A General's Revenge
by ColHogan
Summary: What if the ending of "The Collector General" wasn't the end of the story. Hogan and his men find out what General Metzger has in mind when he returns to Stalag 13 a year later.**2010 Bronze PBA Award Winner: Best Story Based on an Episode***
1. Chapter 1

*****2010 Bronze PBA Award Winner Tied With What If? for Best Story Based on an Episode*****

**A General's Revenge**

_This story begins where the original episode "The Collector General" ends. The characters of General Metzger and Hogan's Heroes are not mine, but the DVD collection is and I enjoy watching them daily. My thanks also to Jennaya for her suggestion to do this story as a continuation of the original episode._

General Metzger stood outside near his staff car waiting as Colonel Robert Hogan, Senior POW officer of Stalag 13, emerged from the Kommandantur zipping up his bomber jacket against the chilly night air. He saw the General approach.

Metzger: "Hogan."

Hogan: "Evening, General." He turned up his jacket collar. "Pleasant surprise."

Metzer: "Hogan, ummm, about that commando raid. I saw those dummies that were dropped."

Hogan(feigning surprise): "Dummies? Really. What will they think of next? It's a great way to fight a war. Nobody gets hurt."

Metzger(chuckling/smiling): "Now tell me Hogan. Do you have any idea of where I might find that ammunition?"

Hogan(with a smug grin): "Yeah. In a museum after the war."

Metzger(angry): "I'm going to order a thorough investigation of this matter, Hogan."

Hogan: "I don't think you will, General."

Metzger(turning red): "Oh really? And what makes you so sure?"

Hogan: "When you steal from a thief, one sure thing he'll never call the cops." Hogan then smiled innocently. "Good night, General." He turned and walked away without saluting.

Metzger glared at Hogan's receding back as the Colonel walked in the direction of barracks two.(1)

* * *

**Chapter one---One Year Later**

He had one entire year from that night to think about losing his fortune in stolen artwork thanks to Hogan. One entire year in which to sulk, fuel his anger and plan on how to get even with the smug American officer. Metzger figured whatever he came up with would have to be carefully planned and well thought out, because any prisoner who could arrange the theft of what Metzger felt was rightfully his, was no fool and very cunning. During that one year, it had taken much thought, secret investigation, checking, rechecking, and careful planning. But finally Metzger had come up with what he considered the perfect plan to not only get his revenge, but to get Hogan to recover the artwork he had taken from him. _And afterwards Hogan_, Metzger thought with an arrogant smile, _I will put a bullet in your head._

LeBeau, with Carter's help, had just finished the breakfast dishes and sat down at the long table in the common room of barracks two where Newkirk and Kinch were seated. Kinch was playing solitaire and Newkirk was sipping a cup of coffee and puffing on his cigarette. Colonel Hogan was in his quarters with the door closed.

"Les choses ennuyeux ainsi autour d'ici," said LeBeau cupping his chin in his hands. "Things have been so quiet with London I think they've forgotten we're here."

Carter looked puzzled at the little Frenchman. "Les choses...." he couldn't pronounce the rest of it.

"Les choses ennuyeux ainsi autour d'ici. It means things are so boring around here."

"They sure have," Kinch agreed. "Even Colonel Hogan's going a bit stir crazy from the inactivity."

"Y'know things are boring 'round here when the most exciting thing is looking forward to laundry day," Newkirk exclaimed half-heartedly.

"You think that's exciting?" asked Carter sarcastically. "I found myself reading my mail from last month over again. Now **that's **boring."

The mens' heads turned at the sound of Hogan's door opening. The Colonel grabbed his coffee cup off the window sill, approached the potbelly stove and poured himself a cup of coffee. He sat down at the table with his men. He looked at Kinch.

"I gather no messages came in from London," he said taking a sip of the hot brew.

"Not yet, Colonel," Kinch replied, reshuffling his cards. "Baker's monitoring the radio. He said he'll let us know if anything comes through."

Hogan smirked. "I guess we'd better enjoy our enforced vacation while we have it," he replied. "It's quite possible it could come to an abrupt end without warning at any time."

As if on cue, the lower bunk in the corner of the barracks raised up and the ladder dropped. Hogan glanced at Carter. "Carter, watch the door."

Baker climbed up the ladder and stepped over the lower bedframe and into the barracks. He tapped the hidden mechanism and watched the ladder rise and lower bunk drop before walking over to the table and handing Hogan a folded single sheet of paper.

"Message from our underground contact, Colonel. They want you to attend a meeting with one of their operatives from town, code name Skyhawk, at the bombed out ballbearing plant on the outskirts of Hammelburg tonight at 2400 hours. Says he has important information and will only speak with Papa Bear."

"Want one of us to go along with you, Gov'nor?" asked Newkirk, who was always suspicious when the Colonel was asked to go someplace alone.

"No thanks, Newkirk. But I appreciate the offer. If the underground trusts this contact than I don't foresee any problem." He handed the note back to Baker. "Contact the underground and inform them Papa Bear will be attending."

"Yes, sir. Right away." Baker accepted the folded paper from Hogan and returned to the bunk and hit the hidden mechanism.

"I don't like the idea of you going alone, Colonel," said Kinch. "You really should let one of us go along just in case."

"I'll be fine," Hogan assured him. "Besides, we've received info from Skyhawk before that's proven very valuable to the Allies. But I promise I'll be extra careful." Hogan checked his watch before taking another drink of coffee. "Who knows?" he said with a grin. "Maybe our enforced vacation might be over after tonight."

"Not that I couldn't get use to this relaxation, sir. But there's such a thing as too much of a good thing," chimed in Carter.

LeBeau allowed a smile to appear. "Oui. And doing nothing is too much of a good thing if you ask me."

"Okay, fellas, knock it off," Hogan ordered before finishing his coffee. He got up. "I'm gonna return to my quarters and read for awhile. Try and stay out of trouble, will ya?"

"Don't worry about us, mon Colonel," said LeBeau. "We will be on our best behavior. We promise."

"Uh-huh," Hogan muttered knowingly as he headed in the direction of his quarters.

Watching the door to the Colonel's quarters close, Newkirk reached in his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a deck of cards. He began shuffling. "Carter, LeBeau. How about some gin rummy?"

Carter shrugged his shoulders. "Sounds okay with me."

"Play with your deck, Newkirk? I don't think so."

"Of course it's my deck, Monsieur LeBeau. Exactly what are you implying, mate?" Newkirk asked as he dealt out the cards to Carter and himself. "Are you saying you don't trust me?"

"Oh I trust you, Newkirk," LeBeau replied with a playful grin as he climbed up on his top bunk which was located above Kinch's. "I just don't trust your cards. So there."

(1) The opening scene and following dialogue between Hogan and Metzger are from the closing scene of "The Collector General."


	2. Chapter 2Meeting With the Enemy

**Chapter 2---Meeting With the Enemy**

Hogan, having changed from his uniform into black pants and turtleneck in his quarters, stared at his reflection in his mirror as he busily smeared grease on his face to camouflage himself. Once finished, he exited his quarters carrying his pistol which he tucked into the back of his waistband.

His men trailed behind him as he walked to the double bunk and slapped the hidden mechanism. As the lower bunk rose, he turned and faced his men. He saw the looks of deep concern on their faces. Hogan knew his men never liked it when he went out alone without someone watching his back.

"Look, I shouldn't be gone long. And I don't want anybody getting any bright ideas about following me. Is that clear?"

There was a collective response of 'yes sir' from the men. Hogan stepped over the lower bedframe and onto the ladder. As he started his descent, he paused when Carter called out.

"What is it, Carter?" Hogan asked a bit impatiently.

"Colonel, what if Klink or Schultz comes looking for you before you get back?" Carter asked. "What do you want us to tell 'em?"

A lopsided grin appeared on the Colonel's face. "Tell 'em I had a hot date and not to wait up for me." He disappeared down the ladder. Newkirk slapped the hidden mechanism and they all watched the ladder rise and the bunk drop. He then exchanged looks with the others and knew they were all thinking the same thing he was. Nobody would turn in for the night until the Colonel was safely back in camp.

Hogan exited the tree stump outside of camp. As the searchlight from the guardtower neared, he ducked behind the stump, waiting for the searchlight to pass by. Once it had passed, his pistol now in his hand, Hogan quickly sprinted from his hiding place and disappeared into the dense brush. He stayed in the brush as he continued on to the meeting place just outside of Hammelburg. Suddenly, something made him stop and kneel down. His eyes scanned the area around him.

Even though he saw nothing, something was beginning to trouble him. The hairs at the base of his neck bristled as his gut started telling him something wasn't right about tonight, although he didn't know what. He checked his watch. It was a little after eleven p.m. Hogan figured he should arrive at the scheduled meeting place no later than eleven forty-five. He found himself suddenly wishing he had taken Newkirk up on his offer to let one or two of his team accompany him. But as he was alone, Hogan proceeded with extra caution.

* * *

Kinch poured himself a second cup of coffee and sat down at the table while Newkirk and Carter played gin rummy, and LeBeau watched. After about five minutes, Newkirk threw his cards on the table unable to concentrate. Carter did the same.

"Something wrong?" asked LeBeau, already knowing the answer.

Newkirk looked at him as he rubbed the back of his neck. "You know what the bloody hell's wrong same as the rest of us."

"I know," LeBeau replied grimly. "I was just hoping to hear you say something different." The three men looked at Kinch who was staring into his coffee cup. "What are you thinking, mon ami?" he asked.

"Only that I wish the Colonel had let one of us go with him to this meeting tonight. I know the Colonel has met with Skyhawk before. But I can't shake the feeling that something's gonna go wrong tonight."

* * *

Arriving at the bombed out ballbearing plant, Hogan stayed in the brush to keep out of sight. Where he was he could see anybody who came into view without being seen. He checked his watch again. It was eleven-fifty and there still was no sign of Skyhawk. Hogan figured he would wait as long as he could before returning to camp. He suddenly looked around when he heard the snapping of a twig behind him. He tightened the grip on his pistol as his eyes scanned the area behind him. He saw nobody.

Suddenly he heard a noise in front of him causing him to spin around on his heels. Again he saw nothing or anybody. Was somebody playing games? Hogan wasn't sure, but his gut kept telling him someone or something was out there. Checking his watch for the third time he noticed it was twelve-fifteen. He decided he'd have to risk trying to make contact with Skyhawk. Reaching in his back pocket, he removed a small flashlight and flashed the greeting. He received no response. He flashed the greeting a second time and again received no response.

By now Hogan was beginning to get nervous as the feeling something was not right became much stronger. He figured he would wait fifteen more minutes and then return to camp. He looked around again in all directions and again saw nothing or nobody, but yet felt someone or something was watching him.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when the sound of a snapping twig very close behind him was heard. He spun around expecting to see someone behind him when the butt end of a pistol made contact with his jaw knocking him to the ground flat on his back.

Dazed from the blow, Hogan shook his head trying to clear the cobwebs. Rubbing his jaw he looked up to see who had struck him and was stunned to see Luftwaffe General Wolfgang Metzger(2) standing over him with his pistol aimed at Hogan's head.

"We meet again, Hogan," Metzger snarled. "I hope you didn't think I forgot about you?"

Hogan started to get to his knees but stopped when he heard the cocking of Metzger's weapon. He looked up at the general.

"I suggest you toss your weapon away, Colonel, or I will be forced to shoot you before we have a chance to talk. Now get rid of your weapon and stand up."

Hogan tossed his pistol into the brush and slowly staggered to his feet. He rubbed his jaw, hoping it wasn't broken. Pulling his hand away, he noticed a blood smear on his fingers.

"I didn't expect to see you again, general," Hogan said. "It's obvious you know I've left camp. So what now? Do you shoot me right here? Turn me over to the Gestapo? What?"

Metzger smiled that arrogant smile that Hogan hated. It was the smile he noticed the general got when he knew he had the upper hand at the moment. "You have me all wrong, Colonel Hogan. You and I are going to have a talk. Or rather I am going to talk and you are going to listen. And when I'm finished talking, you are going to do exactly what I tell you to do. Do you understand?"

"Oh I understand, all right," Hogan replied. "And what if I refuse to do what you tell me to do?"

"Then Colonel, you will have a decision to make."

Hogan raised an eyebrow. "Decision?"

"Yes. You see, should you refuse to do what I tell you to do, you will have to choose between being turned over to the Gestapo and shot as a saboteur, or being hung as a traitor by London."

(2) There was never a first name for General Metzger mentioned in the original episode, so I gave him the first name of Wolfgang.


	3. Chapter 3Metzger's Offer

**Chapter 3---Metzger's Offer**

"That's some choice you're offering, general," Hogan remarked. "To be shot by the Gestapo or hung as a traitor by London. Why don't you tell me what you want."

"Of course, Hogan. But first, you will turn around with your back to me, and put your hands on top of your head."

Sighing, Hogan did as he was told. He felt the click of a handcuff as it was clamped tightly around his wrist. Then, his other arm was jerked roughly behind his back with the other cuff clamped on his wrist. Metzger, pressing the gun in Hogan's back, pushed him forward. The walk was only a few yards before they came to an unmarked black car. Metzger held open the front passenger side door and with his gun, motioned for Hogan to get in. Hogan hesitated.

"I can put you in the car with a bullet in your head, or you can get in the car under your own power, Hogan. Makes no difference to me either way." Hogan slowly manuevered himself into the passenger seat with difficulty as his wrists were restrained behind him. Metzger slammed the door shut and walked around to the driver's side and got in, closing the door. Then, he uncocked the pistol and laid it on the dashboard in front of him. He smirked at the American officer's helpless position, and a chuckle escaped his lips.

Hogan shook his head. "What do want from me, Metzger?" he demanded, curious.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet, Hogan."

"I've never been very good at guessing games, so why don't you just get to the point."

"Very well. One year ago you stole a million dollars in artwork from me and I want it back! Every box! Every crate! And you are going to get it for me!"

Now it was Hogan's turn to appear amused. "I have no idea what you're talking about, general," he said. "If memory serves, I believe there was a commando raid of some kind. They probably took your boxes and crates. I had nothing to do with it."

"You don't lie very well, Hogan," Metzger replied. "You see, for the past year I have been researching you, reading everything I could find out about you. In fact, there is nothing I don't know about you and your operation. So you see, lying to me serves you no purpose."

"Just what is it you think I can do for you, Metzger?"

"I just told you, Hogan. You are going to recover the one million dollars of artwork you stole from me over one year ago and give it back to me."

"And why should I do this?"

"You mean what is your incentive?" Metzger replied with a devious smile. "I told you earlier that should you refuse, I can take you to Gestapo headquarters where I am certain a Major Hochstetter would enjoy your company before he has you shot. Or, I can send proof to the Allies in London that you are a traitor and you will be hung as such."

"There's no proof I am anything but loyal to my country," Hogan remarked, wondering what kind of proof Metzger had fabricated.

"Oh I think London would find just the opposite, Hogan, when they see this." Metzger, reaching inside his inner coat pocket, pulled out a photograph and held it in front of Hogan's face. It was a photo of Hogan meeting with a man he recognized immediately. The look on Hogan's face didn't escape Metzger. He smirked. "I see you recognize the man you know as Skyhawk, Colonel. His real name isn't important. But Skyhawk is a German agent and has been for years. I hired him about one year ago to pass on useful information to you to pass on to the Allies as part of my plan. Now, what do you think London would say if they saw this photo of you meeting with a man who they later find out is a German agent for the Nazis?"

"They'd never believe it, Metzger. Photos can be doctored."

"True. But you see, Hogan, I also have the negative as well. And the negative hasn't been altered in any way. Once London sees the photo and the negative together, they will have no choice but to believe Colonel Robert Hogan has turned traitor and should either be hanged or serve life in prison."

"London would find out it was a set up once they investigate."

"Perhaps. But you see, Hogan. My ace in the hole is that Skyhawk will be the key witness against you at your trial in London. He will testify that on numerous occasions you passed on Allied information to the Germans through him. And that everytime you passed information to him, it will correspond with an act of sabotage against the Allies by the Nazis. So you see, Hogan, London will have no choice but to believe you are a traitor."

Hogan's mind was reeling right now. He couldn't think clearly. It was apparent Metzger had constructed an elaborate trap and he was caught in it. He needed time to figure out how to destroy the fabricated evidence Metzger had against him, stop the general at the same time, and protect his men and his operation.

"You win, Metzger," Hogan said quietly. "I'll get back your artwork for you on one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"Once I get your artwork back to you, I want that photo, the negative, and Skyhawk's true identity."

"But of course, Hogan. Now, I will take you back to Stalag 13 and let you out near your emergency tunnel."

"How much time do I have to recover the merchandise?" Hogan asked.

"Knowing how some of your plans are somewhat involved, I will give you two weeks from today. In other words, Hogan, today is April 12. You will have until April 26th. Should you fail, on the 27th, I will decide how you will die. Do we understand each other?"

"Crystal, general," Hogan replied with disdain.

"Very good, Hogan." Metzger then turned the key in the ignition, started the car, and slowly headed in the direction of Stalag 13. There was a twisted smile on his face that didn't go unnoticed by Hogan. All he could do right now is hope that during the two weeks he had he could come up with something to turn the tables on Metzger.


	4. Chapter 4Hogan's Secret

**Chapter 4---Hogan's Secret**

Metzger stopped his car in the bushes only a short distance from Stalag 13 and Hogan's emergency tunnel entrance.

The general grabbed his weapon off the top of the dashboard and aiming it at Hogan with one hand, took a small key from his pocket. "Turn around, Hogan," he ordered. The Colonel complied. Metzger unlocked one of the cuffs from Hogan's wrist freeing one arm, allowing Hogan to undo the cuff on his other wrist. Tossing the handcuffs onto the top of the dashboard, he rubbed his wrists, his eyes never wavering from the pistol pointed at his head.

"Where are we?" Hogan asked already knowing the answer.

"I already told you, Hogan. You don't lie very well. You know exactly where we are. We are just outside Stalag 13 and only a few feet from your emergency tunnel." Metzger checked his watch. "I suggest you get back to your camp, Hogan. Your two weeks started twenty minutes ago. Now get out!"

Glaring at the Luftwaffe General, Hogan slowly opened the door and got out, slamming the door behind him. He started to leave.

"Two more things, Hogan," Metzger remarked with a cunning grin.

The Colonel turned. "What?!" he snapped.

"The first thing is, I will be keeping tabs on you and your progress. So if you try to pull a fast one, I will give you to either London or Major Hochstetter in pieces."

"And the other?"

"I suggest you wipe the blood from your jaw before your men see it. Goodbye Hogan." With that, Metzger drove off leaving Hogan staring after him. He wiped his jaw with the back of his hand. But, at this moment, Hogan didn't really care if his men saw the blood on his jaw or not. What was he going to tell them? What could he tell them? Hogan sighed wearily. Whatever he told them, he didn't want them involved in any way in case something went wrong. He didn't want them to suffer his fate. He turned and disappeared into the brush heading for the tree stump.

* * *

Kinch, Carter, Newkirk and LeBeau were all still seated at the table. Kinch was playing solitaire while LeBeau, Newkirk and Carter were playing gin rummy. Newkirk glanced at his watch for what have been the umpteenth time.

"The Colonel's only been gone for a little over an hour, Newkirk," Kinch said without looking at him. "It's too early to start worrying."

Just then, the men all turned when the lower bunk rose and the ladder dropped. The minute Hogan's head came into view the men all got to their feet and approached their commanding officer. The bleeding cut on his jaw didn't escape their eyes.

"Colonel, what happened? You've been injured," exclaimed LeBeau.

"It's nothing," Hogan replied, wiping his jaw again with the back of his hand. He noticed the blood. "I tripped on the way back here. Nothing serious. Just a little cut is all." He slapped the hidden mechanism and waited for the ladder to rise and the bunk to drop over the entrance. He started to walk away when Kinch grabbed his arm. Hogan looked at the hand holding his arm and then at Kinch's face. Kinch put his other hand on Hogan's chin and the Colonel immediately pulled away from the touch. Their eyes met and locked.

"That doesn't look like a cut from simply tripping and falling, Colonel," he said with narrowed eyes. "That looks more like somebody struck you."

LeBeau, Carter and Newkirk all exchanged concerned looks before trying to get a better look at the injury to their commanding officer.

"Did you run into trouble out there, mon Colonel?" asked LeBeau, worried.

Hogan tried pulling his arm away from Kinch but the radioman gripped it all the tighter. Kinch looked at Newkirk. "Newkirk, get me some alcohol and a clean cloth and some bandages."

"Right away, mate," the Englander replied hurrying to one of the lockers where they kept their medical supplies.

Kinch led Hogan to the table and had him sit down on the bench with Carter and LeBeau sitting on either side of him. Newkirk returned momentarily with the supplies Kinch wanted. The radioman released the Colonel's arm, and proceeded to pour a small amount of alcohol on the clean cloth.

"This is gonna sting a bit, Colonel," he said as he pressed the cloth against Hogan's jaw. The Colonel winced.

"That was an understatement, Kinch," he replied as Kinch proceeded to clean the wound. After a few minutes, the bleeding had been stopped and the men all got a better look at the injury to Hogan's jaw. Kinch then applied a small bandage over the cut.

"Colonel, what happened out there?" asked Kinch. "That cut looks like what I thought it did. Who attacked you, Colonel?"

"And I told you. I tripped on the way back here. Nobody attacked me. Now it's been a long night and I'd like to get some sleep. So I'll say goodnight." Hogan got up and started to walk away when LeBeau grabbed his arm. He gasped when he noticed the bruises on Hogan's wrist from where the handcuffs had been too tightly bound around his wrist. Hogan snatched his arm away quickly, but not before the others had seen them as well.

"Gov'nor?" asked Newkirk.

"It's nothing," Hogan replied walking away. "Nothing at all. I told you. I tripped and fell. Must've injured my wrist as well. Goodnight." He walked into his quarters and closed the door leaving his men staring after him.

"Whatever happened out there," Kinch remarked. "The Colonel didn't fall. That cut on his chin was from somebody striking him. I'm willing to bet my life on it. And those bruises on his wrist looked like he had been bound too tightly. He probably has them on both wrists."

"What do you think happened?" asked Carter who had been strangely quiet up to now.

"I have no idea, Andrew," Kinch replied. "But one thing I'm positive of is the Colonel is not telling us the truth about what happened at that meeting with Skyhawk tonight. And until he does, we're just gonna have to wait."


	5. Chapter 5In Trouble and Alone

**Chapter 5---In Trouble and Alone**

Hogan collapsed onto the chair at his desk. He had to think. His men, having seen the cut on his chin, and the bruises on his wrist, knew something had gone wrong. He also knew they wouldn't let it go until they found out what had happened. About the only three things Hogan knew at this point was one, he must make sure the men never found out what took place at the meeting. Two, that Metzger was back and what he wanted of him. And three, what the punishment would be for Hogan should he fail. He didn't want his men involved in any way. It was his job to protect them at all cost; not theirs to protect him.

With elbows on the table, Hogan pinched the bridge of his nose. What he needed right now was a plan, not the pounding headache that was developing. There was a sudden knocking on his door. He looked up.

"Come in," he replied in a tired voice.

The door opened and Kinch entered. He held a cup of hot coffee in one hand.

"The coffee's ready, Colonel. I thought you might want a cup."

"Thanks, Kinch," Hogan replied accepting the coffee from his second-in-command. He took a sip of the hot brew, ignoring that it burned his throat. He looked up and noticed Kinch still standing in front of him. "Something you want Sergeant?"

Kinch sighed. He knew Hogan well enough that whenever the Colonel referred to his men by their rank, he was either very angry, had his feelings deeply hurt or was troubled by something. And Kinch already knew that nobody had hurt the Colonel's feelings. So he was either very angry or deeply troubled about something. Normally Kinch would leave Hogan alone until he was ready to talk about whatever was on his mind. But something told him this time it was important his commanding officer not hold back.

"Colonel, we know something's not right, and hasn't been since you got back from that meeting with Skyhawk. What happened out there? Did the Krauts interrupt the meeting? Was Skyhawk not who he claimed to be? Talk to me, Colonel."

Hogan took another drink of coffee. He sighed wearily. He spoke without looking at the radioman. "Kinch, there's nothing to talk about because nothing happened. Everything went fine at the meeting. I simply tripped and fell while on my way back to camp, that's all."

"Colonel, those bruises on your wrist; and you probably have them on both wrists. And that cut on your chin say otherwise. Now if it's something personal, I can promise you whatever you tell me will not leave this room."

"Kinch, there is something you can do for me," Hogan looked up at Kinch this time.

"Sure, Colonel. Whatever you need. What do you want me to do?"

"I need to make a phone call tonight to London and I would prefer if you, LeBeau, Carter and Newkirk all stayed out of the tunnel while I'm there. It's personal."

Kinch sighed. He was starting to get worried. His gut was telling him something was definitely wrong. "Sure, Colonel. I can do that, if that's what you really want."

"That's what I really want, Kinch. And please, no more questions."

"Sure, Colonel." Kinch turned, disappointed, and started out the door. But not before Hogan had seen the look on his face.

"Kinch?"

The radioman turned, his hand on the doorknob. "Yeah, Colonel?"

Hogan held up the coffee cup. He gave a faint smile. "Thanks for the coffee."

"You're welcome." Kinch closed the door and stood outside thinking for a long moment before he returned to the table where LeBeau, Carter and Newkirk were still sitting and waiting.

"Well?" asked LeBeau, anxiously. "You were in there quite awhile. Did the Colonel say anything about what happened?"

"Not a thing. He's still sticking to the story of tripping and falling on his way back to camp. However, he did make a strange request," Kinch scratched his chin while lost in thought.

"Well are you gonna keep it to yourself, mate, or let us in on it?" asked Newkirk.

"The Colonel said tonight he needs to make a personal call to London using the radio. And he would prefer that all of us stay out of the tunnels while he's using the radio."

"Something's definitely wrong," LeBeau stated, looking at the others. "And I mean seriously wrong."

"I agree with LeBeau," Newkirk agreed. "The Colonel usually tells us what happens at any meeting he goes to. This time he's stayin' bloody quiet and being so bloody mysterious about everything. Something's not right. Not to mention that cut on his chin and those bruises on his wrists."

"What do you think happened out there?" asked Carter. "Do you think it has something to do with Skyhawk's meeting with the Colonel?"

"If it doesn't...." began Kinch clasping his hands on top of the table. "then there's something else going on here. And whatever it is, it's got Colonel Hogan wound up pretty tight right now."

Just then, the door to Hogan's quarters opened and Hogan, still wearing his black trousers and turtleneck, but having cleaned the black grease off his face, emerged. He passed right by the men seated at the table and headed directly to the double bunk. His men watched him slap the hidden mechanism and wait for the lower bunk to rise and the ladder to lower. He glanced over his shoulder to see his men staring at him, worried looks on their faces.

"Kinch, did you tell the others what I asked you to tell them?" he asked.

"He told us, Gov'nor," Newkirk replied gently. "Nobody'll bother you while you're below."

"Thanks. I shouldn't be long," Hogan remarked as he climbed over the bedframe and onto the ladder. He quickly disappeared from view.

Carter quickly got up and went to the door, cracking it open. He peeked out to make sure there were no unexpected interruptions.

There was a collective sigh from LeBeau, Kinch and Newkirk. The Englander lit a cigarette and took a long drag on it before he spoke.

"I'll tell you mates one thing," he said to no-one in particular. "Whatever's going on I'm bloody scared for the Gov'nor. I just have a feeling this is something he can't handle alone."


	6. Chapter 6When in Need

**Chapter 6---When In Need**

Hogan knew exactly what he had to do concerning part of his problem as he headed towards the radio room. Reaching his destination, he sat down at the radio, grabbed the headset, and held it to his ear. With his other hand, he changed the radio dial to their special emergency frequency that was used only in emergencies.

"Papa Bear to Goldilocks. Papa Bear to Goldilocks. Come in Goldilocks."

"This is Goldilocks, Papa Bear," a British voice replied over the radio. "Go ahead."

"Need to speak with General Butler, Goldilocks. Urgent. Repeat, urgent."

"Hold on Papa Bear." There was what Hogan considered an unusally long period of silence before he heard the voice of his best friend in London.

"General Butler here, Colonel. What's so urgent you had to contact me on the emergency frequency?"

"Tom, I've got a big problem. Right now I'm trying to formulate a plan to resolve it from a personal angle, but I need your help from a military standpoint."

"Sounds serious, Colonel."

"It is, General," Hogan explained. "I attended a scheduled meeting tonight with an underground agent code name Skyhawk."

"Skyhawk's one of our most trusted operatives with the underground in Germany."

"Turns out when I went to the rendezvous place I was met by General Wolfgang Metzger instead."

"Metzger?" Butler remarked with a hint of surprise in his voice. "What was he doing there? Wasn't he the same General you recovered the art he stole from a French museum a year ago?"

"The same. Seems Skyhawk works for Metzger, Tom, and has for at least one year. Metzger wants me to recover the art and get it back for him. He's given me two weeks to do it. If I shoud fail, he promises to either turn me in to the Gestapo and Major Hochstetter, or send a photo I believe has been doctored along with a negative showing me meeting with Skyhawk with proof that I'm supposedly a traitor so that I'll either be hung or go to prison for life. He also said he would have Skyhawk testify against me proving I'm a traitor. I'm using the emergency frequency because I can't take the chance Metzger might be monitoring our transmissions."

"Good God, Colonel. Was he serious?"

"Very. As I said earlier, I'm trying to come up with a plan to let Metzger think I'm trying to recover the stolen art while at the same time give him a one-way ticket to London. But whatever I decide, I'm going to have to play it very careful. Metzger's no fool. And he's made it known he's going to be watching me."

"We can get you and your men out of Germany in seventy-two hours if necessary, Colonel. Just give me the word."

"No. I don't believe it's necessary to close up shop. Not yet. I believe I can handle Metzger. But I'll keep your offer in mind if things start to go wrong. Right now, I just wanted to inform you as to what's going on so that I'm covered from a military standpoint and have an allie in London if something happens."

"Don't worry, Colonel. I'll handle it personally if anything like what you've described should be received here."

"Thanks, Tom. Oh, one last thing. If for some reason you need to contact me, I request you do so on the emergency frequency so Metzger won't know what's going on."

"Will do, Colonel. Be careful. From what I understand, this General Metzger is not to be fooled with. Good luck. Goldilocks out."

"Thanks. Papa Bear out."

Hogan tossed the headset on the table and immediately switched the radio back to it's original frequency. Then, with a sigh, Hogan, resting his elbows on the table, clasped his hands together and rested his chin against them. After awhile, he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed wearily. He got to his feet and headed out of the radio room, down the corridor and climbed back up the ladder to the barracks.

When Hogan stepped over the bedframe and into the barracks, he found the barracks dark and the prisoners in their bunks sleeping. Despite the lights being out, Hogan knew how to manuever in the dark. He struck the hidden mechanism and kept the bunk from noisely landing over the tunnel entrance. Then, he quietly made his way towards his quarters and entered, closing the door behind him. He changed into his pajamas without turning on the lamp in his quarters and, climbing into the lower bunk, stared up at the bottom of the empty bunk above him, unable to sleep despite being exhausted.

In the command room, unbeknownst to Hogan, Kinch lay awake in an empty bunk. He had watched his commanding officer come up from the tunnel and go to his quarters, closing the door. He was deeply worried about the Colonel. Something was terribly wrong, and he knew if Hogan didn't share whatever was wrong and soon, the pressure of keeping it to himself would soon eat him alive. Kinch decided at that precise moment that he would try again to get the Colonel to open up to him tomorrow.

Newkirk lay in his top bunk on his side with an arm bent under his head. He too, had seen the Colonel re-enter the barracks and then his quarters. He was worried about his commanding officer. Something was eating away at the Colonel, and Newkirk decided he wasn't going to let the Colonel shoulder whatever it was alone. _I'll find someway to get you to talk to me, Gov'nor, _Newkirk thought to himself. _Whatever's eating you, Colonel, I'll find some way to get you to open up to me. Somehow. Someway. I'll find a way to help you._

Carter lay on his back with hands clasped behind his head in the bunk below Newkirk's. He heard the Colonel come back into the barracks and the door to the Colonel's quarters close. He was afraid for his commanding officer. That cut on his chin and those bruises on his wrists told him someone had not only struck the Colonel, but had tied his arms too tightly. Carter knew something had happened to the Colonel when he met with Skyhawk, but for some reason he didn't seem to trust them enough to tell them what went wrong. But Carter didn't care right now. _Somehow, _Carter told himself, _I'm gonna get you to talk to me, Colonel._

LeBeau had been lying in his bunk with his eyes closed, but unable to sleep. Then he heard the Colonel come back into the barracks and make his way to his quarters. He was very concerned about the Colonel. Something was troubling his commanding officer and he was worried. _Je me suis tres soucie vous, mon Colonel(1), _LeBeau told himself. _Somehow I will find a way to help you open up to me. You should not keep whatever's troubling you to yourself._

(1) "Je me suis tres soucie vous, mon Colonel" means "I am very worried about you, my Colonel."


	7. Chapter 7Four Attempts Four Failures

**Chapter 7---Four Attempts; Four Failures**

Morning came with Schultz banging on the barracks door. "Raus!! All prisoners report for roll call!!! Mach schnell!!!!"

About thirty minutes later, all the prisoners emerged from barracks two, grumbling and muttering amongst themselves as they fell into formation.

Hogan was the last to come out. Carter, Kinch, Newkirk and LeBeau could all see their commanding officer hadn't slept at all the night before. There were circles beginning to form under his eyes. And he looked more exhausted than he did the day before.

Schultz counted each prisoner with Hogan being the last. Even Schultz noticed that Hogan seemed tired. "Colonel Hogan, you should stop looking at those girlie magazines until all hours of the night," he said in a low voice. "And what happened to your chin?"

With hands clasped behind his back, Hogan glanced at the rotund guard, his face impassive. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Can't resist the pictures, Schultz," he replied, his voice even sounding tired. "And I cut myself shaving."

"Schuuullltttzzzz!!!! Repooooorrrrrrttttt!!!!" bellowed a voice getting closer. Schultz rolled his eyes to the heavens before turning around and saluting his commanding officer, Colonel Wilhelm Klink, Kommandant of Stalag 13. He saluted Schultz.

"Herr Kommandant, all prisoners present and accounted for."

Klink looked up and down the two rows of prisoners until his eyes fell on his Senior POW officer. Even to Klink, Hogan didn't look well.

He approached Hogan. "Colonel Hogan, are you feeling all right? You don't look well at all. And what happened to your chin?"

"I'm all right, Kommandant. Just didn't sleep well last night. And as I told Schultz, I cut myself shaving. That happens when you try shaving while you're half asleep."

Klink seemed to accept Hogan's explaination. "Just see to it you get some sleep tonight. And that's an order."

"Whatever," Hogan replied with complete disinterest in what Klink was saying. "Are we dismissed, sir?"

Klink looked at Schultz. "Schultz, dismiss your men." He saluted the rotund guard, turned, and marched back towards the Kommandantur. Schultz spun around and faced the prisoners.

"All prisoners dissssmissssed!" He then turned and slowly trudged away as the prisoners dispersed except for Hogan, Kinch Carter, Newkirk and LeBeau. The men looked at each other, and then at their commanding officer who sat down on the bench outside the barracks and pinched the bridge of his nose. LeBeau motioned with his head for the others to leave him alone for a few minutes. Kinch, Carter and Newkirk entered the barracks.

LeBeau sat beside Hogan on the bench. "Mon Colonel, can we talk pour une minute(1)?"

Hogan looked at the Frenchman. "What is it, LeBeau?"

"Mon Colonel, whatever is troubling you, let us help. We are worried about you. It's obvious something is worrying you. You didn't get any sleep last night."

"You can tell something's troubling me, eh?" asked Hogan, looking out at the activities in the compound.

"Oui, Colonel. Please. Let us help."

"Sorry, LeBeau. But there's nothing wrong. So there's nothing for you or the others to worry about." He got up and walked away.

Sighing, LeBeau got up and entered the barracks. Kinch, Carter and Newkirk immediately greeted him.

"Well?" asked Newkirk.

LeBeau shook his head. "No luck. He just got up and walked away in the direction of the guardtower."

"Blimey," Newkirk replied. "This is gonna be harder that we thought. In the direction of the guardtower you say?"

"Oui."

Newkirk dropped his cigarette on the floor and crushed it out with his foot. "Let me take a crack at 'im. Hopefully, he'll open up to me." Newkirk headed out the barracks door and let his eyes scan the compound until they found Hogan's pacing along the fence near the guardtower. Newkirk walked quickly to where the Colonel was until he caught up with him. "Checking out the grounds, Gov'nor?" Newkirk asked with a smile.

Hogan glanced at him with a blank expression. "Newkirk, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told LeBeau. There is nothing wrong, and nothing to worry about. I just need to be alone right now."

"But Colonel...."

Hogan sighed wearily. "Newkirk, just go and leave me alone!" he said a bit harsher than he planned.

"Sorry, Gov'nor," Newkirk apologized. "Didn't mean to disturb you." He started to turn when Hogan grabbed his arm. Newkirk looked into Hogan's face and could see the pain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Peter. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I'm just really tired is all."

"It's okay, sir. Really. I'll just leave you be then." He gently pulled his arm out of Hogan's grasp and headed back to the barracks with Hogan watching him leave.

"Damn!" Hogan muttered under his breath. "I didn't mean to hurt his feelings." He watched as Newkirk entered the barracks.

Newkirk shook his head as the others looked at him. "The Gov'nor went off on me," he explained. "I know he didn't mean it, but he's really wound up tighter than a main spring."

Carter and Kinch looked at each other. Carter slowly opened the barracks door and walked outside. He immediately saw the Colonel sitting on the steps of the Kommandantur. He slowly approached and sat down beside the Colonel. Hogan looked at him.

"It's your turn now, Carter?" he asked.

"I don't you know what you mean, Colonel," Carter replied. "I'm worried about you. I mean somebody obviously hit you, and you have bruises on your wrists that anybody can tell are from being tied too tightly. Sir, I wish you felt you could trust us and tell us what's wrong. I mean, we sorta feel like you don't trust us anymore."

Hogan hung his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Carter," he said without looking up. "It's not that I don't trust any of you. It's just that there's nothing to tell. Now I wish all of you would drop it."

"But Colonel...." Carter began.

"Carter, drop it!" Hogan stared at Carter. "Please! Just drop it! Okay?"

Carter looked into Hogan's eyes. Sighing, Carter got up and started walking away. Hogan shook his head and looked up.

"Carter, wait!"

The young sergeant stopped and looked around. "It's okay, Colonel. You don't need to apologize. I didn't mean to bother you." He then turned and headed back towards the barracks and went inside. Hogan watched him go. He rubbed his forehead trying to deal with the way he was treating his men. He knew they were worried about him and wanted to help. But he couldn't let them in. Not this time. They could not be involved. He sighed. He was positive Kinch would be next, and it didn't surprise him when he saw Kinch leave the barracks and approach.

He got to his feet and waited.

"Colonel," Kinch said casually.

"Kinch," Hogan replied.

"Can we talk, Colonel?"

Hogan let out a deep breath and stared into the face of his second-in-command. He was becoming angry at his men, one following the other, approaching him, trying to get him to open up. If only he could. _But they must not be involved, _Hogan told himself. _I can't get them involved. I have to protect them. I'm supposed to take the hit. Not them._

Hogan just shook his head. "Kinch, I've already insulted two of my team. I don't want to make it three."

"Newkirk and Carter know you didn't mean the things you said, Colonel. We're all worried about you. You haven't been the same since you got back from that meeting with Skyhawk last night. And it's obvious you didn't get any sleep. Colonel, if you don't let somebody in, whatever's troubling you is gonna eat you alive. I know you know that."

"Yes I do, Kinch. Problem is there is nothing to tell. If there was I would tell you. But there's just nothing to tell. Now I wish all of you would just get off my back!" Hogan marched past Kinch and stormed into the barracks slamming the door behind him, leaving Kinch staring after him. Hogan marched past the other members of his unit and into his quarters, slamming the door behind him.

LeBeau, Carter, Newkirk stared at the closed door to Hogan's quarters. They turned as the barracks door opened and Kinch walked in closing the door behind him.

"What happened, Kinch?" asked Newkirk. "The Colonel came marching in here like a bloody bat outta hell and went into his quarters and slammed the door."

Kinch folded his arms and sighed. "I've got a feeling the Colonel is in serious trouble. Don't ask me how I know, it's just a feeling I have."

(1) "pour une minute" means for a minute.


	8. Chapter 8Confirmation and Making Plan

**Chapter 8---Confirmation and Making Plans**

The message came over the radio in the late afternoon. Kinch was monitoring the radio with Carter, LeBeau and Newkirk keeping him company. They all knew Hogan was in his quarters. Especially after they had all ganged up on him earlier to try and get him to open up. Kinch flinched when he discovered the message was from Skyhawk. When the message ended, Kinch removed his headset and tossed it aside. He looked at the others, worried, and let out a deep breath.

"What's wrong, Kinch?" asked Newkirk. "Who's the message from?"

"Skyhawk," Kinch said. "He wants to meet the Colonel tonight at 2300 hours at the same place as last time."

"Well I'll tell you chaps one bloody thing," Newkirk remarked. "I'll be damned if the Colonel's gonna met this Skyhawk alone a second time. Not after what happened last time."

"I agree with you there, Newkirk," LeBeau agreed. "But you know the Colonel is not going to allow any of us to go with him just like the last time."

"Then one of us will have to go with him without him knowing," replied Newkirk.

"How are you going to do that?" asked Carter, confused.

"Simple, Carter," Newkirk said, draping an arm around the young sergeant's shoulders. "I will allow the Colonel five minutes headstart and then follow him."

"But what if you get caught?" asked Carter.

"I'll just have to make sure I don't get caught is all," said the Englander as he lit a cigarette.

"But what will you do if there's trouble?" asked LeBeau, concerned. "If you have to help the Colonel should there be trouble, he may appreciate the help at the time, but will be furious when you both get back to camp."

Newkirk shrugged. "Then he'll just have to get furious. But at least he won't get hurt this time, or worse."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Kinch agreed. He got up from his seat. "One of us better take this message upstairs to the Colonel."

"I'll take it," said LeBeau reaching for and taking the message from Kinch's hands. He folded the message in half, and started to leave when a hand on his arm by Kinch stopped him. He looked up at the radioman.

"Something wrong?" the Frenchman asked.

"No. Take Carter with you."

"Why? I can deliver a message by myself," LeBeau replied.

"That's not what I mean," Kinch told him. "What I mean is before we go following the Colonel on his meeting tonight I think we'd better make absolutely certain there's something to worry about. And the only way to do that is to get a look at his other wrist. All we saw were bruises on one wrist and a cut on his chin. If he has bruises on both wrists, then we'll know for certain that someone not only had the Colonel tied up very tightly but struck him as well. So, while you're delivering the message to the Colonel, I want Carter to go get Wilson and bring him to barracks two right away. And Carter...."

The young sergeant looked at Kinch. "Yeah, Kinch?"

"Make sure you tell Wilson that Colonel Hogan says he suffered a fall last night and injured his chin and his wrist and they require some treatment. But make sure he also understands what **we** suspect so this way he'll check both wrists. And if he has bruises on both, then we'll know for sure and proceed from there."

"You got it," Carter replied as he and LeBeau hurried from the radio room.

After they had departed, Newkirk took a long drag on his cigarette. He looked at Kinch.

"Don't tell me you now suspect the Colonel might be telling the truth about his injuries after all?" he asked.

"No. But this way there will be no doubt whatsoever. You'd better get back upstairs."

"What about you, mate?"

"I have to monitor the radio for awhile. I'll be up later."

* * *

Back upstairs in the common room, LeBeau waited until Carter had left the barracks before he knocked on Hogan's closed door. He heard the Colonel's permission to enter. LeBeau opened the door and noticed Hogan laying on his lower bunk, reading a paperback. Hogan looked up at the Frenchman.

"What is it, LeBeau?" he asked.

"Kinch received this message for you. It's from Skyhawk." LeBeau approached the Colonel's bunk and handed him the message as Hogan sat up. Unfolding the paper, Hogan's eyes scanned the brief message and then crushed it in his hand and shook his head.

"Something wrong, mon Colonel?" asked LeBeau.

"No. Nothing's wrong."

LeBeau, nodding, started to leave the room quietly.

"LeBeau?"

Halfway out the door, LeBeau turned. "Oui, Colonel?"

"I'm sorry for earlier today. I hope you can forgive me. I'm just overtired."

LeBeau smiled affectionately at his commanding officer. "Nothing to forgive, mon Colonel. Forget it."

Hogan smiled grimly. "Is there any coffee left?"

"We just made a fresh pot. It's still hot."

"Thanks, LeBeau. I could use a cup." Hogan got up and followed LeBeau out into the common room. He tossed the crushed message inside the stove, then grabbing an empty cup off the table, poured himself a full cup of coffee. He saw Newkirk sitting at the table playing cards with one of the other prisoners. Newkirk glanced up momentarily at his commanding officer and went back to the game.

"Newkirk...." Hogan said softly as he sat down at the table.

Newkirk paused and looked up. "Yes, Gov'nor?"

"I want to apologize for my behavior outside earlier. I had no right jumping on you like I did. Please forgive me."

Newkirk smiled warmly. "There's nothing to forgive, Colonel. You didn't get any sleep last night so you had every reason to be cranky, sir. Forget it." He went back to his game and with a grin, laid his cards on the table. "Gin," he said.

Hogan chuckled as he watched. Just then, the barracks door opened. Hogan looked up and saw Wilson enter carrying his medical bag. He closed the door behind him.

"Hi, Joe," Hogan greeted the camp medic. "What brings you here? Somebody sick?"

"In a manner of speaking, Colonel," Sergeant Joe Wilson, the camp medic, replied, sitting his bag on the table near Hogan. He folded his arms and looked into Hogan's brown eyes. "Colonel, I heard you had a fall last night and injured your wrist and apparently your chin. I'd like to have a look and make sure everything's all right."

Hogan's eyes went from LeBeau to Newkirk and back to Wilson. "What's going on? I don't need a doctor."

Wilson gently lifted Hogan's head to get a look at his chin. "That cut looks like it might be getting infected. I'd better have a look at it. And don't argue with me."

Hogan let out a deep breath as Wilson gently removed the bandage from the Colonel's chin to examine to cut. It was discolored but seemed to be healing nicely, but Wilson needed an excuse to look at it. He opened his medical bag and removed a bottle of alcohol and some cotton and cleaned the cut thoroughly. He then applied some salve to it before applying a clean bandage.

"Fortunately I don't need to give you an antibiotic to ward off infection. Now, I'd like to see your wrists."

"I only injured one wrist when I fell," Hogan protested.

"You might not have noticed an injury to the other wrist. So, I must insist you show me both."

Sighing in annoyance, Hogan removed his bomber jacket and rolled up both sleeves of his khaki shirt. The bruises on both wrists were quite visible. Wilson examined both wrists.

"These bruises are quite ugly, Colonel," said Wilson as he applied salve and then bandaged both wrists. "Leave these bandages on for about a week. I'll check back at that time and see how you're doing."

It was then that Carter walked into the barracks. He smiled when he noticed Wilson. "Hi'ya, Joe. What brings you here?"

Hogan eyed Carter as he rolled down his shirt sleeves. He began to suspect Wilson's visit wasn't an accident. He slipped his bomber jacket back on and zipped it halfway up.

"Just checking on a prisoner, Carter," Wilson said with a smile.

"Gee, I hope whoever it is isn't real sick or anything like that."

"Don't worry, Carter," Wilson replied, patting the sergeant's shoulder. "He's going to be fine. I have to go." Wilson left the barracks quickly.

Hogan fingered his coffee cup in silence. Finally, he looked at Carter, Newkirk and LeBeau as he got up.

"Carter, LeBeau, Newkirk, in my quarters. NOW!!!"

The three men exchanged nervous looks. They knew from Hogan's voice and face he was angry. They slowly walked into the Colonel's quarters with Hogan holding the door open to allow them to enter.


	9. Chapter 9Trailing a Colonel

**Chapter 9---Trailing a Colonel**

With the men all gathered in his quarters, Hogan let the door slam behind them. He then turned angrily towards his men and wrapped his arms around himself.

"This is going to stop right now!" Hogan demanded in a somewhat loud voice. "I appreciate you fellas are concerned about me, but I'm saying this for the last time. There is nothing to be concerned about. I simply tripped and fell while on my way back here and cut my chin and apparently injured both wrists. There's no big mystery."

"What gave us away, Colonel?" asked Carter with both hands shoved inside his leather jacket.

"Having Wilson simply 'drop' by unexpectedly? Did you really think I would be fooled by that? You would have done better if you had asked Wilson simply to check the cut on my chin and my right wrist. But the minute he asked to see both my wrists, that's what gave it away." His voice and face had softened.

"But Colonel...." said LeBeau, "You can't blame us for being concerned. We thought there was the possibility of an infection with that cut on your chin and that the bruises on your wrists and the cut should at least be treated. You can't blame us for wanting to have your injuries at least treated."

"And I'm grateful to all of you for that. But that's the end of it. Now, I have a meeting to attend with Skyhawk later and I need to get some rest before I leave for the meeting." Hogan walked to the door, opened it and held it open. As his men started out the door, Hogan stopped them. "Fellas, thanks for being concerned enough to care." A slight smile formed. He closed the door after the men exited.

Back in the commom room, LeBeau, Carter and Newkirk all sat down at the table.

"So what do we do now?" asked Carter after awhile.

Newkirk lit a cigarette. He took a long drag on it. "What we're gonna do, mate, is that five minutes after the Gov'nor leaves for his meeting tonight, I'm gonna be following him and get a look at this Skyhawk."

"Well, you better not let the Colonel catch you following him," said Carter. "He'll have Klink put you in the cooler for life or at least until the war ends."

"Then I'll just have to make sure he doesn't catch me, won't I, Andrew?" Newkirk rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Blimey, Carter, I swear sometimes you say the most ridiculous things."

"What will you do if this Skyhawk attempts to injure the Colonel or worse?" asked LeBeau.

"Well, I figure to remain hidden. But should the Colonel have trouble from this Skyhawk, I will do what I have to in order to protect the Colonel and deal with the consequences later."

* * *

At ten p.m. that same night, Hogan, dressed in black pants and turtleneck with his face smeared with black grease and carrying a pistol, walked towards the double bunkbed with his men following. Newkirk was the only one wearing his nightgown while LeBeau and Carter were still in their uniforms. Hogan struck the hidden mechanism. Waiting for the lower bunk to rise and the ladder to drop, he turned and looked at his men.

"I shouldn't be too late if this meeting goes well," he said. "And there's gonna be hell to pay if I catch anybody following me. Understand?"

There was a chorus of 'yes sirs,' from the three men. Hearing the rattle of the lower bunk after it rose, Hogan stepped over the bedframe and onto the ladder. He paused before climbing down. "Where's Kinch?"

"He's relieving Baker on the radio," said Carter.

"Okay. Just make sure he gets some rest. He's been spending a lot of time today on the radio. I'll see you guys later." Hogan then disappeared down the ladder and out of sight.

Newkirk looked at his watch. "I'll give the Colonel five minutes before I take off after 'im." Newkirk pulled his nightgown over his head to reveal he was wearing an identical outfit to Hogan's. Reaching under his pillow he removed a loaded pistol and tucked it into the back of his waistband. He approached the tunnel opening with Carter and LeBeau behind him.

"Now remember...." LeBeau reminded the Englander. "If there's no trouble tonight, give the Colonel five minutes to get back into the barracks when he gets back before you come up. Did you leave your uniform below?"

"Yeah. I left me uniform down below so I can change back into it before I come back up. This way I can have the Colonel believe I just went below to relieve Kinch." He looked at his watch again. "I better get going." He stepped over the bedframe and onto the ladder. "Wish me luck," he replied climbing down the ladder. Once he was out-of-sight, LeBeau slapped the hidden mechanism and he and Carter both watched the ladder rise and the lower bunk drop. Now it was a waiting game.

* * *

Hogan silently made his way through the underbrush. His gut kept telling him he was being followed, but he wasn't sure if it was one of his own men or was it Metzger. If it was one of his own men, he'd deal with it later. If it was Metzger....

Hogan arrived at the meeting place with five minutes to spare. He remained hidden in the brush until he heard a sound from behind him. He turned, pistol in hand, but saw nobody. Was Metzger playing games with him again?

"Lovely night isn't it, Colonel Hogan?" a cold voice said from behind Hogan. He whirled around and found himself face-to-face with Metzger who had his own gun pointed at the Colonel's head. "Put you weapon away, Colonel. I could shoot you before you pull your trigger." Hogan, sighing, tucked his pistol in the back of his waistband.

Newkirk, with Hogan in his sight, positioned himself where he could hear whatever was being said by the Colonel and this Skyhawk. His weapon was in his hand.

"All right, Metzger. I'm here. What do you want?" Hogan asked coldly. He disliked Metzger more than before.

_Metzger?! _Newkirk said to himself. _What the bloody hell is he doing here with the Colonel?_ Newkirk listened intently, his gut telling him something was very wrong.

"I want a status report, Colonel." Metzger gave Hogan that smug smile. "I told you I would be keeping tabs on you. Now, what do you have to tell me?"

"These things take time, Metzger. I'm working on it."

Newkirk wished he had a clear shot at Metzger. With him dead the Colonel's problems would be over. But Hogan was standing between Newkirk's line of fire and Metzger. Newkirk swore under his breath.

"In other words, Colonel, nothing has changed from when we last met. You realize, of course, your two weeks now has one less day. If you think I was joking as far as sending London the info to make you look like a traitor or turn you over to Major Hochstetter, I'm not. I will do it. And perhaps I will turn your men over to the Gestapo as well."

"You touch any of my men and I'll kill you, Metzger," Hogan threatened. "I swear I will!"

Metzger chuckled. Suddenly, one hand shot out and clutched Hogan around his throat. Metzger applied pressure causing Hogan to try to pry the hands from around his throat.

"You don't ever threaten me, Hogan," he snarled, his eyes burning into the Colonel face. "I can crush you and your men anytime I wish." He just as quickly released Hogan who coughed while he had both hands on his knees. Catching his breath, he slowly stood up.

_You bloody Kraut, _Newkirk told himself. He wished he had a clear shot. Just one clear shot. _Blimey, Gov'nor. Just move out of the way and give me one bloody shot at 'im. That's all I need._

"I'm warning you, Hogan. The next time we meet, I want to hear progress has been made. If there isn't, I will have to prove to you that I am serious."

"By doing what, Metzger? Shooting me? You won't get your artwork back that way."

"Oh I won't shoot you, Colonel. But I could possibly have something happen to one of your men."

"I told you I won't allow you to touch any of them!" Hogan made a move towards Metzger, but the sound of Metzger's weapon being cocked stopped him.

Metzger smirked. "If I didn't need you to get back my stolen artwork I would kill you where you stand, Hogan." Metzger checked his watch. "I must leave now. But before I go, let me leave you with this warning. Don't play games with me. I would not hesitate to see one of your men pays for it." Metzger suddenly turned and walked away leaving Hogan standing alone. Sighing wearily, the Colonel turned and headed back in the direction of Stalag 13.

Newkirk watched the Colonel leave and figured he was heading back to camp.

_So that's what's going on. That bloody Kraut is blackmailing the Colonel. He must have been the one that struck the Gov'nor and is responsible for those bruises on his wrists. _Newkirk shook his head._ Gov'nor, you can't handle this by yourself. I know you're trying to protect us, but not this time. This time it's up to us to protect you, at all cost._ Newkirk then silently made his way back to camp making sure while he kept a safe distance from Hogan, he kept him in sight.


	10. Chapter 10ConfrontationOf Sorts

**Chapter 10---Confrontation....Of Sorts**

Kinch waited impatiently in the radio room for Hogan to reappear. Things had been quiet since the Colonel and Newkirk had left, although separately. As he was leaving, Newkirk had passed on Hogan's message that Kinch get some rest as he'd spent a lot of time on the radio. But Kinch ignored the message. He needed something to do to take his mind off of what Hogan was keeping from them. So, he was sitting at the radio with his headset on and reading a magazine when the message started coming in. But, unlike their other messages, this one was coming in on their emergency frequency.

Adjusting his headset, Kinch picked up his pen ready to copy down the message. It was General Butler.

"I'm sorry, General, but Colonel Hogan isn't here right now, but should be back soon. Can I do something for you?"

"Do you know exactly **when **he'll be back? It's important."

"I'm sorry, General," Kinch replied, mystified. "He left about an hour ago for a meeting. All he said was he'd be back soon. But I can't guarantee how soon that will be."

"I can't wait. I have an important meeting to attend, so I will pass the information to you. Please make sure he gets it."

"Will do, General. Go ahead."

After the call was completed, Kinch removed his headset and tossed it aside as he read the message General Butler had given him. _So that's what the Colonel is hiding, _Kinch told himself. Sighing, he folded the paper in half.

Carter and LeBeau soon appeared from around the corner.

"Colonel Hogan's not back yet?" asked LeBeau.

"Not yet," Kinch replied. "But I just received some information which might shed some light on what the Colonel's been hiding from us."

"What's that?" LeBeau inquired.

"I just received a message from General Butler."

"So what?" said Carter. "We get calls from generals all the time."

"But this message came over our emergency frequency. And General Butler asked for the Colonel specifically.

"Bon cieux! (1)" declared LeBeau. "What did he have to say?"

"He wanted me to inform the Colonel that he has informed the high command in London to keep their eyes open for any information and or photos that are received identifying the Colonel as a traitor."

"Que!!! (2)" cried LeBeau. "Colonel Hogan is not a traitor!!! I would stake my life on it!"

"Not the Colonel," said Carter, his eyes narrowing. "Where would London get that idea from?"

"Apparently the Colonel contacted this General Butler informing him that it was possible someone might be sending doctored information claiming he is a traitor."

LeBeau and Carter both exchanged horrified looks before turning back to Kinch.

"Filthy Bosche!!!" muttered LeBeau angrily.

Just then, they heard the slight tinkle of the bell alarm which had been installed months ago to alert them when anybody entered the emergency tunnel. A few minutes later, Hogan came into view. He paused momentarily when he saw three of his men waiting and looking at him.

"What's going on?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, mon Colonel. We were just waiting for you to return."

"Where's Newkirk?" Hogan asked.

"He couldn't sleep," Kinch told him innocently. "So he decided to make some repairs on a few of the uniforms." Kinch studied Hogan's face. "Something wrong, Colonel?"

"No. Just tired. I need to get some sleep before roll call. Now that I'm back, I suggest all of you do the same."

Kinch looked at his watch. He knew Newkirk would be coming down the ladder in two minutes, and he had to get Hogan out of the tunnels. "Colonel, can I talk to you?"

"Can it wait, Kinch? I'm really beat."

" 'Fraid not, Colonel. But not here. Can we talk upstairs in the barracks?"

Hogan looked at Kinch for a long moment and noticed the serious look on his face. He sighed. "Sure. Follow me." He and Kinch left the radio room and made their way to the ladder which led to the barracks above. Hogan climbed up first followed by Kinch. Listening carefully, Carter and LeBeau both heard the lower bunk drop over the tunnel opening.

Less than a minute later, they both heard the alarm again and spotted Newkirk climbing down the ladder. As his feet touched the ground, he was met by Carter and LeBeau.

"Is the Colonel back?" he asked them.

"Oui," LeBeau replied. "Kinch got him to follow him upstairs. We told the Colonel you were making repairs to the uniforms when he asked about you."

"Then it's bloody well that I already made the repairs to those uniforms, isn't it?" Newkirk replied as he, Carter and LeBeau walked out of the radio room and into the room where their German uniforms were hanging. As Newkirk quickly changed into his uniform, LeBeau and Carter filled him in on the message Kinch had received on the emergency frequency. Newkirk's face turned white as a sheet.

"That bloody bastard!" Newkirk snarled.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Carter.

"General Metzger, that's who. I saw him meet with the General at the rendezvous place. Metzger is blackmailing the Gov'nor to get his art collection back for him that we took from him a year ago. He gave the Colonel two weeks to get it or he would either turn him over to Hochstetter, or send information to London proving he's a traitor. Then Metzger threatened us if the Gov'nor didn't come through for him and I saw the Colonel threaten him. But Metzger had a gun on 'im the entire time. Then he grabbed the Colonel by the throat."

"Why didn't you shoot the filthy Bosche?" asked LeBeau angrily.

"Because Colonel Hogan was standing between me and getting a clear shot at that bloody Kraut, that's why." Newkirk adjusted his cover on his head. "Okay, let's get upstairs. I think it's time we confront the Colonel about what's going on." They followed Newkirk towards the ladder.

"Colonel Hogan's gonna be awful mad with us," said Carter.

"Yeah, well....that's just too ruddy bad," Newkirk replied climbing up the ladder.

Hogan closed the door to his quarters after he and Kinch had entered. Hogan then turned to his radioman and wrapped his arms around himself. "Okay, Kinch. What's so important that you couldn't tell me down in the tunnels?"

"This message came for you while you were out. It came over our emergency frequency. It's from a General Butler."

Hogan, struggling to keep his face impassive, took the paper and unfolded it. He read the message and sighed wearily. He looked at Kinch. "Who else has seen this?"

"Well, LeBeau and Carter were with me when the message came in. I can't guarantee they didn't see it as I was writing it." Kinch's eyes narrowed. "Colonel, what's wrong?"

Hogan pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "Kinch...." he began. A knock on his door stopped him. Hogan looked around. "Come in," he said.

The door opened and Newkirk, Carter and LeBeau entered and closed the door behind them. They all looked at their commanding officer.

"Colonel Hogan...." Newkirk began, "we want to talk with you about what's been going on that you're not telling us about."

Hogan's eyes narrowed. "What's going on?" He shook his head sadly. They just were not going to let this go, were they?

"And don't lie to us, Colonel," said Kinch with arms folded.

Hogan's eyebrows shot up in shocked surprise. "Kinch, I don't appreciate you talking to me like that." Hogan pulled his black turtleneck over his head and was in the process of putting on his pajama top when he noticed all his men staring at him with shocked expressions. "What's wrong now?"

Newkirk slowly approached his commanding officer and gently placed his hand on Hogan's chin. He then turned his head to the side. "Sir, how did you get those fingerprints on your throat? Care to explain that?"

Hogan pulled away from Newkirk and continued buttoning his pajama top. "What bruises are you talking about, Newkirk?"

"Colonel Hogan, I'm talking about the bruises General Metzger left when he grabbed you by the throat."

Unable to reply, Hogan could only stare at Newkirk in shock.

(1) Bons cieux! means 'good heavens!'

(2) Que! means 'what!'


	11. Chapter 11Hogan Explains Finally

**Chapter 11---Hogan Explains Finally**

Hogan, caught off-guard by Newkirk's statements, was momentarily speechless. When he was finally able to regain his senses, he walked over to his closet and pulled out a small mirror and looked at his neck. He saw the beginnings of what were ugly bruises on his throat. Sighing, he put the mirror back in his closet and turned towards his men.

"Newkirk, you purposely disobeyed my direct orders nobody was to follow me, didn't you?" Hogan felt his anger rising.

"Yes, sir, I did," Newkirk replied, determined to stand his ground this time. "I saw you and Metzger and heard most of the conversation. And I saw him grab you by the throat. He's blackmailing you, Gov'nor, isn't he? He wants you to get that art collection he stole that we took away from him back. I heard him so don't try and deny it. If you had just gotten out of the way, Colonel, I could've had a clear shot at that bloody bastard and that would've been the end of it. Problem solved. Now you can court-martial me if you want, sir. But given the chance, I'd still do the same thing. I'll always cover your back, Colonel."

"I should kick you off this team for what you did, Newkirk," Hogan found himself raising his voice. "And if there was someone who could do what you can do, I would."

"If that's what you want to do, Colonel, I can't stop you. But just keep this in mind, sir. We all care about you and don't want anything to happen to you. It's obvious you can't handle this alone. You need help. So instead of trying to shield us, let us help you."

"Even the Lone Ranger had Tonto, sir," Carter chimed in innocently.

"And that message from General Butler, Colonel," Kinch explained. "You contacted him didn't you?"

Hogan didn't respond. He ran a hand over his dark hair.

Kinch continued. "That's why the message came over the emergency frequency, isn't it? And that was why you didn't want anybody down in the tunnels when you contacted London, isn't it? You spoke with General Butler to advise him that Metzger might be sending info to London claiming you were a traitor. Colonel, we know you want to protect us, but you can't protect us from everything. Besides, don't you think us not knowing might be more harmful than you trying to go it alone?"

Hogan looked at his radioman. "What are you saying, Kinch? Are you telling me I'm putting all of you in danger just so I can play hero? Because if you are...."

"That's not what I'm saying, Colonel. Please don't put words in my mouth. What I'm trying to say is if Metzger was to come after one of us to show you he's serious, we'd never be prepared for him. And I'm also not saying that you want to play hero. But I do think you trying to handle this alone is going to have the opposite effect in the long run."

"Please, mon Colonel," LeBeau added finally. "Don't shut us out. We're a team. We rely on you to come up with the ideas and plans whenever we need one. So rely on us to help you."

Hogan began to pace with a hand rubbing the back of his neck. "I can't," he said to no-one in particular. "I don't want you fellas involved. This is my problem. Can't you understand that?"

"Don't you trust us, Colonel?" asked Carter with a sad look on his face.

Hogan stopped pacing and looked at the young sergeant. "That's not it, Carter. I trust all of you with my life."

"Then what is it, Colonel?" Carter asked. "You say you trust us with your life, yet you don't seem to trust us to be able to help. You can't have it both ways, sir. You either trust us or you don't. And frankly, Colonel Hogan, from where I stand, it looks like you don't trust us."

Hogan could see the hurt in Carter's eyes. His anger faded. "Carter, I trust all of you. I truly do. It's just that this time I don't want any of you involved. But that's because if something goes wrong and something happens, it'll only happen to me. I'm suppose to take the hit, not you fellas."

"Mon Colonel. Nous savons quel est dans votre coeur. Mais vous devez examiner nos coeurs et voyez que nous donnerions nous vies pour vous.(1)" said LeBeau.

Hogan looked at LeBeau who was fighting to control his emotions and keep the tears from falling. He finally sighed and sat down at his desk. He motioned for the men to sit on his lower bunk.

"You fellas want to know what's going on? All right, I'll tell you. To answer your question, Kinch. Yes. I did contact General Butler to inform him of Metzger's threat to send doctored evidence that I was a traitor if I didn't recover the artwork for him. I felt I needed an ally in London. That was why I didn't want anybody below when I used the emergency frequency to contact Butler."

"What about Metzger, sir?" asked Newkirk.

"You were right, Newkirk," Hogan replied with a chuckle. "He is blackmailing me. When Kinch received that message from Skyhawk for a meeting a few days ago, Metzger was there instead. He struck me with his gun and handcuffed me. Told me he wanted me to recover his artwork that we took from him, and gave me two weeks in which to do it. I have until April twenty-sixth. If I refused or tried and failed, He would either send the doctored information to London claiming I was a traitor in which case I would probably be hanged, or he would turn me over to Hochstetter. So in order to gain some time, I agreed to do it."

"Blimey, that bloody bastard!" Newkirk remarked, angrily. "I wish I had been able to shoot him."

Hogan shook his head. "Kinch, that message you received tonight from Skyhawk was from Metzger. He wanted an update on what I was doing to get back his artwork. I told him these things take time, he got angry. That's when Newkirk saw him grab me by the throat. He did apply pressure. He also threatened to have something happen to one of you to show me he was very serious if I didn't have any news for him the next time we meet."

"Filthy Bosche!" LeBeau exclaimed angrily. Suddenly, he looked into Hogan's eyes. "Colonel, you just said next time you two met. Does that mean he's going to be contacting you regularly for updates?"

"Yeah. He intends on keeping tabs on me. That was why the second meeting."

"Colonel, is Metzger and Skyhawk the same person?" asked Kinch.

Hogan shook his head. "No. But Skyhawk works for him. He promised me if he sends the documentation to London, he would have Skyhawk testify against me that I gave Allied secrets to him that would correspond with acts of sabotage against the Allies. That's why I needed to contact General Butler. I needed somebody to be made aware just in case."

The men digested what Hogan had told them. They knew they were all thinking the same thing. Metzger had to be gotten rid of permanently, one way or the other.

"Colonel, what if we were to confront Metzger and told him we know about his threat against you and told him to back off?" asked Carter.

Hogan practically jumped out of his chair. "NO! Absolutely not, Carter! I don't want **any** of you to approach Metzger. Not together or alone. Do you understand me? Promise me you'll all stay away from him!" Hogan realized he sounded like he was begging. Which he was.

"But Colonel...." Carter began again.

"Carter, listen to me," Hogan explained. "Metzger wouldn't hesitate to kill any or all of you just to show me he's serious. Or kill all of you just because you let him know that you know. I couldn't stand to have that on my conscience. So please, do **not**, under **any** circumstances, approach Metzger."

"All right, Colonel," Kinch replied as he approached Hogan, placing a hand on his commanding officer's shoulder. "We'll keep away from Metzger."

"Thanks, Kinch," Hogan replied, calming down somewhat. He returned to his seat at his desk. He let out a deep breath and looked at his men. "This strictly is on a volunteer basis. Are you sure you want to get involved in this? It could become extremely dangerous with Metzger."

"What do you want us to do, Colonel?" asked Kinch.

"We're with you boy. I mean sir," said Carter.

"We're behind you, mon Colonel."

"We'll always have your back, Gov'nor," added Newkirk.

Hogan's eyes misted over. "Right now I haven't got a single idea. But I do have a few things rolling around in here." He pointed to his head. "As soon as I come up with a plan, you fellas will be the first to know. Right now, I think we should all get some shut-eye. We've got roll call in a few hours."

The men and Hogan all stood. There were a chorus of 'good nights' exchanged and the men exited Hogan's quarters except for Newkirk. He paused and again faced the Colonel.

"Gov'nor, if you want to court-martial me for disobeying your orders and kick me off the team, I'll understand."

Smiling, Hogan placed a hand on the Englander's shoulder. "Newkirk, where am I gonna find another you anywhere? Nobody has your ten magic fingers."

"Then we're okay, sir?" he asked.

"We're okay, Peter. Besides, when do any of you ever follow my orders anyway?" Hogan chuckled. He shoved Newkirk towards the open door.

"One last thing before I go, Colonel," Newkirk said standing in the doorway.

"What's that?"

"Those marks on your throat are becoming ugly. You won't be able to hide them from Klink and Schultz. I have some actor's make-up in my footlocker, sir. In the morning, before roll call, I'll apply some of it and conceal them from prying eyes if you'd like."

"Thank you, Newkirk. I would like. Oh, and Newkirk...."

"Yes, sir?"

"Thanks for caring."

"You're welcome, Colonel. Goodnight." Newkirk left the room closing the door to Hogan's quarters.

Now alone, Hogan continued changing into his pajamas and laid down on the lower bunk, staring at the bottom of the upper bunk. In one way, he was glad the pressure of keeping this from his men now was off of him. But on the other hand, he was secretly afraid for their safety where Metzger was concerned. Metzger was no fool and a dangerous man. And Hogan knew whatever he came up with would have to be well thought out because no mistakes could be made. Too much was at stake. Sighing, Hogan turned on his side and closed his eyes, hoping to let sleep come to his weary body.

(1)"Mon Colonel. Nous savons quel est dans votre coeur. Mais vous devez examiner nos coeurs et voyez que nous donnerions nos vies pour vous" means 'My Colonel, we know what is in your heart. But you must look into our hearts and you will see we would give our lives for you.'


	12. Chapter 12A Plan Takes Shape

**Chapter 12---A Plan Takes Shape**

_Sorry chapter 12 took so long to post. Have been overtired and a bit under the weather._

In the morning, the banging on the door by Sergeant Schultz awakened the prisoners. As the grumbling men all slowly started getting up, Schultz opened the barracks door.

"Raus!!! Roll call! All prisoners outside! Mach schnell!"

"All right, all right," Newkirk replied sleepily. "We're schnelling."

"See that you do," Schultz replied, closing the door and leaving the prisoners to get ready.

Hogan emerged from his quarters with his crush cap pushed back on his head and zipping his bomber jacket. He sat down at the table as Newkirk rummaged through his footlocker until he found what he was looking for. Removing the jar of actor's makeup, a small mirror, and a rag, Newkirk sat down beside the Colonel and after tucking a towel around Hogan's shirt collar, applied the actor's makeup carefully to cover up the now highly visible ugly bruises on his throat. After a few minutes....

"Done, sir." Wiping his hands on the rag, Newkirk handed Hogan the mirror. "See for yourself, Colonel. You can't even tell there's anything there."

Hogan examined his throat in the mirror. "Newkirk, you're a genius. You really are. Thanks." Hogan removed the towel from around his collar. "But we'd better get outside before Schultz has kittens."

The rotund guard was about to pound on the door again when it opened and the men began falling out for roll call with Hogan being the last one. He took his place in the formation beside Newkirk. Schultz started counting each prisoner.

"Schuuuuuuuultz! Repooooooooort!" Kommandant Klink bellowed approaching.

Hogan noticed Schultz roll his eyes towards the heavens. The guard muttered something under his breath.

"Something wrong, Schultz?" asked Hogan innocently.

"Oh boy, is there something wrong. The Kommandant is in a bad mood today. An unwanted visitor is coming," Schultz replied in a low voice to Hogan and Newkirk.

"You mean old scramblebrains is coming here?" asked Hogan sweetly.

Schultz leaned forwards towards Hogan. "Colonel Hogan, that is not very nice to refer to the Fuhrer as old scramblebrains." A smile suddenly appeared. "But I like it."

"Schultz! If you're finished conversing with the prisoners, I'd like the count."

Schultz spun around and saluted Klink. "Jawohl, Herr Kommandant. All prisoners present and accounted for."

"Very good. Before you dismiss your prisoners, I have an announcement to make," Klink said. "We are having a visitor arriving this afternoon." He looked at Hogan. "Colonel Hogan, I want you to have your men clean up your barracks for an inspection when our guest arrives."

"Who's coming, Kommandant? " asked Hogan.

Klink approached Hogan. "That's none of your business, Hogan. So don't ask me."

"I'm just curious because whoever it is seems like someone you'd rather not see." Hogan pursed his lips. "Now let's see. That could be old scramblebrains, Hochstetter, Burkhalter...."

"Hogan! Do not refer to our Fuhrer as old scramblebrains."

Hogan faked being apologetic. "Sorry, sir."

"If you must know, Hogan, it's General Metzger."

"Metzger?" Hogan echoed, caught off guard by Klink's response. "He's more of a scramblebrains than that little corporal with the mustache. What's he coming here for?"

"I have no idea. He just announced that he's coming here and will be staying for two weeks. Hogan, what am I going to do?"

Hogan shrugged his shoulders. "Well, for one, you could schedule a two week furlough for yourself."

"I can't do that," Klink responded. "Can't you think of something else?"

"You can always say you've volunteered to go to the Russian Front and leave the minute he arrives."

Klink nodded with a faint smile. "That sounds like a.....HoGAAAANNN!" when it finally struck him what the American officer just said. He shook his fist at the Colonel. "Never mind, Hogan! I'll think of something on my own without your help. Schultz! Dismiss your prisoners!" Saluting, Klink turned and briskly marched in the direction of the Kommandantur.

Schultz looked at the prisoners. "Dissss-misssed!" and started walking away when Hogan grabbed his arm. Newkirk, Kinch, LeBeau and Carter joined them.

"Schultz, what's Metzger coming here for?" asked Hogan. "The last time he was here he caused alot of problems for Klink."

"I know nothing! Noth-ing!"

Hogan, reaching inside his bomber jacket, pulled out two chocolate bars. He looked at them. "Here's one with peanuts. The other has coconut."

Glancing over his shoulder to make sure the coast was clear, Schultz grabbed the candy bars. He turned towards Hogan and his men. "General Metzger is coming here for a two week visit. Something to do with that amunition that was stolen from him a year ago. He's been investigating on his own."

"But what brings him back here, Schultzie?" asked LeBeau.

"I'm not sure. But I heard that he is going to want to question all of you about the missing amunition."

"Okay." Hogan patted Schultz's shoulder. "Thanks Schultz." They all watched the fat guard walk away with his treasures.

"Colonel, Metzger's already made contact with you twice about that so-called amunition," said Kinch. "So why come here?"

Hogan wrapped his arms around himself. "My guess. This is his way to not only keep tabs on me, but to show me how easy it is to get to you fellas."

"Don't worry, Colonel," Kinch said placing a hand on Hogan's shoulder. "Now that we know what he's up to, we'll be on our guard."

Hogan glanced at his team. "When Metzger gets here, I want you guys to be on your guard at all times. I don't trust Metzger as far as I can throw him. Just be careful."

"Oui, mon Colonel," said LeBeau. "Is there any other way to be."

"Just promise us you'll be careful as well, Gov'nor," chimed in Newkirk.

"Any ideas how we're gonna deal with Metzger yet, Colonel?" asked Carter.

"Only one, Carter." Hogan said seriously. "We're gonna have to kill him."

"Kill him, Colonel?" asked Carter, stunned.

"That's what I said, Carter," Hogan replied.

"But that doesn't sound like us, mon Colonel," LeBeau remarked, equally stunned.

"I know," Hogan replied with a sigh. "I don't much like the idea either. But in this case, I'll make an exception."

"Well, I'll say one thing," Newkirk replied lighting a cigarette. "It couldn't happen to a nicer guy."

"Any idea how or when it's gonna be done, Colonel?" asked Kinch.

Hogan let out a deep breath. "I'm not sure yet, Kinch. But it'll have to be soon after he arrives."


	13. Chapter 13Hogan Plans a Murder

**Chapter 13---Hogan Plans a Murder**

Hogan and his men entered their barracks after their talk with Schultz. Hogan put one foot on the bench and balanced on his other leg. He rested both arms on his bent knee. LeBeau, Carter, Newkirk and Kinch sat around the table, waiting. The mood was somber. Like their commanding officer, nobody was excited about this particular assignment, despite its necessity.

Finally, the silence became too much. Kinch let out a deep breath. He folded his arms and looked up at Hogan.

"Are you sure you really want to do this, Colonel?" he asked. "I mean, what you're suggesting is so out of the norm for us."

"I know, Kinch, I know. As I already said, I wish there was another way, but I don't see it. Besides, **we** aren't going to kill anybody. **I** am going to be the one to do it. I can't ask any of you to do this. It's up to me to take the hit for my men."

There were loud protests from his men. Hogan grabbed his coffee cup off the table, turned, and poured himself a cup of coffee. He kept his back turned as he sipped the hot brew.

"Gov'nor, you can't do it. Don't you remember what happened with that clown Freitag when you were prepared to shoot him. You almost died instead(1). We can't allow that to happen again."

"Newkirk's right, mon Colonel," LeBeau added quietly. "You were in a coma for days. We were lucky to get you back. We will not risk losing you again."

"I agree with LeBeau and Newkirk, sir," added Carter. "You can't do it. We won't let you."

Hogan turned around and looked at Carter. The anger could be seen in his face. "You won't let me? Carter, need I remind you I am in charge here and as such, it is my decision to handle this assignment myself. I will not ask any of my men to endanger themselves."

"You're not asking, Colonel," Kinch explained. "We're volunteering. One of us will take care of Metzger for you. There's no need for you...."

"Sorry, Kinch," Hogan replied. "I appreciate the offer, but I don't recall asking for volunteers. Besides, my mind's made up."

The men knew better than to argue with their commanding officer when his mind was made up about something.

"Have you decided when it'll be done, Colonel?" asked Kinch.

Hogan finished his coffee before he answered. "I'll wait a few days after he arrives. During that time I want him to be lulled into a false sense of security by thinking I am actually trying to get his art collection back for him. Then, I'll ask him for a meeting in Klink's guest quarters. That's when I'll let him have it."

"But Colonel, somebody will hear the shots and come. You'll be arrested on the spot," protested LeBeau. "You might even be shot before you can get away."

"I'm prepared for that eventuality, LeBeau," Hogan replied sadly. "Whatever happens, I don't want any heroic efforts made to help me. I expect that the Gestapo might even get involved once Metzger is dead. If that happens, I'll do my best to divert attention away from you men."

Carter's eyes narrowed. He worshipped Hogan and like the others, felt extremely protective of the officer. "Colonel, why can't we just send Metzger to London?"

Hogan's face softened. "I thought of that, Carter," he said. "But in the end I dismissed it. We could send Metzger to London. But he has knowledge of our operation and is too dangerous to let live. Remember what happened when we sent Jack Williams to London (2)?"

The men all exchanged looks. They remembered Williams being sent to London only to have him escape and return to Stalag 13 and try to murder Hogan and had nearly succeeded(3). That could not be allowed to happen with Metzger.

"But Colonel...." Kinch began but was cut off by Hogan.

"My mind is made up, Kinch," he said. "The subject's closed." He poured himself another half cup of coffee. "I'll be in my quarters. Somebody let me know when Metzger arrives." He turned and walked towards his quarters. The men watched as Hogan entered his quarters, closing the door behind him.

Newkirk looked at the others. "So what do you make of that?" he asked nobody in particular.

"Well I know one thing," LeBeau replied. "I, for one, will not allow the Colonel to sacrifice himself over that filthy Bosche! I'll kill him myself if I have to."

"Yeah, well you better take a number, mate," Newkirk informed him. "Because I'll kill him meself before I allow the Gov'nor to take the blame."

"You and me both, Newkirk," Kinch added. "We almost lost the Colonel twice when he was shot by Williams and then by Freitag. And I don't intend to see him go through that kind of suffering again. He doesn't deserve it."

"Boy, this General Metzger makes me so mad," Carter chimed in. "I could just....just...."

"You could just what, Andrew?" asked Newkirk, exasperated.

Carter shrugged. "I don't know. But when I figure it out what I'd do, I'll let you know."

(1) Gruppenfuhrer Freitag was a character in the episode TWO NAZIS FOR THE PRICE OF ONE. His shooting of Hogan took place in my alternate ending story entitled WHAT IF...?

(2) Jack Williams is a character from the Hogan's Heroes episode entitled ONE IN EVERY CROWD.

(3) Williams escaping from London and returning to Stalag 13 to take revenge against Hogan is from my story JUST ANOTHER BUSY DAY.


	14. Chapter 14To Protect a Colonel

**Chapter 14---To Protect a Colonel**

Kinch sat at the radio in the tunnel while Baker was asleep on the cot Kinch kept in the radio room when he was monitoring the radio at night. But this time, Kinch wasn't really paying much attention to the radio. His mind was somewhere else. Kinch removed the headset and threw it angrily on the table and pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn't believe this was happening again to the Colonel. His commanding officer and friend.

He remembered the agony he endured when Hogan had been shot by Williams when he returned to Stalag 13 after escaping from an English prison. The Colonel escaped bleeding to death when one of two bullets narrowly missed severing his aorta. Then came the worse nightmare of all according to Kinch. The shooting and believed death of Hogan by Freitag. Kinch rubbed his eyes with both hands. He would never, ever forget that night as long as he lived.

He remembered watching through the window of Klink's office when Freitag gunned down the Colonel in cold blood and was about to put a bullet in his head when he was interrupted by his own aide. Kinch recalled painfully visiting Hogan in the hospital when the Colonel was in a coma with no guarantee of ever coming out of it. He couldn't go through anything like either of those two events again. Nor did he ever intend to see the Colonel suffer again like that or suffer the pain of his injuries. _I'm sorry, Colonel, _Kinch told himself, _but I will not allow you to sacrifice yourself or possibly get killed over Metzger. I can't and I won't._

Getting up from his seat, Kinch shook Baker awake. A bit groggy, the young sergeant looked up at Kinch.

"Something wrong, Kinch?" he asked. "What's happened?" Baker sat up on the cot, yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"No problems, Baker," Kinch answered with a faint smile. "I just need you to monitor the radio for a few minutes. There's something I have to do."

Baker got to his feet. "Sure, no problem. Take your time." He sat down at the radio and put on the headset. He didn't pay attention when Kinch took off in the direction of where the men kept their cache of weapons.

* * *

LeBeau was in another part of the tunnel making repairs on one of the German uniforms that had been worn. He glanced at the three others still on the table awaiting repairs. After about two or three minutes, LeBeau stuck his sewing needle in the uniform jacket and tossed it onto the table. He leaned forward on the table and with one hand, drew imaginary circles on the tabletop. He couldn't concentrate. Not after Hogan's decision in which he himself would dispose of Metzger, possibly sacrificing himself in the process. A frown appeared on the little Frenchman's face.

"You cannot sacrifice yourself, mon Colonel," he said softly to the open air. "We need you. Nobody can replace you." He rubbed his eyes as tears began to form and his lower lip trembled as painful memories came back to him.

LeBeau recalled how it broke his heart when he and the others had witnessed the Colonel's shooting by Freitag that horrible night. They all believed the Colonel was dead. The last time LeBeau had felt his heart break as it did that night was when the Krauts had invaded his beloved homeland of France.

And then when they visited the Colonel in the hospital while he was in a coma, not knowing if he would ever come back to them. Then earlier, there was when Williams had escaped from an English prison and Hogan came close to dying after being shot by the former POW. It was only fortunate that both of Williams' shots narrowly missed vital organs. LeBeau was never so frightened for Hogan as he had been that night. So afraid he would lose the Colonel. Another casualty to be chalked up to the war.

"Filthy Bosche!!!" LeBeau spat as he slammed a fist down on the table. "I will not allow you to sacrifice yourself for us, mon Colonel," he said. _Le Krauts degoutant a pris ma patrie. Je ne leur permettrai pas de vous prendre aussi (1),_ LeBeau told himself bitterly. _It will not happen again! I will not allow it! We need you here!_

LeBeau had decided what had to be done now. It would be up to him. He could be replaced if anything happened to him because of what he planned. But Colonel Hogan could not be replaced. He knew without Hogan there would be no operation and that if the Colonel was allowed to do what he planned, there would be nothing left. Pursing his lips, LeBeau got to his feet and headed in the direction of where he knew they kept their weapons. He paused when he saw Kinch leaving the same room and quickly ducked behind a wall before the radio man could see him. When Kinch was out of sight, LeBeau entered the weapons room.

* * *

Up in the barracks, Carter sat on his bunk with his legs drawn up, his arms wrapped around his legs. He was concerned. Concerned and frightened. Concerned about Colonel Hogan and also frightened about what might happen to him if he went through with his plan to kill Metzger. Carter leaned his head back against the bedposts as the memories came flooding back of past incidents.

Carter shuddered when he recalled one of his explosive devices going off in the tunnels nearly killing him and the Colonel. And while he escaped miraculously, the Colonel ended up being paralyzed below the waist. And it was only recently that the Colonel had regained the full use of his legs. And although the Colonel had explained to him that it wasn't his fault, there were still moments when Carter was a bit apprehensive when he made explosives, but he would never tell the Colonel. The Colonel depended on him and he wouldn't ever let him down. Not Colonel Hogan. Not the man he admired more than any man he had ever known in his entire life. And Carter didn't really know that many people being as shy as he was.

Carter recalled when he first was asked by Hogan to join his unit. He was so nervous and scared, especially of the American officer who was so cocky, so sure of himself and, Carter believed, could talk anybody out of anything with his golden tongue. Carter was in awe of how Hogan could manipulate Klink. But the American Colonel took the young sergeant under his wing, so to speak, and gave him the confidence Carter lacked and always encouraged him whenever necessary. Slowly, Carter began to feel like a part of Hogan's team and not just a 'third wheel.' He owed a lot to Hogan and would do anything for him and protect him. He felt he owed him.

The young sergeant remembered when Jack Williams escaped from England and returned to Germany, and ended up shooting the Colonel, nearly killing him. And then there was the incident with Freitag. Carter was positive the Colonel had been killed and it broke his heart. He never knew anything could be so painful. The pain he felt at that moment was even worse than when his girlfriend back home dumped him while he was a POW(2). Carter recalled how thrilled he was when they had found out the Colonel was still alive. But then came the news he was in a coma and nobody knew whether or not he would wake up. Carter had never been so frightened at that exact moment. So frightened they would lose the Colonel one way or the other.

_I can't let that happen again, Colonel, _Carter told himself. _I can't let you get hurt again, or worse. I couldn't handle it if anything happened to you. We need you here. I need you._ Making up his mind, Carter slowly got to his feet and walked over to his footlocker and knelt down in front of it. Opening it, he rummaged around inside until he found what he was looking for: a hardcover book. Opening the front cover he stared at the luger nestled inside where the pages had been cut out in the center. Carter removed the weapon and, making sure it was fully loaded, closed the book and dropped it back in his footlocker and closed it. He tucked the luger inside his inner jacket pocket.

* * *

Newkirk sat on the bench outside the barracks smoking a cigarette. He still couldn't get over what Colonel Hogan planned to do, much less that he would do it himself; especially after that incident with Freitag. Newkirk would never forget that night as long as he lived. He would never forget watching Freitag gun down the Colonel and then stand over him with his gun aimed at Hogan's head. Nor could he ever forget jack Williams returning to Stalag 13 and gunning down the Colonel in his attempt at getting revenge on Hogan. But the worst, Newkirk recalled, was after Freitag shooting the Colonel, that Hogan lingered for days in a coma with no assurances he would ever come out of it. _Blimey, Gov'nor, you really had me scared then, _Newkirk thought. _I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come back to us._

The Englander took a long drag on his cigarette as he gazed out over the compound. He recalled the explosion in the tunnel when one of Carter's detonation devices went off and both he and Hogan were buried. Carter somehow escaped with only a cut on his head fortunately. But Hogan ended up paraylzed below the waist. Newkirk remembered the fear that Hogan would be repatriated because of his condition. And without Hogan, the operation was as good as over according to Newkirk, because nobody could take the Colonel's place.

Newkirk chuckled. He recalled the first time he ever met the American officer. He had served under several officers and to Newkirk, not one of them was worth the price of admission to a movie. Besides, he had no use for officers. But Hogan proved to be different from the others. The Colonel was cocky, self-assured, definitely intelligent, and had a golden tongue. And his ability to think on his feet amazed the Englander. In less than two years, Hogan had created and organized their entire tunnel system and turned it into the success it now was. And he protected his men. They were important to him. Newkirk grew to like and respect Hogan and when he became a member of Hogan's unit, he swore he would always watch the Colonel's back. _Without you, Gov'nor, there's no need to even continue the bloody operation. I don't know if I'd even want to. In fact, there is no operation without you, Colonel._ _And I'll be damned if I'm gonna let Metzger hurt you again or have you pay for killin' him. I should have killed that bloody bastard when I had the chance._

Getting to his feet, Newkirk tossed his cigarette on the ground and crushed it with his foot. He decided to go back inside the barracks. But before he did, he took one last look around the compound. When he was certain nobody was paying him any attention, Newkirk glanced inside his jacket at the pistol he had removed from the hidden compartment inside one of the wooden benches in the barracks after making certain it was fully loaded.

"Metzger won't hurt you again, Colonel," Newkirk said softly to the air around him. "I can promise you that. Not again he won't." He then opened the barracks door and went inside.

(1) "The filthy Krauts have taken my homeland. I will not allow them to take you too."

(2) Reference to Carter's girlfriend back home dumping him is from Season One entitled REQUEST PERMISSION TO ESCAPE.


	15. Chapter 15A Plan Discovered

**Chapter 15---A Plan Discovered**

Hogan's core unit was seated at the table in the common room drinking coffee, each lost in his own thoughts about what he was going to do. They turned when the door to Hogan's quarters opened and the Colonel walked out, grabbed his coffee cup from a nearby window sill and approaching the potbelly stove, poured himself some coffee. Replacing the pot on the stove, he turned and sat down at the table with the others.

"I gather Metzger hasn't arrived yet," Hogan remarked.

Each of his men looked nervous which didn't escape Hogan's keen observation.

"Not yet, Colonel," said Carter. He glanced at Newkirk.

Hogan looked around. His gut was telling him something was not right. "Okay, what's going on here? You guys are acting mighty nervous about something."

LeBeau was about to respond when Hogan held up a hand stopping him. "....and I don't want to hear it's nothing because I know better," Hogan added. "Now what's going on?"

"Nothing, Colonel," Kinch explained. "Honestly. We're just worried about you having to deal with Metzger."

Hogan sighed. "What aren't any of you telling me?" He looked at each man. "I suspect all of you or at least one of you is up to something. So, I'm going to ask this question one last time. What is going on?"

"Well that's a fine how do you do, sir," Carter muttered getting up quickly from the table causing the weapon in his jacket to fall to the floor at his feet. He looked down at the weapon on the ground as did Hogan, who bent down and picked it up. Holding it in his hand, the officer looked at Carter with narrowed eyes. "Care to explain this, Carter? What were you planning on doing with this? As if I didn't already know."

"I wasn't gonna do anything with it, Colonel. Really." Carter said innocently. "I just figured with Metzger coming into camp I should protect myself."

Hogan remained silent for a long moment. Shaking his head sadly, he again looked at the young sergeant. "Carter, I can tolerate a lot of things from the men under me, except lying. That I cannot and will not tolerate. I'm afraid I'm going to have to discipline you for lying."

"Discipline, Colonel?" asked LeBeau, surprised. "Why?"

"LeBeau, what kind of commander would I be if I let all the men under my command lie to me? I've always said you men you can tell me anything. But I will not accept lying." Hogan again turned towards Carter who stood nervously by with his hands stuck in his jacket pockets.

"Carter, you're fortunate I don't kick you off the team for lying to me...."

"Yes, sir...." Carter said quietly, hanging his head.

"So as punishment, you will not...."

"Hold it, Colonel," Kinch interrupted. "Don't punish Carter. What he was gonna do is nothing different than what I planned on doing." He reached inside his green jacket and pulled out a pistol and laid it on the table. "If you're gonna punish Carter, you might as well add me to the list."

"And me, too, Gov'nor," Newkirk replied as he removed his weapon and placed it on the table beside Kinch's.

Hogan, remaining silent, looked at LeBeau, waiting.

LeBeau nodded as he pulled out his pistol and added it to the collection. "And me as well, mon Colonel."

Hogan let out a deep breath as he took another sip of coffee. The anger could be seen on his face, and his men knew they were in for it.

"Colonel...." Kinch began. "Please try and understand. It's apparent to me that each of us all had the same thought and that was to protect you and not allow Metzger to harm you or worse. After everything you've been through with Freitag and Williams, we couldn't take the chance."

"And that's suppose to make me feel better, Kinch?" Hogan's voice was cold. "I expressly told all of you that I would handle it. But all of you couldn't leave it to me."

"Colonel, don't sit there and tell us you wouldn't have done the same thing if one of us had been in your place instead, because you know you would," Kinch reminded him. He knew he was pushing it with Hogan right now, but he didn't care. "Colonel, we'd rather have you as a live hero than a dead martyr."

Hogan glared at his second-in-command icily. "Kinch, how **dare** you speak to me that way."

"Colonel, I mean no disrespect. But somebody has to make you see that you don't have to fight this alone. We are a unit. If it meant in order to protect you I would have to kill Metzger, I'd do it in a heartbeat, and apparently so would Carter, LeBeau and Newkirk."

Hogan shook his head. "It is not your problem. Metzger is my problem."

Kinch shook his head in frustration. "Will you listen to yourself?" he said looking at his CO. "You're starting to sound like you want to be a martyr."

Hogan angrily jumped to his feet. "Kinch, you are dangerously close to insubordination. Don't push me!"

"I'm not," Kinch held his temper in check, knowing that it would be easy for him to say something he might not be able to take back. "All I'm trying to...."

"Colonel...." Carter said quietly. Hogan's head snapped around.

"What is it, Carter?!" he asked angrily.

The young sergeant swallowed the lump in his throat. His eyes were shiny with unshed tears. "Stop it, both of you. Colonel, you never use to fight with us like this before. I mean, we've always worked together as a team. Why should that differ now? Besides, this Metzger isn't just your problem. He's our problem as well. If he threatens you, he's threatening us and the operation. And if you try and handle him yourself and get caught or killed, than there's nothing left except for us to close up shop and get out."

"Carter...." Hogan's voice and face had softened. "I understand what each of you wanted to do, and I appreciate it. I do. But...."

"But what, Colonel?" asked Carter, wiping a tear from his face. "No matter what problems arose, we always dealt with it as a team. Why is this any different? It shouldn't be anyway. Not from where I stand."

Hogan let out a deep breath. He looked at Carter. "Andrew, you do make a point sometimes. You're right. We always deal with problems as a team and this isn't any different." He then faced Kinch and held out his hand. "Kinch, I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me?"

With a broad smile on his face, Kinch gripped Hogan's hand and shook it. "Nothing to forgive, Colonel. Sorry about that martyr remark."

Hogan chuckled. "Don't be. You were right. I was trying so hard to keep you fellas out of it for your own protection, that I became blinded to the fact that by trying to protect you from Metzger I was really putting you in his line of fire. I'm sorry about that. Really."

LeBeau shrugged. "No problem, mon Colonel," he replied. "It's not like we haven't been in somebody's line of fire before."

"You're bloody right about that, mate," Newkirk added.

Just then, the barracks door opened and Olsen looked in. "Car pulling into camp, Colonel."

The men all hurried forward and looked out the door. They saw the shiny black staff car pull to a stop outside the Kommandantur. They also watched as Schultz hurried forward and opened the passenger side of the back of the car and saluted as General Metzger stepped out. The Luftwaffe General glanced in the direction of barracks two and noticed Hogan glaring at him. He grinned arrogantly at the American officer.

Hogan put his hands on his hips. "Well, gentlemen, let the games begin," he said.


	16. Chapter 16A Battle of Wits

**Chapter 16---A Battle of Wits**

Klink was seated behind his desk signing some reports when his office door opened and his pretty blonde secretary, Fraulein Hilda, entered, holding the door open. Klink looked up.

"Yes, Fraulein Hilda, what is it?" he asked looking up from his mountain of paperwork.

"Herr Kommandant, General Metzger is here to see you," she replied.

Upon hearing Metzger's name, Klink had to catch his monocle when it fell from his eye. He was just putting it back when Metzger marched into the Kommandant's office. Hilda closed the door and went back to her desk.

Klink nervously got to his feet and held out his hand. "General Metzger, what a pleasure it is to see you again." Klink forced a nervous smile on his face.

Metzger didn't take Klink's outstretched hand, nor did he smile. He looked at the Kommandant with a cold, evil look, his eyes glaring at the Kommandant in such a way that Klink swallowed the lump in his throat and withdrew his hand. He slowly sat back down.

"What can I do for you, General Metzger?" asked Klink, barely able to get the words out of his mouth.

"Klink...." Metzger sat down in the chair in front of the Kommandant's desk. "I am here to see about recovering that ammunition that was stolen from me a year ago."

"But....but....Herr General, I thought we agreed that commandos had stolen that ammunition."

Metzger leaned forward and glared at Klink menacingly. "**You** agreed it was commandos. I never agreed to any such thing. I believe the people who stole my ammunition are still in this area and that some of your prisoners know who they are."

Klink threw up his hands. "But that's not possible, Herr General. How could any of my...."

Metzger's fist slammed down so hard on Klink's desk that the loud noise made Klink jump. The General then slowly got his feet, and placing both hands palms down on Klink's desk, leaned forward, his face very close to Klink's.

"Because I say so, Klink. One prisoner in particular I believe knows quite a lot."

Klink shrivelled beneath the General's stare. "And who might that be, Herr General?" he asked in a small voice.

"Your Colonel Hogan," Metzger replied with an evil smirk. "I will start with him. He will tell me what I want to know or I'll beat it out of him."

Klink slid down in his chair a bit under the General's burning stare. "What makes you think Colonel Hogan knows anything about this ammunition? He's only a prisoner here."

"That's what he'd have you believe, Colonel. But I assure you, Colonel Hogan is much more than that. Much, much more. Now Colonel, you will put me up in your guest quarters. You will also have Colonel Hogan and Corporal Newkirk waiting for me together in one cell in the cooler in one hour or you will take their place. Do you understand?" Metzger brought his face very close to Klink's with his smug grin.

"They'll be waiting for you, General," Klink nervously replied. "Schuuuuulllttttzzzz!!!"

The door opened and the portly guard ambled in and coming to attention, saluted Klink. "Sergeant Schultz reporting as ordered, Herr Kommandant." Schultz glanced at Metzger and knew immediately that the General's presence could only mean trouble.

"Schultz, you are to escort General Metzger to my guest quarters right away."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant."

"And afterwards, Schultz, you will go to barracks two and take both Corporal Newkirk and Colonel Hogan and lock them in the same cell in the cooler."

Schultz glanced again at Metzger and knew his guess was correct. He then looked at Klink.

"Colonel Hogan and Corporal Newkirk in the cooler, Herr Kommandant? Why?"

"That, Sergeant, is none of your business," Metzger announced turning his stare on the fat Sergeant. "Just make sure they are both waiting for me in an hour or both you and your Kommandant will take their places." Metzger brought his face very close to Schultz's. "Any more questions, Sergeant?" he said with a malicious smirk.

Schultz swallowed. "Nein, Herr General," he replied nervously. "If you will follow me, Herr General, I will show you to the guest quarters. And then I will go to barracks two."

Metzger smirked. "Excellent," was all he said.

Schultz saluted the Kommandant who returned his salute. Then, Schultz and Metzger both left Klink's office leaving the Kommandant wondering what trouble Metzger would cause for Colonel Hogan.

* * *

Hogan and his men were gathered in Hogan's quarters listening on the coffee pot.

"Bloody charming bastard, if you ask me, sir," Newkirk replied unplugging the coffee pot.

"What are we gonna do, Colonel?" asked a nervous Carter. "Why does he want you and Newkirk?"

Hogan wrapped his arms around himself and appeared lost in thought. Finally, he spoke. "My guess is he's gonna prove he can get to any of you any time he wishes and make sure I know it." Hogan looked at the Englander. "Newkirk, you have to be careful with Metzger. He's liable to try anything to prove what he can do. All of you will have to be careful especially if he gets any of you alone. If I'm with you I'll try and take the brunt of whatever he dishes out."

"Mon Colonel, how do we fight him?"

Hogan let out a deep breath. "I have an idea that might buy us some time before I can kill him." Hogan looked at his radioman. "Kinch, use the emergency frequency and contact General Butler. "

"What do you want me to tell him, Colonel?" asked Kinch.

"We need Metzger to believe I'm trying to get his artwork back for him. When you speak with General Butler, I want you to tell him I need someone to pretend to be a contact from Switzerland and for that person to contact us on our regular frequency."

"Switzerland, Colonel?" asked a confused Kinch.

"Mon Colonel, didn't we send that art collection to Amsterdam after we took it from that filthy Bosche where it is being kept until after the war and can be returned to the museum in France?" LeBeau asked his CO.

Hogan let a small smile appear. "But Metzger doesn't know that, LeBeau," he explained. "I want him to believe we sent that collection to Switzerland and are negotiating to get it back."

Just then there was a knock on the door of the Colonel's quarters. Newkirk opened the door and saw a grim-faced Schultz standing in the doorway.

"What can we do for you, Schultzie?" Newkirk asked cheerfully.

"Colonel Hogan, I hate to do this. I really do."

"Let me guess, Schultz," Hogan replied. "Metzger wants to see me. Right?"

"Half right. He wants me to bring you and Corporal Newkirk to the cooler right away for questioning."

Hogan and Newkirk pretended to exchange puzzled expressions.

"What for, Schultz?" asked Hogan.

Schultz shrugged. "I think it's got something to do with that ammunition that was stolen from him last year."

Hogan grabbed his crush cap from the table and put it on his head and pushed it back. He looked at Newkirk. "Let's not keep our unwanted guest waiting, Newkirk," he said. Starting out the door, Hogan looked back at Kinch. "Kinch, take care of that job I gave you."

"Right away, Colonel," Kinch said as he, LeBeau and Carter watched Newkirk and their commanding officer leave with Schultz.


	17. Chapter 17A Taste of Metzger's Wrath

**Chapter 17---A Taste of Metzger's Wrath**

Schultz unlocked the cell door and held it open allowing Hogan and Newkirk to enter. He followed them inside as Hogan sat on the bunk and Newkirk sat on a nearby bench. Hogan crossed his legs and clasped his hands around his top leg. He looked at Schultz with raised eyebrows.

"You joining us, Schultz?" he asked innocently.

"To answer your question, Colonel Hogan, no. But as I was escorting General Metzger to the guest quarters he gave me some additional orders, and these." Schultz reached inside his coat pocket and removed two pairs of handcuffs. He looked apologetically at Hogan. "I hate to do this, Colonel Hogan," he said sadly. "But I need you to hold out your left arm."

Hogan and Newkirk exchanged concerned looks and Hogan knew Newkirk was thinking the same thing. Whatever Metzger was up to it probably wasn't going to bode well for one or both of them. Hogan did as Schultz asked and held out his left arm. Schultz clamped one cuff around Hogan's left wrist and then, looping the links between the cuffs around the bedframe clamped the other cuff on Hogan's right wrist. He then picked up the other set of handcuffs and eyed Newkirk.

"Newkirk, I need you to seat yourself on the opposite end of the bunk and hold out your right arm."

As Newkirk did as he was asked, he looked at Schultz as the fat guard clamped the handcuff around the Englander's right wrist and clamped the other end on the leg of the bunk.

"What's going on Schultzie?" Newkirk asked, shaking his right arm. He heard the cuffs clang against the leg of the bunk.

"I'm afraid I have no idea, Newkirk." Hogan and Newkirk then watched as Schultz dragged the bench over in front of both men as if using it for a table. "But I'm sure General Metzger will explain everything when he gets here. I'm sorry, but I have to leave now. Again, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Schultz," Hogan said jerking his arms hoping to be able to loosen the cuffs binding his wrists. "We don't blame you."

"Danke, Colonel Hogan." Schultz looked glumly at the two prisoners before leaving the cell and closing the door behind him. Both Hogan and Newkirk heard the key turn in the lock before hearing Schultz's retreating footsteps. Now alone, Hogan looked over his shoulder at Newkirk.

"What do you think this ruddy bastard is up to, Gov'nor?" asked Newkirk.

"I wish I knew, Newkirk," Hogan again jerking his arms. "But whatever it is, he's made certain I can't do anything to stop him. And considering both my wrists are handcuffed to this bedframe leads me to believe you're his target."

Their attention was suddenly drawn to the door of their cell being unlocked and exchanged worried looks with each other before their eyes turned back to their visitor.

Metzger stood in front of them with a smug grin on his face and hands clasped behind his back.

* * *

Kinch was in the radio room with Carter and LeBeau beside him. They had left Baker upstairs keeping watch at the barracks door.

Switching to the emergency frequency, Kinch put the headset on.

"Papa Bear to Goldilocks. Papa Bear to Goldilocks. Come in Goldilocks." There was no response. Kinch glanced at the others before trying again.

"Papa Bear to Goldilocks. Papa Bear to Goldilocks. Come in Goldilocks."

"This is Goldilocks, Papa Bear," a British voice responded. "What can we do for you Papa Bear? Why are you calling on this frequency?"

"We need to speak with General Butler, Goldilocks. It's urgent. Repeat....urgent."

"What is this in reference to, Papa Bear?" the voice asked.

Kinch became exasperated. "Look, I don't have time to explain. But General Butler is waiting for this call. So unless you want to have to answer to the General, I suggest you get him right away."

There was a long pause on the other end causing Kinch to momentarily think he had lost the contact. Then the person on the other end responded rather taut voice. "One moment Papa Bear."

Kinch covered the microphone with his hand, looking at his friends. "I'll probably hear it after this."

LeBeau playfully poked Kinch's arm. "I wouldn't worry, mon ami. The Colonel will understand as will the General."

"This is General Butler, Papa Bear. What can I do for you?"

"General, I have a message from Colonel Hogan."

"What is it? Is the Colonel all right?"

"Don't know, General. General Metzger arrived in camp a few hours ago and had the Colonel and one of his men brought to the cooler for supposed interrogation."

"That doesn't sound good, Papa Bear. What does Hogan want me to do?"

"The Colonel has a plan to buy some time until he can deal with Metzger. He wants you to have someone pretend to be contacting us from Switzerland regarding the art collection we actually sent to Amsterdam. He wants Metzger to believe the art collection was sent for safekeeping to Switerland and he is negotiating it's return to Metzger. He also wants this person to contact him on our regular frequency in case Metzger's monitoring our radio. Can you do it, General?""

"Can do, Papa Bear. Give me twenty-four hours to set everything up at this end. I'll contact you on the emergency frequency once everything's ready. Oh, and by the way, I was told by our radio operator you were rather abrupt with him."

"Sorry about that, General. It's just that...."

"Don't apologize. I have explained to this person that any call from now on from Papa Bear on the emergency frequency is to be considered top priority and given to me immediately and not to question you about it."

Kinch allowed a small smile to appear. "Thanks, General. I'll tell the Colonel we spoke and you'll get back to him in twenty-four hours. Papa Bear out." Kinch turned off the radio and removing the headset, tossed it on the table. He let out the deep breath he'd been holding the entire time.

* * *

"What do you want, Metzger?" Hogan asked coolly, jerking on the handcuffs trying to get free.

Metzger's eyes shifted from Hogan to Newkirk and back to Hogan. "You're not happy to see me, Hogan?" he asked with a smirk.

"I'd be happy to see the earth open up and swallow you alive," Hogan replied sweetly with a smirk of his own. God how he hated this man. "But since that's not gonna happen, I'll just have to dream about it."

Metzger chuckled as he approached the American officer. He cupped Hogan's jaw in a gloved hand and jerked his head upward so he could look into Hogan's eyes directly. "I told you I would be keeping tabs on you. I want to know what the status is regarding getting my art collection back. How soon? You're time is growing short, Hogan."

"I'm working on it," Hogan replied coolly.

"Not good enough. I want to know what you're doing and you're going to tell me **now!**"

Hogan glanced at Newkirk. Then turned his eyes back to Metzger. "I've been in contact with an operative in Switzerland about your collection. We sent the art collection there for safekeeping until after the war when it'll then be returned to the museum in France you stole it from."

Metzger released Hogan's jaw. He seemed to be thinking over what Hogan had said as he slowly approached Newkirk and stood in front of him, staring at him in a way that made both Hogan and Newkirk very uncomfortable and a bit scared. The General suddenly reached out and, grabbing Newkirk's left wrist roughly, stretched his arm out on the bench with Newkirk's hand lying flat, palm downward. Reaching inside his coat with his other hand, Metzger removed a small hammer. He grinned that smug grin at Hogan who's eyes widened in horror. He had an idea what Metzger was going to do to Newkirk. He jerked his arms with every ounch of stretch he had trying to free himself without success. He glared at the General.

"I **told** you I've been in contact with someone in Switzerland about your art collection. I'm negotiating with them to have it returned to you. You don't need to hurt Newkirk. Now let him go! You're dealing with me, not my men. They don't know anything about this. Leave them out of it!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Hogan. You see, I not only want you to see that I meant what I told you, but I also want your men to know that what I do to them is because of you." He raised the hammer high over his head and then, with all his strength, brought the hammer down on Newkirk's exposed hand atop the table. Newkirk screamed from the shooting agony in his hand and the proceeding fire of pain that radiated up his entire arm. Tears stung his eyes.

Hogan had squeezed his eyes shut as the hammer came down, unable to watch. But Newkirk's scream of agony continued to ring in his ears and would for a long time. Opening his eyes, he looked at Newkirk who was now doubled over from the pain. Hogan's eyes bore into Metzger. His hatred had grown beyond leaps and bounds when the hammer fell.

"Metzger, you're a dead man," Hogan said with a snarl. "Nobody hurts one of my men and lives to talk about it."

The General chuckled. Reaching in his pocket he removed a small set of keys and tossed them into Hogan's hands before walking towards the open cell door. "You can release yourself and your man and leave this cell. I think your man needs a doctor." Then, with an amused smirk on his face, Metzger walked out the cell, leaving the door open.

Hogan quickly freed himself and then turned his attention to the Englander. "Newkirk, I am so sorry. So sorry." He released Newkirk's handcuffed arm. "Can you move your hand at all?"

With tears staining his cheeks, Newkirk gently held his painful left arm in his right hand. He looked at his commanding officer. "I think it's broken, Colonel," he said. "I think he broke me hand."

"I am so, so sorry," Hogan repeated. He felt responsible for what happened to Newkirk and would never forgive himself. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He then noticed Newkirk looking at him.

"You've nothing to apologize for, Colonel. Nothing at all. I don't blame you at all. All I ask, sir, is that before you kill the bloody bastard you let me have a go at him. I owe him for this." He winced. "Blimey, me hand hurts like hell."

"C'mon, Newkirk. I have to get you back to the barracks and then send someone to fetch Wilson."


	18. Chapter 18To Catch a General

**Chapter 18---To Catch a General **

Kinch opened the barracks door when he heard Hogan shout; LeBeau and Carter were with him. Their faces became masks of horror when they saw Newkirk cradling his left arm in his right hand. Hogan had one arm wrapped around the Englishman's waist while with the other he was holding Newkirk's right arm. There were tear stains on Newkirk's cheeks.

"Colonel, what happ...." began LeBeau.

"Carter, go fetch Wilson. Don't come back without him. Go!" Hogan ordered.

Carter wasted no time. He squeezed past the two men coming in, mindful not to bump into his best friend's apparently injured left hand, and out the door. Hogan eased Newkirk into the common area and led him to the table where he sat down. Newkirk wiped one cheek against his shoulder. Hogan sat beside him, resting a hand on the Englishman's right shoulder.

"Newkirk, I'm so, so sorry. I can't say it enough." Hogan's looked stricken. He saw the Englishman look in his direction.

"Colonel, I wish you'd stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault and I don't blame you."

"Colonel, what happened?" asked Kinch, deep concern etched on his face as he and a frightened LeBeau sat down on opposite sides of the table, with Kinch careful to avoid Newkirk's left hand.

"Metzger had both of us handcuffed in the cooler. He then took a small hammer and brought it down on Newkirk's exposed left hand.

Kinch opened his mouth but no words issued forth, while LeBeau had no such trouble.

"Filthy Bosche General!" he muttered angrily.

Just then, the barracks door opened, and Wilson walked quickly inside, clutching his medical bag with Carter behind him. Kinch got up and stood behind Newkirk while Wilson took his seat, placing his medical bag on the table in front of him. He looked at Newkirk's injured hand and reached for it.

"This is gonna hurt a lot," the camp medic stated as he held Newkirk's hand in both of his own. "I'll try to be as gentle as I can."

Wilson bent Newkirk's fingers. The Corporal cried out in agony, gritted his teeth, and tried to pull away from Wilson. The medic released Newkirk's hand. Opening his bag, Wilson removed some bandages.

"It's definitely broken, Colonel," he replied as he bandaged Newkirk's hand. "I'll have to give him a pain killer after I finish bandaging his hand, and leave some pain killers with you for him."

"Thanks, Joe," Hogan replied getting to his feet. He rubbed the back of his neck as he began pacing back and forth. He was enraged over what Metzger had done as well as his own failure to protect Newkirk. He had underestimated Metzger. He wouldn't make that mistake again. He turned and looked at Wilson, having finished bandaging Newkirk's hand, give him an injection of a painkiller. Getting to his feet, Wilson then handed Kinch several syringes and a small vial. He handed Hogan a bottle with some pills in it.

"Kinch, see that he gets a painkiller every four hours for pain. And Colonel, as far as these sleeping pills go, only give him one should he have trouble sleeping. They're very strong. I'll check him again in a few hours. Have somebody come and get me sooner if something happens." He closed his medical bag and gripped its handles. Nodding to the others, Wilson walked out of the barracks, closing the door behind him.

Hogan handed Newkirk one of the sleeping pills, then went to the sink and filled a glass with cold water. He handed the glass to him as Newkirk placed the pill in his mouth. Taking the glass from Hogan, Newkirk emptied it. The painkiller was beginning to take effect and he could feel it.

Hogan gave the bottle of sleeping pills to Kinch and helped Newkirk to his feet. He led him over to Carter's bunk and saw that he laid down on it. He could tell Newkirk was becoming drowsy. Kneeling down, Hogan put a hand on Newkirk's shoulder. "Don't worry. He'll pay for what he's done to you."

When Newkirk finally fell asleep, Hogan got up and poured himself a partial cup of coffee. He took a sip of the hot liquid and ignored how it burned his mouth and throat. He noticed the other three men staring at him, concerned.

"Mon Colonel, what are we going to do about Metzger?"

Hogan sighed wearily. "I need to wait until everything is set up with London regarding the phoney plan to get Metzger's art collection back, and I want to get him convinced I'm doing everything I can to get it back for him. And once he is convinced that's what I'm doing, then I'll kill him."

"That reminds me, Colonel," Kinch explained. "I spoke with General Butler. He said to tell you he would get back to you within twenty-four hours regarding your request."

Hogan pursed his lips and smiled grimly. "Good." He glanced back over his shoulder at the sleeping Newkirk and then looked at the men. "I hope this shows you that you have to be cautious around Metzger. He's liable to do or try anything."

* * *

The next morning Newkirk appeared at roll call, but kept his hands behind his back to keep the bandages out of sight from prying eyes. His hand still hurt like hell, but all he could do was grin and bear it for now. Beads of sweat broke out on his forehead. He glanced at his commanding officer who stood beside him.

"You all right?" Hogan asked in a soft voice.

"I'll be all right, sir," Newkirk replied as Sergeant Hans Schultz, the Sergeant-at-Arms at Stalag 13, continued with his counting of each prisoner. Newkirk let out a deep breath.

Hogan continued to look at him. "Don't worry. I'll make sure you receive a painkiller after roll call's over."

Newkirk glanced at his commanding officer briefly. "Thank you, sir," he said.

"Schuuuuuultz, repooooooort!" Klink's voice bellowed as he approached from the direction of the Kommandantur.

The rotund guard, rolling his eyes in exasperation, turned and saluted Colonel Wilhelm Klink, Kommandant of Stalag 13. Klink returned the salute.

"Herr Kommandant, all prisoners present and accounted for."

"Very good, Schultz. You may dismiss the men." He saluted again.

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." Schultz saluted the Kommandant and then spun around and faced the prisoners. "All prisoners, disss-missed."

As the prisoners began to disperse, Klink's eyes fell on his Senior POW officer. "Colonel Hogan, a moment bitte."

Hogan, who was about to start towards the barracks, paused and looked back. "You called my name, Kommandant?"

Klink slowly approached Hogan. "Colonel Hogan, I must insist you accompany me to my office right now."

Hogan's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why?" he wanted to know.

"General Metzger wants to ask you some questions about some ammunition stolen from him a year ago. He insists you know something about it."

Hogan faked innocence and gave Klink his best 'Who? Little old me?' look.

"Can't do it, Kommandant. Don't have time right now. Maybe later."

"Hogan, General Metzger has ordered that if you refuse to come, I am to have you brought to him in handcuffs and at gunpoint. Now, is you don't have time what you really want me to tell him?" Klink looked at Hogan with pleading eyes.

Sighing, Hogan looked back over his shoulder at his men. Then, he faced Klink again and motioned with his arm for Klink to lead the way.

"Let's get this over with, Kommandant," Hogan replied, annoyed. The two men headed in the direction of the Kommandantur with Klink walking in front of Hogan.

The four men watched them leave.

"What do you think that filthy Bosche General wants with the Colonel now?" asked a disgruntled LeBeau.

"All I know is he'd better not lay a hand on the Gov'nor," Newkirk remarked in a tight voice. He was in so much agony. "'Cause if he does, broken hand or not, I'll kill the bloody bastard."

Carter had remained quiet up until now. He had both hands stuffed in his leather jacket pockets. "I don't think Metzger would try anything with Klink there," he said. Then he thought about what he had just said as the others looked at him. "But maybe I'm wrong about that."

"You bet you're wrong, Andrew," Kinch added. "Klink is scared of his own shadow. He wouldn't interfere with Metzger if he gets rough with the Colonel." Kinch then waved his hand. "I think we'd better listen in on the coffee pot," he said. "First sign of trouble we cause a diversion and get the Colonel out of there quick."


	19. Chapter 19 I Am Watching You

**Chapter 19---I'm Watching You**

Hogan followed Klink into his inner office where they both noticed Metzger seated in the chair facing Klink's desk with his fingertips together. There was a smug smile on his face. He didn't look up when the door opened. Hogan glared at him. Klink nervously removed his coat and hung it and his cap on the coat tree behind the door and sat down behind his desk. He swallowed hard and looked at the General. "General Metzger, Colonel Hogan is here," he said.

"I know, Klink," Metzger's eyes shifted to Klink and then, without looking at the American officer, he addressed him.

"Colonel Hogan, how good it is to see you again so soon," he smirked.

"Okay, Metzger, I'm here," Hogan replied bitterly. "What do you want?"

This time Metzger looked around at Hogan. He chuckled. "I suggest you watch you temper, Colonel. You don't want me to get angry, do you?"

Now it was Hogan's turn to chuckle. "You can go to hell for all I care," he replied. "After what you did to one of my men yesterday, I don't care if you drop dead right here and now."

"Hoooogaaaaan," Klink warned.

"In fact…" Hogan continued. "Why don't you do all of us a favor and do exactly that."

* * *

Kinch gave Newkirk a shot of a painkiller while Carter plugged in the coffeepot. They heard Hogan's last sentence come over the speaker.

Metzger chuckled again. "Colonel, I suggest you try and control your temper," Metzger remarked as he slowly got to his feet. He approached the American officer with hands clasped behind his back.

"I'm watching you, Metzger," Hogan replied, his anger growing. "You won't be able to change into your pajamas at night without me knowing it." His brown eyes flashing rage. Klink stared wide-eyed when he heard Hogan's statement, and promised himself that he'd inquire exactly what his Senior POW officer had meant when he calmed down.

* * *

The men then heard the sound of flesh connecting with flesh, and guessed that Metzger had struck the Colonel. There was a long moment of silence, and the men held their collective breaths.

Hogan had fallen in the chair after Metzger's backhand connected across his face. He looked up at the General, trying to control himself. Hogan knew his men were listening over the coffeepot. His eyes momentarily shifted to Klink who stayed seated with his mouth hanging open and looking horrified at what had just taken place in front of him. Klink could see Hogan was enraged; had been even before he entered the office. He wondered what Metzger had done to affect Hogan that way. And now knowing that Metzger had done something to one of Hogan's men only incensed the American even more. He sensed Metzger was toying with Hogan right now. But with Hogan's anger and Metzger's attitude, Klink felt he had to intervene before Hogan got hurt.

"General Metzger," Klink slowly got to his feet. "If you want to question Colonel Hogan, then question him. But I will not allow you to physically abuse my Senior POW officer."

"Attaboy, Colonel," Carter muttered with a grin. The other three looked at him blankly.

Metzger glared at Klink as he moved closer to Klink's desk. "You dare to tell me what I can and cannot do? I could have you transferred to the Russian Front if I want. I warn you, Klink. Don't you** ever** cross me again! Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," Klink replied in a small voice as he slowly sat back down. "I won't cross you again."

* * *

Kinch and the others looked up as the door to Hogan's quarters opened and Baker walked in quietly, closing the door behind him. He handed Kinch a folded paper. The radio man tucked the paper in his jacket pocket and looked at Baker. "Baker, stand by. You might have to go to Klink's office and get the Colonel out of there at a moment's notice."

"Just give me the word and I'm on my way," Baker remarked.

Metzer then turned his attention back to Hogan who now was on his feet. "So, Colonel, you are going to be watching me, are you?" He smirked. "Well, I shall be watching you as well. You won't be able to walk around the compound without me seeing you. But now, Hogan, I wish to ask you a few questions."

"About what? Your precious ammunition? The Kommandant told you last year it had been stolen by commandos. So why don't you just give it up?"

"Because I don't believe it was stolen by commandos, Hogan. In fact, I believe you know **exactly** what happened to it. Now, are you going to tell me all about it? Or do I have to beat it out of you?" He approached Hogan until he stood toe-to-toe with him.

"I don't know anything, General," Hogan replied, trying to keep his temper in check for now. "I have no idea…."

Hogan's words were suddenly cut off as Metzger's hands shot out, gripping him by the throat. He began to squeeze tightly. Hogan tried prying the General's fingers from around his throat without success. He was finding it becoming difficult to breathe. He sank to his knees.

Klink jumped up, horrified at Metzger's attack on Hogan, and hurried around his desk. "General Metzger, stop! You'll kill Colonel Hogan!"

Kinch looked up at Baker. "Go!" he ordered him. Baker raced out of the door towards the Kommandantur.

"I warned you not to anger me, Hogan," Metzger remarked with a cold, evil voice as his fingers tightened their grip around Hogan's throat. He was becoming excited watching the American struggle to get free. He didn't even feel Klink's hands on his trying to pry his fingers away from Hogan's throat before he killed the Colonel. "I suggest you behave yourself, Hogan, before I…." Everybody suddenly froze as the door flew open and Baker stood in the doorway, stunned at the sight greeting him.

"Colonel Hogan!" Baker cried out lunging forward, and gripping Metzger's other arm, he and Klink were able to pull the General off of Hogan. Hogan, who now lay on the floor coughing with his own hand clutching at his throat struggling to force air into his lungs.

Getting to his feet Metzger glared at Baker with disdain.

"Colonel," Baker said with concern while returning Metzger's stare as he knelt beside his commanding officer with a hand on Hogan's shoulder. He muttered something under his breath that nobody heard.

Metzger suddenly chuckled and jerked his arm out of Klink's grasp. He shoved past every body storming out of the office, slamming the door behind him. After he was gone, Baker and Klink each grabbed Hogan by one arm and got him to his feet, and guided him to the chair in front of Klink's desk.

Klink quickly went to his liquor cabinet, and poured a glass of his cheap Schnapps.

Hogan looked at his man, gratitude showing in his eyes. "Thanks, Baker," he replied slowly. "I thought he was going to kill me for sure."

"Are you all right, Colonel?" asked Baker with fire in his eyes.

"I'm okay."

"Are you sure, sir?"

Before Hogan could respond, he noticed Klink standing beside him holding a glass of liquor out to him.

"Drink this, Hogan," Klink urged him. "It'll make you feel better."

Hogan, accepting the glass from Klink, downed the liquor in one gulp. He thanked the Kommandant as he returning the empty glass to him.

"You're welcome." Klink sat the glass on the edge of his liquor cabinet and then slowly walked around his desk and sat down. He looked at Hogan with concern. "Colonel, are you sure you're all right?"

"I've been better," the Senior POW officer remarked. "But I'll be all right." He looked at Klink. "If you don't need me for something, Kommandant, I'll be heading back to the barracks." He slowly started to get to his feet with Baker's assistance.

"You're dismissed, Hogan," Klink replied giving him a salute. He didn't even object when Hogan failed to return his salute. Baker glanced at his commanding officer and then turned and gave Klink a salute. As they were in the doorway, Klink called out to Hogan, stopping him. Hogan turned and looked back, questioningly.

"You want something, Kommandant?" Hogan asked. Klink, from where he sat, could see the beginnings of ugly bruises and swelling forming on Hogan's throat as well as hearing the hoarseness in his voice. What Klink didn't know was that some of the bruising he was seeing was from the first time Metzger had his hands around Hogan's throat.

"Hogan, just what is it Metzger did to one of your men, yesterday? Can you tell me that?"

"Metzger was abusive to one of my men, Corporal Newkirk, Kommandant," Hogan explained, his anger returning. He wasn't going to tell Klink about Newkirk's broken hand. There was no reason for Klink to know that the 'missing ammunition' was indeed a stolen art collection. Besides, with what Hogan had planned for Metzger, if Klink knew about the art work, it would arouse suspicion, and Hogan didn't need any attention drawn to himself when Metzger turned up dead.

Kinch unplugged the coffeepot when they heard the door to Klink's office close.

"Think the Colonel's all right?" Carter asked, worried.

"You heard the Gov'nor," Newkirk replied. His hand had been reduced to a dull throbbing since the injection of the painkiller. "Did he sound all right to you?"

"Metzger hurt him again," Carter said. "Just because the Colonel says he's all right doesn't mean he is all right."

"Rest assured, Andrew," Kinch replied. "Hopefully Baker got there in time before Metzger could **really** hurt Colonel Hogan."

Carter swallowed the lump in his throat. "It's just that I'm worried about the Colonel."

"No need to worry, Carter," a voice answered. The three men turned as Hogan and Baker appeared in the doorway of Hogan's quarters. The men gathered around him.

Newkirk was the first to see the fresh bruises forming again on Hogan's throat. "Well, at least you won't have to cover these up this time, Gov'nor," he added.

"This is just something else I'll be adding to the list of things to pay Metzger back for before I kill him," Hogan replied, his voice sounding a bit scratchy. He looked at Newkirk. "You should be resting, Newkirk," Hogan remarked. "How do you feel?"

"I'm okay, sir. Kinch gave me a shot a little while ago. It's starting to take effect."

"Good. But you still need to rest. I want you to stay out of this, Peter. You're injured and I don't need to be worrying about what else Metzger might do to you." Hogan then turned his eyes to Baker. "Richard, I noticed how Metzger looked at you when you interrupted him when he was choking me. I will do what I can to protect you."

Baker smirked. "Don't worry about me, Colonel. I'll watch my back around the General. You have enough to worry about. But I promise you I'll be careful."

"That's not enough, Baker. I failed to protect Newkirk and looked what happened. I will do whatever I have to protect you, Kinch and Carter. Also, I have to protect Newkirk from further harm just in case he goes after him again. If necessary, I'll just have to kill him earlier than planned." He smiled grimly.

"Gov'nor, when are you gonna get it through that thick skull of yours that it wasn't your fault? You had no ruddy way of knowing what that bleedin' bastard was gonna do." Newkirk responded.

Hogan rolled his eyes, "When are you going to understand that you're my responsibility, and it's a responsibility that I don't take lightly?"

The men all looked at their commanding officer. Unbeknownst to Hogan or any of the others, one of the men didn't plan on letting Hogan carry though with his plans if he could help it. He figured Metzger would die, but not by the Colonel's hand.


	20. Chapter 20 Payback's a Bitch

**Chapter 20---Payback's a Bitch**

Kinch looked at Carter, concerned. "Carter, go find Wilson. Tell him the Colonel's been hurt and he needs to come to barracks two right away."

"Right," Carter replied, starting toward the door.

"Hold it," Hogan said, the hoarseness more prevalent than before. "I don't need to see Wilson. I'm fine."

Carter hesitated, looking at Kinch questioningly. He had a perplexed expression on his face which seemed to ask 'What do you want me to do now?' Glancing at Hogan, Kinch motioned for Carter to follow his orders. After Carter had left, Hogan turned to his second-in-command. He massaged his throat.

"Kinch, I told you...."

"Colonel, you were choked a second time. You've got ugly bruising and redness forming on your throat. Your voice is also becoming hoarse. I say you need Wilson."

"He's right, Colonel," LeBeau added.

"You made me see Wilson, Gov'nor," Newkirk chimed in. "So why should you not have to?"

"That was different, Newkirk," Hogan managed to get out. "Your hand was broken."

LeBeau and Newkirk both approached their commanding officer who looked up at one and then the other.

"Please, Colonel," LeBeau replied sincerely. "Do it for us? Just humor us."

"What he said, sir," Newkirk added. "So we won't worry about you."

Failing at suppressing a chuckle, Hogan shook his head and with a slight smile, looked at his second-in-command. "I suppose you agree with them?"

"Yep."

"Can't get you to change your mind and side with me?"

"Nope. Not where your health is involved, Colonel."

Hogan rolled his eyes towards the heavens before again looking at his men.

"If it'll keep you guys off my back, I'll give in this one time and let Wilson examine me. But don't think I'm gonna let you get away with this all the time. So, enjoy your victory for now. Satisfied?"

The little Frenchman smiled affectionately. "Oui, Colonel. As long as Wilson says you are all right, we are satisfied. Right, Newkirk?" He glanced at the man beside him.

"Most definitely Gov'nor. Once the camp medic says you're all right, then we'll except that."

"That's nice to know, Newkirk," said a voice from outside the door. The men turned and saw Sergeant Joe Wilson, the camp medical officer, standing in the doorway clutching his medical bag with an amused grin. Carter was behind him peering over the medic's shoulder. Both men entered the already crowded room. Wilson sat his bag down on Hogan's desk. "Okay, everybody out while I examine my patient. I promise you I'll let you know what I find once I'm finished."

Grudgingly, the men quietly exited the room leaving Hogan and Wilson alone. Wilson gently lifted Hogan's jaw to get a clearer look at the fresh bruises and the redness. He winced. "Carter told me what happened, Colonel," he said. "Sounds like you went though hell with this General Metzger. Looks like it too from the looks of these bruises and the redness." He gingerly felt both sides of Hogan's throat. "Do you have any problem swallowing?"

"A little. My throat also feels sore."

"I don't doubt it," Wilson sighed and folded his arms. "You're lucky he didn't choke you to death from what I heard. Colonel, the redness and bruising will gradually go away in a week or two. You'll need to use an ice pack on your throat for about twenty minutes every hour to help reduce the swelling for about a week. Your throat is swollen inside as well. That's what causing the soreness and difficulty in swallowing. I also suggest you limit using your voice as much as possible. The more you use it, the more hoarse it'll become. So, in other words, Colonel….shut up as much as possible. And get some rest. That's an order from me."

Hogan chuckled and shook his head. He glanced at the medic and suddenly frowned when he saw him preparing a syringe.

"What's that for?" the Colonel asked. He didn't like needles; never had.

"It's an antibiotic to hopefully keep any infection from setting in. Now, remove your jacket and roll up your sleeve."

"Seems to me you're enjoying this too much," Hogan replied, removing his bomber jacket and unbuttoning his shirtsleeve. Wilson grinned.

* * *

Baker joined Kinch, Carter, Newkirk and LeBeau at the table after pouring himself some coffee.

"How's Colonel Hogan?" he asked, taking a sip of the warm liquid.

"Wilson's with him now," Kinch explained. He looked directly into Baker's face. "You did good, man. You couldn't have timed it any better. I don't even want to think what might've happened if you had gotten there so much as even one minutes later."

"Neither do I," Baker replied. "That Metzger's off his rocker. I mean, I was more concerned about getting him to release Colonel Hogan, but he seemed to be taking delight in choking the Colonel."

"I always knew that bloody Kraut was crackers," Newkirk chimed in. "Now I know he is."

Newkirk then looked at the young radio man with great concern. "I hope you realize the moment you stopped him from choking the Gov'nor, you were just added to his hit list. So you better watch yourself and I'm deadly serious."

"And on top of that," LeBeau said, hoping to phrase what he wanted to say as delicately as possible. "You are a black man, and you put your hands on a Kraut officer, although the filthy Bosche he is, and I've a feeling Metzger isn't likely to forget that, or you. So watch yourself mon ami."

The men's attention was drawn to the sound of Hogan's door opening and Wilson exiting. Shaking his head, he approached the men seated at the table and collapsed onto the bench.

"Care for some coffee, Joe?" asked LeBeau starting to get up. Wilson indicated no and motioned for him to remain seated. He rubbed his eyes.

"How's the Colonel?" asked Carter, worried.

"If he does what I tell him to do, he should be fine." He then repeated to the men what he had told their commanding officer. He handed LeBeau the ice pack and explained what needed to be done. The little Frenchman quickly left to get some ice. "I'm going to speak with Klink after I leave here and advise him of my examination results. I've given him a shot of antibiotics now. There shouldn't be any problems but I can't be sure. I'll be back in the morning to check on him and to see if Newkirk's hand is ready to be placed in a hard cast." He slowly got up. "Relax, fellas, the Colonel's gonna be fine and so will Newkirk. But I have to go."

"Thanks, Joe. Check with you later," Kinch replied.

Once Wilson had left, Baker turned towards Kinch. "Did you give the Colonel the message I gave you before all this started?"

"Thanks for reminding me, man," Kinch replied. "I totally forgot." Reaching into his jacket pocket, Kinch removed the paper and unfolding it, read its contents quickly. "It's from General Butler. He says he has everything set up as the Colonel requested, and wants to discuss with him what he wants the contact to say." Kinch got to his feet just as LeBeau reentered the barracks. "I'd better show this to the Colonel. He'll want to know. Hey, Louie. I'll take the ice pack into the Colonel. I have to see him anyway."

"Merci, Kinch," The Frenchman replied handing over the ice pack.

Kinch knocked on his CO's door and entered upon given permission. He found the Colonel lying on the bottom bunk with hands clasped behind his head. Hogan looked in Kinch's direction. The radioman handed him the ice pack. Sighing wearily, the Colonel placed the ice pack on his throat and held it in place.

"How do you feel, sir?"

"Just peachy, Kinch," Hogan replied sarcastically. He sensed there was something else on Kinch's mind. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Relax, Colonel. Nothing's wrong. We heard from General Butler. He said to tell you he has everything set up as you requested, and asks you contact him to set up what you want the operative to say."

Hogan slowly sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He took the message from Kinch and scanned it. He sighed and was about to respond when sounds and shouting were heard from the opposite side of the door.

"What's that?" asked Hogan, eyes narrowed.

"I have no idea, Colonel," Kinch answered heading towards the door. "But it sounds like it's coming from the common area." With Hogan behind him, Kinch opened the door and both men stepped into the common area. They froze.

Baker was lying face-down on the table with both arms being held behind his back by a guard who proceeded to clamp the handcuffs on both wrists. Then, he was jerked to his feet. Blood was trickling down from the corner of his mouth. Another guard stood nearby with his machine gun aimed at the men who were all protesting Baker's mistreatment.

Hogan moved past Kinch, anger written all over his face. "What's going on here? Just what do you think you're doing?"

Metzger calmly entered the barracks with hands clasped behind him, and a smirk on his face. "You didn't think I forgot about this thing putting his hands on me, did you? These animals must be taught a lesson to stay in their place like any other animal. He apparently isn't adequately trained." He motioned with his head at the guard holding Baker's arm. "Take him away," he ordered. As the guard dragged Baker away, Hogan quickly moved forward towards Metzger, but stopped short of touching the General when the machine gun was aimed at his head.

"Metzger, if you think what you're doing is gonna score points with me, you're wrong. This is between you and me. Leave my men out of it. Baker was only trying to protect me. You want to punish somebody? Punish me instead of him."

"Let me explain something to you, Hogan. This has nothing to do with what you and I were discussing. This is strictly personal. This animal needs to be taught his place. But you see, because he is not human, he wasn't adequately housebroken. But don't concern yourself. I will have him thoroughly housebroken when I'm done." He smirked again as a thought crossed his mind. He looked at Hogan. "In fact, Hogan, I suggest you accompany us and witness the training techniques."

"Let him go!! If you don't, our deal is **off!**"

"Then I will have my guard here spray this barracks with machine gunfire and you can watch several of your men die in agony. Your choice." He looked at his watch. "You have one minute to decide."

Hogan looked at Baker; an understanding passed between them. He then looked around the barracks at the other men and saw them looking at him. With a sigh, Hogan handed the ice bag to Kinch. "Find Wilson and have him standby," he said in a soft voice. "I've a feeling he's gonna be needed." Then, he followed Metzger out the door with Baker and the two guards close behind.


	21. Chapter 21 Close Call

**Chapter 21---Close Call**

The minute the door to the cooler opened, Hogan was roughly shoved inside so hard he stumbled, lost his balance, and fell on his knees landing against the bunk. Before he could move, two guards were upon him and while one held a luger pressed against his head, the other handcuffed his wrists around the bed frame at the bottom of the bed. Then, both guards backed away and walked out of the cell, but left the door open.

Hogan, seated on the floor, strained with everything he had hoping to free himself but without success. He couldn't even move from the floor to the bed. He had a sickening feeling what was going to happen, and once again, he was unable to stop it. He looked around when Baker was violently shoved inside the cell by one of the guards who had handcuffed Hogan. Baker fell on the bunk. He started to struggle to his feet, but stopped when the guard produced his weapon, aimed it at him, and shook his head.

Metzger eased past the armed guard and stepped into the cell. He glanced at both men with a smirk. Then, he looked over his shoulder at the guard. "Leave us," he ordered.

The guard, holstering his weapon, turned and quietly left the cell, closing the door behind him. Metzger stood over Baker who was half on and half off the bed. The smirk on his face suddenly disappeared, and his face turned dark. "You need to be taught your place, animal," he sneered. Then, an evil grin appeared. "However, I will let you wonder what lesson I will teach you. Right now I have something I must do before we can begin." That said, Metzger turned and walked out the cell, slamming the door shut behind him.

Hogan glanced over his shoulder at Baker who managed to sit on the bunk. "You all right?" he asked the young Sergeant.

"Yes, sir. You?"

"I'll survive." Hogan looked around. "I just wish I knew how we're going get out of here before Metzger gets back."

* * *

It took a few minutes for the men of barracks two to get over the shock of what had just transpired in their barracks. When Kinch finally came out of his stunned trance, he looked at Carter. "Andrew, hurry to Klink's office and tell him what's happened. Hopefully he'll intervene before Baker and the Colonel get hurt."

"On my way," Carter replied halfway out the door as the words left his lips.

"LeBeau, go find Wilson. Tell him what's happening, and that we're probably gonna need his services again."

"Oui, Kinch. Right away." The little Frenchman raced out the barracks door.

Carter burst through the outer door of the Kommandantur, past a startled Hilda seated at her desk typing, and without knocking, yanked open the door to Klink's inner office. The startled Kommandant looked up from his paperwork to see the out-of-breath young sergeant standing before him.

"Sergeant Carter, what is the meaning of this?" Klink asked, annoyance in his voice. "You can't just come barging in here like this. You know all complaints and requests must go through Colonel Hogan. Now please leave and go back to your barracks."

Carter had managed to get his breath enough to speak. "Kommandant, its General Metzger, sir."

Hearing Metzger's name caught Klink's attention. He slowly stood up. For the first time he noticed Carter was really terrified. He walked around his desk until he stood facing Carter.

"Tell me what's happened?" Klink asked anxiously.

"General Metzger took Colonel Hogan and Sergeant Baker from the barracks! He had Baker in handcuffs."

With a look of horror on his face, Klink grabbed the phone. "Fraulein Hilda, get Sergeant Schultz right away! Have him bring three other guards with him and meet me at the cooler. And after that, place a call to General Burkhalter in Berlin, priority call. Explain to him that General Metzger is abusing the prisoners and to come to Stalag 13 right away. Hurry!" Hanging up the phone, Klink motioned for Carter to follow him out the door and in the direction of the cooler. They both noticed Metzger heading towards his guest quarters. They quickened their pace to the cooler.

* * *

Hogan pressed his forehead against his manacled wrists as his mind raced to come up with some plan to get Baker out of the cooler before Metzger returned. But his mind couldn't function for some reason. The sudden sound of the cell door being unlocked caused him to look around and Baker to look up. A sigh of relief could be heard from both men when they saw Klink, Schultz and three other guards enter with Carter behind them.

"Colonel, are you and Baker okay?" Carter asked nervously.

"We will be," Hogan replied with a grim smile. He held up his hands showing the handcuffs binding him to the bed frame.

Klink glanced at his fat guard. "Schultz, release Colonel Hogan and Sergeant Baker immediately. Hogan, once you and Baker are freed, hurry back to your barracks before General Metzger gets back."

"You can count on it, Kommandant," Hogan replied rubbing his sore wrists after Schultz had unlocked the handcuffs. As Schultz freed Baker, Hogan massaged his sore throat. He slowly got to his feet. As he, Baker and Carter headed towards the open cell door, they found their way suddenly blocked by Metzger, his face red with rage. He shifted his eyes to Klink.

"What is the meaning of this outrage, Klink?!" he shouted. "I haven't questioned these men yet regarding the stolen ammunition and you dare release them?!" He moved closer to Klink. "I ought to have you shot for interfering in my investigation. But, I will deal with you later." He again looked at Baker and Hogan. "But right now, I have an interrogation to perform."

Klink, however, stood his ground with more courage than he felt. He knew he was risking both life and limb by incurring the wrath of a General who, in his opinion, had a few screws loose. "General Metzger, I cannot allow you to interrogate Colonel Hogan or Sergeant Baker. In fact, I forbid you to question any more of my prisoners. I have placed a call to General Burkhalter and he is on his way here. So until he arrives, I suggest you stay away from the prisoners, especially Colonel Hogan." Klink swallowed the lump in his throat as he felt his stomach twist into knots. He glanced sideways at his Senior POW officer.

"Hogan, you, Sergeant Baker and Sergeant Carter head back to the barracks."

Hogan glanced at Klink and glared at Metzger before motioning for Carter and Baker to follow him out of the cell. Metzger's eyes followed Hogan as he walked out the door before turning back to the Kommandant. Metzger wasn't overly concerned; he considered Burkhalter's imminent arrival only a minor problem to be dealt with. But after Burkhalter departed, he would then teach Baker his place while having Hogan watch. But Metzger reached another decision as well. Once Hogan got his art collection back for him, he would kill Hogan personally, expose his entire operation, reveal Klink's incompetence in allowing Hogan's activities to take place under his very nose, and maybe even bring down Burkhalter in the process.

* * *

Hogan, Baker and Carter hastily made their way back to barracks two. Upon entering, they found Kinch, LeBeau, Newkirk and Wilson waiting anxiously. Wilson was just finishing placing Newkirk's broken hand in a hard cast when he noticed Hogan and Baker and saw they appeared to be uninjured.

"Colonel, you and Baker all right?" Wilson asked.

"We're fine thanks to Klink, strange as it sounds," Baker replied noticing the Colonel seemed to be having a slight problem with his throat.

"Klink?" asked LeBeau with raised eyebrows.

Baker chuckled. "Yeah. Believe it or not, Klink stood up to Metzger when he showed up unexpectedly after leaving the Colonel and I alone for a few minutes."

Hogan suddenly leaned forward with both hands, palms downward, on the table. The perspiration was running down his face. He was wheezing.

In an instant, Kinch, LeBeau and Wilson were at Hogan's side and helped him sit down. Wilson then made a quick examination of his throat.

"Colonel, how's your breathing? Are you having problems?" asked Wilson, deeply concerned.

Hogan nodded. "Yes," he managed to get out hoarsely. "What is…happening…to me?"

"What's happening, Colonel, is exactly what I suspected would happen," Wilson explained. "You have swelling and likely bruising inside your throat as well as outside. I suspect the stress you just went through probably aggravated it and caused you to have difficulty breathing. I insist you go to your quarters, lay down, and keep an ice bag on your throat. It should help reduce the swelling. And limit using your voice. The more you talk the worse your throat will get."

Hogan shook his head. His breathing was becoming a bit easier. "Can't…Metzger…"

"Colonel, I'm not asking you. I'm **ordering** you. Should you refuse I'll sedate you."

Hogan managed a wry smile. "Enjoying…this…too much. You…win…for now." He started to slowly get to his feet, but Kinch and LeBeau each held one arm.

"Make sure he lays down in his quarters," Wilson ordered. He then looked at Carter. "Carter, get some ice for the ice pack. It should still be in the Colonel's quarters. And make sure he keeps it on his throat. I'll be back in the morning to check on him." He then glanced at Newkirk. "Newkirk, before I leave, I'll give you a painkiller."

"Bloody lovely," The Englander replied as Wilson rolled up Newkirk's sleeve and filled a syringe. He jabbed it into the Corporal's arm, then rolled down his sleeve. As he did so, he saw Newkirk's concerned face looking up at him. Wilson smiled faintly.

"The Colonel should be fine as long as he does what I tell him."

Newkirk smiled at Wilson and nodded slightly. But it didn't alleviate the fear he had. He promised himself Metzger would pay for what he was doing to the Colonel, and no broken hand would stop him.


	22. Chapter 22 Secret Plans and Lies

**Chapter 22---Secret Plans and Lies**

Hogan stretched out on the lower bunk in his quarters with Kinch seated at Hogan's desk and LeBeau sitting on the desk. Carter entered a few minutes later with the ice pack and handed it to Hogan who held it against his throat. Carter stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets and stared at his commanding officer, worried. He looked as if he wanted to ask a question but was afraid to. Hogan let a smile appear.

"I'm okay, Carter," Hogan croaked.

Carter smiled and then turned quietly and started out the door. He glanced back over his shoulder. "If you need anything, Colonel, just let me know."

"I will. I promise."

Nodding, Carter quietly left Hogan's quarters. LeBeau and Kinch both got to their feet and prepared to leave.

"I will prepare you some broth, mon Colonel," LeBeau said. "You must be hungry."

"Not really. Just tired."

LeBeau was not, however, to be deterred. "I will prepare it anyway. Perhaps later you will want some."

Hogan didn't reply, but let a tired smile appear. He was becoming sleepy. He watched LeBeau exit the room, but stopped Kinch before he could leave. The radioman paused and turned.

"Close the door, Kinch. I need to talk with you for a minute."

"Sure, Colonel," Kinch replied, closing the door. He sat down at Hogan's desk, facing the Colonel. "What can I do for you?"

"Klink called Burkhalter who is on his way." Hogan took a deep breath before continuing. "Will talk…Metzger. We need…monitor Metzger…"

Kinch smiled. "You want me to plant a listening device in Metzger's guest quarters while he's in Klink's office with Burkhalter."

Hogan grinned without replying. That was what Hogan liked most about his second-in-command. He always seemed to somehow know what he was thinking.

Kinch suddenly frowned as a thought came to him. "Colonel, we have a bug already in there from several months ago, but it stopped working for some reason." He saw Hogan was about to speak and he held up his hand stopping him. "I can move the defective listening device to where Metzger can find it while at the same time plant the new device where he won't find it."

"Thanks," Hogan mumbled as sleep rapidly overcame him. Kinch sat for a few minutes watching his commanding officer sleep. _How could anybody hurt this man just for fun, _Kinch thought to himself. _The Colonel is one of the, if not the finest man I've ever known. _Anger began to invade his mind. Anger at what Metzger had not only done to Newkirk and to the Colonel; but was doing to the Colonel. Kinch swore to himself that if it were the last thing he ever did, he would make certain Metzger never touched the Colonel again. Then, he quietly got to his feet and started to leave Hogan's quarters; but not before pausing and glancing one last time over his shoulder at the sleeping officer before exiting.

LeBeau was busy stirring the beef broth in the pot on the stove. He did his best to mask the anger he was feeling. It hurt to see the agony Newkirk had been in and was still in after having his hand broken. And then there was what Metzger did to Colonel Hogan. It nearly broke LeBeau's heart watching the Colonel gasping for breath. The Frenchman wanted to punish Metzger; to do something to make him pay for not only hurting Newkirk, but hurting a man LeBeau respected, admired and would lay down his life for. He looked up when Kinch exited the Colonel's quarters.

"How is the Colonel?" he asked.

Kinch let out a deep breath. "He's sleeping right now. And I would like him to sleep throughout the rest of the day and night except when it's time for dinner," he added with a smile. The little Frenchman returned his smile. "I don't have to tell you, LeBeau," Kinch continued. "It scared the hell outta me when the Colonel couldn't breathe."

"I know, mon ami. I hate that filthy Bosche for what he's doing to the Colonel. He must be stopped."

"The Colonel will handle Metzger, Louie. I wouldn't worry. He has it all planned out." Kinch headed towards the hidden tunnel entrance. "The Colonel wants me to bug Metzger's quarters while he's in Klink's office with Burkhalter. He feels this way we'll know what Metzger is doing whenever he talks to somebody. I'll be downstairs getting my stuff together and be right back. Keep an eye on the Colonel."

"Need you even ask, mon ami."

After Kinch had left, LeBeau looked over at Newkirk who was sleeping on Carter's lower bunk because of his hand, and at Carter who was keeping watch at the door. Then, with a sigh, he turned back to the stove and resumed stirring the broth. "I am sorry, mon Colonel," he said in a soft voice so nobody could hear. "But I cannot allow this Bosche to hurt you anymore. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me some day."

Carter was keeping watch at the barracks door. He was hoping to see Burkhalter's staff car come through the front gate soon. Carter had been unusually quiet since Metzger maliciously broke Newkirk's hand. He never discussed his feelings about it with Newkirk nor with any of the others; including the Colonel. Carter could tell the Colonel had enough on his mind with having to deal with Metzger and didn't have time to deal with the feelings of one of his men. Carter noticed Hogan hadn't been sleeping well since Metzger arrived; he was worried all the time; and Carter felt he just couldn't add to the Colonel's problems. He sighed wearily and glanced over at the sleeping Newkirk; his best friend. He then recalled the fear he felt when his commanding officer couldn't breathe after they returned to the barracks. He had never been so terrified in his entire life.

Carter bit his quivering lower lip as a single thought filled his head. He wouldn't let Metzger hurt anyone else; especially not the man he worshiped and admired more than anyone else. _I hope you understand, Colonel, what I have to do, and can forgive me,_ Carter thought to himself. _But I just can't let him hurt you. Even if you kick me off the team, I have to do this to protect you and the others. I only hope you can one day forgive me._ He turned when Kinch reappeared from below. The radioman struck the hidden mechanism and watched the lower bunk drop over the tunnel entrance. Kinch smiled at the young Sergeant who just looked at him glumly. He was concerned about Carter. The young sergeant was burying his feelings about what had happened to Newkirk and the Colonel. And Kinch knew from past experience that it would lead to trouble when Carter's feelings erupted.

"Any sign of Burkhalter yet, Andrew?" Kinch asked.

"Not yet."

"The Colonel all right, LeBeau?" Kinch asked turning towards the Frenchman.

"He's still in his quarters and everything's been quiet," LeBeau replied. "The broth is almost ready. I'll be taking a bowl into him as soon as it is. Hopefully he'll be hungry. He must keep up his strength."

"Staff car pulling in," Carter suddenly said. Kinch and LeBeau gathered around him to have a look. They saw Schultz hurry forward and open the back passenger door, come to attention and salute as the rotund figure of General Albert Burkhalter squeezed out of the back seat and saluting, got out of the car and made his way up the stairs of the Kommandantur.

Kinch hurriedly gathered what he needed from the table and put them in the pockets of his green jacket. "Let me know the moment you see Metzger head into Klink's office. As soon as he leaves, I'll have to get into the guest quarters and get out quickly. Louie, you and Carter will have to listen in on the coffee pot to what takes place in Klink's office."

"But that might wake up the Colonel," Carter replied.

"It can't be helped," Kinch explained. "We need to know what Burkhalter tells Metzger." Kinch suddenly smiled. "Besides, Louie, listening to the conversation over the coffee pot won't wake him if he's already awake and eating your beef broth, will it?"

"You are right, mon ami," the little Frenchman replied with a grin. "In fact, it should be ready now."

"Metzger's heading to Klink's office," Carter announced.

"Okay, wish me luck," Kinch said as he headed out the door.

LeBeau looked at Carter. "Andrew, go plug in the coffee pot and wake the Colonel. Tell him dinner is ready and I will be bringing it into him."

"Gotcha." Carter quickly headed to Hogan's quarters and opened the door. He gazed at his commanding officer hesitating to wake him. He knew Hogan needed the sleep. But he also knew Hogan would not be happy to miss the conversation between Metzger and Burkhalter. So, he gently shook Hogan by the shoulder.

"Colonel," he said. "You have to wake up."

Hogan mumbled something but didn't wake up. He did, however, shift his position on the bed. Carter shook him more intently.

"Colonel, wake up. It's important, sir." Carter looked up at LeBeau as he entered carrying a bowl of beef broth, it's tantalizing aroma filling the room. Carter turned and proceeded to plug in the coffeepot.

As the aroma of the beef broth assailed his nostrils, Hogan stirred and opened his eyes just a slit. He saw LeBeau and Carter, and opened his eyes wider. He realized just how hungry he was. He slowly sat up. Hogan noticed Carter had plugged in the coffeepot.

"What's going on?" he asked hoarsely.

"Burkhalter's here, sir," Carter said. "And Metzger just entered Klink's office."

Hogan, now awake, swung his legs over the edge of the bed and put his feet on the floor. He ordered LeBeau to put the bowl on his footlocker and let its contents cool for awhile. "Where's Kinch…and Newkirk?" he managed to get out.

"Kinch just left to plant the bug in Metzger's quarters, and Newkirk is asleep, mon Colonel. Do you want me to wake him?"

"No. Let him sleep."

* * *

Metzger entered Klink's office and came immediately to attention, saluting Burkhalter who returned his salute while remaining seated in the chair against the wall under the picture of the Fuhrer.

"General Burkhalter," Metzger said graciously with a warm smile. "It's very good to see you, sir."

"Unfortunately, General, I cannot say the same about you," Burkhalter responded with a grim expression. "Klink tells me you have been abusing several of his prisoners. Especially Colonel Hogan."

"I must apologize for my loss of temper, General," Metzger replied hoping he sounded contrite. "It was completely my fault. But in my defense I must admit that Colonel Hogan irritated me with his wisecracks and smart mouth, and I lost my temper. And for that I apologize, General. I assure you it will not happen again."

Burkhalter chuckled. "I personally know how he can grate on a person's nerves. But why are you so interested in Hogan anyway?"

"I suspect Colonel Hogan has some knowledge of who stole the ammunition last year, General."

Burkhalter shook his round face with an amused expression. "You sound just like a certain Gestapo Major who thinks Hogan is responsible for everything that goes wrong in this war for Germany. Do you have any proof to back up your accusations, General?"

"No, sir. Only suspicions," Metzger admitted innocently.

"Then I will tell you the same thing I told Major Hochstetter. Suspicions alone are not enough to torture Hogan no matter how annoying he may be. As of this moment you will cease torturing any more prisoners in this camp, especially Hogan. Do I make myself clear, General?"

"Yes, sir. I understand."

"You will also wrap up this investigation in seventy-two hours and return to Berlin. Understood?"

Metzger raised both eyebrows as he looked at Burkhalter. "Three days, General? I don't know…."

"You'd better know, Metzger," Burkhalter replied loudly, leaning forward in his chair. "I don't care what your investigation shows after three days. You are to return to Berlin and it is not subject to negotiation. Should you fail to do so, I will have you arrested and brought back in chains. Understood?!"

"Understood, General."

"Gut! You are dismissed!"

"Jawohl, Herr General," Metzger replied saluting Burkhalter who returned the salute. He gave Klink a look before quietly exiting the office. He continued sulking as he exited the Kommandantur. But then a slight smirk appeared. In the end, he'd get even with all of them. But first, he had an interrogation to conduct, even if it had to wait until Burkhalter left and returned to Berlin.

* * *

Burkhalter waited until Metzger had left before staring at the Kommandant. "Klink, I want you to make sure Metzger is never alone with any of your prisoners again, especially Hogan. If he abuses any other prisoners, I want to know about it immediately. Understood?"

"Understood, Herr General. But what do I do with him in the meanwhile should he violate your orders after you leave?" asked Klink, worried.

"Should Metzger abuse any other prisoners, and that includes Hogan, you have my permission to place him under house arrest and then call me in Berlin. I will come here and personally address the problem. Do you think you can do that Klink?"

A nervous smile appeared on Klink's face. "I can handle it, Herr General. Don't worry about a thing."

"If I didn't worry I wouldn't have brought it up," Burkhalter replied with a sigh. He checked his watch. "I have to leave. I have a meeting to attend." Burkhalter got up and put his cap on his head. Klink also got to his feet. "Remember what I said, Klink. Metzger is not to be left alone with any of the prisoners."

"Understood, Herr General," Klink saluted the general who returned it as he walked out the door.

* * *

Hogan unplugged the coffeepot and wrapped his arms around himself. He and the others all turned at the sound of the door opening. Kinch entered and gave Hogan a 'thumbs up' sign.

Kinch smiled. "I just finished up when I saw Metzger approaching. As he entered the door I went out the bedroom window. He didn't see or hear a thing."

"What about the old listening device?" asked Hogan.

"I attached it to the base of the lamp on the nightstand. He can't miss it. The new bug is where he'll never find it."

Hogan allowed a wry grin to appear. "Good job, Kinch." Just then, Hogan smelled the aroma of the beef broth and heard his stomach rumble. He sat down on the lower bunk. "LeBeau, this broth smells delicious and I'm starved.


	23. Chapter 23Setting Things in Motion

**Chapter 23---Setting Things in Motion**

Hogan hungrily ate the still warm beef broth while a contented smile appeared on LeBeau's face as he watched his commanding officer eat. After the last spoonful, Hogan handed the empty bowl to the little Frenchman.

"LeBeau, that was delicious. I didn't realize how hungry I really was."

"Merci, mon Colonel. Now, you must get some sleep and be sure to keep the ice pack on your throat."

"Later," Hogan remarked, getting to his feet. "Louie, I want you to remain here and monitor the coffee pot in case Metzger gets any phone calls or a visitor."

"Oui, Colonel," LeBeau replied. A look of concern suddenly appeared. "But where will you be?"

"Kinch and I will be in the radio room speaking with the contact pretending to be from Switzerland. I need to set up the scenario I want Metzger or whoever he's got monitoring our radio to overhear." Hogan then motioned for Kinch to follow him.

"But Colonel, you were advised to rest your voice," LeBeau protested. "Wilson's orders."

Hogan, now standing with his hand on the doorknob, looked back, rolling his eyes. "LeBeau, I'll rest my voice later. Right now…"

But LeBeau would not budge. "Colonel…" he interrupted, grabbing the ice pack from the bunk where it lay and held it out to his commanding officer. "You don't rest your voice now, you may not have a voice later when you need it. Besides, I will tell Wilson."

Hogan's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare," he said with a hint of anger he really didn't feel.

Mindful he was still holding the ice pack and an empty soup bowl, LeBeau managed to cross his arms and stare at his commanding officer. "Try me, mon Colonel," he stated. He could tell from the look on Hogan's face that he believed him.

Hogan, sighing, glanced at Kinch who was looking somewhat amused at the Frenchman's bold stand. From the look on his CO's face, Kinch knew Hogan was looking to him for support. And if that's what Hogan wanted, he wasn't going to get it.

"Sorry, Colonel," he said. "But I agree with LeBeau. You need to rest your voice as much as possible. All you have to do is write out what you want said and I can relay it to the contact. You can even be there and briefly give permission for the contact to speak with me. But you're gonna need your voice for the actual conversation. And if you don't rest it now, when the time comes, like LeBeau said, you may not have a voice to use."

Sighing in exasperation at being outnumbered, Hogan held out his hand to LeBeau who, with a satisfied grin, placed the ice pack in the Colonel's hand. It was then Hogan opened the door to his quarters and with Kinch behind him, walked into the common area.

The two men immediately noticed Carter and Newkirk seated at the table. Newkirk, his broken hand in a hard cast, was playing solitaire, and Carter was watching. Both men looked around when they heard the others approach.

"Newkirk, I thought you were asleep?" asked Hogan holding the ice pack to his throat.

The Englander smiled. "I got tired of sleeping, sir," he replied. "Besides, who can bloody well sleep with all the ruckus you chaps make anyway?"

"Sorry," Kinch apologized.

"I'm not," Newkirk replied. "Thanks to that bloody bastard, I feel sorta left out of the loop, if you know what I mean?"

"I know, Newkirk," Hogan managed to get out. "And I'm sorry as well."

"Never mind me, Gov'nor," Newkirk's eyes showed his concern. "Why aren't **you** resting, sir?"

Hogan shook his head. "Don't you start. I got enough from Kinch and LeBeau. But unfortunately, I have something I must do." He and Kinch walked away and in the direction of the double bunk. Hogan struck the hidden mechanism and watched the lower bunk rise and the ladder drop. As Hogan stepped over the bed frame and put one foot on the ladder, he noticed Carter approach and stand beside Kinch, looking at his commanding officer, concern written on his face.

Hogan's face softened. He smiled. "I promise, Carter. You'll be the first person I ask for should I need help."

Carter smiled in relief. "I'm gonna hold you to that, Colonel," he replied. He then returned to the table and sat down.

* * *

Metzger slammed the door as he entered the bedroom. He was livid as he removed his coat and hat and hung them on the coat tree. He immediately went to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a full glass of brandy and quickly downed it. He refilled the glass, but held it in his hand as the anger intensified.

"So, Klink," he said aloud to the air. "You called Burkhalter about me, did you?" He smirked. "You will pay for that. When I bring down Colonel Hogan and his operation, I will see to it that you and Burkhalter are both caught in the same trap." He downed the second glass of brandy and slammed the empty glass so hard on the cabinet that it broke. "But first, I must make a phone call." Turning, he approached the nightstand and turned on the lamp. As he picked up the receiver, he suddenly froze as he saw it. He slowly replaced the receiver and bent over to look more closely at what caught his attention. He chuckled at he reached for and pulled it off the base of the lamp. Holding it up closely, he examined it.

"So, Hogan, you thought I wouldn't find your listening device. I should make you pay for this. But I have more important things to address. However, I will let you wonder overnight what I will do tomorrow. But until then…" Dropping the device on the floor, he crushed it beneath his boot heel. "That is what I think of your device." He then picked up the receiver.

* * *

In the radio room, Hogan motioned for Kinch to switch to their emergency frequency and ask for the contact General Butler had chosen. While Kinch was doing that, Hogan was busy writing on Kinch's clipboard pad what the scenario was that would be played out.

"Papa Bear to Goldilocks. Papa Bear to Goldilocks. Come in Goldilocks."

"This is Goldilocks, Papa Bear. What can we do for you?"

Kinch recognized the voice as that of the same person he had spoken to hours ago and had to chew out. "Goldilocks, we need to speak with the White Knight right away."

There was a pause on the other end. "One moment, Papa Bear."

Kinch looked up at Hogan who shook his head as he let a wry grin appear. He had heard about Kinch's problem with this contact when they were contacting General Butler.

"This is White Knight, Papa Bear. Go ahead."

Hogan motioned to Kinch to give him the microphone and headset. He held one end of the headset to his ear and spoke into the microphone. "Papa Bear, White Knight. My second-in-command, Sergeant Kinchloe, will relay what must be said as I am under doctor's orders to rest my voice due to a run-in with the target in question. You have my permission to talk freely with Sergeant Kinchloe as you would with me. But I will be nearby just in case."

"Understood, Papa Bear."

Hogan handed the headset and microphone back to Kinch and pointed to the script he had written. "Tell him this scenario will be carried out tomorrow. I'll have a better idea of the exact time after roll call."

"Gotcha, Colonel," Kinch replied adjusting the headset. He glanced at Hogan who sat down on the bunk Kinch kept in the radio room and pressed the ice pack against his throat. His throat right now was very sore.

"Okay, White Knight," Kinch began looking at the information Hogan had written. "This is what the Colonel wants…"

* * *

Metzger listened to the voice over the receiver. "So you've heard nothing as far as Hogan's getting the ammunition back from this contact in Switzerland? I see. Well, thanks to the Kommandant of this camp, Colonel Klink, contacting General Burkhalter, I now only have seventy-two hours to conclude my so-called investigation. So I will have to turn up the heat under Hogan to get him to move faster before I kill him. No, I don't need you to come here. I can handle things. Just keep monitoring their radio. I will contact you sometime tomorrow. Auf Wiedershen." He hung up the phone and thought about what he was going to do tomorrow sometime after roll call. He smirked. What he had planned would be something that Hogan would never forget.


	24. Chapter 24Aftermath

**Chapter 24---Aftermath**

The remainder of the night was uneventful for everyone except Colonel Hogan, who lay on his lower bunk staring at the bottom of the upper bunk, unable to sleep, the ice pack on his throat. When he and Kinch had returned to the barracks after everything had been set up with White Knight, LeBeau had filled them in on what he had overheard in Metzger's quarters. Hogan and Kinch exchanged concerned looks. In fact, it was Kinch who had reminded Hogan that whatever Metzger was planning might involve Baker as he had been interrupted with Baker in custody previously. Hogan agreed.

But what could Hogan to do about it? He guessed he could have Baker hide in the tunnels until Metzger left in seventy-two hours. But not only would that go down as an escape on Klink's record, but the camp torn apart looking for clues with the likelihood their operation would be discovered. In addition, Klink would either be shot or sent to the Russian front, and Hogan and his men arrested and shot by firing squad. There was also the possibility if Metzger couldn't find Baker, he would select another of Hogan's men to take his place. Hogan could evacuate the entire camp, but that was an extreme measure. However, he put that thought in the back of his mind just in case. Of course he could always kill Metzger tonight instead. But that wouldn't work as it would mean doing it in camp instead of outside as he planned. He couldn't afford to have Metzger die while in camp.

It was while running the different scenarios through his head that Hogan fell into an uneasy sleep.

It was the sound of Schultz's loud, booming voice ordering the prisoners out of the barracks for morning roll call that had awakened Hogan. He hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep. Hurriedly getting out of bed, Hogan quickly shaved and got dressed, barely making it outside on time. He noticed Newkirk was standing in his regular spot in the formation trying to hide his solid cast from curious eyes. Hogan noticed Metzger and Klink walking down the steps of the Kommandantur while Schultz was counting each prisoner. Even from that distance, Hogan could see Metzger glaring at him with that smug venom-laced smirk of his. As they got closer, Hogan let his own smug grin appear.

"Schuuuuultz, repoooooooort!" ordered Klink. Schultz, turning, saluted the Kommandant and the General. "Herr Kommandant, Herr General, all prisoners present and accounted for."

Both officers returned the salute. "Very good, Schultz," Klink replied. He looked up and down the front row of the formation and noticed Newkirk trying to hide the hard cast from sight. He stole a sideways glance at Metzger and then looked at the British Corporal. "Corporal Newkirk, what happened to your hand? I see it's in a cast." Klink had an idea what had happened, but he kept his opinion to himself

Newkirk hesitated and glanced at Hogan who stepped forward. "He broke it playing cards, Kommandant," he said glaring at Metzger the entire time.

Klink looked at Hogan as if he had lost his mind. "Playing cards? Hogan, you expect me to believe a ridiculous story like that?"

"No sir. But it's the best I could come up with on such short notice," Hogan replied innocently.

"Hooooooogaaaaannn," Klink muttered, exasperated.

Hogan glanced over his shoulder at Newkirk who only shrugged. The American again turned back to Klink.

"Sorry, sir, but he over-shuffled the cards." Hogan gave Klink his best puppy-dog look.

Klink thought about it for a moment. "I understand, Colonel," he said looking at Hogan with an understanding look that said what was actually on his mind that he knew Hogan would understand. "Tell your men to be careful from now on."

"I will, sir," Hogan replied. He took a step back to his regular place in line.

"Sergeant Schultz, you may dismiss your men," Klink ordered. He saluted.

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," Schultz replied saluting. He turned towards the prisoners. "All prisoners, disss-missed."

Klink turned and started back towards the Kommandantur. Before Metzger followed, he and Hogan exchanged one last glaring look. Metzger seemed amused with Hogan's ridiculous explanation, but let it go because he really couldn't have cared. He had things he had to do. He turned and followed Klink back towards the Kommandantur where he caught up with the Colonel on the steps. He smiled.

"If you will excuse me, Colonel, I must return to my quarters for a few minutes. There is something I forgot to do. I will rejoin you in a few minutes in your office."

"Of course, General Metzger," Klink replied. "I'll be waiting."

* * *

Hogan immediately headed inside the barracks with his men following close behind.

"I can't believe old Klink bought that story you told, Colonel," Newkirk said. "It was not one of your best yarns."

"I know," Hogan replied. "But by Klink's reaction, I'd say he knew I was lying and accepted it because Metzger was there. So, he didn't pursue it." Hogan checked his watch. "Time to give White Knight a call on the emergency frequency, Kinch. Tell 'im to call back in five minutes on the regular frequency and ask for me. Time to get this show on the road. Carter, keep an eye on the door."

Kinch hurried to the double bunk bed and struck the hidden mechanism. The minute the lower bunk rose and the ladder dropped, he disappeared down the ladder.

With an impatient sigh, Hogan poured himself half a cup of coffee and sat down at the table with LeBeau and Newkirk joining him. Carter stood watch at the barracks door.

Hogan looked up when Kinch reappeared, his face answering the question he wanted to ask.

"It's all set, Colonel," Kinch said with a grin. "White Knight will call back in about…" He checked his watch, "…four-and-a-half-minutes from now."

Hogan quickly finished the rest of his coffee and then got to his feet. He slapped the radioman on the back. "Good. Let's go." They both headed towards the exposed tunnel opening with Hogan leading the way. By the time they both reached the radio room, Baker, who had been seated at the radio, looked up.

"Just in time, Colonel," Baker remarked. "White Knight is calling. I was just going to have someone come and get you." He handed Hogan the headset.

"Thanks. You better get upstairs. But stay in the barracks. I don't trust Metzger."

"I was counting on doing just that anyway, Colonel," Baker replied as he headed out of the radio room.

Hogan, sitting down at the table, adjusted the headset on his head. "This is Papa Bear on the line, White Knight. What's the latest on the presents I've been inquiring about?"

"This is White Knight, Papa Bear," announced the voice on the other end in a Swiss voice. "All presents are in route to your area. Should arrive by 2300 hours tomorrow night. Suggest you contact me when presents arrive. White Knight out."

"Thanks a lot for your help, White Knight. Papa Bear out." Hogan removed the headset and tossed it on the table. He smiled at his second-in-command. "Kinch, monitor the radio for a few minutes just in case. I'm going back upstairs, contact Metzger, and inform him his collection is on its way here and arrangements need to be made to transfer possession to him. So, I'll then set up a meeting with him outside of camp for tonight so we can discuss this. That's when I'll kill him.

* * *

Metzger slammed the door to his bedroom and locked it from inside. He then approached his bed and, kneeling down, pulled his attaché case from under it. He placed it on the bed and opened it. He removed the pistol that was inside and removed the clip, checking to see if it was fully loaded. It was. He replaced the clip and held the gun for a few moments. "Tomorrow night, Hogan," he said to the air. "You have until tomorrow night to get my collection back." He then replaced the gun in his attaché case, closed it, and replaced it back under the bed. Then, he picked up the receiver. After a few minutes….

"It's me. Anything happen?" A slow smile appeared on his face as he listened. "Is that so? That is excellent news. Now, I need you to do something for me. I need you to wait ten minutes from now, then contact Colonel Klink at Stalag 13 and tell him you're calling from General Burkhalter's office in Berlin and that he is to come there immediately for a meeting. I need Klink out of this camp for several hours. You don't need to know the reason behind it. What will I do about Colonel Hogan?" Metzger chuckled at what he was thinking. "Hogan will probably contact me and let me know the ammunition is in route back to Germany and then want to meet to set up where the exchange will take place. After I get that information, I will no longer need his help and I'll make certain he doesn't see the following morning or any other morning."

There was a sudden knocking on the door. Metzger glanced up. "I'd better go. I believe my pigeon is here. Auf Wiedershen." He hung up and approached the door.

"Who is it?" he asked, cautiously.

"It's Colonel Hogan."

Smirking, Metzger unlocked the door and opened it, allowing Hogan to enter. He closed the door behind the American.

"I assume you have news for me, Hogan?" he asked innocently. "I also trust it is good news?"

"Not for me," Hogan replied with less anger than he felt. But he had to control himself. "Just let me get it out. I don't want to be here any longer than necessary. The air is stale in here."

Metzger grinned. "Now what news do you have for me?"

"I just spoke with my contact in Switzerland. Your collection is on its way to Germany. It should be here by 2300 hours tomorrow night. But I can't have the entire collection delivered into the camp; would raise too many questions. We'll need to meet later tonight." Hogan looked at his watch. "Let's say at 2330 hours tonight at the abandoned ball-bearing plant just outside Hammelburg. We can discuss there how to transfer possession of this collection back to you."

"I will be at the meeting tonight, Hogan." He held open the door to allow the Colonel to leave. As Hogan started to leave, he looked back at Metzger with disgust.

"One last thing, Metzger," Hogan said coldly. "Once you get your collection back, I don't ever want you to contact me for any reason. And I want the information you planned to turn over to London and Skyhawk's identity as you promised."

Metzger continued grinning. "Don't worry, Hogan. After tonight, you will never have to worry about me again." He closed the door behind the Colonel and smirked evilly. "Nor will you worry about anything else, Hogan. Ever."


	25. Chapter 25Getting Even

**Chapter 25---Getting Even**

Metzger returned to Klink's office shortly after his conversation with Hogan. He knew if he played it just right, by tomorrow night, he would not only have his art collection back, but he would kill Hogan personally, expose his entire operation and reveal Klink and Burkhalter as being involved. He slowly sat down in the chair facing a nervous Klink. He smirked.

"I trust you were able to take care of what you had to, Herr General?" asked Klink softly. He could see why Hogan disliked this man so much; actually, hated might be a better term.

"Yes, I was, Colonel," Metzger replied with that sickening grin of his that even Klink had come to hate. "In fact, I believe I will be able to wrap up my investigation by tomorrow evening."

"Glad to hear it…." Klink caught himself. "I mean, we'll be sorry to see you go, sir."

Metzger chuckled. "I'm sure you will be, Klink." He checked his watch. Any minute now.

* * *

Hogan reentered the barracks and not seeing his men anywhere, immediately walked into his quarters where he found all except Kinch gathered around the coffeepot.

When Hogan walked in, they all turned and faced him with grim expressions on their faces.

"What's happened?" Hogan asked, puzzled.

"Metzger made a phone call before you spoke with him, mon Colonel," LeBeau explained. "He told whoever he was speaking with that he was expecting you to come and tell him his ammunition was in route back to Germany as you suspected he would. But then he said you would probably set up a meeting to want to discuss how to transfer the ammunition back to him once it arrives…"

"…And it would be at this meeting he planned on killing you, sir," added Carter.

"Gov'nor, we don't feel you should go to this meeting alone this bloody bastard. He can't be trusted. Let one of us go with you to watch your back."

"I appreciate the offer, Newkirk. But I have to do this alone. I'll be all right. I won't let Metzger get the drop on me and I won't waste any time. He'll be dead before he realizes it."

"But sir," chimed in Carter, deep concern on his face. "Suppose you develop breathing problems. You'd be a sitting duck out there all alone."

"Carter, I'll be all right. I promise. And I don't want anybody following me to this meeting at 2330 hours tonight. And that's one order I want followed. Understood?"

There was a discouraged chorus of 'yes sirs' from the three men. Just then, they all heard the phone ring in Klink's office.

"Colonel Klink here, Heil Hitler. Who? Oh yes, Lieutenant Brunwald. General Burkhalter wants me to come to Berlin now? But, sir…that is to say I can't leave just…no, sir, I'm not disobeying the General's orders. Yes, sir, I'll leave immediately. Heil Hitler." Klink, discouraged, hung up the phone. He glanced nervously at Metzger.

"What was that about, Colonel?" asked Metzger innocently.

"That was Lieutenant Brunwald, an aide to General Burkhalter. It seems the General wants me to me to come to Berlin immediately for a meeting. And I don't feel comfortable leaving right now."

"Now why would Burkhalter want Klink to come to Berlin for a meeting?" asked Hogan of nobody in particular.

"That's another thing we were going to tell you, mon Colonel. While Metzger was on the phone, he told someone to wait ten minutes and call Klink informing him that Burkhalter wants him to come to Berlin right away for a meeting. He wants Klink out of the camp for several hours."

"I had a feeling Metzger might try something like that," Hogan said.

"What do we do, Colonel?" asked Carter.

Before Hogan could respond, Baker walked into Hogan's quarters and joined in the conversation. "Colonel, anything you try with Metzger is gonna make him suspicious and could endanger the operation. I say if it's me he wants, then I'm willing to take whatever he dishes out."

Hogan looked at him, concerned. "I'm not allowing you to sacrifice yourself to this bastard. He'll probably come to the barracks after Klink leaves. I'll do what I can to draw his attention solely to me." Hogan held up a hand when the protests began. "He won't kill me. He needs me right now."

"But Gov'nor, isn't there some other way to stop Klink from leaving?" asked Newkirk.

Hogan seemed to give it some thought before looking at Newkirk. "Who's guarding Klink's car in the motor pool?" he asked. "Maybe we can sabotage the staff car."

"Forget it, Colonel," LeBeau muttered. "Bruno is on duty tonight at the motor pool. He's a real tough one."

"Old Iron Pants," Newkirk agreed. "You'll never get past him, sir."

Hogan let out a deep breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. "Then I'll have to do it the old fashion way."

"What's that, Colonel?" asked Carter, puzzled.

"I'll just have to tell him," Hogan replied as he gripped the doorknob and, turning it, hurried out of his quarters and out of the barracks. He noticed Klink's staff car outside the Kommandantur with Metzger standing on the porch, watching. He noticed Hogan quickly approaching. Klink, wearing his long coat and cap, hastily walked down the steps.

"Kommandant," said Hogan. "Can I speak with you a minute?"

"Not now, Hogan," Klink uttered. "I'm late for a meeting in Berlin with General Burkhalter." Klink waited for Schultz to open the back passenger door.

"Burkhalter called? I didn't know Burkhalter called." asked Hogan innocently.

Schultz held open the back passenger door and saluted Klink as he climbed inside.

"The General didn't call, Hogan. It was one of his aides."

Hogan prevented Schultz from closing the door. He leaned in close to Klink, and spoke in a low voice. "Kommandant, since when does Burkhalter have one of his aides call to advise you of a meeting. He'd call you himself. Think about it, sir. Contact the General before you leave." Hogan suddenly felt pressure on his shoulder. Glancing at the hand, he looked around and saw Metzger standing directly behind him. Hogan stiffened under Metzger's touch.

"Colonel Hogan, you are preventing the Kommandant from leaving. He is already late for his meeting."

Hogan straightened and pulled away from Metzger's hand. Schultz closed the car door. Hogan glanced over his shoulder at a smirking Metzger. In a huff, Hogan abruptly turned and marched quickly back to the barracks as Klink's staff car headed towards the front gates.

* * *

Carter quickly got out of the way when Hogan stormed through the barracks door, slamming it behind him. Hogan began to pace back and forth.

"What happened, sir?" asked Baker, worried. "Couldn't you stop Klink from leaving?"

Hogan paused in his pacing. "Do I look like I did?" he asked harshly staring at Baker. Immediately, his face softened. "I'm sorry, Richard. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's all right, Colonel. There's no problem. So what do we do now?"

"For one, Baker, I suggest you hide in my quarters. If I know Metzger, the minute Klink's car goes through the front gate, he'll get a few guards and come directly to this barracks looking for you and me. If you're not here, maybe I can convince him to just take me. As I previously said, he won't kill me. He still needs me."

Carter, who had resumed watching at the door, suddenly turned. "Colonel, quick! Metzger's heading this way with two armed guards!"

Hogan spun Baker around and shoved him in the direction of his quarters. Baker barely had time to close the door to Hogan's quarters when the barracks door flew open, and Metzger, followed with two armed guards, entered. He pointed at Hogan.

"Cuff him!" he ordered. As one of the guards moved towards Hogan, some of the men in the barracks stepped forward to interfere.

Hogan gave the men a stern look and shook his head indicating for them not to interfere in any way. His hands were roughly jerked behind him and the cuffs clamped tightly on his wrists. He noticed Metzger looking around the barracks before finally resting on Hogan.

"And where is your Sergeant Baker, Colonel?"

"I have no idea, General," Hogan replied with anger. "We haven't seen him since this morning. He could be anywhere in this camp."

Metzger smirked. "Well, since he is not here, I will have to pick somebody else to take his place." He started looking around the barracks.

"Just take me, Metzger. Do what you want with me. You don't need to involve any more of my men in your twisted little games."

Metzger ignored Hogan's pleas. He smiled cunningly as his eyes landed on the man he wanted. "I'll take you along with the Colonel." He was addressing Carter. "What is your name?"

"Sergeant Andrew Carter."

Metzger glanced at the other guard. "Cuff Sergeant Carter," he ordered.

Just then the door to Hogan's quarters opened, and Baker stepped into the common room. "There's no need to take Sergeant Carter, General. I'm right here."

Metzger grinned. "As I thought. You will cuff this animal and bring both him and Colonel Hogan to the cooler. I will resume the interrogation from yesterday, and Hogan will be a witness." After Baker had been handcuffed, Metzger then ordered the guards to remove the two prisoners from the barracks. As Metzger headed out of the door, he noticed the other prisoners advancing. "I suggest if you want to see Colonel Hogan returned to the barracks alive, that none of you interfere. Or he will pay for it." He closed the door.

Newkirk looked at LeBeau. "Louie, you better go find Sergeant Wilson and tell him to come to barracks two right away. I got a feeling we're gonna need his services."


	26. Chapter 26The Final Straw

**Chapter 26---The Final Straw**

The cell door opened and Hogan was shoved forward. The one guard then shoved him in the direction of the bunk on which he fell on. Noticing the other guard had a pistol pressed against Baker's head, the Colonel didn't resist as his guard unlocked one of the cuffs, looped the chain around the bed frame, and re-cuffed his wrist. He then stepped back. The other guard shoved Baker inside so hard that he fell against the bunk and promptly slid to the floor. He and Hogan exchanged looks that needed no spoken words.

Metzger glanced at the two guards. "Leave us. I won't be needing you anymore." He watched as the two guards saluted, turned, and exited the cell closing the door behind them. Then with a smirk, he looked down at both men. "If I remember correctly the last time we were here, we were interrupted by the Kommandant. But I've taken steps this time to make sure that doesn't happen."

"I suspected you were behind Klink suddenly being called to Berlin," Hogan replied, his voice now scratchy and his breathing becoming difficult.

Metzger grinned as he removed his cap and his outer coat and carefully laid them on a nearby bench. "I don't want to get blood on them. I sure you can understand that."

"I understand you're nuts, Metzger," Hogan replied. "Look, your arrangement is with me. I've already told you your collection's on it's way to Germany and will be here at 2300 hours tomorrow night. There's no need to do this."

Metzger turned towards Hogan with raised eyebrows. He chuckled. "My dear Colonel Hogan, this has nothing to do with our arrangement. This animal dared put his hands on an officer of the Third Reich. He must be taught his place and trained properly. It is strictly a personal thing." He reached inside his inner jacket pocket and removed a pair of brass knuckles (1). He slipped them on his right hand.

Hogan noticed Baker stiffen because they both knew what was coming. Hogan decided to try one more time.

"Don't," he begged. Hogan hated begging a German for anything; but in this instance, he would do anything to save Baker. "Please don't. Baker was only trying to protect me. If you have a problem with one of my men, then punish me."

Metzger ignored Hogan. As Baker tried to move away, he seized a fistful of the front of Baker's shirt, then drew back his fist.

* * *

Klink, seated in the back passenger seat of his staff car felt a strange feeling come over him. He couldn't explain it. It started with Hogan's words echoing repeatedly in his head.

_Why would one of Burkhalter's aides call you about a meeting? Burkhalter would call himself. Think about it, sir. Call the General yourself before you leave. _

Try as he might, Klink just couldn't erase those words from his mind. Hogan had seemed so insistent. Even with Metzger present.

_Why would one of Burkhalter's aides call you about a meeting. Burkhalter would call himself._

To Klink, Hogan seemed to be trying to stop him from leaving the camp. But why would he do that? Metzger had promised Burkhalter he would nottouch any other prisoners including Hogan; so why would Hogan be so insistent that Klink not leave the camp?

_Call the General yourself before you leave. Call the General yourself before you leave._

Klink shook his head and dismissed the thoughts as he gazed out of the car window. Hogan was probably up to one of his usual pranks. He'd deal with Hogan when he returned to camp. Klink suddenly felt his car slowing down. He leaned forward.

"Why are we slowing down, driver?" he asked.

"Roadblock up ahead, sir."

The car pulled to a stop as one of the armed guards approached the passenger seat and waited as Klink rolled down his window.

"What's the problem, Sergeant?" asked Klink. "I am Colonel Wilhelm Klink, Kommandant of Stalag 13. I'm in a hurry to get to Berlin."

"I'm sorry, Colonel, the guard replied, saluting. But we're under orders not to let anyone pass this point because the Gestapo is searching for one of their escaped prisoners."

If Klink hadn't been running late for a meeting with Burkhalter, he would have burst out laughing that the Gestapo had lost a prisoner. Instead, he threw up his hands in exasperation. "But I must get to my meeting with General Burkhalter, and I'm already late."

"Then somebody must be playing a joke on you, Colonel," the Sergeant explained. "General Burkhalter passed this way several hours ago and we told him what we just told you. He then explained he was on his way to Dusseldorf and that this road better be open when he returns possibly in the morning."

"What!" Klink bellowed, unbelievingly. "Then who would…." Hogan's words again rang in his ears. _The General would call you himself. Call the General yourself before you leave. Call the General yourself before you leave._

Klink suddenly realized why it was important to Hogan that Klink call Burkhalter himself. He had somehow suspected Metzger was up to something. Klink shuddered as unpleasant images began running through his head as to what could be happening back at camp.

"Thank you very much, Sergeant," Klink said quickly rolling up his window. "Driver, turn this car around and head back to Stalag 13. And hurry!" Klink leaned back in his seat. _I just hope I'm not too late,_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Hogan, turning his head away, squeezed his eyes tightly shut as the sound of flesh on flesh continued pounding in his ears. He found himself unable to watch anymore as Metzger continued to strike Baker. He struggled to keep from crying at the brutal beating Baker was enduring all because he was a black man who put his hands on a German. Again, he had failed to protect one of his men. Slowly, the urge to shed tears was replaced by a rage Hogan never knew himself capable of. He jerked at the cuffs binding him hoping they would miraculously give; they didn't. His breathing was becoming more difficult.

"Metzger!" he shouted his eyes still shut. "You strike him one more time and I'll make that collection disappear so you'll never find it!"

The sound of the beating stopped. Hogan then heard a body hit the floor. Opening his eyes, he forced himself to look around. He cringed at what he saw. Baker was a bloody mess and seemed to be bleeding from everywhere. Turning away, Hogan pressed his forehead against his manacled hands. He prayed Baker was still alive. He was suddenly grabbed by his shirt collar and jerked around facing Metzger who slapped him across the face with the brass knuckles leaving a bloody smear across the Colonel's face.

"Don't you threaten me, Hogan," Metzger replied coldly. "In fact, I'm going to up the ante. There are over one thousand prisoners in this camp. My collection is scheduled to be here at 2300 hours tomorrow night. For every hour that collection is late, I will kill one of your men in front of you."

"**You** **bastard!**" Hogan shouted, now gasping for air.

Just then, the cell door flew open and Klink, followed by Wilson, Kinch, Carter and four armed guards led by Schultz, their weapons pointed at Metzger, appeared. Wilson immediately knelt beside Baker. He pressed two fingers against his neck. Kinch, Carter and Klink winced at the sight. Schultz was near tears.

"He's barely alive!" Wilson announced. He then noticed Hogan gasping for breath. He quickly moved to Hogan. "Colonel…" he began.

Hogan shook his head. "Never…mind…me…Baker. Take…care…of Baker." He began coughing.

Wilson looked over his shoulder at Hogan's second-in-command. "Kinch, go to the infirmary and bring two stretchers quickly!"

"On my way," he replied heading out the door.

Klink looked at the bloody smear across Hogan's face and the body of Baker before glaring with anger at Metzger who calmly removed the blood-covered brass knuckles and tossed them on the bunk. Then, he removed a handkerchief and calmly wiped his hands.

"General Metzger, I am arresting you per direct orders given me by General Burkhalter. Schultz, you will see to it that General Metzger is placed under house arrest and make sure there is a guard both outside his bedroom door as well as outside the guest quarters. When I return to my office, I will contact General Burkhalter. Now, get him out of my sight!"

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," Schultz replied, anger in his voice. Secretly, he hoped Metzger would try something so he could shoot him for what he had done to one of 'his boys.' He started to reach for Metzger's arm, but seeing the General's stare, he lowered his hand. Metzger gathered his coat and cap and went quietly with the guards.

"Just one moment, General," Klink said. Metzger turned. Klink held out his hand. "I want the keys to these handcuffs." Metzger didn't move. One of the guards searched the General's pockets and, finding the keys, handed them to the Kommandant before leading Metzger out of the cell.

Kneeling beside the American, Klink unlocked Hogan's handcuffs. He glanced at Wilson. "Go back to Sergeant Baker. I'll look after Hogan," Klink said. He handed Wilson the keys so he could free Baker. Hogan was resting his forehead on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "Try to relax, Hogan," Klink said placing a hand on Hogan's shoulder. "Sergeant Baker's getting the best of care." He paused for a long moment. "I'm sorry, Hogan. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you when you asked me to contact the General myself before leaving." Klink noticed Hogan's breathing seemed to be easing a bit. He looked around and saw Kinch and Olsen coming in with the two stretchers. They opened and laid them flat on the floor. Olsen looked distressed.

Wilson, kneeling beside Baker, looked around at Hogan. "Colonel, I need you to lay down on one of those stretchers…now!"

Hogan raised his head and shook it. "Baker first…Don't worry…about…me."

Klink gripped Hogan's shoulder forcing the American to look him directly in the face. "Hogan, Sergeant Baker will be all right. Sergeant Wilson will do everything he can for him. And should he need anything else, I'll make certain he gets it. But how do you think Sergeant Baker would feel if he found out you let yourself become ill over him?"

"You…drive…hard bargain," Hogan gasped. He looked up at Kinch, Carter and Olsen.

"He's right, Colonel," said Kinch.

"Better do what Sergeant Wilson says, boy. I mean Colonel."

"We'll take care of Sergeant Baker," Olsen assured him.

Hogan slowly nodded and got shakily to his feet with Klink's assistance. The Kommandant led Hogan to one of the two stretchers and with Carter's help, got him to lie down on one of them. Then Carter and Olsen lifted the stretcher bearing their commanding officer and carefully carried it out of the cell and headed towards the infirmary. As he was being carried out, other than worry about Baker, one thought pushed its way to the front of his mind. _Metzger dies tonight, _Hogan told himself.

Wilson looked up at the Kommandant. "Baker looks like he's got several broken ribs, several cracked ribs, a broken left arm, a possible dislocated right shoulder, his right eye is swollen shut, his left eye is blackened and possible internal injuries. Kinch, I need you to slide that stretcher over here. We have to be extremely careful moving him. Kommandant, I'll need your help as well."

"Anything I can do to help, Sergeant Wilson," Klink told him. He then remembered the brass knuckles. Removing a handkerchief from his inner coat pocket, he picked up the bloody brass knuckles with it and folded the handkerchief around it. He tucked it inside his coat pocket. He would need to show it to General Burkhalter as evidence.

Once the stretcher had been positioned beside Baker, Wilson gently placed his hands under his shoulders, while Kinch did the same at his feet.

"Kinch, on the count of three, we slide him onto the stretcher. Be very careful with him. One, two, three." Together, they managed to slide Baker onto the stretcher without any problems. Wilson then grabbed his medical bag and handed it to Klink. "Kommandant, if you would be so kind."

Nodding, Klink held the medical bag tightly. Together, the two men, with Klink following, left the cooler. Klink briefly glanced back over his shoulder and frowned.

The only indication anybody had been in this cell was the small pool of blood on the floor, and the few spots of blood on the bunk near the foot of the bed.

* * *

(1) Brass knuckles are commonly believed to have evolved from the ancient Roman "caestus," a type of glove or hand guard made from leather and metal used during boxing matches in gladiatorial events. During WW2, the BC-41 pattern brass knuckles were used. There were two models: one with round holes for the fingers and the other with oval shapes for the fingers.


	27. Chapter 27Hours to Go

**Chapter 27---Hours to Go**

Things were hectic in the infirmary once Baker and Hogan were brought in. Wilson had to chase Kinch, Carter, Olsen and Klink out promising to keep them updated regarding both men.

As Hogan appeared to be the least injured, Wilson ordered his assistant, Corporal Joshua Brennan to clean the Colonel's face and check if his jaw was broken plus if there were any other injuries. He was also advised to check Hogan's breathing and then place an ice pack on his throat afterwards. Hogan's breathing had nearly returned to normal during the short trip to the infirmary; but his mind and thoughts were with Baker. He winced as the Corporal cleaned his face with alcohol and noticed only a superficial cut on Hogan's left cheek and that a bandage would suffice. A further examination proved no fracture of the Colonel's jaw and his breathing was nearly normal. Once Brennan applied a bandage, he then proceeded to get the ice pack and place it on the Colonel's throat as ordered. Hogan immediately removed it and tried to sit up. He needed to know about Baker.

Brennan tried to stop Hogan. "Colonel, you need to lay still for awhile. You were very lucky. But you have to lie down. Please."

"Later," Hogan replied a bit more roughly than he planned. "I need to know about Sergeant Baker. I need to see him and be with him." He slid off the bed and would have collapsed if Brennan hadn't been there to catch him. The Corporal helped the Colonel back onto the bed.

"Colonel, please. You need to lie down. You nearly collapsed. Look, I'll make you a deal. If you lie down and keep that ice pack on your throat, I'll make sure you are kept updated on Sergeant Baker. Should you refuse, I'll have to sedate you as per Sergeant Wilson's orders. Your choice, Colonel."

Grumbling under his breath, Hogan slowly lay back down on the bed and placed the ice pack on his throat. "Just promise me you won't let him die," he said quietly.

Brennan smiled faintly. "We'll do our best, Colonel. I promise you." He then left to see what assistance he could be to Wilson.

He found Wilson cutting open Baker's sweater and shirt, his shirtsleeves rolled up, and both his hands and forearms were stained with blood. He noticed Brennan approaching out of the corner of his eyes. "How's the Colonel?" he asked, without stopping what he was doing.

Brennan smiled. "He's just as stubborn as you told me. Nearly collapsed trying to get out of bed. He only has a superficial cut on his cheek and his jaw's not broken fortunately." He watched Wilson for a moment. "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to clean up these wounds, especially on his face. I'm concerned about his swollen eye; his other eye seems to be all right."

Rolling up his sleeves, Brennan grabbed a bottle of alcohol and some cotton and gently began wiping Baker's face. So engrossed in what they were doing, neither man noticed Hogan quietly and slowly sitting down in a chair that was beside his own bed near the foot of it. He held the ice pack to his throat, but it was important that he be near Baker to lend whatever moral support he could.

* * *

The men in barracks two gathered around Olsen, Kinch and Carter the moment they walked in and bombarded them with questions. Carter simply sat down at the table, staring at his hands. Newkirk sat beside his best friend. Olsen lay down on his bunk, staring at the wall. Kinch sat down opposite Carter and clasped his hands atop the table. LeBeau soon joined them. The other prisoners decided right now to give the three men some space and all found something else to do.

Carter bit his lower lip as he fought back tears. "Kinch, do you think Baker will make it?" he asked quietly.

Kinch sighed. "I hope so. But I'm not sure. I mean, Metzger did a real number on him from what I could tell. But then, I'm not Wilson. He'd know better than any of us."

Newkirk leaned forward to keep his voice low. "What the bloody hell happened? Where's the Colonel?"

"And what happened to Baker?" whispered the Frenchman, worried.

"Metzger beat him," Carter replied in a hollow voice. "He beat him using something. I don't know what it was. But you should have seen him, Louie. He was a bloody mess."

LeBeau clucked his tongue and shook his head.

"Blimey," Newkirk said softly. "What about the Gov'nor?"

"Apparently Metzger struck the Colonel across the face because there was blood on his cheek," explained Kinch. "And the Colonel was having a lot of difficulty breathing. Wilson had both of them removed on stretchers and taken to the infirmary."

"Who stopped the Bosche Kraut?" asked LeBeau.

"Klink, Schultz and some guards came into the cooler," Kinch explained.

"Klink's back?" asked LeBeau. "I thought he had left for Berlin to meet with Burkhalter."

"Perhaps the Colonel will tell us when he gets back as soon as Wilson releases him."

* * *

Klink hastily removed his outer coat and cap and hung them on the coat tree. He then reached inside his jacket and felt the hard object wrapped in the handkerchief. The hard object stained with the blood of both Baker and Hogan, but more so Baker. Klink shut his eyes as images of Baker lying on the floor entered his mind. It nearly brought tears to his eyes thinking that one of his own countrymen could be so cruel to another human being. And what of Hogan trying to get air into his lungs. For a moment, Klink feared Hogan might die in front of him, unable to breathe. He cringed at the memories.

Klink quickly walked to his liquor cabinet and poured a full glass of Schnapps and downed it in one gulp, and quickly poured another. He needed to get drunk. He wanted to get drunk, hoping it would make him forget what he had seen in that cell today. _Can you ever forgive me, Hogan, for thinking you were playing one of your pranks? I should have known with Metzger around you wouldn't do that. I never should have doubted you, _Klink told himself_. _He quickly emptied the glass he was holding and just as quickly poured a third. He was about to down it when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?!" Klink shouted without turning around.

The door opened and Sergeant Schultz quietly entered the room. He saw his commanding officer at the liquor cabinet and suspected the Kommandant was trying to drown his pain with booze. He sadly shook his head.

"Herr Kommandant…" he began.

"Yes, Schultz, what is it? Tell me and then get out!"

"Herr Kommandant, General Metzger is in his guest quarters with a guard outside his bedroom door and Corporal Langenscheidt is posted outside the guest quarters. Both have orders not to allow anyone to leave or enter."

"Very good, Schultz. Thank you." Klink stared at the drink in his hand. "You can leave now. I'd like to be alone."

Schultz started to leave but suddenly stopped. "Herr Kommandant, how are Colonel Hogan and Sergeant Baker? Is there any news?"

Keeping his head bent, Klink continued staring into the brown liquid. "Colonel Hogan doesn't appear to be badly hurt, Schultz. But Sergeant Baker is very badly hurt and I just don't know if he'll survive the beating he received. It seems that Metzger was intent on beating him to death. I can only speculate on the reasons behind it." He lifted the glass of Schnapps and studied its reflection.

"Herr Kommandant, listen to me. You cannot blame yourself for what happened."

"I should never have left, Schultz!" Klink turned and faced his rotund Sergeant. "Hogan even asked me to check with the General myself before leaving. You were there. If I hadn't left none of this would have happened."

"That may be true, Herr Kommandant. We'll never know for sure. But fact remains you got back here in time to stop it. Things could have been much worse if you hadn't come back when you did."

"That's small consolation, Schultz, if Sergeant Baker dies."

"Then think of it this way, Herr Kommandant. Because you stopped the General when you did, Sergeant Baker has a 50-50 chance of surviving. If you hadn't stopped him, he would more than likely be dead by now. So think that thanks to you, Sergeant Baker has a chance instead of no chance. That's all I wanted to say, Herr Kommandant."

"Thank you, Schultz," Klink said quietly.

"You're welcome, Herr Kommandant." Schultz saluted and after Klink returned it, left the Colonel's office. Alone again, Klink again looked at the contents of his glass. Then he turned and poured it back into the bottle from which it came. He walked to his desk and sitting down, picked up the receiver.

"Fraulein Hilda, get me General Burkhalter's office in Berlin. Priority call."

* * *

Wilson and Brennan continued working over Baker who was still unconscious. Having cleaned all his wounds, Wilson, to his relief, discovered things weren't as bad as originally thought, even though Baker's condition was still considered serious. The suspected dislocated shoulder turned out to be a sprain only. Baker's broken arm was set. With three cracked ribs on one side and four fractured ribs on the other side, Wilson and Brennan took care wrapping them in order to immobilize them, thus giving them a chance to heal. There were other assorted cuts and bruises that had been treated as best they could be. Wilson even began to think there might not be internal injuries after all. But for now, Wilson figured they had done everything they could do. The rest was now up to Baker. He looked at Brennan. "Josh, when you're finished setting up the IV, give Sergeant Baker a painkiller and an antibiotic. He's going to need them for awhile. And place an ice pack on his swollen eye. Hopefully that'll reduce the swelling. Then, with a deep sigh, he turned and was not surprised to see Colonel Hogan sitting quietly.

Wilson smiled at Hogan as he wiped his hands with a towel. "We've done all we can for him, Colonel," he said. "The only thing we can do now is wait. The fact he's still alive is a miracle in itself considering the beating he received." He sighed wearily. "Colonel, I know you're worried about him, but you need to get some rest yourself." Wilson saw the stricken look on Hogan's face and knew it would be impossible to get him to rest. His face softened.

"You can sit with him for an hour, but no longer. I want you to get some rest."

"Later, Joe. I can rest later."

"Listen to me, Colonel. I know what happened to Baker is eating you up inside. But there's nothing you can do. Now, after one hour if you don't want to rest here, I will allow you to return to your barracks to rest. And I will check on you later. And should I find out you're not resting, I will have you sedated. Do I make myself clear?"

Hogan didn't respond. But Wilson could see the anger building in the Colonel. He faced Hogan, and leaning forward with both hands gripping the arms of the chair, looked him directly in the eyes. "Colonel, you can't let this consume you. I understand Metzger's under house arrest and when Burkhalter get here…"

His dark eyes ablaze with rage, Hogan looked up in spoke in a cold, mechanical-like low voice. "Joe, Metzger dies tonight and I'm going to make sure of it. I suggest you don't get in my way. Do **I** make myself clear?"

Wilson licked his lips as he digested what he'd just been told. Finally, he nodded understandingly. "Just promise me you'll be careful," he whispered. "From what I've seen Metzger is not to be trusted. And whatever you do, don't let him to get you stressed out or aggravated because it could cause breathing problems, and then he'd have you where he wants you."

"I'll be careful, Joe. And thanks."

After Brennan had finished hanging the IV solution, he walked away to prepare the medications Wilson had ordered. Hogan got up and moved his chair closer to the head of the bed. Gripping Baker's right hand in his own, he stared into the battered and swollen face.

"I promise you, Richard. Metzger will pay for what he's done to you and to Newkirk. After tonight, he won't hurt any other man in this camp. And you know I always keep my word."


	28. Chapter 28Murder!

**Chapter 28---Murder!**

The men of barracks two were just sitting down to dinner when the door opened, and Hogan walked in. He looked around the barracks as if trying to memorize each man's face. He noticed LeBeau, Kinch, Carter and Newkirk all seated at the table looking at him, worried.

"Would you like some dinner, Colonel?" LeBeau asked. "I made your favorite."

"I'm not hungry, LeBeau," Hogan replied grabbing his coffee cup off the table and filling it half-full of hot coffee. He sat down at the table and quietly sipped his coffee. He seemed preoccupied.

"How do you feel, Colonel?" asked Carter haltingly.

"I'm all right, Carter," Hogan replied softly.

The men exchanged looks, sensing their CO's mind was elsewhere. But there was a question they all wanted, no, needed, to know the answer to.

"How is Sergeant Baker, Colonel?" asked Kinch.

The pain was evident in Hogan's brown eyes. Sighing, he put down his coffee cup and ran his finger around its edge. "Baker's holding his own," he said quietly as if it pained him to talk about it. "He has several broken and cracked ribs, a broken left arm, his right eye is swollen shut and his left eye is blackened. He may also have internal injuries. And he's still unconscious."

"Will he make it, Colonel?" asked LeBeau.

Hogan stared into space as he thought before he answered. He finally sighed as he took a drink of coffee. "I really don't know, LeBeau." Hogan finished his coffee and slowly got to his feet. "I'm going into my quarters and take a nap. I have a scheduled appointment later tonight at 2330 hours and I don't intend to be late."

He immediately noticed his men opening their mouths to protest. But before a word could be uttered, Hogan held up his hand requesting silence.

"I don't want to hear anything. The subject is not open for discussion. I'll be in my quarters." With that, he turned and slowly walked into his quarters, slamming the door behind him. His men were left staring at the closed door.

"What are we going to do?" LeBeau whispered. "You saw him. The Colonel is not in any condition to deal with Metzger."

"Louie's right," Newkirk agreed. "The Gov'nor's been having problems with his breathing of late. If this bloody bastard does something to him and causes the Colonel to develop breathing trouble, he's liable to kill 'im and you know it. We can't let him keep that meeting tonight."

"How are we gonna stop him from going?" asked Carter. "You know how Colonel Hogan is. He'd have our hides if we tried stopping him from meeting with Metzger."

"We're not gonna stop him," Kinch suddenly announced. The others looked at him, stunned and all began protesting at once. Kinch held up his hands requesting silence. "You misunderstand me. We're gonna let the Colonel keep his meeting with Metzger. But he won't be alone." He looked around at the others. "I'll be following two minutes behind him and watching his back. If the Colonel has any problems, I'll take Metzger out myself."

* * *

Hogan lay on his lower bunk staring up at the bottom of the bunk above. He had the ice pack sitting on his throat. His mind was focused on only one thing, and that one thing was Metzger. Hogan was going over the planned scenario in his mind how he would do it. He wouldn't waste any time. The minute he had Metzger's attention, he would kill him. Despite how much Hogan wanted Metzger to suffer the agony Newkirk and Baker had endured, he would not stoop to the General's level. His death would be quick. Hogan looked at his watch. There was about four hours before he had to prepare for his meeting, so Hogan decided he better get some sleep. He turned on his side and, holding the ice pack to his throat, he closed his eyes as an uneasy sleep slowly came.

It was a little past ten-fifteen when Hogan awoke. Checking his watch, he swung his feet off the bed and sat on the edge, running his hands up and down his face, attempting to wipe the sleep from his eyes. His meeting was scheduled for eleven-thirty. He slowly got to his feet and methodically changed out of his uniform into black pants, turtleneck and smeared grease on his face. He again checked his watch. It was going on ten thirty-five. He had just enough time to instruct his men before he left just in case he didn't return. He seized his pistol from its hiding place and after checking the clip, stuck it back in with a click. He then exited the room.

It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the darkness in the common room, but he made out LeBeau and Newkirk seated at the table. They were looking at him with deep worry.

"Are you certain we can't either talk you out of this or at least let one of us go with you, sir?" asked Newkirk.

"Sorry, Newkirk," Hogan replied. "This is between me and Metzger. I won't risk any of you in this." He paused for a long moment as he looked at each man. He sighed. "Newkirk, LeBeau, in case I don't come back…"

"Don't go any further, sir," said Newkirk. "You'll be back. We know it."

Hogan smiled faintly. "I'm glad you have such faith. But this is important. If for some reason I don't come back, contact London, evacuate the camp, and get everybody out. And I mean **everybody**. I don't want Metzger to have free rein with the prisoners. Is that understood?"

"Right, Gov'nor," Newkirk replied softly.

"Oui, mon Colonel. But you will be back." LeBeau's face didn't hide his true feelings.

"I intend to. By the way, where's Carter and Kinch?"

Newkirk motioned with his head towards the hidden tunnel entrance. "They're down in the radio room I think, sir."

Hogan again checked his watch. It was going on ten forty-five. He stuck his pistol in the back of his waistband and walked over to the double-bunk. He slapped the hidden mechanism and waited for the bunk to rise and the ladder to drop. When they did, he stepped over the bed frame and quickly disappeared from sight. LeBeau slowly got up and approached the tunnel opening. He struck the mechanism again and watched the bunk drop over the entrance. But instead of then walking away, he stuck his hands in his pockets with his head hanging.

* * *

Carter was seated at the radio with Kinch stretched out on the bunk reading a magazine when they both noticed Hogan appear. They both got to their feet.

"Leaving now, Colonel?" Kinch asked softly. "I really wish you'd let one of us go with you to watch your back."

"He's right boy. I mean Colonel."

"I appreciate the offer, but not this time. Look, I have to make this quick. I'm going to tell both of you what I told Newkirk and LeBeau. If I don't come back, don't waste any time. Contact London and evacuate everybody. And I mean everybody."

"Yes, sir," Carter replied with a sad face.

"It'll be done, Colonel," said Kinch, trying to keep a tight rein on his emotions.

Hogan looked at both men affectionately. Then, he suddenly turned and briskly walked down the dirt corridor and climbed up the ladder leading to the tree stump. The minute Hogan was out of sight, Kinch hastily got out of his pea-green jacket and uniform pants and revealed a similar outfit to Hogan's underneath. Carter handed him a fully loaded pistol. Kinch adjusted the wool-cap on his head. He took the pistol.

"Bring the Colonel back safe along with yourself," Carter said softly.

"You can count on it," Kinch replied as he headed to the ladder. He didn't want Hogan getting too far ahead of him even though he knew where the meeting place was.

All Carter could do is sit down at the radio and wait which was not something he was very good at.

* * *

Metzger pulled his attaché case from it's hiding place and, placing it on the bed, opened it. Checking his watch, he saw he still had nearly thirty-five minutes before he had to meet with Hogan. Grabbing his weapon, he held it in his hand and grinned. After he and the American discussed the final arrangements for his collection, Hogan would never leave the meeting place alive. He'd see to it. He was about to put the gun in his pocket when there was a knock on his bedroom door. He replaced the weapon back in the attaché case and closed it. Walking to the door, he opened it, and was surprised at who was standing there. Anger appeared as he turned around and walked back towards the bed.

"What are you doing here?!" he demanded. "Get out! I don't have time to listen to you!!"

With his back turned, he didn't notice the visitor entering the room.

* * *

Hogan had reached the rendezvous place with ten minutes to spare. He had felt the hair on the back of his neck bristle, which told him he was being watched. Secretly, he hoped it was one of his men because he didn't want Metzger to get the drop on him. He checked his watch after some time had elapsed. Metzger was fifteen minutes late. Hogan didn't like being out in the open like this with no backup, but it couldn't be helped.

He started pacing back and forth, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. He checked his watch again after what seemed an eternity. Metzger was now forty-five minutes late. Hogan began to worry. Metzger made no secret that getting his collection back was more important than anything. And if he spoke the truth, then where was he? What could be keeping him? If Metzger was playing one of his games at this moment, Hogan wasn't going to bite. He figured he would give him just fifteen minutes more before returning to camp and then pay the General a visit to find out why he didn't show.

The next fifteen minutes seemed to drag on forever. Hogan started to feel anger building. What could have kept that bastard from showing up unless…

"Oh God, no!" Hogan suddenly yelled as he turned to head back to camp as quickly as possible. He paused, however, to look at a clump of bushes. "We're going back to camp, Kinch!" he said.

Kinch stood up, looking puzzled. "How did you…?" But Hogan waved him off.

"Metzger didn't show. I'm afraid he may have promised to show up knowing I'd leave camp so he could torture another of the men without me around. We have to get back there! Now!"

It was the longest twenty minutes of Hogan's life. By the time they reached the tree stump, Hogan's breathing was a bit labored. Kinch took his arm.

"Colonel…"

Hogan, hands on knees, looked over. "I'll be all right. Kinch, get to the barracks. I'll be right behind you. Check the men. Make sure they're all there. Please!" He slowly straightened up.

Kinch raised the lid of the tree stump and climbed down and as promised, Hogan was right behind him, closing the lid behind him. When they reached the ground, Hogan decided before checking on Metzger he'd better clean up and change. He couldn't afford to be caught in what he was wearing with grease on his face. He saw Kinch eyeing him, worried.

"Go on, Kinch. I've got to change first. I'll come in up a few minutes. Just check on the men."

Looking at Hogan, Kinch nodded and took off as fast as he could run.

The Colonel changed and cleaned up as quickly as he possible could. Pushing back his crush cap on his head, he hurried to the ladder leading to the barracks and began to climb. As his head appeared from the tunnel opening, he saw a calm Kinch waiting for him. He looked up at him with worried eyes.

"Relax, Colonel," he said. "Everybody who should be here is here. Nobody's missing."

Hogan pressed his forehead against his hands clinging to the ladder, and for a moment, Kinch thought he heard his commanding officer murmur 'Thank God.' He helped Hogan climb out of the tunnel and into the barracks.

The Colonel looked at him.

"Kinch, stay here." Hogan partially slid the gun he had with him from his bomber jacket inside pocket. "No matter what you may hear, stay here." That said, Hogan quietly slipped out the barracks door. He hugged the sides of the various buildings and stayed in the shadows until he came to Klink's guest quarters. He noticed all the lights were out inside. Hogan was puzzled. If Metzger was inside, why were all the lights out then? And if he wasn't there, where was he? While on his way to the guest quarters, Hogan had noticed the lights were out in the Kommandantur so Metzger wasn't with the Kommandant.

Hogan quietly opened a side window and climbed inside, closing the window behind him. After his eyes grew accustomed to the darkness despite the bit of moonlight shining through the glass, he took a step further into the room. That's when he suddenly froze in his tracks at what he saw.

There, lying on the floor, his head in a growing pool of blood with eyes open, was the body of General Metzger. Hogan noticed the General's head at an odd angle. That could only mean the neck had been broken. There was a jagged gash in the middle of his forehead from which blood was still dripping. Having to make certain the man was dead, Hogan slowly made his way forward and knelt down beside the body, careful not to let his shoes touch the blood. He couldn't afford to leave a trail. He pressed two fingers against Metzger's neck. There was no pulse and the body was cool to the touch. Hogan slowly stood up and backed away from the body, still unable to grasp what he was seeing.

Metzger was dead; that much was true. But his death had taken place in the camp. The one place Hogan didn't want it to take place. His mind started turning as to who could have done it. The only possible suspects who came to mind immediately were his men. Did one of them do this? Hogan's head was spinning. His breathing was becoming difficult as he felt his throat constrict. He bent over with hands on knees trying to catch his breath.

As incapacitated as he was at the moment, he suddenly turned his head towards the door.

He heard footsteps and voices. And they were approaching the bedroom where he was.


	29. Chapter 29Getaway

**Chapter 29---Getaway**

W_ith hands on knees, Hogan was trying to catch his breath. As incapacitated as he was, he managed to turn his head upon hearing voices and footsteps outside the bedroom door._

Hogan knew he could not afford to be caught in Metzger's bedroom with a gun on his person, must less the body of a man he was known to hate. He hastily moved around the foot of the bed, and quickly crawled underneath it. He clamped both hands tightly over his mouth to keep silent while he had trouble breathing.

The bedroom door opened and the light switched on. Hogan, from where he was, was able to see four pairs of boots enter and suddenly stop just inside the room.

"He appears to be dead, General Burkhalter!"

Hogan recognized the voice as Klink's.

"I can see that from here, dummkopf," Burkhalter replied, stunned at the sight in front of him. "We must be certain before we proceed. Klink, go check and make sure he is dead."

"Me, sir?" Klink asked nervously.

"Your name is Klink isn't it?" Burkhalter asked, annoyed.

"Yes sir." Klink slowly approached the body and knelt down, mindful of the pool of blood around Metzger's head. He pressed two fingers against his neck while turning his head slightly so as not to look into Metzger's unstaring eyes. Swallowing hard, he pulled his hand away and closed the General's eyes before slowly standing up. He stood before Burkhalter. "He is dead, Herr General. His body is cool to the touch. It appears his neck was broken from the angle of his head. It also looks like he struck his head on something as there is a deep gash on his forehead."

Burkhalter glanced over his shoulder at the two guards. "Sergeant Schultz, get a sheet and cover the General's body. Corporal Pratt, I want you to stand guard outside this bedroom door, and nobody is allowed in or out of here. Langenscheidt will remain outside the guest quarters. Klink, we have no choice in the matter. The Gestapo must be notified." He stood aside when Schultz re-entered carrying a folded sheet. Shaking it out, he carefully covered the body. The pool of blood around Metzger's head soaked through the sheet immediately.

"Let's get out of here, Klink," Burkhalter remarked. "With a guard posted outside the bedroom door, and another posted outside the guest quarters, nobody will be able to enter or leave without being caught. Come, let us go to your office and contact the Gestapo." As they started to leave, Burkhalter suddenly put a hand on Klink's arm, stopping him.

"Wait. Before we contact the Gestapo, I need to know Colonel Hogan's whereabouts. Let us pay a little visit to barracks two first." They then left the room.

Waiting a minute after hearing the door close, Hogan quietly crawled out from under the bed and over to the window. He shakily got to his feet, still having trouble breathing. He knew he had to get back to the barracks before Burkhalter and Klink or he would be in deep trouble. He silently climbed out of the window, closing it behind him. Then, as quickly as he could, hugging the sides of the buildings and keeping to the shadows, Hogan ran as fast as he could, gasping for breath more with each step.

Heading for the barracks, Burkhalter suddenly stopped again and looked at the Kommandant. "Klink, before we enter barracks two, I want you to repeat what you discovered in the cooler when you caught Metzger with Sergeant Baker and Colonel Hogan. I want to make sure I have the facts right before I question Colonel Hogan."

"But Herr General, I told you everything over the phone," Klink replied nervously.

"Then tell me again, Klink. You may have omitted something the first time."

* * *

Hogan, barely able to breathe, burst through the barracks door, letting it close behind him. Kinch, Newkirk, LeBeau and Carter, seated at the table, quickly got to their feet. Kinch and Newkirk caught the Colonel before he collapsed, and led him to the bench. Once seated, Hogan bowed his head trying to catch his breath.

"Carter, watch the door," Kinch ordered. LeBeau, worried, joined Kinch and Newkirk while Carter cracked the barracks door to keep watch.

"Metzger…dead…" Hogan managed to get out. "Klink…Burkhalter…here…" He started coughing and wheezing.

Kinch and Newkirk looked at each other. They thought they understood what their commanding officer was trying to tell them.

"Metzger must've done something to the Gov'nor before he killed him," Newkirk said anxiously. "And sounds like Burkhalter and Klink are on their way here to the barracks."

Kinch looked at LeBeau as an idea began to form. "LeBeau, go outside and create a disturbance. Try to get Klink and Burkhalter's attention and demand they get Wilson and have him come to barracks two. That should stall Klink and Burkhalter for a few minutes." He then looked at Newkirk. "Newkirk, we have to get the Colonel out of his bomber jacket and into his bathrobe. We have to make the Colonel appear to have been here the entire time. Go to his quarters, grab his bathrobe, and get back here fast."

"On me way, mate," replied Newkirk before Kinch could finish his sentence.

"Here comes Klink, Burkhalter and Schultz!" Carter announced anxiously.

LeBeau dashed out the door and into the compound with both hands raised. He began shouting at the top of his lungs for help. He hoped he sounded panicked enough. (1)"Nous avons besoin d'un docteur! Svp! Colonel Hogan a besoin d'un docteur! ll ne peut pas soufflé! Aide!"

Burkhalter, Klink and Schultz, approaching the distressed little Frenchman, looked at each other, puzzled. None had any idea what LeBeau was saying.

"What are babbling about, Corporal LeBeau?" asked Klink, annoyed. "And what's all this about Colonel Hogan?" Hogan's name was the only thing he understood.

"He needs a doctor right away, Kommandant! He cannot breathe! We got him into the common room to sit down hoping it would help ease his breathing, but it didn't. Please! We need Sergeant Wilson right away or the Colonel may die!"

Klink looked at Schultz, worried. "Schultz, go to barracks twelve and get Sergeant Wilson immediately. Tell him it's an emergency and that Colonel Hogan can't breathe! And hurry!"

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant!" Schultz replied anxiously as he ran as fast as he could while Burkhalter and Klink then entered barracks two with LeBeau behind them.

Klink and Burkhalter found Hogan, seated at the table in his bathrobe, gasping for air, his head bowed. His color didn't look too good either. Klink was deeply concerned, but couldn't show it in front of the General. He knew Hogan had been having breathing difficulties since being choked by Metzger. Burkhalter, meanwhile, studied Hogan for any indication the American was faking. He didn't find any.

Just then, the barracks door opened and Wilson hurried inside with and an out-of-breath Schultz lagging behind. Wilson put his medical bag on the table.

"Colonel, I need to examine you now."

Hogan shook his head. "Not here…quarters…."

"Fine," Wilson replied gripping Hogan by one arm. "I'll examine you in your quarters. Let's go."

As Hogan started to get to his feet, he staggered and started to collapse. Kinch and Wilson caught him before he hit the floor. Kinch gripped Hogan tightly around the waist with one arm, while his other held his arm. He slowly led the Colonel to his quarters with Wilson following.

Burkhalter and Klink started to follow, but Wilson held up a hand, stopping them. "I suggest you both wait out here while I examine Colonel Hogan in private. I'll let you know my diagnosis after I'm done." He turned and entered Hogan's quarters as Kinch walked out leaving the two men alone.

* * *

Alone in Hogan's quarters, Wilson had Hogan propped up in bed with two pillows. His breathing had eased slightly as the medic listened to the Colonel's heart with his stethoscope. He also checked Hogan's vitals.

"Your heart sounds good, and your vitals are all right, considering. But your breathing is labored, Colonel. You have to keep an ice pack on your throat and limit using your voice or you won't have a voice. If you don't, I will confine you to the infirmary for ten days to make sure you do what I tell you. Whatever you were doing irritated your throat and caused it to constrict even more causing you to have more trouble breathing."

Hogan's breathing has eased somewhat by this time. He gave Wilson a lopsided grin. "I was taking my before lights out ritual of running back to the barracks before Burkhalter and Klink got here."

Wilson rolled his eyes in exasperation. Whatever Hogan was doing, he knew better than to inquire. "I suggest you forgo your lights out ritual for awhile, Colonel."

Hogan didn't appear to be listening. His mind was still reeling from not only finding Metzger's body, but wondering which of his men was guilty. Whoever the guilty party was, he'd have to get him out of Germany. Would that also mean closing up shop? Would he have to evacuate the entire camp? Now he'd have the Gestapo to deal with, and that would mean Hochstetter. He would have to protect the guilty man from the Gestapo. Hogan's mind was on overload. He couldn't think straight right now. But one thought made its way to the front of Hogan's mind, and that was which of his men was guilty of not only committing murder, but disobeying direct orders and endangering the entire operation. Hogan pinched the bridge of his nose as a massive headache was forming.

Wilson looked at his commanding officer. "Colonel, perhaps it might be better if I do move you to the infirmary. Your color is not good and you don't look well. Plus, I'll be sure you'll be using the ice pack as I prescribe."

"No…" Hogan stammered. "Feel…okay."

Wilson sighed wearily. He knew it was a waste of time to argue with Hogan when he had made up his mind about something. "Colonel Hogan, I will give you one more chance to do what I tell you to do. And should I find you aren't following orders, you will be moved to the infirmary and will be confined there for ten days minimum. Understood?"

"Understood," was Hogan's shallow voice. He massaged his forehead.

"Headache?" asked Wilson, concerned.

"Yeah, and it's a beauty," Hogan replied, his breathing now nearly back to normal.

Wilson removed an ice pack from his medical bag as well as a syringe and a vial from his medical bag. He filled the syringe. "I'm going to give you an antibiotic because of the wheezing I heard. You might be developing an infection in your lungs and I don't want to take any chances. Then I'll give you some aspirin for your headache. Afterwards, I'll have one of the men get some ice for the ice pack." He rolled up Hogan's sleeve and jabbed the syringe in his arm, emptying its contents. Finished, Wilson grabbed the empty pitcher on Hogan's footlocker and the ice pack and headed for the door. "I'll be right back, Colonel," he said as he walked out, closing the door.

Wilson found Klink, Schultz and Burkhalter waiting along with Hogan's men. He handed the pitcher to Carter, ordering him to fill it will fresh water. He gave the ice pack to Schultz ordering him to fill it with ice. The guard looked at the Kommandant, questioningly.

"Do as Sergeant Wilson asks, dummkopf!" Klink replied, exasperated.

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." Schultz quickly left the barracks to get the ice.

Carter returned momentarily with a pitcher full of cold, fresh water. He handed it to Wilson.

"Well, Sergeant Wilson…" stated Burkhalter with a seemingly smug grin. "…what is your diagnosis of Colonel Hogan's problem?"

"Colonel Hogan was choked as I'm sure you are aware," he said glancing at Klink. "The attack caused bruising and swelling both outside and inside his throat which, at times, causes him difficulty breathing, especially when he lies down."

"Tell me something, Sergeant Wilson," Burkhalter began. "In his present condition, could Colonel Hogan engage in an altercation with someone?"

Wilson knew where the General's question was leading. "General, you saw Colonel Hogan nearly collapse just trying to stand up. In my opinion, there's no way he could engage in anything without developing breathing trouble."

Just then, Schultz re-entered with the ice pack full of ice. He handed it to Wilson.

"Will Hogan be all right?" Klink asked, worried.

Wilson sighed. "If he follows my orders he should be. Now, if you gentlemen will excuse me, I must return to my patient." Wilson didn't wait for a reply before turning and heading back into Hogan's quarters.

Watching the medic leave, Burkhalter turned to the Kommandant. "Klink, based on Sergeant Wilson's diagnosis, I would have to say Colonel Hogan can be ruled out as a suspect in Metzger's death."

Klink nodded readily. "Yes, sir, General. I agree 100% with you. And let me say that…"

"Klink, shut up, and let's head to your office. It's time to contact the Gestapo."

Watching the three men leave their barracks, LeBeau, Kinch, Carter and Newkirk all exchanged troubled looks. Only one thought was uppermost in their minds, and that was to protect Hogan at all costs.

* * *

(1) "We need a doctor! Please! Colonel Hogan needs a doctor! He cannot breathe! Help!"


	30. Chapter 30Hogan's Worries

**Chapter 30---Hogan's Worries**

_**Happy **__**Memorial Day to everyone. To those who gave their lives, your sacrifice will never be forgotten. And for those who are fighting to protect our rights to continue living as free people, may you all come home safe and sound to your loved ones and a grateful nation.**_

Hogan lay on the lower bunk in his quarters, sleep eluding him as his mind worked overtime regarding the problems facing him. Of all of them, only three things Hogan was positive of. One, Metzger was dead. Two, the Gestapo would be coming. And three, one of his men was a murderer. It broke Hogan's heart thinking one of his men had done this. In fact, the aspirin Wilson had given him hadn't done anything to ease the headache he had. He thought about taking the two additional aspirin Wilson had left for him just in case, but dismissed the idea for now. He'd save them for later.

The first things Hogan figured he'd better do to narrow the field is see which of his men might be guilty.

Baker he ruled out for the obvious reason being he was in no condition.

Kinch he ruled out immediately because he was with him. There was no way he'd have the time to kill Metzger and then follow him to the meeting place.

Newkirk he ruled out as well. With his broken hand, while he could have easily shoved Metzger causing him to strike his head on something, Newkirk would need two hands to be able to twist Metzger's head in order to break his neck. And Newkirk only had one good hand.

That left Carter and LeBeau.

Carter was a mild-mannered young man who didn't have a mean bone in his entire body. He tried to see good in everybody. But since the incident with Newkirk, Carter had been unusually quiet and more withdrawn than usual. And then there was the attack by Metzger on Baker, and Hogan saw himself how distressed Carter was and made him more withdrawn. Even Hogan's attacks by Metzger upset Carter. And Hogan knew even someone as gentle as Carter could only be pushed but so far before he pushed back. Could Carter have taken all he could take seeing his friends viciously attacked and decided to take matters into his own hands? It was possible.

And then there was LeBeau. The little Frenchman was everybody's friend and loyal to Hogan as were all his men. As with the others, Hogan trusted LeBeau with his life. But LeBeau had a fiery temper, and let his anger show when Hogan had been attacked by Metzger both times, and was quite upset when Newkirk was injured. Then when Baker was beaten, LeBeau was enraged. Even though he was short, LeBeau could easily have gotten into a dispute with Metzger and shoved him, causing him to hit his head, and while dazed, got behind him and twisted his head, snapping his neck. Like Carter, LeBeau was a possibility.

But Hogan knew there were nine other prisoners in their barracks just as capable of committing murder as Carter and LeBeau. His head began to hurt more. He sat up in bed, holding the ice pack to his throat. Nine other men, plus Carter and LeBeau, and only one of them was guilty. But how to find out which one did it? And what was he to do when he found him.

* * *

LeBeau lay awake in his bunk. He couldn't sleep after the events of earlier today. He knew they had barely saved the Colonel from being arrested for Metzger's murder. No matter what happened, the Colonel could not be arrested for killing that animal in Luftwaffe clothing. Also, LeBeau told himself that Hogan must never find out what he did. If the Colonel did find out, he would be disappointed in LeBeau and that was something the Frenchman never wanted to do was disappoint the Colonel.

Carter couldn't sleep either. His mind was reeling from the near escape the Colonel had when Burkhalter and Klink came into the barracks. He could never let Hogan know what he had done. It would hurt the Colonel deeply, and that was something Carter never wanted to do to the man who meant more to him than his own life.

Newkirk lay awake as well in his bunk above Carter's staring at the ceiling. He was glad Hogan had killed Metzger. Not that he cared. In fact, he wanted to pin a medal on the Colonel for doing what he did. He did everybody a favor by ridding Germany of a sick, twisted bastard. Newkirk looked at his hand encased in the hard cast. _I wish I could've been the one to do you in you bleedin' bastard,_ he told himself. _I owed you one for breakin me hand. _ But despite not having been the one to kill Metzger, Newkirk's only concern was Colonel Hogan. Knowing the Colonel did it to protect his men, Newkirk knew his primary job was to make sure the Colonel was not suspected and was protected from the Gestapo when they arrived. He also knew Hochstetter would do everything he could to pin Metzger's death on the Colonel, and that was something Newkirk refused to allow to happen.

Kinch couldn't sleep. Hogan's narrow escape was still on his mind. He still found it hard to believe that the Colonel had actually killed Metzger. But he knew Hogan was serious about seeing Metzger dead. They were fortunate to cover as quickly as they did and convince Burkhalter and Klink that Hogan had been in the barracks the entire time and suffering from breathing difficulties which wasn't a lie. The Colonel did have breathing problems since being choked. But all that mattered now was protecting the Colonel, especially from Hochstetter who was certain to show up once the Gestapo was contacted. _I'll do whatever I have to in order to protect you, Colonel, _Kinch told himself.

* * *

Hogan was seated at his desk with the window open even though it was against the rules. He held the ice pack against his throat. He stared out the window at the empty compound, thinking. The cool early morning air felt good, but did nothing to relieve the pain he was feeling. He figured by the time to sun was up the Gestapo would be in camp, and Hochstetter would make a beeline to barracks two and looking for Hogan in particular. Hochstetter blamed him for everything, so why would this be any different.

The Colonel wondered what he would do when the Gestapo came in to camp. It was his job to protect his men. Hogan figured if he could secretly find out which of his men was guilty, he himself could confess to Metzger's murder, and that would be the end of it. He knew what would then happen. He would be arrested and more than likely never leave Stalag 13 alive. And he wouldn't have difficulty convincing the Gestapo he was guilty. After all, two of his men had been tortured by Metzger and that gave him a motive. That would probably save his operation as well as the men under his command. And he could convince Hochstetter he was the only one involved.

But, what if someone other than one of his own men murdered Metzger? Could he afford to turn himself in to the Gestapo if someone else committed the crime? Hogan felt perhaps it might be better to wait and see what developed before deciding if he should turn himself in to the Gestapo. Hogan poured himself a glass of water from the pitcher and took the two aspirin Wilson had left. His headache was killing him. Getting up, he closed and locked the window, turned on his desk lamp, and quietly opened the door to his quarters. The dim light from the lamp barely illuminated the common area. Hogan quietly made his way into the common area, careful not to awaken any of the sleeping men. Grabbing his coffee cup from the table, he poured himself a half cup of slightly warm coffee. He sat down at the table and sipped the coffee.

"Can't sleep, mon Colonel?" asked LeBeau.

Hogan looked around and saw the little Frenchman standing just behind him. He joined Hogan at the table.

"Too much on my mind, LeBeau," he replied. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

LeBeau shrugged. "Too wound up from what happened, I guess. We were lucky, mon Colonel."

"Oh?" Hogan took another sip of coffee. "In what way were we lucky?"

"Well, after Metzger's death, you were able to get back to the barracks before Klink and Burkhalter. And we were able to get you out of your bomber jacket and into your bathrobe before they could suspect you weren't here. I call that being lucky. Don't you?"

Now it was Hogan's turn to shrug. "I guess so." Hogan sighed wearily. "LeBeau, I have something to tell you, and don't tell the others. I will do that."

"Understood, Colonel. What is it?"

"I didn't kill Metzger."

LeBeau raised his eyebrows in shocked surprise. "You didn't, mon Colonel? Then who…"

"Then who did kill him?" Hogan interrupted. "I have no idea, LeBeau. I found him dead when I sneaked into his room." He took another drink of coffee. He was watching LeBeau carefully out of the corner of his eyes. "But if I had to venture a guess, I'd say someone in this camp did it. Maybe even someone in this very barracks." He noticed LeBeau suddenly pale at Hogan's last words. "Something wrong, LeBeau?"

"No, Colonel. It's just shocking to think someone in this camp or even this barracks could have done this."

Hogan finished his coffee. "I'm going back to my quarters, LeBeau," he said. "We're going to have a rough few days coming when the Gestapo arrives. I suggest you try and get some sleep yourself." He slowly got to his feet.

LeBeau looked at his commanding officer with a grim expression. "How can anyone expect to sleep knowing Hochstetter's coming." It was a statement rather than a question. "Good night, Colonel."

"Goodnight, LeBeau." Hogan disappeared into his quarters and closed the door.

LeBeau stared at the closed door for awhile. As relieved as he was that the Colonel hadn't killed Metzger, he wished he could tell him. But he didn't think Hogan would understand. Sighing dejectedly, the little Frenchman slowly made his way back to his bunk.

* * *

Hogan lay back down on the lower bunk again with the ice pack on his throat. He was thinking about LeBeau. His gut was telling him LeBeau was withholding something from him. He silently prayed he was wrong, but he didn't think so. Could LeBeau be guilty? Hogan had made up his mind that if one of his men had done this, his operation would be shut down and everyone evacuated from the camp. He couldn't risk just getting the guilty party out of Germany because he knew the Gestapo would take it out on the other prisoners and he could not let that happen. He sighed wearily. Later today, he would speak with the others and then check out Carter.

Hogan pinched the bridge of his nose. There were many jobs as commanding officer he didn't like, and right now trying to figure out which of his men was a murderer had made its way to the top of the list.


	31. Chapter 31Gestapo Investigation

**Chapter 31---Gestapo Investigation**

Major Wolfgang Hochstetter stepped out of his staff car after Schultz opened the back passenger door. He saluted the Major who quickly saluted him and marched up the stairs of the Kommandantur, his long black coat flapping in the breeze. He had three guards with him.

They stormed past Hilda sitting at her desk and barged into Colonel Klink's office where they found Klink seated behind his desk, looking up, startled, and General Burkhalter seated calmly in a chair against the wall near the door. Hochstetter saluted the General and with a low growl, saluted Klink who stood up and nervously saluted the Gestapo officer.

"How nice it is to see you, Major Hochstetter," Klink stammered.

Hochstetter glared at the Kommandant. "Unfortunately, Klink, I cannot say the same about you." He turned to Burkhalter. "Herr General, it is always a pleasure to see you. Now, what can you tell me about the death of General Metzger?"

"Klink and I found his body in the guest quarters. It appears he struck his head on something and then his neck was broken."

"I see. Has the body been moved or anything touched?" Hochstetter asked Burkhalter.

"We left everything as we found it, Major Hochstetter," Klink chimed in.

Hochstetter growled. "I wasn't asking you, Klink. I was asking the General."

"Sorry, Major," Klink replied nervously. "I was just trying to help." He sat down and seemed to shrivel before Hochstetter's stare.

"Nothing has been touched and the body is still where we found it. All we did was cover the body and post a guard outside the bedroom and another outside the guest quarters itself," Burkhalter replied.

"Excellent. Then let us go to the guest quarters. I want to examine the scene of the crime." Hochstetter started to open the door, but suddenly stopped. He looked at the Kommandant. "Klink, before we leave, I have just one question. Where was Colonel Hogan at the time?"

Klink shuddered hearing Hogan's name mentioned. He was sure Hochstetter was going to try to pin Metzger's death on Hogan. He couldn't let that happen, no matter how much of a motive Hogan might have. "Colonel Hogan was in his barracks at the time. The General and I both saw him there."

"Bah!" Hochstetter sneered. "You I don't believe, Klink."

"And what about me, Major?" asked Burkhalter with a smug grin.

"You, of course, Herr General, I do not question. If you say you saw Colonel Hogan in the barracks then I believe you. What I am saying is that you have no idea if he was there before you got there yourself. After I am finished in the guest quarters, I will go to barracks two and question Colonel Hogan."

* * *

Hogan pulled the plug out of the coffee pot as Kinch, Carter, Newkirk and LeBeau looked at him.

"Sounds like Hochstetter's gonna try and prove you killed Metzger, Colonel," Kinch said. "And if he does, you'll never leave this camp alive."

Hogan was about to respond but was interrupted by Newkirk. "But don't you worry none, Gov'nor. We won't let Hochstetter arrest you. We'll even get you out of Germany if need be."

"Newkirk's right, sir," Carter added. "We won't let the Gestapo arrest you."

"They're right, Colonel," Kinch added. "We'll do whatever we have to in order to protect you."

Hogan wrapped his arms around himself. "I appreciate your concern, but I have something to tell all of you."

"What's that, sir?" asked Newkirk, suddenly worried.

"I didn't kill Metzger." Hogan walked away from the men and sat down on his bunk letting his words sink in. With the exception of LeBeau who he'd already told, he noticed the other men exchanging looks.

"Wait a minute, Colonel," Kinch commented. "You're telling us you didn't kill General Metzger?"

"He was already dead when I sneaked into his quarters last night. In fact, I nearly got caught in there by Klink and Burkhalter."

"What do you mean?' asked Kinch.

Hogan sighed. "What I mean is I developed breathing problems after I found the body. I heard voices and footsteps outside the door so I hid under the bed just before Klink and Burkhalter walked in. It appears Metzger died from a broken neck. Also, it looks like someone either pushed or struck him. There was a deep gash in the middle of his forehead. Soon as they left I got out of there and ran all the way back here."

"It's no wonder you were having so much trouble breathing when you got back here," Kinch said.

"Colonel, if you didn't kill Metzger," Newkirk began. "Then who did?"

Hogan let out a deep breath as he slowly got to his feet. "I suspect somebody in camp killed him, Newkirk. Maybe even somebody in this barracks." Hogan glanced at each man and noticed Carter and LeBeau both pale slightly. However, the Colonel didn't say anything and acted as if he didn't notice anything.

* * *

Hochstetter led the way to barracks two with Burkhalter, Klink, and the three Gestapo guards behind him. Hochstetter had a smug grin on his face. With what he had discovered after examining Metzger's body and the guest quarters, and then making a visit to the infirmary to see Sergeant Baker, he suspected he would not only be able to arrest Hogan for murder and have it stick this time, but while he was in custody, he would get him to admit to being Papa Bear. Difference this time is that there would be no escape for Hogan. Hochstetter could hardly contain himself knowing he finally had Hogan.

The Major pushed open the door and stormed inside the barracks. Looking around he noticed Hogan and his men seated at the table drinking coffee. Hogan looked around at Hochstetter. "Something we can do for you, Major? Or did you just miss me and thought you'd stop by for a visit?"

Hochstetter, standing beside the American, smirked. "At last I have you, Colonel Hogan. And this time there will be no escape for you."

Hogan looked at his men and then at the Major. "What am I being accused of this time?" he asked innocently.

"I am charging you with the murder of Luftwaffe General Wolfgang Metzger."

Hogan raised both eyebrows in mock surprise. "I may be a lot of things, Major, but I'm not a murderer. I'm afraid you're barking up the wrong tree as usual."

"We already told you, Major," Burkhalter said. He knew the Gestapo Major was fixated on Hogan. "It was verified by the camp medic that Colonel Hogan's breathing difficulties would make it impossible for him to have an altercation with anyone. He nearly collapsed in front of us that night because he couldn't breathe."

"Bah!" Hochstetter replied with a sneer. "Apparently a trick on his part to worm his way out of a murder charge. But there is a way to settle this," Hochstetter said with a twisted grin. "Fresh blood was found beneath three of General's Metzger's fingernails on each hand indicating that he fought for his life and scratched whoever killed him."

"That's very interesting, Major. But what has that got to do with me?"

"Colonel Hogan, I want you to stand up, remove your jacket and shirt, and hold out both arms."

Hogan found himself chuckling. He glanced at the Gestapo officer. "Major, if you think…."

Hochstetter got right in Hogan's face. "You will stand up, remove your jacket and shirt, and hold out both arms, or I will order my guards to do it for you. It's your choice, Hogan."

Sighing, Hogan got to his feet. "Fine," he said. "But can we do this in my quarters instead?"

"You will do it right here." Hochstetter rested his hand on the handle of his pistol.

Hogan noticed Klink and Burkhalter watching and could tell by their expressions he would get no help from either of them. Shaking his head, Hogan unzipped his bomber jacket and took it off, tossing it on the bench. "I'm doing this under protest, Major, and I'm sure this is against the Geneva Convention and I plan to file a protest." He unbuttoned his shirtsleeves and then his shirt. He shrugged himself out of the shirt and dropped it on top of his jacket. With a sigh, he held out his arms. Hochstetter slowly walked around Hogan examining every inch of the American officer. Then, grabbing each of Hogan's arms separately, he ran his hands up and down roughly, hoping to discover fake skin or something to show scratches were being covered up. He found nothing.

The other prisoners looked on quietly at the humiliation their commanding officer was being forced to endure. Hogan only smirked.

"Can I get dressed now, Major?" he asked innocently. "It's kinda chilly in here."

Hochstetter was seething. He was positive he would find scratches on Hogan's arms or at least an indication the scratches made by Metzger were being concealed. He then gripped Hogan's chin and moved his head from side to side, examining the marks on Hogan's throat and chin. He could tell both were old which didn't really prove anything. He had been told about Metzger choking Hogan in Klink's office and the nearly completely healed cut on his chin didn't prove anything either as it too, was old. Then, he noticed the cut on Hogan's cheek, and it was fresh.

"Ah ha!" Hochstetter smirked. (1) "Was ist dieses? Looks like a cut. How do you explain this, Colonel Hogan?"

"Major…" Klink had seen enough. It was bad enough Hochstetter was trying to pin Metzger's death on Hogan, and then to humiliate him by having him strip from the waist up in front of his men. But now he was trying to claim the superficial cut on Hogan's cheek accounted for the blood under Metzger's fingernails. "You can't possibly believe that that small cut on Colonel Hogan's cheek accounts for all the blood under the General's fingernails? I told you that cut on Colonel Hogan's cheek was present in the cooler. I saw it myself. Sergeant Wilson, our camp medical officer, treated it at the time."

Hochstetter fumed, releasing Hogan's chin. "You can get dressed, Hogan," he grumbled. Then, he looked around the barracks. "All the rest of these prisoners will strip to the waist and their bodies checked for scratches. Anybody who refuses will be shot!"

"Major," Hogan remarked as he buttoned his shirt. "What do you expect to find? This is against the Geneva Convention. Give it up." Actually, Hogan was hoping Hochstetter would change his mind because he was concerned about LeBeau and Carter. If one of them had scratches on his arms and Hochstetter saw them, he didn't know what he'd be able to do.

The other men in the barracks slowly removed their jackets and/or shirts and stood before everybody naked from the waist up; everyone except Carter who seemed to hesitate. His hesitation didn't escape Hochstetter's eyes or Hogan's, but for different reasons. The guards examined every man in the barracks and found nothing on any of them.

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear, Sergeant," Hochstetter got right up in Carter's face. "I ordered **everyone** in this barracks to strip to the waist. Why are you hesitating? You have something to hide perhaps?"

Carter stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets and looked at the floor.

"Leave him alone, Major," Hogan ordered, hoping to protect Carter, who, by his actions, appeared to be guilty. "Carter's a bit shy. He won't even undress in front of us."

Hochstetter removed his pistol from its holster. "He's got one minute to get over his shyness."

Hogan looked nervously at Carter who glanced at his commanding officer, his eyes seemingly pleading for him to do something. Hogan's mind raced to come up with something, but without success.

The Major aimed his weapon at Carter's head. "Your minute is nearly up, Sergeant Carter." Everybody heard the cocking of the weapon.

Hogan and Carter's eyes met again and an unspoken message passed between them indicating that Hogan would find some way to save him.

Hochstetter looked at his watch. "Time's up, Sergeant," he said with an evil grin.

"All right,' said Carter dejectedly. "I'll do it, but I won't like it." He began removing his leather jacket.

* * *

(1) "Was ist dieses?" means "What is this?"


	32. Chapter 32Eliminations and Revelation

**Chapter 32---Eliminations and Revelations**

Carter tossed his jacket on a nearby bunk, removed his gloves, unbuttoned his shirt, and removed it. He instinctively tried covering himself with his arms.

Hochstetter forcibly yanked Carter's arms away from his chest and carefully examined his arms and upper torso. Annoyed at finding nothing; he turned away from the young sergeant who slowly put his shirt back on, and approached Hogan.

"I will be watching you, Colonel Hogan. Despite what General Burkhalter says, I still believe you killed General Metzger. The attacks on two of your men give you the perfect motive. I haven't figured out yet how you managed it, but I assure you I will. And when I do, Colonel Hogan, you will belong to me."

Hogan wrapped his arms around himself. He looked at the Gestapo Major with puppy dog eyes. "Major, you really need to get a hobby. You have too much time on your hands."

"BAH!" Hochstetter spewed, his face red with rage as he turned and stormed out of the barracks, followed by the others; the door slamming behind them.

Hogan immediately walked over to Carter who was zipping up his jacket. He put an arm around Carter's shoulders. "You all right, Carter?" he asked, noticing the young sergeant's face was red with embarrassment.

"I'm okay, Colonel. It's just I don't like getting undressed in front of strangers. You know that. I don't mind in front of you guys, but not strangers."

"I know, Carter, I know," Hogan said softly as he led the young sergeant over to the table where LeBeau, Kinch, and Newkirk were sitting. Carter sat down beside Newkirk. The Englander put a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"You sure you're all right, mate?" he asked gently.

"I'm okay. Thanks."

"Do you want some coffee, Carter?" asked LeBeau.

"I'd appreciate some. Thanks," said Carter.

Getting up, LeBeau poured a cup of hot coffee and handed it to Carter who accepted it gratefully. The Frenchman then refilled Hogan and Kinch's cups; Newkirk didn't want any. Instead, he stuck a cigarette in his mouth, removed the lighter from his inner jacket pocket, lit the cigarette and stuck the lighter back in his jacket. He took an immediate puff on the cigarette.

There were a few awkward moments of silence before somebody finally spoke up.

"Colonel, what are we gonna do?" asked Newkirk, worried. "Old Hochstetter isn't gonna leave here until he finds someway to pin this murder on you and we all know it."

"Newkirk's right, Colonel," Kinch concurred. "Hochstetter won't be satisfied until he can hang it on you. And should he succeed, he just might use that opportunity to try and prove you're Papa Bear also. We've got to do something."

"Oui, Colonel," LeBeau agreed. "Hochstetter is focused on nobody but you and that makes him dangerous."

Hogan, who had been strangely quiet, let out a deep breath as he took a drink of coffee. He had heard everything his men had said and was digesting every word. It was true Hochstetter was fixated on him and he knew it. But he also knew the Gestapo Major had actually done him a tremendous favor. By demanding the men of barracks two to strip from the waist up and conduct an upper torso search, Hochstetter had proven to Hogan that none of the men had any scratches on them and that greatly eased the Colonel's mind because he now knew none of the men living with him had done this. But he still suspected LeBeau and Carter were hiding something from him, and that still concerned Hogan.

"Colonel?" asked Newkirk, concerned when Hogan's eyes took on a faraway look. "Are you all right?"

Hogan looked at his men. "I'm fine, Newkirk," he replied with a faint grin. "I was just thinking."

"About what, sir?" the Englander asked taking a long drag on his cigarette.

"About who might have killed Metzger and how we're going to find out. As embarrassing as it was to have Hochstetter making me undress from the waist up and pawing me looking for scratches, then having all the men in this barracks do the same, he at least eased my mind about one thing."

"Oh?" Kinch looked mystified. "And what would that be, Colonel?"

"It proved to me that nobody in this barracks killed that bastard."

The men all looked at each other, understanding their commanding officer's relief.

"Oui," LeBeau agreed. "Whoever thought a filthy Gestapo Bosche would do something good."

"Y'know, something just occurred to me," Hogan said with eyes narrowing. "Metzger had an accomplice who was going to testify against me if he had sent that doctored photo and negative to London. I wonder where he's been the entire time?"

"You mean Skyhawk, Colonel?" asked Carter.

"Exactly, Carter," Hogan replied. "But I have a problem with it. If it were him, how would he get into the camp? I mean, there were no new guards in camp, and everyone who should've been here was here. There were no new prisoners brought here. Nobody sneaked in through any of our tunnels because we would have known it. So again I ask, if Skyhawk did kill Metzger, how did he get into the camp?"

"Could he have bribed one of the guards perhaps?" Newkirk offered.

Hogan tilted his head slightly as if considering it. "It's a possibility, sure. In fact, I think it's something we should look into. I mean, the only way we're going to get rid of Hochstetter and his goon squad is to find out ourselves who killed Metzger. The sooner we can prove who killed him, the sooner the Gestapo will be outta here." Hogan glanced at Newkirk. "Newkirk, if we can get Hochstetter outta camp for a few hours tonight, do you think you and LeBeau could get a look at the guards personnel files and see if there are any prospects?"

"Just leave it to me, sir. That bloody bastard broke me left hand. Fortunately, I'm right handed."

"Shall I bring the camera, Colonel?" asked LeBeau.

"Yes. We don't want a lot of files missing."

"It'll be done, mon Colonel," said LeBeau.

"Good. Kinch, after evening roll call, get on the switchboard and phone Klink's office. Ask for Hochstetter. Tell him the Gestapo in Hammelburg informed them he was investigating Metzger's death and the Gestapo in Düsseldorf is holding a possible suspect in the death of Metzger for questioning and would appreciate him coming to Gestapo headquarters in Düsseldorf to question him. You know the drill."

"I'll take care of it, Colonel," said Kinch.

"Newkirk, LeBeau, as soon as Hochstetter leaves, you two get into Klink's office and get out quickly. Don't waste any time. Got it?"

"Got it, sir," Newkirk replied.

"Good," Hogan replied then finished his coffee. "I'll be in my quarters. Oh, before I forget. Carter, there's something I need to discuss with you so give me a few minutes and then come to my quarters." Hogan got to his feet and started to leave when Carter's voice stopped him.

"Colonel, did I do something wrong?" he asked the nervousness obvious in his voice.

Hogan looked back with a grin. "No, Carter. You didn't do anything wrong. Trust me. I just have something to discuss with you." Hogan then walked away and went into his quarters, closing the door.

Carter appeared extremely nervous and fidgeted on the bench. Was it possible the Colonel knew? No, it wasn't possible. There was no way the Colonel could know.

"What's the matter, Andrew?" Newkirk asked. "You look like you've seen a ruddy ghost. The Gov'nor said you didn't do anything wrong, so why don't you just find out what he wants to talk to you about."

"Newkirk's right," Kinch agreed. "The Colonel probably wants to discuss something about some explosives he might need."

Hearing the word explosives, Carter paled. He felt so guilty keeping a secret from Colonel Hogan.

"Andrew, what's wrong?" asked Kinch, suddenly worried. "You look scared to death. Go talk to Colonel Hogan."

Nodding slowly, Carter slowly got up and approached his commanding officer's quarters and with some hesitation, knocked on the door. He opened it upon hearing Hogan's request to enter. Carter nervously stood in the doorway, staring at his commanding officer. Hogan, seated on his lower bunk, smiled at him affectionately.

"Carter, close the door and have a seat," Hogan motioned to the chair at his desk.

"Yes, sir, Colonel," Carter replied closing the door. He grabbed the chair at the desk, turned it around, and sat down, facing the Colonel. He clasped his hands nervously.

Hogan sensed his young sergeant's nervousness. "Carter, don't be nervous."

"I'm sorry, Colonel, I just don't know what you want to see me about."

Hogan clasped his hands between his knees and looked Carter in the eyes. "Carter, I want you to tell me what you were going to do if Kinch and I hadn't come back last night."

"Do, sir?"

"Carter, I'm not angry. I've been watching you since Newkirk got injured. You became quiet and withdrawn. Then when Baker was injured, you became even more quiet and withdrawn. Talk to me, please. I promise you I am not angry."

Carter swallowed the imaginary lump in his throat. "I'm sorry, Colonel. When Metzger attacked you the first time, it made me mad. When he attacked Newkirk, I felt bad because I couldn't do anything to stop it. Then, he attacked you in Klink's office, and I got scared. I thought he was gonna kill you. And then when he attacked Sergeant Baker, it seemed like you might not be able to stop him. Then last night, when you went out alone to meet with Metzger, and Kinch followed you, I got scared both of you might not come back and that Metzger would, and there'd be nobody to stop him."

"So what did you do, Carter?" asked Hogan gently.

"I started preparing a bomb I would plant in the guest quarters. I was gonna blow that, that Kraut to kingdom come. But I wouldn't have done anything if you and Kinch returned. It would have been done only if you and Kinch didn't return. But when you both came back, I dismantled the bomb." Carter hung his head. "I'm sorry, Colonel."

"Carter, look at me."

Carter looked up into his CO's face.

"Carter, I told you I'm not angry. I suspected you were withholding something from me. I understand how you felt, and I'm sorry you believed you had to do something to protect your friends. I'm just glad you didn't go through with it because it could have endangered our entire operation if you had. That's why I didn't want Metzger killed in camp."

"Are you gonna kick me off the team, sir?" Carter asked quietly.

"Carter, my boy," Hogan said standing up. Carter stood up as well. Hogan put an arm around the young man's shoulders and walked him towards the door. "You are still a member of this team. Just promise me should you ever feel this way again, you would come and talk to me. I would much rather you talk to me than do something stupid."

"I promise, Colonel." A wide smile broke out on Carter's boyish face. "Gee, I thought you'd be furious with me."

"I'm not. Just keep in mind what I said." He opened the door.

"I will, boy. I mean Colonel. Thank you, sir." Still smiling, Carter turned and walked back into the common area. He felt so much better. Not only because Hogan knew the truth, but wasn't angry or disappointed in him.

* * *

It was later that afternoon Hogan had walked across the compound on his way to the infirmary. He wanted to check on Sergeant Baker. As he entered, he noticed Wilson seated beside Baker's bed. Wilson looked up when he saw his commanding officer approach. Hogan sat down in an empty chair on the other side of Baker's bed. Baker was still unconscious and the ice pack was still on his one eye.

"How's he doing, Joe?" asked Hogan, deeply concerned.

"Baker's holding his own so far. He's just had an antibiotic and a painkiller, and I was about to change his bandages. In a way I'm glad you're here, Colonel. When I finish with Sergeant Baker, I want to examine your throat."

Hogan sighed but didn't argue. He had expected not to get away with not being examined himself when he walked in. He just watched Wilson as he put fresh bandages on the bed and rolled up his sleeves. He then proceeded to change the soiled bandages.

The Colonel's eyes suddenly widened in stunned surprise and his mouth hung open. He rubbed his eyes with his hand and looked again, but nothing had changed. It was then that Hochstetter's words came back to him.

'_Fresh blood was found beneath three of General Metzger's fingernails on each hand indicating he fought for his life and scratched whoever killed him.'_

Present on the back of both of Wilson's arms between the wrists and elbows, were three rows of very deep and ugly scratches. And they were very red and obviously very fresh.


	33. Chapter 33A New Suspect

**Chapter 33---A New Suspect**

Hogan promptly hid his stunned surprise at seeing the scratches on Wilson's arms and watched him continue changing the bandages on Baker. Once the medic was finished, he sighed and leaned back in his chair. It was then he noticed the Colonel staring at him.

"Something troubling you, Colonel?" Wilson asked.

"Sergeant, I want you to tell me where you got those scratches on your forearms from." It was more of a statement than a question.

Wilson raised his eyebrows in surprise at the question. He looked at the scratches on his arms. "These?" he asked Hogan innocently. "It's no big deal, Colonel. When Baker was first brought into the infirmary, he came too for a moment and was thrashing about as if he were fighting with Metzger. I tried to restrain him and he scratched me before passing out again, that's all. Why?"

Hogan watched Wilson's eyes carefully as he listened to his explanation. Part of him believed the camp medic. But, there was part of him that still had some doubt.

"Sergeant, I recently learned from Major Hochstetter that General Metzger had blood under three of his fingernails on both hands and he obviously scratched whoever killed him. And now I find you have fresh scratches."

"Colonel, believe me when I tell you I did not kill Metzger. Not that I didn't want to after I saw what he did to you, Newkirk and Baker. But I did not do it. I swear."

Hogan pinched the bridge of his nose and hung his head. He had a headache forming. He looked up at his friend. "Joe, I suggest you keep those scratches covered. If Hochstetter or anybody else should see them, I don't know how much help I can be to you."

Wilson slowly rolled down his shirtsleeves and re-buttoned the cuffs. "I will." He studied Hogan's face, and thought he noticed a hint of sadness in the Colonel's eyes. He suspected he had become a suspect in Hogan's mind; not that he was angry. He supposed he'd feel the same way if he was in Hogan's position. But Wilson knew he hadn't done anything so he wasn't worried. But he would do what Hogan requested and keep his forearms covered.

"All right, Colonel," Wilson said getting up. "Now it's your turn. I want to examine your throat and see how you're doing."

* * *

Hochstetter was back in Metzger's guest quarters alone, looking around. The General's body had long since been removed. The only indication something had happened in the room was the wide circle of drying blood on the rug near the corner of the dresser. Hochstetter had previously discovered some blood on the corner of the dresser, and figured that was what Metzger's head had struck before he was killed. Hochstetter figured that whoever killed Metzger had struggled with the General and possibly pushed him causing him to strike his head on the corner of the dresser, then, while the General lay stunned on the floor, moved behind him and twisted his head, breaking his neck.

The Gestapo Major was positive Hogan was responsible. And even though he currently didn't know how the American did it, he intended to find proof. Therefore, he was back in the guest quarters going over it a second time. Having looked around the room again, he finally turned his attention to the contents of Metzger's attaché case, which were scattered on top of the bed. He had previously examined Metzger's pistol and found it was still fully loaded. He thoroughly examined everything that remained in the attaché case and was strewn about the bed. He suddenly found an envelope that was on the floor between the dresser and the bed that he had apparently missed initially. Picking it up, he looked inside and found it empty. Hochstetter, wondering what had been in it, figured if he could find out what it was; it would lead him directly to Hogan.

With a sigh, Hochstetter leaned forward with hands, palms downward on the bed. He felt he was missing something; something that would prove without a doubt that Hogan was responsible for Metzger's death. He suddenly got down on his knees and looked under the bed. There was nothing there. Getting to his feet, Hochstetter approached the closet in the corner near the door and opened it. He checked everything, including moving hangers aside hoping to find some indication someone had been hiding in the closet. He was about to close it when something on the floor caught his eye. Kneeling down, he looked closer at it. It appeared to be a partial print, possibly from a shoe.

An evil smile appeared on the Major's face. _At last I have you, Hogan, _Hochstetter told himself. _I have you and nobody can help you this time!_

Getting to his feet, the Major quickly left the guest quarters and motioning for the three guards to accompany him, headed in the direction of barracks two.

* * *

Hogan and his men were just sitting down at the table when the door to their barracks burst open and Hochstetter stormed in followed by the guards. He marched right up to Hogan and stood glaring at the American with a smug grin on his face.

"Colonel Hogan, you are under arrest for the murder of Luftwaffe General Wolfgang Metzger. It will be better for you if you admit what you did. Now, I suggest you get to your feet."

Hogan glanced at the Gestapo officer with raised eyebrows. "Major, you really need to get out more. You are developing a fixation."

The Colonel never saw what came next. With a growl, Hochstetter backhanded Hogan so hard that he fell off the bench he was seated on. Slowly sitting up, he wiped the smear of blood from the corner of his mouth. He glared at the Major. Hogan's men stood and started towards Hochstetter, but the sound of a rifle being cocked stopped them along with a look from their commanding officer.

Hochstetter looked at his guards. "Take him!" he ordered.

Two of the guards advanced on Hogan, roughly seizing him by his arms and jerking him to his feet. Hogan was then spun around and slammed, face forward, on the table and his arms jerked behind him and handcuffs tightly clamped on his wrists, biting into his flesh. He was again turned so he was facing Hochstetter. The Major got right up in Hogan's face and grinned cunningly.

"I have you now, Hogan," he sneered. "And this time there will be no reprieve. You belong to me. And by the time I finish with you, you will beg for death." He looked at the guards. "Take him to solitary confinement until I am ready to question him. I also want one of you to stand guard outside his cell, and nobody is allowed inside without my permission."

"Jawohl, Herr Major," one of the guards replied as Hogan was violently shoved forward so hard he stumbled and fell to the floor. Getting to his feet without the use of his hands was difficult. Struggling to get to his feet, one of the guards laughed and kicked Hogan in his side. The Colonel bit his lower lip to keep from crying out from the pain.

"Get up, swine!" the guard ordered. When Hogan didn't move fast enough, the guard drew back his foot again and delivered another swift kick this time to the Colonel's ribcage. Hogan squeezed his eyes shut against the pain. He suspected one of his ribs had been broken; the pain was that bad. As the guard again drew back his foot again, Hogan struggled to his knees and finally to his feet. The guards then shoved him out the barracks door.

"You bloody bastard!" Newkirk spat at Hochstetter, eyes blazing. "I ought to…" He took a step forward, but was grabbed and held back by Kinch who saw the remaining guard aim his weapon at the Englander.

Hochstetter smirked at Hogan's men. "Shoot any of them should they move," he ordered the guard as he marched towards Hogan's quarters and kicked open the door. He went inside. Looking around the small room he soon found what he was looking for in Hogan's locker. Bending down he picked up a pair of Hogan's brown shoes and looked at them closely. A smile appeared when he saw what looked like dried blood on them. Taking them with him, he left Hogan's quarters and ordered the guard to come with him, leaving the men alone.

Newkirk glared at Kinch. He jerked his arm free. "What'd you stop me for, Kinch?" he demanded. "That bloody Kraut needed to have me teach him a ruddy lesson."

"Yeah, and you getting shot in the process," Kinch reminded him. "The Colonel would've loved that."

"What do we do, mon ami?" asked LeBeau anxiously. "We cannot leave the Colonel in the hands of the Gestapo. They'll kill him!"

"And we won't, LeBeau," the radioman replied. "Carter, go find Wilson. Tell him what's happening and that we might need his services. I'm going to Klink's office and alert him and Burkhalter."

* * *

Hogan was tied to a chair in a cell with his hands still cuffed behind him. His side throbbed and any intake of breath was painful. He found his throat constricting and breathing more difficult due to a possible broken rib. He tried to loosen the ropes tying him to the chair but he was tied too tightly. That didn't help his breathing either. He looked up when the cell door opened and Hochstetter strode in with a smirk on his face. Hogan noticed he was carrying Hogan's other pair of brown shoes in one hand. The ones he had worn the day Baker had been beaten so badly. Hochstetter sat the shoes on a nearby table.

"Well, Hogan," he began, his thumbs tucked into his belt. "What have you to say now?"

"We have…to stop meet…ing like…this," Hogan replied, gasping for breath. "Can't…breathe…"

"That trick won't work with me, Hogan," Hochstetter sneered. "I found dried blood on a pair of your shoes in your locker. I want you to explain to me how it got there."

"Baker's....blood," Hogan struggled to take a deep breath. "Beating…Metzger…"

"I know all about the beating of your Sergeant, Hogan. And the breaking of Corporal Newkirk's hand. You have a motive for murder, Hogan. Now…" He removed his pistol from it's holster. "…you will admit you murdered General Metzger and you will do it now."

"Didn't…do it…didn't…"

Hochstetter backhanded Hogan across the face with the butt of his weapon drawing blood. "Don't lie to me, Hogan! I have been waiting a long time for this moment! Now, you will tell me what I want to know." He got right up in Hogan's face.

"Didn't…"

Hochstetter backhanded him again, drawing blood. "Hogan, I am quickly losing my patience! You will tell me what I want to know or…"

"Or you'll what, Major?!" said an angry voice from behind Hochstetter. The Major turned and saw a red-faced General Burkhalter standing in the doorway with hands clasped behind his back. Behind him were Kinch, Carter, Wilson, and Kommandant Klink.

Hochstetter stared at the General. "I have the proof I need to prove Hogan killed General Metzger, Herr General." The Major picked up the shoes from the table as Wilson shoved past everybody and immediately was at the Colonel's side. Hogan's chin was on his chest. Struggling for breath, he struggled to raise his head and weakly looked at the medic. No words needed to be said between them.

The Gestapo Major held up Hogan's brown shoes so Burkhalter could see the dried blood himself. "Here is the proof, Herr General. I am positive the blood on Hogan's shoes is that of General Metzger. I also found a partial bloody shoe print in the closet of the General's bedroom of the guest quarters. I'm sure they will match."

Burkhalter looked at the Major with a smug grin of his own. "Major, if you could see anything except your fixation on Hogan, you would know that the blood on Colonel Hogan's shoes belongs to Sergeant Baker. When Klink and I were in Hogan's barracks that night he had those same shoes on, and there was blood on them. Also, I believe Klink when he told me he saw blood on Hogan's shoes in the cooler. He was there after Sergeant Baker was beaten. There was blood everywhere. Now I suggest you release Colonel Hogan and do your job as you are suppose to or else."

"Herr General, Hogan is guilty. I know he is guilty." Hochstetter said.

"You know nothing of the kind, Major," Burkhalter replied, his eyes narrowing. "Now, I'm ordering you to release Colonel Hogan. I will not tell you again!"

"But Herr General…" Hochstetter protested.

"Perhaps Major, you would prefer to explain yourself to Reichsfuhrer Himmler instead?" Burkhalter said sweetly with a smile. He noticed Hochstetter stiffen at hearing Himmler's name.

"Jawohl, Herr General," Hochstetter replied softly, setting the shoes down on the table. Removing a knife from his pocket, he sliced the ropes binding Hogan to the chair. Removing the keys from his pocket, he unlocked the handcuffs. Then, his face red with anger, he stormed past everybody and out of the cell. Hogan slid sideways in the chair, barely conscious and gasping for breath.

Burkhalter watched with the others looking over his shoulders. "How is he, Sergeant Wilson?" he asked.

"He's having trouble breathing. He's been kicked twice according to Sergeant Carter. He may have a cracked or fractured rib as well and cuts on his face from where he's been struck. I need to get him back to the barracks where I can do a complete exam. Colonel, can you stand up?"

"I think so," Hogan struggled to sit up; his breathing easing a bit. Gripping the arms of the chair, he forced himself to his feet, took two steps, and promptly collapsed into Wilson's arms. The medic looked up.

"Kinch," he called out.

The radioman was already pushing his way into the cell before Wilson had finished saying his name. He knelt down beside his commanding officer. Both men saw that Hogan had passed out.

"We need to get him back to the barracks. Can you carry him?"

"No sweat," Kinch replied. He gently scooped up the Colonel, grateful Hogan was unconscious, and carefully cradled him in his arms. Then, he followed Wilson out of the cell with Burkhalter and Klink behind them. Carter lingered behind long enough to grab Hogan's shoes off the table before rejoining the others.

* * *

Wilson opened the door to barracks two and held it open to allow Kinch to enter, gingerly trying not to cause Hogan any unnecessary jostling as he might have a cracked or broken rib which could puncture a lung. The men in the common room were stunned by the sight. Newkirk quickly moved to Hogan's quarters and held open the door to allow Kinch to pass by with Wilson following. He, Carter and LeBeau all stood in the doorway of the CO's quarters as Kinch carefully laid Hogan down on the lower bunk, then backed away to give Wilson room to work. The medic, placing his medical bag on the footlocker, looked at the men in the doorway.

"I want all of you out of here and close the door. I only want Kinch in here. I know you're all worried about Colonel Hogan. I promise I'll let you know how he's doing when I'm finished."

Carter entered the room quietly and after replacing Hogan's shoes in his locker, left the room reluctantly with Newkirk and LeBeau. LeBeau closed the door. Then, the three of them sat down at the table to wait.

Newkirk lit a cigarette with his good hand. He and LeBeau studied Carter.

'You were there with Kinch, Andrew," Newkirk said. "What happened in the cooler with the Gov'nor? What did Hochstetter do to him?"

"It looks like he hit the Colonel at least twice. I heard Wilson say he might have a cracked or broken rib. And he was having trouble breathing. When Wilson tried to get Colonel Hogan to his feet and back to the barracks, the Colonel passed out cold. Wilson then had Kinch carry him back here to the barracks."

Newkirk took a long drag on his cigarette. "That bloody Gestapo bastard!" he muttered. "I should've killed him when I had the chance and risked being shot."

"We saw the Major taking Colonel Hogan's shoes from his quarters," said LeBeau. "What did he want them for?"

"I heard Hochstetter tell Burkhalter that the Colonel had dried blood on his shoes and he was positive the blood was that of General Metzger," Carter explained. "But Burkhalter really gave it to Hochstetter about him trying to pin Metzger's death on the Colonel. Boy, you shoulda seen it. Burkhalter even threatened to report Hochstetter to Himmler if he didn't release the Colonel. I thought Hochstetter was gonna faint."

"Thank our lucky stars Burkhalter was still here," Newkirk said.

"Oui," LeBeau added. "Now let's just hope those same lucky stars will be with the Colonel while Wilson's examining him."


	34. Chapter 34Hogan's New Nightmare

**Chapter 34---Hogan's New Nightmare**

Wilson cleaned the cuts to the Colonel's face with alcohol, and breathed a sigh of relief to see they looked worse than they were. Stitches weren't necessary; bandages would suffice. Also, Hogan's jaw was not broken. Although the Colonel was in and out of consciousness, for which Wilson was not overly concerned, it allowed him to check the Colonel's vitals without an argument from Hogan. Fortunately, the vitals were all good.

The medic then proceeded to unzip Hogan's jacket and unbutton his shirt, spreading the halves apart enabling him to get a look at the area where Hogan had been kicked. There was an ugly blackish purple bruise forming. He gingerly felt the area and shook his head as he looked at Kinch. "He's got two broken lower ribs," he said. "Doesn't appear to be any other injuries. Also, his breathing is a lot better. I had examined his throat earlier and the swelling has gone down a bit on the inside, and the redness is fading. But the bruising will take a few more days." He reached into his bag and removed a roll of tape. He looked at Kinch. "I'm going to need you to help him sit up and ease him out of his jacket so I can give him a shot of morphine. It'll make things easier for him when I have to wrap his broken ribs."

Sitting beside Hogan on the bunk, Kinch gently slid his arms behind Hogan's head and back and eased him into a sitting position. A low moan left Hogan's lips as his eyes opened a slit.

"Kinch…" he whispered. Hogan winced when he tried to take a deep breath. His side ached so much where he'd been kicked. With his head resting on Kinch's shoulder, he didn't object when the radioman gently eased him out of his jacket. Turning his head a bit he noticed Wilson filling a syringe. "Joe. Side hurts…"

"I know, Colonel," Wilson replied, not stopping what he was doing. "You have two broken lower ribs where you were kicked. After I give you this shot of morphine, you'll feel better. Then I'm going to wrap your ribs, and afterwards give you a sedative. I want you to sleep for awhile."

"No sedative," Hogan whispered. "Don't want sedative."

Wilson smiled despite himself. "Don't argue with your kindly camp medic," he joked. "You're gonna have to take it easy for awhile to allow your ribs a chance to heal. Kinch, hold him." Wilson proceeded to roll up Hogan's shirtsleeve and jab the syringe into his arm and inject its contents. After a few moments, Hogan's face became peaceful and he seemed not be feeling as much discomfort as before. Wilson then began wrapping the Colonel's ribs with the tape while Kinch continued holding his commanding officer, letting the Colonel's head rest on his shoulder. When Wilson was done, he ordered Kinch to lay Hogan back down.

The radioman carefully eased his commanding officer back down on the bed. Hogan winced at the motion. He watched as Wilson fills a second syringe, and jabs it into Hogan's arm. Rolling down his shirtsleeve, he and Kinch both watched as Hogan's eyes slowly fluttered closed and his breathing slowed. The medic slowly got to his feet, and reaching into his bag, removed his stethoscope and checked Hogan's vitals again. He tossed the stethoscope back in his bag and looked at Kinch as he got to his feet.

"His breathing is good and he's sleeping now. He should sleep for about twelve hours. I'll be back in a few hours to check on him." He headed for the door as Kinch got to his feet and gently pulled the blanket over his commanding officer and tucked it under his chin. Then, he followed Wilson into the common area where Newkirk, Carter, and LeBeau were still seated at the table waiting for news.

Wilson, placing his bag on the table, grabbed an empty coffee cup, and poured himself a cup of coffee. He and Kinch both sat down.

"How's the Gov'nor?" asked Newkirk, concern etched on his face.

Wilson took a long sip of coffee. He sighed. "He has two broken lower ribs, cuts on his face that don't require stitches and should heal completely leaving no scars. His breathing has improved considerably. His jaw isn't broken, thankfully. I've wrapped his ribs and given him a shot of morphine and a sedative. He should sleep for awhile."

"But will he be all right?" Carter asked quietly.

"If he gives himself time to heal, he should be fine." He finished his coffee and got up, grabbing his bag. "I'll be back to check on him later." He then turned and left the barracks.

* * *

LeBeau and Carter had just finished the dinner dishes following evening roll call and rejoined Newkirk and Kinch at the table drinking coffee. Kinch checked his watch.

"I better get down to the radio room," he announced finishing his coffee. "Newkirk, you and LeBeau be ready to head to Klink's office. Carter, you'll stay with the Colonel. According to Wilson, he should sleep for about twelve hours so you shouldn't have any problems."

"But what about Burkhalter and Klink?" asked LeBeau. "They might still be in Klink's office. What do we do then?"

Kinch sighed. "If they're still there, then the only thing we'll succeed at for now is to get Hochstetter out of camp for a few hours. That'll at least keep him away from the Colonel. If Klink and Burkhalter are still in Klink's office, the two of you will just have to wait until they've gone to bed before you make your move. We'll listen in on the coffee pot and see what the two of them are up to before you and Newkirk try for Klink's office."

"Understood, mate," Newkirk replied getting to his feet, as did the Frenchman. Kinch headed toward the double bunk in the corner and struck the hidden mechanism and waited for the lower bunk to rise and the ladder to drop. When they did, the radioman stepped over the bed frame and climbed down the ladder. He quickly made his way to the radio room while Newkirk and LeBeau waited up above. Carter quietly entered Hogan's quarters, plugged in the coffee pot, then pulled out the chair from the desk, and positioned it beside the bed. He could now listen to what took place in Klink's office and keep and eye on Hogan at the same time. Sitting down, Carter gazed at the sleeping form of his commanding officer. His eyes took in the two bandages on Hogan's face from where he had been struck by Hochstetter. He listened to the Colonel's even breathing and was relieved that at least his CO wasn't having any trouble. Carter was determined that nobody would hurt the Colonel while he was sitting here now. He would do whatever he had to keep this man safe from harm.

* * *

Kinch plugged in the switchboard and rang Klink's office phone. It rang about three times before it was picked up.

"Kommandant Klink."

"Colonel Klink? This is Major Bauman, Gestapo headquarters in Düsseldorf," Kinch said in his best German voice.

"Yes sir, Major. Heil Hitler. What can I do for you, sir?" Klink asked nervously.

"I'd want to speak with Major Hochstetter, Colonel."

"Yes, sir, Major. He's right here." Klink handed the phone to the Gestapo Major. Hochstetter glanced at Klink for a long moment before putting the receiver to his ear.

"Major Hochstetter here."

"Major, this is Major Bauman, Gestapo headquarters in Düsseldorf. We were told by Gestapo headquarters in Hammelburg we could contact you at Stalag 13."

"What seems to be the problem, Major?" Hochstetter asked aware that Burkhalter's eyes were on him.

"We are holding a man here who may be involved in the death of a Luftwaffe General where you are. A General Metzger I believe the name is. We would like you to come to Düsseldorf and conduct the interrogation."

Hochstetter stiffened. "Jawohl, Major. I will be there as soon as possible. Auf Wiedershen. Heil Hitler." He hung up the phone.

"What was that about Major?" asked Burkhalter, interested after having noticed Hochstetter's reaction on the phone.

"That was a Major Bauman in Gestapo headquarters in Düsseldorf. They have picked up a man who may be involved in General Metzger's death. They want me to come to Düsseldorf to interrogate the suspect."

Burkhalter slowly got to his feet. "I will escort you out, Major as I must return to Berlin." He glanced at the Kommandant. "Klink, I will be back here tomorrow morning." As Hochstetter opened the door to Klink's office, Burkhalter called out to him. The Major, hand frozen on the doorknob, turned and looked at the rotund General.

"One final thing, Major," he explained. "And listen to me very carefully. As of this moment your involvement with Stalag 13 and Colonel Hogan is finished. You have no need to question him again. I suggest unless you have definite proof of Hogan's involvement in Metzger's death that I can accept, you will no longer have access to him. You will also not be allowed entry through the front gates. In fact, I am ordering Klink to have you put in the cooler and then to call me in Berlin if you somehow do get through the front gates and try to question Hogan. Do I make myself clear, Major?"

"Jawohl, Herr General," Hochstetter growled. He figured he find a way to gain access to Hogan and interrogate him again. All he needed was one piece of evidence to prove Hogan killed Metzger. Somewhere out there was the proof he needed to arrest Hogan and take him to Gestapo headquarters. Perhaps this prisoner in Düsseldorf might be able to give him what he needed.

* * *

Kinch emerged from the tunnels and stepped over the lower bed frame. He struck the hidden mechanism and watched the lower bunk drop as the ladder rose. Turning, he spied LeBeau watching through the cracked open barracks door.

"What's happening?" Kinch asked.

"Hochstetter and Burkhalter are both leaving," LeBeau replied.

Carter emerged from Hogan's quarters, quietly closing the door behind him. The others glanced in his direction.

"Something happen to the Colonel?" Kinch asked, worried.

"He's still sleeping," Carter replied. "I just wanted to let you fellas know what Burkhalter told Hochstetter."

"What did the old barrage balloon tell our favorite man in black, mate?" asked Newkirk anxiously.

"Burkhalter told Hochstetter that he won't be allowed back in Stalag 13 or near Colonel Hogan unless he can show Burkhalter proof that the Colonel's involved in Metzger's death and that should he get past the front gates, Klink is to throw Hochstetter in the cooler and call Burkhalter to let him know."

"Well…" Newkirk said with a smile. "I'd pay to see that. But if nothing else, that should keep old Hochstetter out of Hammelburg for several hours anyway and away from the Colonel."

"Burkhalter and Hochstetter just drove away," LeBeau announced.

"That leaves Klink," Kinch said. "As soon as he leaves, go to work."

"Right, mate."

* * *

Carter quietly re-entered his commanding officer's quarters and noticed the Colonel still sleeping peacefully. Sitting back down in the chair beside the bed, he continued watching his CO, and listening carefully to his breathing, making sure to keep alert for any changes so he could hurry and fetch Wilson. He carefully adjusted the covers that Hogan had somehow managed to throw off of himself. Carter turned suddenly as he heard the door open and saw Wilson enter, carrying his medical bag. He smiled at Carter.

"How's he been doing, Carter?" Wilson asked.

"He's been sleeping since you left earlier," Carter explained, eyeing the medical bag in Wilson's hand. "You want me to leave?"

"No. You can stay. I just want to check on him again and give him another shot of morphine. Without it, he's gonna have a lot of pain from those broken ribs." Wilson placed his bag on the foot of the bunk and removed his stethoscope. Pulling back the covers, he checked the Colonel's vitals and was pleased. Putting the stethoscope back in the bag, he removed a syringe and a vial and began filling it.

"Won't he feel that and wake up?" Carter asked.

"Thanks to the sedative, Carter, he won't feel a thing," the medic explained as he jabbed the syringe into Hogan's arm. The Colonel didn't stir even when the syringe pierced his skin which Carter found amazing. Wilson then adjusted the covers and tucked them under the Colonel's chin.

"You babysitting, Carter?" he asked with a grin.

"Yeah," the young Sergeant replied with a grin of his own. "Newkirk and LeBeau are on an assignment and Kinch is in the other room right now. He should be relieving me in a couple of hours. We didn't want the Colonel to be alone in case he developed breathing problems."

Picking up his medical bag and heading towards the door, Wilson glanced back at the young Sergeant. He smiled. "Carter, Colonel Hogan's throat is healing nicely. The swelling and redness are not as bad as they were, and the bruising should be gone in a few days. He only develops breathing trouble if he gets over-stressed or highly agitated. But in another week or so he shouldn't have any further problems."

"That's good to know," Carter said with a smile. "I mean until the Colonel finds out who killed Metzger, we're just afraid for him. He has been so stressed during this entire mess."

"I know, Carter," Wilson replied. "I'm just as concerned about him. And if he gives himself time to heal, he'll be ok. But, we all know how the Colonel is when it comes to giving himself time to recover."

Carter's face suddenly became sad. "I know. We all do. It's just that first there was this thing with Metzger attacking the Colonel, and then Hochstetter attacked him. I became scared, Joe. And I mean really scared."

"Try not to worry so much," Wilson advised him. "Colonel Hogan will be all right. I'll be back in another 4-6 hours. I'd better go."

"Thanks, Joe."

With a tired grin, Wilson exited the room leaving Carter alone.

Wilson nodded to Kinch as he passed him by in the common room. "He'll be all right, Kinch. I just gave him another shot of morphine. Goodnight."

" 'Night, Joe. And thanks," Kinch replied as Wilson exited the barracks. He checked his watch and figured he'd be relieving Carter in a few hours. Until then, he'd wait until Newkirk and LeBeau returned. Just then, the lower bunk rose and the ladder dropped. Kinch looked at the other prisoners. "Saunders, keep watch at the door," he said getting up quickly as Olsen climbed up the ladder and stepped over the bed frame and in to the barracks. He had a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Kinch asked, worried.

"Kinch, you better come below and get on the radio. There's a call that came in from someone named Skyhawk and he wants to speak with Colonel Hogan right away."

"What did you tell him?" Kinch asked, fearful of what this person wanted from the Colonel now.

"I told him Colonel Hogan was unavailable. But he still insisted on speaking with him. Said if the Colonel was unavailable that he'd better become available if he knew what was good for him. That's when I thought I'd better get you." Olsen sighed. "Kinch, what's going on?"

"Can't tell you but you did the right thing in getting me. I'll take care of it. Thanks. If Newkirk and LeBeau get back before I do, just tell them I went below and nothing else. And that includes Carter as well. He's sitting with the Colonel." Kinch hurried towards the tunnel entrance and down the ladder. He walked quickly to the radio room and, sitting down at the radio, put on the headset and adjusted it.

"This is Papa Bear, Skyhawk. What can we do for you?" Kinch didn't want to disclose any information to this person considering he worked with Metzger.

"Where is Colonel Hogan? I demanded to speak with him with the other man. Now where is he?" The voice on the other end sounded angry.

"I'm sorry, Skyhawk, but the Colonel is unavailable right now. Can I help you?"

"You will get Colonel Hogan and tell him he will either become available or I will see to it that London gets an interesting photo of him. Or perhaps Major Hochstetter might enjoy seeing it."

"I'm sorry," Kinch bit his lower lip to control his building rage. "But Colonel Hogan is unavailable because he was seriously injured and is unconscious. He's been confined to the infirmary. He had a run-in with the local Gestapo. He'll be confined to the infirmary for at least forty-eight hours." _Well, it's not a complete lie, _Kinch told himself.

There was a long moment of silence on the other end before Skyhawk responded. The annoyance could still be heard in his voice.

"Very well. But not forty-eight hours. I insist on speaking with him in, let's say, thirty-six hours. And he'd better be available then or else." The transmission then went dead.


	35. Chapter 35Hogan's Brought UpToDate

**Chapter 35---Hogan's Brought Up-To-Date**

Kinch, climbing up the ladder, stepped over the bed frame and into the barracks. He spotted Newkirk and LeBeau seated at the table looking at him.

"Everything all right, mate?" the Englander asked. "Olsen said you were below."

"We have a problem," Kinch replied solemnly.

"More trouble?" asked LeBeau, eyes narrowed. "What happened now?"

Kinch struck the hidden mechanism and watched the ladder rise and the bunk drop over the opening. He then approached the table and sat down. "While you guys were gone, Skyhawk contacted us on the radio and demanded to speak with Colonel Hogan."

Newkirk chuckled and shook his head. "That bloody bastard has the nerve to contact the Gov'nor? What did you tell him?"

"I told him the Colonel was unavailable due to a run-in with the local Gestapo and had been injured, was unconscious, and in the infirmary for the next forty-eight hours."

"That was quick thinking, mon ami," LeBeau said, impressed.

"Yeah, well I don't think Skyhawk bought it completely. He insists the Colonel be available in thirty-six hours or else."

"Or else what?" LeBeau asked.

"Or else he'll send that doctored photo the Colonel told us about to the Gestapo and Major Hochstetter or to London."

"Blimey," Newkirk muttered. "This is turnin' into a ruddy mess, this is. We no sooner get rid of that bloody General, and now have to put up with this Skyhawk. I don't like it, Kinch. I don't like it one bloody bit. Are you gonna tell the Colonel?"

"Not right now I'm not. I want him to get as much rest as possible. When he wakes up, I'll have to tell him."

"I wish you didn't have to tell him at all," LeBeau added grimly.

"Enough about Skyhawk," Kinch said. "How did you guys make out?"

"LeBeau and I discovered something strange," Newkirk explained. "We checked every guard's file. All the guards who should be here are here."

"I don't understand then," Kinch replied. "If all the guards who should be here are here, then what's so strange?"

"Well, as we said, all the guards who should be here are here. But there's one guard that neither LeBeau nor I recall seein' since the day Metzger was killed," Newkirk said as he lit a cigarette.

"Which guard?" asked Kinch, curious.

"Corporal Reinhold," LeBeau chimed in. "He usually patrolled the gate. But Schultz pulled him to have him guard the door of the bedroom in the guest quarters when Metzger was under house arrest."

"Is he on leave maybe?"

"We thought that," explained Newkirk. "But there's no record of him being on leave or anything else."

* * *

Schultz's banging on the door of barracks two and bellowing the following morning awoke the prisoners who thought they had just fallen asleep. Grumbling, they quickly dressed and exited the barracks to stand in formation in the early morning. Schultz slowly began his counting. He stopped when he finished and began counting on his fingers. There were two prisoners missing. He glanced at Newkirk.

"Where's Colonel Hogan and Carter?" he asked in a low voice, nervously. "They are not here and should be here for roll call. Nothing is more important than roll call."

"The Colonel's in his quarters and Carter is sitting with him," The Englander replied. He patted the heavy guard's stomach. "Don't worry, Schultzie. They're both here."

"But they're supposed to be out here in formation. What do I tell the Kommandant when he…." He never got a chance to finish.

"Schuuuuuuultz! Repoooooooooort!" Klink's voice boomed as he approached the prisoners.

Schultz nervously turned and saluted the Kommandant. Klink returned it.

"Herr Kommandant, I beg to report…that is, I don't know how to…that is…."

Klink waved his arms in exasperation. "Just spit it out, Schultz. What is it?"

"Herr Kommandant, there are two prisoners missing."

"Oh, is that…**whaaaaaaaat!**" Klink suddenly bellowed. "Schultz, who are they? Which two prisoners? Why didn't you know about this?" Klink looked up and down the lines of prisoners until his eyes fell on the vacant space beside Newkirk, and knew immediately one of the two prisoners was Hogan. "I know about Colonel Hogan, Schultz. Who is the other prisoner?"

"Sergeant Carter, Herr Kommandant."

Klink's eyes fell on Newkirk. "Corporal Newkirk, where is Sergeant Carter?"

"Sergeant Carter is sitting with Colonel Hogan, sir."

"We'll see about that, Corporal." Klink looked at his Sergeant-at-arms. "Schultz, dismiss the prisoners and follow me inside." He marched towards the barracks.

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant. All prisoners dismissed." Schultz then hurried to catch up with Klink who was approaching Hogan's quarters. The prisoners followed them.

Grabbing the doorknob, Klink opened the door of Hogan's quarters and noticed Carter seated in a chair beside the bed. He looked at him with surprise. Klink's eyes fell on Hogan. "How is he, Sergeant Carter?" Klink asked concern evident in his voice and face.

"Trying to sleep," a tired voice replied. Hogan slowly opened his eyes, looking up at Klink.

"I'm sorry, Hogan. I didn't mean to wake you. How do you feel?"

Hogan threw back the covers and started to sit up despite Carter's protests that he lay down. The twinge in the Colonel's side, however, did stop him. Clutching his side he lay back down, perspiration beading on his face from the attempt. Carter readjusted the covers.

"Just peachy, Kommandant," Hogan's voice was barely above a whisper, but the sarcasm was evident. "I highly recommend being kicked and beaten by the Gestapo." He glanced at the Kommandant with a smirk. "You oughtta try it sometime, Kommandant. Really gets the kinks out."

Klink ignored Hogan's sarcasm, understanding the American's anger at his mistreatment. He understood how Hogan felt more than Hogan realized. Klink looked at Schultz. "Schultz, let's go." He started out the door with the fat guard trailing behind.

"Kommandant."

Klink paused and slightly turned. "What is it, Hogan?"

The Colonel sighed wearily.

"Kommandant, I just want to say thank you for trying to stop Metzger."

"You're welcome, Hogan. Let's go, Schultz." Both Klink and Schultz exited the barracks. Once they had left, Hogan looked at Carter.

"Carter, help me get to my feet." He threw aside the covers again and struggled into a sitting position, gritting his teeth from the pain.

"But Colonel," Carter began. "Don't you think…" One look at his commander's face stopped Carter. "Yes, sir," he added. He gripped Hogan's arm with one hand and wrapped his other around the Colonel's waist.

Hogan, still clutching his side, gingerly slid his legs over the side of the bed, placing his feet on the floor. With Carter's help, he slowly stood up and edged his way to his desk. Carter quickly released the Colonel and, grabbing the chair, placed it behind the desk. Hogan slowly sat down.

"Carter, get Kinch, LeBeau and Newkirk. I want all of you in here for a meeting."

"Right away, Colonel," Carter replied, concerned. "Colonel, you gonna be all right in here alone for a few minutes?"

"I'll be all right, Carter," Hogan replied though clenched teeth. "Just don't take too long."

"Yes, sir." Carter hurried from the room.

Hogan pinched the bridge of his nose. His side was throbbing. Just then, the door re-opened and Carter, Kinch, LeBeau and Newkirk entered, followed by Wilson. Hogan glanced at the medic.

"What are you doing here, Joe?" Hogan asked. "I don't recall inviting you to this meeting."

"You didn't…" Wilson replied, placing his medical bag on the desk. He noticed Hogan's perfuse sweating and his holding his side. "I was on my way over here anyway. What are you doing out of bed?"

"I have things to do, Sergeant," Hogan replied. "Besides, I feel fine. Really."

"Uh-huh," Wilson replied. "That's why you're sweating as you are and holding your side. You're in pain, Colonel. I told you you'd have to take it easy for awhile to give your ribs a chance to heal."

"I don't have time to stay in bed, Joe," Hogan replied a bit more roughly than he wanted to. "My men are in danger and I can't just relax in bed twiddling my thumbs."

"At least let me give you a shot of morphine to ease the pain. You look like you could use it."

"No morphine, Joe," Hogan protested. "I need to have a clear head if we're going to find out who killed Metzger."

"Colonel, I don't think that's a wise idea," Wilson stressed seriously. "You are going to be in tremendous pain from those broken ribs. At least the morphine will make the pain tolerable."

"No. I can handle it." He stared at the medic. "I'm pulling rank on you Sergeant. No morphine. Save it for someone who really needs it."

Wilson shook his head disapprovingly before giving his commanding officer a stern look. "You are a stubborn man, Colonel. All right. But before I go, let me leave you with a warning. If I should see that you cannot handle the pain or are having problems, I will not hesitate to have you confined to the infirmary until further notice."

Hogan simply grinned at the medic. He knew Wilson was concerned. But Hogan knew he needed a clear head if he and his men were going to find Metzger's killer and get rid of the Gestapo permanently. He would withstand the pain which he suspected would become more intense as time wore on. After Wilson left the room, Hogan ordered his men to sit down. After everyone was seated, Hogan took a deep breath and winced at the intake of breath.

"I want to say thanks to you fellas for what you did for me when Hochstetter had me locked in the cooler," Hogan began. "I didn't think I'd make it out of there alive."

"You don't have to thank us, Gov'nor," said Newkirk. "We had no intention of leaving you in Hochstetter's clutches."

"Nevertheless, I just want to say thank you. Now, bring me up to date on what's been happening while I was out of it. Newkirk? LeBeau? Did you get to look through Klink's file cabinet at the guards' personnell folders?"

"Yes, sir," Newkirk replied. "All the guards are present, sir, with one exception."

"And who's that?" Hogan asked, curious.

"Corporal Reinhold," chimed in LeBeau. "Newkirk and I have not seen him since the day Metzger was killed. He was assigned to guard the outside of Metzger's bedroom door when the General was placed under house arrest. And he's not on leave either."

"It's like he's just disappeared, sir," Newkirk added.

"I see," Hogan replied letting out a deep breath. "Kinch?"

"I called Klink's office pretending to be calling from Gestapo headquarters in Dusseldorf and told Major Hochstetter we had picked up a suspect who might be involved in the death of General Metzger and could he come to Dusseldorf and interrogate to prisoner. He left immediately as did Burkhalter."

"There's something else, Colonel," said Carter. "Burkhalter told Hochstetter that he could no longer question you or come to Stalag 13. He left orders that if Hochstetter should get past the front gates, he's to be thrown in the cooler, and Klink's to call him in Berlin."

This piece of news made Hogan chuckle a bit. "Well, what d'ya know," he remarked. "I bet that didn't go over to well with our favorite Gestapo Major."

Carter smiled. "That's an understatement, Colonel," he added. LeBeau and Newkirk rolled their eyes in exasperation.

Hogan suddenly focused on his second-in-command. "Kinch, my gut tells me there's something you aren't telling me."

Kinch swallowed hard. "You're right, Colonel, there is," he commented. "There was a call on the radio from Skyhawk. He demanded to speak with you. I told him you were unavailable. He became angry and demanded that you'd better become available if you knew what was good for you, or he had a photo he could send to London or to Hochstetter. I told him you were unavailable because you had been injured by the Gestapo, was unconscious, and confined to the infirmary for 48 hours."

"How did he respond?" asked Hogan, eyes narrowing.

"He said you'd better be available within thirty-six hours or else."

"Looks like Skyhawk is gonna pick up where Metzger left off," Hogan said. "Something tells me he is going to want Metzger's art collection."

"What makes you think that mon Colonel?" asked LeBeau.

Hogan looked at LeBeau. "Would you pass up a chance to get your hands on a million dollars in art, LeBeau?"

"Could be worth killin' over as well," Newkirk added.

"You read my mind, Newkirk," Hogan remarked. "But if Skyhawk is our man, he could be more dangerous than Metzger. And we're gonna have to find a way to work him."


	36. Chapter 36Unpleasant Memories

**Chapter 36---Unpleasant Memories**

Kommandant Wilhelm Klink stood gazing into the mirror in his bathroom at his reflection. He couldn't get Hogan out of his mind. The American's mistreatment by Hochstetter brought back painful memories to Klink; memories he thought he had long since buried and were now beginning to resurface. He reached over into the bathtub and turned on the hot and cold water, and adjusted it to the right temperature and let it run.

Removing his bathrobe, Klink was about to step into the shower when something caught his eyes in the mirror. He turned and studied it. The scars on his upper torso and upper arms. They were old scars, but the memories behind them was just as fresh as ever. He ran his fingers down the one long scar which ran from his right nipple to his navel. Klink began to recall how he got them.

He had been promoted to Colonel several years before. He was so self-assured, intelligent, cocky and not afraid of anything or anybody. Then one day, it all came crashing down around him.

He was in his office when it began. The Gestapo barged into his office and demanded he get to his feet. When he didn't move fast enough, two Gestapo guards roughly seized him by his arms and yanked him to his feet, jerking his arms behind him. Handcuffs were clamped tightly around his wrists, and he was led out the office past his superiors and others, to be shoved violently into the backseat of a black car with the red flags bearing the insignias of the Gestapo emblazoned on them blowing in the breeze on both sides of the front of the car.

All during the ride to Gestapo headquarters in Dusseldorf, Klink kept asking what was he being charged with and never got an answer. He was now scared beyond belief. He tried not to let his fear show to the Gestapo guards and the officer seated in the front passenger seat who stared at him the entire time.

Arriving at their destination, the Gestapo officer who Klink could see immediately was a Major, got out of the car. The two guards in the back seat dragged Klink out of the car and shoved him up the steps of the building behind the Major. Once inside, Klink found himself led to a small room with a bed and a chair. He was shoved into the chair and the guards proceeded to bind him tightly with rope. They saluted the Major and then left the room. The Major's eyes bore into Klink.

"I am Major Grunwald," he said coolly. "Things will go much easier for you if you cooperate and tell me what I want to know."

"What am I being accused of, Major?" Klink finally found his voice. "I don't know what you want from me."

Grunwald smirked. "Colonel Wilhelm Klink, you are charged with espionage."

Klink's jaw dropped. "Espionage? That's ridiculous, Herr Major. I am a loyal German."

"Liar!!!" Grunwald shouted as he backhanded the Colonel drawing blood. "You were seen by your aide, Captain Scheider, removing files you did not have clearance to see."

Klink was stunned. He knew Captain Scheider was jealous of him and didn't like him. But he never suspected in his wildest dreams that he would go this far as to set him up for something he didn't do.

The Colonel was a guest of the Gestapo for a week. And during that week he was repeatedly tortured, beaten and starved. By the time the seventh day had come, Klink was wishing for death; he hurt everywhere. He would have admitted to anything to stop the beatings and torture. One eye was swollen shut, the other was blackened. His shirt hung in shreds and blood ran down his chest from where the cat-of-nine-tails had been used. He had even been cut with a knife from his right nipple to his navel. But on the eighth day, a miracle happened.

The Gestapo had continued their investigation to find out if Klink had any associates and discovered that he was innocent; and that Captain Scheider was the actual guilty party and had framed Klink because he didn't like him. Without even an apology to Klink, the Gestapo released him to the custody of his superior officer, General Albert Burkhalter. Burkhalter had Klink admitted to the local hospital where it took him two weeks to recover from his injuries. But although the physical scars did heal eventually, the emotional ones never did.

But by the time Klink was discharged, he was never the same. Where he had once been self-assured he now had lingering doubts. Where he was intelligent, he became dumb. Where he was cocky, he was now unsure of himself. And where he was once not afraid of anybody or anything, he was afraid of everything and just about anybody, especially the Gestapo. He was nothing like the man Burkhalter had known at the time he had promoted him to Colonel. The Gestapo had broken him. Klink couldn't even function as he previously had, so Burkhalter had to come up with someplace to assign him where he couldn't be any trouble. Then it came to him. When Klink reported to work one day, Burkhalter summoned him to his office.

Klink stood timidly in front of Burkhalter's desk. The General could see the nervousness in his eyes. "Klink, have a seat."

"Yes, Herr General," he replied, sitting in the plush chair in front of the General's desk. "Did I do something wrong?" Klink asked nervously. He was fidgeting in his chair.

"Klink, you have not been the same since you returned to work here. Your production has slacked off, you're withdrawn and your concentration is not what it was before. Also, you're making more mistakes than ever. This cannot be allowed to continue."

The Colonel swallowed nervously. "Are you firing me, sir?"

"Not exactly. As I'm sure you are aware, we have recently opened a new LuftStalag called Stalag 13. It is located in Hammelburg. The current Kommandant there must be replaced; too many escapes. I want you to take over there as the new Kommandant, effective immediately."

"Am I being demoted, sir?"

"Not at all, Klink. You will maintain your rank of Colonel. It's just that I believe you are the man for this job." Burkhalter handed Klink several papers. "Here are your transfer papers and orders. You will present them to outgoing Kommandant Von Hindler and he will then turn over command of Stalag 13 to you. Good luck, Klink."

Klink came out of his fog as he shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. Schultz was the only one who had seen the scars when he brought in fresh towels into the Kommandant's bathroom while Klink had a towel wrapped around his waist while shaving. When he had inquired, Klink's response was that it was none of his business and if he spoke of it to anyone he would be sent to the Russian front before the day was over. But he could tell Schultz suspected where they had come from. He even knew Burkhalter now tolerated him where before he respected him. Klink was now even afraid of his own shadow, and when the Gestapo came to camp, he panicked.

Klink raised his eyes and glanced again at his reflection. _Yes, Hogan, _Klink told himself,_ we do share one thing in common._ _ I know only too well what you're feeling and what the Gestapo are capable of._ _I know only too well._

* * *

Hogan, with Kinch's help, slowly got dressed. His side throbbed something fierce; his forehead was bathed in sweat from the pain.

"Colonel, I really wish you would let Wilson give you a shot of morphine. It'll at least take the edge off the pain in your side."

"Forget it, Kinch," Hogan replied, zipping his bomber jacket halfway up. Grabbing his crush cap off a nail in his locker, he placed it on his head and pushed it back. Taking as deep a breath as he could, he opened the door to his quarters and walked out with Kinch behind him. Approaching the pot belly stove, Hogan grabbed a coffee cup from the table and partially filed it. He took a sip of the warm coffee as he sat down at the table with Newkirk, LeBeau and Carter watching him closely. The pain their commanding officer was in was evident, but nobody said anything because they all knew they would get an argument. Kinch sat down next to Carter. They all could see Hogan was lost in thought and guessed the wheels were turning as to coming up with a plan on what to do about Skyhawk. Finally, a small grin appeared along with a twinkle in his eyes.

"We know that look, mon Colonel," LeBeau said with a grin of his own. "You have a plan, non?"

"Let's just say, LeBeau, I have a plan that by all rights shouldn't work, but I believe it will. But, we'll have to be very careful and everything must be done timely."

"So why don't you tell us what you've thought of, sir?" Newkirk said with a grin.

"I still have to work out some of the details, Newkirk, but what I can tell you is that what I originally wanted to do with Metzger is now going to be used on Skyhawk instead. I want him to believe we now have the collection in our possession and will set up a meeting place for him to pick it up."

"And when we get him to this meeting place where he's supposedly to pick up this collection?" asked Kinch who had a suspicion what his CO had in mind.

"Simple, Kinch," Hogan replied finishing his coffee. "That's where I'll kill him."

The men looked at each other. "But sir," Newkirk began to argue. "Why can't we just send this ruddy fool to England instead?"

"Several reasons. First, we don't know what Metzger told him about our operation. Two, we don't know how much he already knows. And three, he's too dangerous to send to London with the knowledge he may have. What if he should escape and talks to the Gestapo? We could find ourselves in front of a firing squad. No, Newkirk. Killing him is our only option." Hogan looked at his watch. "I'm gonna lay down for awhile." He slowly got up, a wince on his face which didn't go unnoticed by the men. "LeBeau, help me to my quarters will you?"

"Oui, mon Colonel," the little Frenchman jumped to his feet and, gripping the Colonel's arm, aided him to his quarters and once inside, helped Hogan sit down on the lower bunk.

"Is there anything you need before I leave, mon Colonel?" he asked.

"Yeah, there is. LeBeau, close the door and have a seat. I want to talk to you about something."

"Oui, mon Colonel." LeBeau turned to close the door, but the nervous look on his face had him wondering if somehow the Colonel knew his secret. But how could he? He hadn't told anybody. The door closed, LeBeau pulled out the chair from the Colonel's desk and sat down facing Hogan, his hands clasped between his knees. "What did you want to talk with me about, Colonel?"

Hogan smiled affectionately at the little Frenchman. "Relax, LeBeau. You're not in any trouble. Believe me."

LeBeau's eyes narrowed. "Then I don't understand…"

"I want you to tell me what it is you've been keeping from me all this time. And don't tell me nothing, because I'm been watching you men since Newkirk was injured. I could tell from your face that the anger was building inside. I promise you I won't be angry and you won't get in trouble. Just tell me."

LeBeau hung his head and shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't have done anything, Colonel, if you and Kinch had come back. But if you didn't…" he couldn't look Hogan in the face.

"LeBeau, look at me," Hogan said softly. The Frenchman looked up into his commander's face. "Tell me what you had planned if Kinch and I hadn't returned."

"I'm sorry, Colonel. I was going to convince Klink to let me work in the kitchen preparing the Bosche Kraut's meals and poison his dinner with a slow working poison. He would have died in his sleep. But since you and Kinch did return, I dismissed the entire plan. But I wanted to, mon Colonel. I really did. After what he'd done to you, Newkirk and Baker, I could not just sit by and allow that swine to get away with it."

Hogan, resting his elbows on his knees, leaned forward. "I understand how you felt, LeBeau. I really do. And to be honest, I'm glad you didn't go through with it because I would have felt badly for having put you in the position of feeling you had to do what I intended to do."

"I apologize, sir," LeBeau said gently. "Are you disappointed in me, Colonel?"

Hogan smiled. "Not at all. And you're still a part of this team. All I ask is the next time you feel like this that you come to me and we'll talk about it. Okay?"

LeBeau smiled in relief. "Oui, Colonel. I promise."

Hogan patted LeBeau on the shoulder. "Okay, now get out of here. I need to lay down for awhile."

Getting to his feet, LeBeau put the chair back in its place and headed for the door. He stopped when he heard Hogan call out his name. He turned.

"Colonel?"

"Thanks for caring," Hogan replied holding his side as he lay down.

LeBeau smiled affectionately. "You are welcome, sir. Try and get some rest." He then walked out the door, closing it behind him. He felt so much better now that the Colonel knew what he'd been hiding. He hated keeping secrets from Hogan.

"How's the Gov'nor?" asked Newkirk seeing LeBeau approach. "You were in there for quite a while."

"The Colonel is in a lot of pain," LeBeau said. "I tried to convince him to allow Wilson to give him a morphine shot, but he refused. Said he felt fine and didn't need it."

"Well I, for one…" began Kinch. "Would feel a lot better if he'd let Wilson give him something for the pain. I mean, he's gonna be going up and down into the tunnel and then laying this trap for Skyhawk. The pain is only gonna get worse."

"But how do you get the Colonel to take something for pain when he won't take any morphine?" asked Carter, puzzled.

"Maybe we can talk the Colonel into taking aspirin," Kinch replied. "I mean, it won't dull the pain that much, but it will help somewhat. Also, he shouldn't refuse because aspirin will leave his mind clear." He looked at Carter. "Andrew, since it's after dark, use the tunnel and go to barracks twelve and see Wilson. See if he has any aspirin he can give the Colonel for the pain."

Carter jumped to his feet. "On my way," he said.

After Carter had disappeared down the ladder and LeBeau was standing watch at the door, Newkirk gazed at the radioman. "Kinch, what do you think the Colonel's got planned?"

Kinch sighed wearily. "I wish I knew, Newkirk. But this time I have no idea other than what he's already told us."

"I know," the Englander replied. "But with the amount of pain he's in from those two broken ribs, they could hamper him somewhat if there's a confrontation between him and this Skyhawk." He ran his good hand over his brown hair. "I wish one of us could go after this bloody bastard instead."

"So do I," Kinch agreed. "But the unfortunate thing is that Colonel Hogan is the only one who's ever seen him and knows what he looks like."

"And I don't think the Colonel's about to share that information with us," Newkirk replied.

"You're probably right there," Kinch agreed. "The one thing I worry about is when the Colonel confronts this person, if Skyhawk senses or sees any weakness in the Colonel, he'll kill him on the spot."

"Yeah," Newkirk agreed dismally. "And what better weakness could the Colonel have than pain from two broken ribs. Skyhawk will spot that in a minute and the Colonel'll be a dead man."


	37. Chapter 37Skyhawk's Ultimatum

**Chapter 37---Skyhawk's Ultimatum**

Carter returned to the barracks a few minutes later. Striking the hidden mechanism, he watched the lower bunk drop down. He then approached the others, removed a bottle of aspirin from his pocket, and handed it to Kinch.

"He said for the Colonel to take two now, and then two every 4 hours. He also said they won't reduce the pain by much, but it should help some."

"Thanks, Andrew," Kinch replied, getting up and grabbing a glass from the window sill, filled it with cold water from the faucet. He then walked towards Hogan's quarters and knocked on the door. He heard Hogan's reply permitting him to enter. Opening the door, Kinch entered, and found Hogan lying on the bunk, sweat covering his face.

"What is it, Kinch?" Hogan asked, looking up. "Message come in from London?"

"No, sir. I hope I didn't wake you." It was a statement more than a question.

"Not really. I was just lying here with my eyes closed trying to fall asleep. Not having much luck."

"Maybe this will help a bit. We got Wilson to give us some aspirin for you to take for pain. You have to take two now and then two every four hours. They might reduce the pain a bit." He handed Hogan the glass, then unscrewed the aspirin bottle and shook out two aspirin into his hand. He handed them to the Colonel who put them in his mouth and emptied the glass. He handed the empty glass back to Kinch who sat the aspirin bottle on the Colonel's footlocker.

"Thanks, Kinch," Hogan replied laying his head back down. "Wake me if you hear from Skyhawk again, or it's time for roll call. Not before."

"You got it. Just get some rest, sir."

"I'll give it a try, Kinch. And thanks."

"You're welcome, sir." Kinch quietly exited the room and closed the door. He saw the others watching him as he sat back down.

"How is he?" asked Carter.

"In a lot of pain," Kinch explained grimly. "He wasn't even asleep when I went in. He's really hurtin'."

Newkirk sighed. "That tears it for me," he said. "The Gov'nor's not gonna meet that bastard alone. Not if I have anything to say about it. I mean me left hand might be in this ruddy cast for another couple of weeks, and I might need help loading a gun, but I can still shoot with me right hand."

Kinch looked at his watch. "Well, we'd better turn in and get a few hours sleep before roll call."

* * *

Morning came too soon for the men of barracks two.

"Everybody out for roll call! All prisoners out for roll call. Mach schnell! Raus! Raus!" Schultz's voice boomed throughout the compound as he pounded on the door. Grumbling, the men slowly got out of bed and began getting dressed. In a few minutes, the men slowly exited the barracks and formed two lines. Schultz counted each prisoner and noticed Colonel Hogan was not present nor was LeBeau.

"Where are Colonel Hogan and the little cockroach?" he asked in a low voice. "They are still here, aren't they? Tell me they're still here."

"Relax, Schultz," Kinch answered. "Colonel Hogan's in his quarters and LeBeau's with him. Check for yourself if you don't believe me." As if on cue, the barracks door opened and Hogan, holding his side and sweat dripping down his face, slowly made his way to the front line with LeBeau holding one arm with the other wrapped around the Colonel's waist. The other men in the two lines were stunned to see Hogan appear for roll call, especially in his current condition. Once Hogan was standing beside Newkirk, LeBeau took his regular place in line on the opposite side of Newkirk.

"Colonel Hogan," Schultz was concerned by Hogan's appearance. "You don't look well at all. Perhaps you should go back inside and lie down. The Kommandant will understand."

"I'm here now, Schultz," Hogan replied through gritted teeth. "Let's just get this over with." Hogan knew it was important for his men to see him present and believe he was all right

Schultz shrugged his shoulders.

"Schuuuuuuuultz! Repooooooooort!" Klink's voice could be heard, causing Schultz to roll his eyes. Spinning around, he saluted. Klink returned the salute.

"Herr Kommandant, all prisoners present and accounted for."

"Very good, Schultz." Klink's eyes fell on his Senior POW officer. While he was pleased to see Hogan present in the formation, he was alarmed at his appearance. He could tell the American was still in a lot of pain. "Colonel Hogan, while it is commendable that you are in formation, Your appearance tells me you are still not well. You are from this moment on excused from roll call until Sergeant Wilson says you are well enough. Also, any prisoner who sits with Colonel Hogan I want to know who it will be in advance so that person will also be excused from roll call."

"We'll make up a schedule, Kommandant," Newkirk replied. The Englander ignored Hogan staring at him. He knew the Colonel didn't want to be confined to bed nor have a babysitter to make sure he stayed there.

"Schultz, you may dismiss your prisoners," Klink ordered.

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," Schultz replied, saluting.

"Oh, Kommandant," Hogan called out. He saw Klink stop, turn, and walk back in his direction.

"Yes, what is it, Hogan?" he asked.

"I just wanted to know what's happening as far finding out who killed General Metzger is all. Did they catch anybody yet?"

"Not yet, Hogan. Oh, by the way, before I forget. Major Hochstetter has been ordered by General Burkhalter to leave you alone unless he has concrete proof of your involvement. He will not even be allowed in this camp. So hopefully, we won't be seeing him again regarding this matter."

Hogan raised an eyebrow faking surprise. "That's good to know. I don't think I could take any more of the Major's hospitality right now."

"I understand Hogan. Here's hoping neither of us will see him again until this case is solved." He saluted Hogan, turned, and headed back to the Kommandantur.

"All prisoners dismissed," Schultz announced. As the prisoners dispersed, Hogan's men surrounded him. Kinch grabbed Hogan's arm hoping to help him back inside the barracks, but Hogan refused.

"You really should rest, sir," Kinch told him. Hogan looked him in the face.

"Kinch, I want to go to the infirmary and see how Baker is doing."

"You can do that later today, Colonel," Kinch explained. "Or we can get Wilson to come here and tell you how he's doing. But we don't think you should be on your feet so much. You need to rest."

"Dammit, I wish all of you would stop treating me like I'm an invalid! I don't need to be confined to bed and have babysitters watching over me like I'm a child! So just knock it off! All of you! And that's a direct order!" Hogan immediately saw the hurt expressions on the faces of his men and felt guilty for his outburst of a few minutes ago. He knew his men were concerned about his welfare and wanted to take care of him as he always took care of them. His face softened.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell like I did. It's just that I'm tired of lying in bed doing nothing, especially with Skyhawk taking over where Metzger left off. Please accept my apologies."

"It's okay, Gov'nor," Newkirk replied. "We know you've got a lot on your plate right now." He shrugged and smiled. "Hell, I'm surprised you haven't blown up before now."

"Oui, mon Colonel, you have a lot to deal with," LeBeau added. "Officers have just as much right to blow up as anyone else."

"They sure do, boy. I mean Colonel." Carter smiled. "I don't know how you keep your cool so well. I mean if I had to deal with everything you have to I know I…."

"Carter, stop you're yammerin ', will you?" Newkirk rolled his eyes in exasperation.

Hogan found himself grinning at the exchange between Carter and Newkirk. He then looked at his second-in-command. The radioman didn't say anything, but simply gave him a smile and a nod letting Hogan know he understood and there was no problem between them. Normally, no words had to be spoken between him and Kinch because they thought so much alike.

"You still want to go to the infirmary, Colonel?" asked Kinch.

"No. Just get me back into the barracks. Carter, go get Wilson and tell him I want to see him as-soon-as-possible about Sergeant Baker."

"Sure thing, Colonel," Carter turned and sprinted away in the direction of the infirmary.

As the others watched Carter race off, Kinch aided his commanding officer to the bench outside the barracks where Hogan insisted on sitting outside for a while. The day was warm and the sun was shining with a light breeze. Hogan watched the activities of the other prisoners as he gazed over the compound. Then, he glanced up at his core unit; Kinch was leaning against the barracks wall with one foot against the wall and balancing on the other, LeBeau was sitting beside him and Newkirk was leaning against the wall opposite LeBeau. A smile appeared on his face. He knew he was luckier than most officers he had met in his career who while having the respect of the men under him, didn't have their loyalty or devotion, much less friendship. He had all three with all the men under his command, but especially the four in his unit. They would, as Newkirk put it once 'follow him into hell' if need be. These four gave him their friendship, their devotion and their loyalty, and he would be forever grateful for that. And they were as fiercely protective of him as he was of them; even though they drove him crazy with their constant nagging when he was incapacitated as he was now.

His men were in danger, and that, to Hogan, overrode any thoughts of taking time to recover from broken ribs. He would just have to suck it up and deal with the pain until Skyhawk was eliminated, even if it killed him in the end, and they would just have to understand and accept that.

Just then, the barracks door opened and Olsen appeared. He had a frown on his face as he handed the Colonel a folded piece of paper. "It was this Skyhawk again, Colonel. I told him you were unavailable now and he seemed to get angry. He said to give you this message."

"Thanks, Olsen," Hogan replied with a sigh. Unfolding the paper he let his eyes scan the message before he balled it up in his hand. His eyes took on a faraway look telling his men something in that message bothered their commander.

"What's wrong, Colonel" asked LeBeau, concerned. "What did Skyhawk have to say that bothers you so?"

"Don't try protecting us, Colonel," Newkirk added. "We want to help. Just tell us what you want us to do."

"We're ready to do whatever you need, Colonel," Kinch chimed in. "And you don't have to ask. We're volunteering."

Hogan's eyes misted over as he looked up at his men. So loyal, so dedicated, so willing to lay their lives on the line for him. He sighed. "Skyhawk has upped the ante a bit," he explained, staring at the ground. "He says he will contact us again at 1200 hours. And if I'm not available when he contacts us, one of you will die when you least expect it. He figures that will make me available and talk with him."

The others exchanged stunned looks before all finally resting on their commanding officer.

"But Colonel," LeBeau said. "How can he do that? He would have to get into this camp to get close to one of us."

"And we know everybody in this bloody camp by name and face, sir," added Newkirk.

"Colonel, just how does he expect to get away with something like that? There's no way he could sneak into this camp unnoticed. I mean, Klink's guards aren't the brightest in the world, but I still can't see how he'd get past them and inside this camp."

"You're all forgetting two important things," Hogan replied.

"What's that, sir?" asked Newkirk.

"First, we have Corporal Reinhold who hasn't been seen since the day Metzger died. And two, if Skyhawk did kill Metzger, and I believe it's likely he did, then he got inside this camp and got out without being caught or even detected. So I want you three to tell me that he couldn't get in this camp again and kill any one of you." Hogan looked at each of his men separately.

The three men, mulling over what Hogan had said, looked at each other. Finally, Newkirk broke the silence.

"Mates, I'd say we got a bloody problem. And that's putting it mildly."


	38. Chapter 38Skyhawk's Demands

**Chapter 38---Skyhawk's Demands**

Hogan was seated alone at the table with a cup of coffee and a glass of water. Removing the aspirin bottle from his jacket pocket, he shook two pills into his hand and put them in his mouth, and washed them down with the water. He had just taken a sip of hot coffee when the barracks door opened. Looking around he noticed Wilson walk in. Spotting Hogan, the medic walked over and sat down.

"Where are the others?" asked Wilson.

"They're outside taking part in a volleyball game," Hogan replied. "Want some coffee, Joe?" He asked starting to get up.

"Thanks, but I'll get it myself." He had seen Hogan wince when he moved as well as the sweat on his forehead. He could tell the aspirin wasn't doing much to relieve the pain. Wilson got to his feet and, grabbing a coffee cup, filled it halfway and then sat down next to Hogan. "So, how are you feeling, Colonel?"

Hogan smirked. "Like I've been run over by a Panzer," he joked.

"Y'know you should be lying down and resting with a shot of morphine. I don't know why you have to be so stubborn. Do you enjoy being in pain?"

"No I don't enjoy being in pain. But as long as my men are in danger, then I'll just grit my teeth and bear it. By the way, how are the scratches?"

Wilson knew Hogan was turning the subject away from himself. "They're starting to heal. And I've been keeping them covered as you ordered. But don't change the subject. You always do that when you don't want to discuss what's happening with you."

"I have to protect my men from the person who killed Metzger, Joe."

"You realize of course that aspirin won't relieve the pain very much," the medic reminded him. "And it will get worse the more you keep moving around."

"I know. But it can't be helped. But what I want to know is how Sergeant Baker is?"

Wilson let out a deep breath. "Well, he's holding his own is about all I can tell you. His injuries seem to be healing nicely and there's no infection. The swelling of his one eye has gone down a bit but not enough to make any noticeable difference. His other eye is healing nicely. But he's still unconscious."

Hogan stared down inside his coffee cup. "Damn," he muttered. "I was hoping he'd at least be coming around by now." He then glanced at Wilson. "Joe, be honest. What are Baker's chances?"

"Colonel, I've done everything I can do right now. It's out of my hands. So, to answer your question, I honestly don't know at this point. It could still go either way. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You've done your best. It was Metzger who did this to him. Normally, I wouldn't give a damn over somebody taking him out. But it was done in this camp bringing in the Gestapo, and now this same person is threatening my men, and I will not let another of my men suffer because of that scum even if he is dead."

Wilson nodded slowly, understanding what had Hogan so determined that he would endure physical pain to protect his men. "You do realize, Colonel, that if there's a confrontation between you and this person, whoever he is, you're going to be at an extreme disadvantage. If he sees you're in discomfort or in pain from an injury, you won't stand a chance against him."

"I know. So, I'll just have to make sure he doesn't see it, won't I?" Hogan said with a smirk.

"The way you look right now, you couldn't fool Schultz. Colonel, your best chance to get through this is for me to give you morphine."

"And I told you no, and I **meant** no. Not until this entire thing is over one way or the other."

Wilson knew better than to push the matter any further with the Colonel. He knew from experience the more he pushed, the more Hogan dug in his heels and wouldn't budge. He finished his coffee and got to his feet. "I'd better get back to the infirmary. If there's any change in Sergeant Baker, I'll let you know immediately."

"Thanks, Joe. I'd appreciate it."

Wilson patted Hogan on the shoulder and then exited the barracks. He passed a boisterous Kinch, Carter, LeBeau and Newkirk as they came in. Closing the door, the men all collapsed onto the bench, smiling and laughing. Hogan looked around at them.

"Who won?" he asked.

"We beat barracks five, mon Colonel," said LeBeau with a wide grin. "You should've seen us. We were fantastic!"

"Well I didn't really do anything," Newkirk said. "All I could do is watch from the bench because of me bad hand." The Englander then glanced at his commander. "Oh, by the way, Colonel, Wilson took a look at me hand before he came in here to speak with you. He said me hand's healing very nicely and I should be able to get rid of this ruddy hard cast in a few weeks."

"What did Wilson have to say about Sergeant Baker, sir?" asked Carter.

Hogan shrugged. "He told me Baker's holding his own and that he's done everything he could. The rest is up to Baker."

"Is he awake, sir?" asked Newkirk seriously.

"No. He's still unconscious."

All the men were quiet for a long moment. Kinch looked at his watch. It was ten minutes to twelve noon.

"Colonel, we'd better get ready. Skyhawk's gonna be calling back in ten minutes," he informed Hogan.

Hogan finished his coffee and slowly got up. "Let's go, Kinch. I want to speak with this Skyhawk and get this plan rolling." He looked at Carter, Newkirk and LeBeau. "You three wait here. When Kinch and I get back, I'll let you all in on the plan I've come up with." He started to follow Kinch to the double bunk in the corner which concealed their tunnel entrance, when the radioman held up his hand, stopping him. Hogan looked at his radioman with narrowed eyes.

"What's wrong? I thought you said we only have ten minutes."

"We do, Colonel. But you won't be going downstairs to speak with him." He could see the confusion on Hogan's face. (1) "Colonel, remember when you were using crutches after getting out of the wheelchair and couldn't get down into the tunnels, so LeBeau and I rigged up that special microphone hookup so you could speak with whoever was on the radio without being in the tunnel?"

"What about it?" Hogan recalled how useful the gadget had been at that time.

"Well, LeBeau and I dug the microphone out of your footlocker and reconnected it again. This way you won't have to have to endure the extra pain of climbing up and down the ladder. It's all set up and plugged in on your desk."

Hogan looked over his shoulder at the smiling little Frenchman and smiled in return. "I don't know what to say," he replied, emotion apparent in his voice.

"Well, mates, there's something I never thought we'd ever see," said Newkirk with a grin.

"What's that?" asked Carter.

"The Gov'nor's speechless. It's a bloody first." Hogan shot Newkirk a pretend dirty look.

Kinch checked his watch again. "Colonel, you better get set up in your quarters while I go down to the radio room. As soon as Skyhawk calls, I'll let you know."

Hogan slapped Kinch on the shoulder. "Thanks, Kinch. I appreciate what you and LeBeau did. I really appreciate it."

"No sweat, Colonel," Kinch replied with a grin. He struck the hidden mechanism and after the lower bunk rose and the ladder dropped, he stepped over the bed frame, onto the ladder, and started his descent downward.

Hogan, meanwhile, slowly walked towards his quarters and found the microphone he thought he'd never have to use again after those terrible two years of being paralyzed, sitting on his desk, plugged in and ready. Hogan noticed the green light was lit meaning Kinch was on the radio. He looked at his watch. It was twelve-oh-one pm. After a minute, the green light switched to white. Hogan pressed the switch. "Yeah, Kinch?"

"Colonel, it's Skyhawk. He wants to speak with you."

"Thanks, Kinch." Hogan pushed the switch to red. "This is Colonel Hogan, Skyhawk. What do you want?"

"Now, now Colonel. Glad you're feeling better. But is that any way to speak to the person who holds your fate and your life in his hands?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't play games with me, Colonel. You won't like my reactions. By the way, Colonel. It was very ingenious of you to hide under the bed after finding Metzger's body. It was very clever indeed."

Hogan was caught off-guard for a moment and tried to cover. "And how do you know where I was at that time."

"Simple. I was hiding in the closet when you came in through the window. I debated whether to knock you out and let you take the blame for Metzger's death. I mean you did have a motive according to Major Hochstetter. It would have been so easy to do. But then I decided against it. You want to know why?"

"I'm sure you're gonna tell me."

"Indeed I will. If you were arrested by the Gestapo, then you wouldn't be able to hand Metzger's art collection over to me. And that is exactly what you will do, Colonel Hogan."

"And why should I do that?"

"Let's just say if you don't, then one of you main unit will meet a similar end as General Metzger. I just haven't decided whether it will be Sergeant Kinchloe or Carter, or Corporal Newkirk or LeBeau. But let me just add that whoever I choose will never see it coming and neither will you."

"You leave my men alone!" Hogan raised his voice in anger. "They have nothing to do with this! This was between me and Metzger, and now between you and me."

"You don't tell me anything except when I can pick up my million dollars in art. Oh, by the way, Colonel, I thought you might like to know after I killed that fool Metzger, I took that incriminating photo and negative of you out of his attaché case. I wonder what Major Hochstetter would have to say if he saw it. He might be interested in how you could be meeting with a man who is obviously outside your camp. Or perhaps London would like to have it in their files before they hang you for treason. The choice is yours." There was a moment of silence before Skyhawk continued. "Now Colonel Hogan, I'm going to tell you exactly what you are going to do, and you are going to listen. I will give you forty-eight hours to get that collection, make arrangements with me as to where and when it can be picked up, and on that day, you will accompany me to the place where it is so I can make sure you haven't tried to trick me."

"And if I fail?"

"Then you'll have your choice of the hangman's noose or a Gestapo firing squad."

"And what happens to my men?"

"I will see that your operation is exposed and your men arrested by the Gestapo and shot. Are we clear, Colonel? Do you have any questions?"

"Just one. How did you get in and out of camp after killing Metzger without being detected?"

" It was simple. I had the help of one of the camp guards. He wasn't very cooperative at first. But he eventually saw things my way."

"I'm sure he did," Hogan replied sarcastically."

"One last thing, Colonel. I will contact you tomorrow at the same time, and you'd better have something to tell me or one of your men whose names I mentioned earlier will be dead from a broken neck. Understand?"

"Perfectly," Hogan replied with disgust. His side was throbbing something awful and he really needed to lie down, as it was too soon to take more aspirin.

"Signing off then, Colonel Hogan. Until tomorrow." The transmission ended. Hogan immediately switched to activate the white light.

"Kinch, get up here as quickly as you can. We have plans to set in motion."

"On my way, Colonel," Kinch replied.

After unplugging the microphone, Hogan pushed himself up from his chair and bit his lower lip against the sharp pain in his side. He supported himself against the desk until the pain subsided and then slowly and stiffly made his way out into the common area where three of his men were still waiting. Hogan slowly sat down. He mopped his forehead with the back of his hand. But his discomfort had been noticed.

"We're just waiting for Kinch," Hogan replied pinching the bridge of his nose. He was starting to feel nauseous from the pain. LeBeau got to his feet and, grabbing the coffee pot, refilled the Colonel's cup, while he kept his eyes on him. He motioned with his head to Carter and Newkirk.

"You feeling all right, mon Colonel?" asked LeBeau returning the coffee pot to the stove. Sitting down he placed a hand on Hogan's shoulder. Looking up at the Frenchman, LeBeau could see the pain in Hogan's eyes.

Everybody looked up when Kinch stepped into the barracks. He slapped the hidden mechanism and waited until the ladder rose and the lower bunk dropped over the tunnel entrance. He immediately picked up the concern with the Colonel. He hurried over and knelt down in front of Hogan with one hand on the Colonel's arm. "Colonel, this has gone on long enough. You need the morphine. The aspirin's not strong enough to do the job."

Hogan looked at his second-in-command. "I'll be all right, Kinch. I just sat at my desk too long while talking with Skyhawk. That's all."

"Uh-huh," was all Kinch said. He glanced at LeBeau. "Louie, go get Wilson, and tell him to bring his medical bag with him. Tell him the Colonel needs a shot of morphine and a sedative."

"Oui. Right away." The Frenchman hurried out of the barracks.

Hogan's eyes narrowed as he forced himself to sit upright. "Kinch, how dare you go against my previous orders. I said no morphine."

"Fine. You can court-martial me later. But you need that shot and you're gonna get it."

"Kinch, you are disobeying a direct order of mine. Don't push it." Hogan voice sounded angry.

"Colonel, I'm not pushing anything. You already have a plan in mind, and you've spoken to Skyhawk. So you have no reason not to take at least one morphine shot."

"He's right, Gov'nor," Newkirk added gently. "I mean, sir, you're in no bloody condition to take on anybody right now. And if this Skyhawk's as dangerous as you say, you won't stand a chance against him."

"Please, Colonel," begged Carter.

Hogan's eyes darted from Kinch, to Newkirk, to Carter, and finally back to Kinch. "All right. I'll give in this one time. But then that's it. Understood?"

"Understood," Kinch said with a smile. "C'mon, sir, I think we'd better get you out of your jacket and lying on your bunk before Wilson gets here." Gripping Hogan's arm, Kinch got Hogan to his feet. He wrapped his other arm around Hogan's waist. Slowly, they made their way into the Colonel's quarters. He then helped Hogan sit down on the lower bunk and helped him out of his jacket and took the crush cap. Kinch hung the jacket in Hogan's locker and the crush cap from its hook.

"Well, has somebody finally come to his senses?" Wilson asked with a grim smile from the doorway.

"I'll leave you alone with your patient, Joe," Kinch replied as he exited the room, closing the door.

Sitting on the edge of the lower bunk, Wilson sat his bag beside him while Hogan unbuttoned and rolled up his sleeve.

"You're enjoying this too much, Joe," Hogan tried and failed at some humor.

"That's where you're wrong, Colonel," Wilson replied filling a syringe with morphine. "It's just that I knew the aspirin wouldn't work that well. Not with you refusing to stay in bed and rest. Now hold still." The medic jabbed the syringe in Hogan's exposed arm and injected its contents. "You should feel relief very shortly." He then reached in his bag and grabbed a fresh syringe and filled it with a sedative. "This will help you sleep throughout the night. You look like you could use it, too. You look like hell."

"Thanks," Hogan said as the pain began to lessen. "I think you're adorable too."

Wilson shook his head with amusement as he injected the sedative. Then, he rolled down Hogan's shirtsleeve. He could see the Colonel's eyes were becoming drowsy. "I'll be back in a few hours to give you another shot of morphine which will get you through several hours after you wake up in the morning."

"Whatever," Hogan mumbled as the sedative and morphine began taking effect. Removing his bag from the bed, Wilson grabbed the blanket from the top bunk and covered the Colonel with it. He then turned off the desk lamp, grabbed his bag, and quietly left the room. He saw the men waiting for him at the table, looking very anxious and scared.

"He should sleep for several hours. I'll be back in about four hours and give him another shot of morphine. I'll also speak with Klink and tell him that Colonel Hogan is to be excused from roll call until further notice."

"Klink already decided that," Carter said. "He announced it when the Colonel showed up at roll call this morning."

Wilson's eyebrows shot up in stunned surprise. "He reported for roll call this morning?"

"Oui," said LeBeau. "I had to help him walk."

Wilson shook his head. "He is such a stubborn man. I knew unless he stayed in bed completely the aspirin wouldn't work. Did he go down into the tunnels?"

"No," Kinch replied. "LeBeau and I hooked up that microphone that was used when the Colonel was using crutches after his accident that time."

"Good idea. I'm glad you kept that device once the Colonel regained the use of his legs. The strain of movement from going up and down the ladder could have caused real problems."

"Thanks for coming, Joe," Kinch said. "We appreciate it."

"No problem, guys. I'll be back in a few hours. Also, I would recommend someone sit with the Colonel just in case a problem arises. I don't expect any to occur, but we are talking about Colonel Hogan," he said with a smile as he left the barracks.

"Okay," Kinch explained. "Here's how we're gonna keep an eye on the Colonel. We'll do it in four hour shifts. LeBeau, you take the first shift, Newkirk the second, I'll take the third, and Carter can relieve me. Skyhawk's gonna contact the Colonel again at 1200 hours for an update. Hopefully, he'll feel better after a few shots of morphine and a good night's sleep."

* * *

(1) The use of the microphone that Kinch and LeBeau hooked up to allow Hogan to speak with people on the radio while he was paralyzed below the waist was first introduced in My Brother, My Traitor.

.


	39. Chapter 39Hogan's Plan

**Chapter 39---Hogan's Plan**

Hogan awoke and noticed the sun had just started to rise and shine through the closed windows of his quarters. He noticed Kinch seated in the chair at his desk, his head resting on his arms, asleep. Hogan smiled and shook his head. He struggled to sit up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, and put his feet on the floor. The pain in his side, though still present, was now at least manageable.

"Kinch," he said.

"Ummm, the radioman mumbled before opening his eyes and sitting up. He rubbed his eyes and then slowly sat up. Kinch thought he had heard someone say his name. He looked at the closed door before looking in the direction of his commanding officer and noticed Hogan watching him.

"I hope I didn't wake you, Colonel," Kinch said.

"You didn't. In fact, I just woke up myself a few minutes ago and saw you sleeping at my desk."

Kinch rubbed his face with both hands attempting to wake up. He glanced at his watch.

"Carter is suppose to relieve me in about an hour. Why don't you try and get some more rest, Colonel. You don't have to appear at roll call so there's no need for you to be up at this time. How do you feel?"

"Better than yesterday," Hogan had to admit. He looked at his arm. "I assume that's because Wilson's been here after I was asleep."

"Yes, sir. He'd been here at least two more times and gave you two more injections of morphine while you were sleeping. That's probably why you don't hurt so much right now. But the pain will come back once the effect of the morphine wears off."

"I know," Hogan stretched his arms and then slowly got to his feet." He checked his watch noticing roll call would be taking place in an hour.

"Kinch, we have a lot of work to do and only forty-eight hours in which to do it. So, before roll call, I want to explain my plan to deal with Skyhawk. Let's go, Kinch. I hope there's some coffee available?"

"So do I," Kinch replied with a smile.

The two men exited the Colonel's quarters and entered the common room. All the men of barracks two were in various stages of getting dressed and being ready for roll call without Schultz banging on the door. Then they both saw LeBeau at the stove. The little Frenchman looked up and frowned when he saw his commanding officer.

"What are you doing out of bed, mon Colonel," he protested. "You do not have to appear at roll call so you should be resting."

"Take it easy, LeBeau," Hogan said with mock anger. "I'm not going to roll call. I just came out to get some coffee."

Before LeBeau could respond, Carter and Newkirk approached.

"Colonel, you should be resting," Newkirk said. "You shouldn't be moving about. We can do whatever you need us to do."

"He's right boy. I mean sir," Carter added. "I'll sit with you for awhile."

Hogan looked at Kinch who grinned and held up his hands to Hogan as if saying 'you're on your own here.' Rolling his eyes in exasperation, Hogan finally looked his three other men. He couldn't be angry with any of them because he knew they cared about him and how much they cared. And that they would do whatever they had to, including lay down their lives to protect him. He sighed as LeBeau handed him and Kinch a cup of hot coffee each.

"Men…" Hogan looked at the four of them. "I appreciate what you've all done and are continuing to do for me. But I'm feeling better. Now, before Schultz shows up to announce roll call, I want to explain how we're gonna deal with Skyhawk."

Kinch, Carter, LeBeau, and Newkirk followed their commanding officer to the table where they all sat down.

"Okay, this is what I have in mind," Hogan began once he saw he had their attention. "What we're gonna need is several dozen boxes and crates of different sizes which would look like they hold pieces of art. Newkirk, you and LeBeau will be in charge of finding those boxes and crates."

"You got it, Colonel," Newkirk replied.

Hogan then shifted his eyes to his young Sergeant. "Carter, I need five or six explosive packs with timers that can be set for up to twelve hours. Can you do it?"

Carter shrugged his shoulders. "No problem, boy," Carter replied with a smile. He saw Hogan's eyes, and the smile vanished. "I mean Colonel."

Hogan then looked at his radioman. "Kinch, I need you to contact General Butler for me. I need to update him as to what's happening."

"Sure thing, Colonel."

"And after I speak with Skyhawk, I want you to help LeBeau and Newkirk gather the boxes and crates."

"No problem," Kinch added.

"Mon Colonel," said LeBeau, a bit of confusion on his face. "Exactly what do you have planned?"

"We are going to store those boxes and crates in the abandoned mine where Metzger originally stored his art collection when we took it from him," Hogan explained. "Five or six of those boxes are going to be packed with explosives. I plan on accompanying Skyhawk to that mine as he wants and with those timers already set, I'm hoping when he prepares to open one of those crates or boxes, it'll be too late for him to do anything before they explode causing the mine to collapse killing him and burying him inside."

"But why the abandoned mine, Colonel?" asked Newkirk.

"For one, we very well can't have this take place in camp now can we?" asked Hogan with raised eyebrows.

"Just thought I'd ask is all, Colonel," the Englander remarked, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"But Colonel," Kinch began. Hogan turned to his second-in-command. "Isn't that a bit risky for you to be accompanying Skyhawk to that mine? I mean, he might take you as a hostage inside the mine while he checks out those boxes and crates."

Hogan shrugged his shoulders. "That's a chance I'm going to have to take," he said somberly.

His men looked at each other, troubled expressions on their faces. Finally, after a long moment, LeBeau looked at Hogan.

"But mon Colonel, I for one don't like the possibility of this Skyhawk taking you inside the mine just before Carter's bombs go off. You might not get out in time."

Hogan sighed. "I don't plan on dying," he explained. But to himself, he thought, _if my death ensures that Skyhawk dies as well, I will die knowing that my men and the operation are safe._

"But Colonel…" Carter started, but Hogan held up his hand stopping him.

"I'm not changing my mind, so I don't want to hear any arguments."

Just then, the door to the barracks opened and Schultz walked in. "Everybody out for roll call! Raus! Let's go! Roooooooooll caaaaaaaaaall!" The rotund guard then spotted Hogan. "All except you, Colonel Hogan. You have been excused from roll call by Kommandant Klink."

Hogan wore a slightly hurt expression. "Schultz, you don't want me at roll call?"

Schultz appeared taken aback by the Colonel's question and his apparent hurt expression.

"But, but, but Colonel Hogan, it is not me that says you cannot appear at roll call. It is the Kommandant."

"But you're the one that delivered the message and that hurts." Hogan said trying to keep his smile hidden.

"I'm sorry, Colonel Hogan. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Hogan continued drinking his coffee. He winked at his men who struggled to control themselves.

"But Colonel Hogan…" Schultz said. He then looked at the others. "I didn't mean it. It wasn't my decision you not appear at roll call. It really wasn't."

"I wouldn't worry about it, Schultzie," Newkirk replied with a grin.

"Newkirk's right, Schultzie," LeBeau added. "Colonel Hogan doesn't hold grudges. You know that."

Schultz thought about it for awhile. Then he smiled, a twinkle appearing in his eyes. "Jolly joker," he said. "You're pulling my leg, aren't you?" He saw Hogan look at him with a smile.

"You found me out, Schultz," Hogan admitted.

The guard approached the men at the table, a sudden look of concern on his face. "Colonel Hogan, I am married. I have five children. And I know when one of them is not feeling well. Colonel Hogan, you should be lying down in your quarters resting. Why are you sitting at the table?"

"I'm just having a cup of coffee, Schultz," Hogan admitted. "I can't very well drink coffee if I'm lying down now can I?"

Schultz considered it. "Okay. But when you finish your coffee I want you to lie down and rest."

Hogan looked into Schultz's eyes and saw a deep concern in them. He knew the guard was very concerned about his health and well-being and had been since Metzger had tried to strangle him. But what he saw in his eyes at this precise moment told the American the depth of that concern.

"Don't worry so much, Schultz," he said gently. "I will. Right after breakfast. I promise."

"Gut! Now, the rest of you outside! Roll caaaaaaall! Raus!" Schultz motioned with his hand towards the open door.

The other men in the barracks quickly made their way outside into the early morning sunshine and stood in formation in two lines. Schultz began counting each man. He had just finished when a voice boomed through the compound.

"Schuuuuuuuultz! Repooooooooort!" Klink's voice could be heard as the he marched down the steps of the Kommandantur and towards his fat Sergeant.

Schultz spun around and saluted; Klink returned the salute.

"Herr Kommandant, all prisoners present and accounted for," he announced.

"Very good, Schultz." Klink looked at Kinch. "Sergeant Kinchloe, how is Colonel Hogan this morning? I understand from Sergeant Wilson he had to give him several shots of a painkiller during the night."

"Yes sir," Kinch responded. "He appears to be feeling better this morning. But we'll make sure he takes it easy."

Klink didn't reply, but did nod his head. He looked at Schultz. "Schultz, dismiss your men. Afterwards, I wish to discuss something with Colonel Hogan." He saluted.

Schultz saluted back. "Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." Klink watched Schultz dismiss the prisoners, then he and the guard followed the men into the barracks. They both saw Hogan seated at the table drinking coffee. Hogan looked up at the Kommandant with surprise.

"What can I do for you, Kommandant?" Hogan asked. "It's too early for visiting hours."

Klink approached the table. "Colonel Hogan, what are you doing out of bed? You're suppose to be resting. That's what Sergeant Wilson told me."

Hogan glanced at Schultz and then back up at Klink. "Kommandant, I promised Sergeant Schultz when he asked the same thing that I only came out here to have some coffee and then after roll call some breakfast. After breakfast, I will be returning to my quarters. Satisfied?"

"No." Klink sighed wearily. "Colonel Hogan I have made a decision and I just wanted to inform you about it."

"What's on your mind, Kommandant?" Hogan asked.

"I have decided that until you have been medically cleared by Sergeant Wilson, Sergeant Kinchloe will be the temporary Acting Senior POW."

Hogan glanced over his shoulder at Kinch and then back at Klink.

"You have a problem with that Colonel Hogan?" asked Klink.

Hogan shrugged. "No. Kinch is more than capable of filling in. I just wanted to make sure you didn't have a problem with it."

"Me?" asked Klink, puzzled. "Why would I have a problem with Sergeant Kinchloe filling in for you?"

"Well, I thought you might want to fill in for me."

"**Hogaaaaaaaaan!**" Klink protested. "Sergeant Kinchloe takes over for you effective immediately." He saluted Hogan, turned and stormed out of the barracks with Schultz behind him. Kinch closed the door behind them. Then, Newkirk, Carter, and Kinch joined Hogan at the table while LeBeau busily went about preparing breakfast. Hogan checked his watch.

"Skyhawk's gonna be calling again in about five hours," he said, finishing his coffee. "Kinch, I want to speak with General Butler before that. So after breakfast, go below and radio the General."

"Will do, Colonel," Kinch replied.

* * *

Skyhawk leaned back in his chair in his office with a smile on his face as he studied the photo of Hogan meeting with him. The envelope with the matching negative was on his desk. He glanced at his watch. Soon, he would be contacting Hogan again about the art collection. But Skyhawk didn't trust Hogan for a moment. He knew enough about the man and combined with what he had learned from the late General Metzger, he didn't trust Hogan at all.

He figured Hogan would have a trap set for him; probably even try to kill him, and he could not allow that. Skyhawk told himself he would get Metzger's collection and Hogan as well. And it wouldn't be as simple as turning him over to Major Hochstetter or having London believe the Colonel was a traitor. By now, Skyhawk believed Hogan had probably contacted his superiors in London about the doctored photo. And Hochstetter, well, Hochstetter while he would enjoy having proof at last of Hogan's espionage and sabotage exploits, he couldn't exactly reveal to the Gestapo Major how he came into possession of this evidence or why he was meeting with Hogan.

_No, Colonel Hogan, I will not do either of these things that Metzger had threatened you with. No, I have something much more pleasurable in store for you. _Skyhawk, picking up the envelope, slid the photo back inside the envelope and stuck the envelope in his inner jacket pocket. _No, Colonel, I will take you as a hostage, and then when I leave Germany with the art collection, I will be taking you with me. I will keep you as a prisoner until I reach Austria. There I will turn you over to the Mauthausen Concentration Camp_(1)_ before I head to Argentina. You will never be heard from again, and the Gestapo will punish your men for your so-called escape. _

Skyhawk chuckled at the thought of Hogan being locked up permanently in a concentration camp in a far away location with no hope of rescue. This way, he figured he would not only have one million dollars to live off of, but knowing Hogan would no longer be a threat to the Fatherland.

* * *

(1) Mauthausen Concentration Camp was established August 8, 1938 and was 20 kilometers from Linz, Austria as a forced labor camp, and was known as a Stage 3 camp. Stage 3 was the fiercest category and for prisoners it meant extermination by work. The prisoners were used as cheap slave labor in the nearby Wiener Graben stone quarry. The prisoners were worked to death. People of different nationalities were sent there beause of their political activities, criminal records, religious beliefs, homosexuality, race, or because they were POWs. The camp was liberated May 5, 1945.


	40. Chapter 40Hogan's Troubles Continue

**Chapter 40---Hogan's Troubles Continue**

Major Hochstetter grumbled nonstop as he continued driving back to Hammelburg from Dusseldorf. He felt like such a fool when he had arrived at the office of the Dusseldorf Gestapo and finding out that nobody had called Hammelburg, nor did anybody in the Dusseldorf Gestapo pick anybody up for questioning concerning Metzger's death. In fact, they weren't even looking into it. Hochstetter immediately sought out his close friend Major Braun. Hochstetter was beginning to think he had been duped, and after speaking with Braun, he was more certain than ever. Hochstetter recalled the meeting with his old friend.

_It was while visiting with Braun, the Major inquired who, in Hochstetter's opinion, would do such a thing. Hochstetter smirked as only one name came to mind: Hogan. When Braun inquired as to why Hogan would do it, Hochstetter explained that in his opinion, Hogan had killed Metzger and he had proof such as dried blood on a pair of Hogan's shoes which Klink and Burkhalter both claimed came from Metzger beating one of Hogan's men. He added that another of Hogan's men had his hand broken by Metzger; both of which gave Hogan a motive. He concluded with finding the partial shoe print and was positive Hogan's shoe would match. _

"_Tell me something, Wolfgang," Braun advised his friend, leaning back in his chair with arms folded across his chest. "Why will this General Burkhalter not allow you to arrest Colonel Hogan?'_

"_I don't know," was Hochstetter's response. "But the General has made it clear without proof he can accept, he will not permit me to either arrest Hogan or take him back to Berlin with me."_

"_Seems to me then you only have only one recourse open to you," Braun explained. "If you can't arrest Hogan in the camp, then you must get him out of the camp in order to arrest him. That way you can always claim he was arrested after escaping. I am certain the General won't be able to argue against that."_

"_Ja," Hochstetter agreed. "I just have to come up with a way to lure Hogan out of the camp and then arrest him both as an escaped prisoner and for murder."_

"_I know you will come up with something, my friend," Braun replied with a cunning smile. "I know you will."_

Hochstetter continued driving. He had been thinking since he left Braun's office; so far without success. There had to be a way to lure Hogan out of camp; some way to get around Burkhalter. Then he smiled evilly. An idea was beginning to take shape. Suddenly Hochstetter knew what he was going to do and there would be no way Hogan would be able to pass it up.

"And then I will have you, Hogan," he sneered.

* * *

"Colonel, I have General Butler on the line," Kinch advised from the radio room.

"Thanks, Kinch," Hogan replied from his quarters. He switched to the red light. "General Butler, Colonel Hogan here."

"Good hearing from you, Colonel," Butler replied. "How are you? I heard you had a run-in with the Gestapo regarding this incident with Metzger."

"Two broken ribs, but I'll live," Hogan explained, the throbbing in his side was beginning to return. "I just wanted to update you on what's happening."

"Go ahead, Colonel."

In as few words as possible, Hogan filled in Butler on what was happening since they last spoke, including Hogan's run-in with the Gestapo and the blackmail by Skyhawk."

"Colonel, let me ask you something."

"Yes, sir?" Hogan asked, suspecting what Butler was going to ask.

"From what I understand, you're the only one who's ever seen this Skyhawk and knows what he looks like. Would I be asking too much if I ask you his identity?"

Hogan sighed. He took as deep a breath as he could and winced as pain shot through his side. He held his side with his free hand.

"General, Skyhawk's true identity is that of SS Major Karl Jaeger."

There was a moment of silence on the other end.

"Is this the same Major Jaeger who serves under Field Marshall Kiersted's staff?"

"The one and the same," Hogan replied.

"Colonel, how does this Jaeger figure into this?"

Hogan shifted in his seat before continuing. "Over the last six months, I had begun hearing rumors that Metzger was planning something, although nobody seemed to know what. I had the underground in Berlin keep an eye on him, and report anything unusual in case there was a problem. There was nothing for three months. Then I heard from the underground that Metzger had been seen meeting repeatedly with someone who was heavily involved in the black market by the code name of Skyhawk. As I was the only one who had previously met with Skyhawk, I gave a description to the underground who checked and verified my description matched that of an SS Major Karl Jaeger, who just happened to be a good friend of Metzger's. I then suggested the underground speak only with me about this at this point. I didn't want to inform my men until I knew exactly what I was dealing with. General, I believe Metzger hired this Jaeger to help him get his art collection back and help in framing me as a traitor to London. I also suspect Jaeger killed Metzger to get the collection for himself. In addition, General, I believe after he gets the collection he will try and kill me."

"From what we know of Metzger, he's been basically a loner. Why would he team up with this Jaeger to begin with, Colonel?"

"Both Metzger and Jaeger are both involved in the black market, and I'm in the process of using that information to make it appear Metzger was killed by a black market operative. I've also come up with a plan that'll not only get rid of Jaeger, but prove he killed Metzger."

"What do you have in mind, Colonel?" Butler asked, a hint of worry could be heard in his voice.

"I'm going to give Jaeger what he wants with one exception. The boxes and crates will all be empty except for five or six of them which will be packed with explosives powerful enough to kill him."

"Hogan, there's two things I'm hearing. One, I get the impression you still haven't told your men who Skyhawk really is. And two, I sense there's something you're not telling me," Butler added. "What is it?"

"I'd rather not discuss it, sir," Hogan replied. "But I will say that this plan will have its risks."

Butler knew that was the most he was going to get out of Hogan. He sighed. "Very well, Colonel. But be careful. I get the feeling from what you've told me that this Jaeger is not to be trusted."

"I will, sir. Papa Bear out."

"Goldilocks out."

Hogan glanced at his watch. They still had three hours before Skyhawk would contact them. He switched to the white light. "Kinch, get someone to monitor the radio for now and c'mon back up stairs. After breakfast, you, Newkirk and LeBeau are gonna have to start getting those boxes and crates. When it's close to twelve o'clock, you can return to the radio and prepare for Skyhawk's call."

"On my way, Colonel," Kinch replied. Hogan switched the microphone to the 'off ' position. He slowly got up, straightened as best he could because of the throbbing in his side, took as much of a deep breath as he could before opening the door to his quarters and walking out. He noticed Newkirk and Carter seated at the table already eating breakfast each with a cup of hot coffee in front of him. Hogan poured himself a cup of coffee and slowly sat down at the table. LeBeau placed a plate in front of him containing scrambled eggs, bacon fried to a crisp, and two slices of golden brown toast. There was a saucer on the table with butter on it. Hogan took a sip of coffee at the same time the lower bunk rose and Kinch appeared seconds later from below. The radioman approached and sat down at the table; LeBeau placed a plate in front of him along with a cup of hot coffee. Only when everyone had been served did the Frenchman get his own plate and cup of coffee. He joined the others at the table.

"This is delicious, LeBeau," Hogan remarked, chewing on a piece of crispy bacon.

"Merci, mon Colonel," the Frenchman replied with a wide smile.

"Boy, it sure is, LeBeau," Carter added.

"Just like me mum use to make," Newkirk chimed in.

"Really good, Louie," Kinch said stuffing a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

"Merci, all of you." By now, LeBeau's smile was even wider and his chest puffed out with pride

Kinch grinned and Newkirk's eyes rolled in exasperation.

The radioman glanced at the Colonel. "What happened with General Butler, Colonel?" he asked.

"Nothing much. I just filled him in on a few things and brought him up-to-date on where things stand."

Kinch nervously glanced at the others before again looking at the Colonel. Hogan noticed the strange look Kinch had.

"What's on your mind, Kinch?" Hogan asked.

Kinch nervously licked his suddenly dry lips. "Colonel, I didn't intend to listen on your conversation with Butler, and I only heard the first part of it."

"And?" Hogan asked, his eyes studying Kinch. His second-in-command could tell from the Colonel's eyes that there was no anger in them.

"And we were…that is, I was wondering why you never told us that Skyhawk really was an SS Major."

The others paused at that news and it was so quiet you could have heard a person breathing. Hogan slowly drank his coffee.

LeBeau, Carter, and Newkirk all exchanged concerned looks before their eyes all fell on their commanding officer.

"Skyhawk is SS, mon Colonel?" asked an incredulous LeBeau.

"Colonel, that could've been bloody dangerous for you and for all of us as well," Newkirk chimed in.

Carter was stunned beyond words. "Colonel, how could you face an SS officer by yourself without letting us help? You could've gotten yourself arrested or killed."

Hogan buttered a slice of toast and took a bite. "I didn't mention it because I needed to know what this SS Major's game was and try to keep all of you out of it so that if anything went wrong, I would be the only one caught." His eyes shifted to Kinch. "Kinch, exactly how much did you hear?"

"I wanted to make certain you didn't lose the General with this hookup before I disconnected myself. I was about to disconnect when I heard the General ask you about Skyhawk's identity. I admit I was curious since you never told us anything about him. I heard you tell the General who he was. At that point, I disconnected myself from the call immediately. Please believe me when I say I never intended to eavesdrop on your conversation."

"I know you didn't, Kinch," Hogan replied softly as he stuffed a forkful of eggs into his mouth. "And I'm not angry. In fact, I'm glad you heard because it helped me decide how we can use this information to our advantage."

"How's that, sir?" asked Newkirk.

Hogan sighed before he began. "Skyhawk is really SS Major Karl Jaeger who is under the command of Field Marshall Heinrich Kiersted."

"Blimey," Newkirk interrupted. "That's big brass there."

"Exactly," said Hogan. "Last year, I began hearing rumors about Metzger again after we had taken that art collection from him, but I had no idea what he was up to. So, I asked the underground in Berlin to check around and see what they could find out and report back only to me. I didn't want any of you involved in this unless there was no other way."

"So that was why you had us give you privacy in the radio room when the underground in Berlin contacted us."

"Precisely. I wanted to know what I was facing. There was nothing for three months. Then, it was reported that Metzger had been seen repeatedly meeting with someone who was heavily involved with black market activities, code name Skyhawk. Since I was the only one who knew what Skyhawk looked like, I gave the underground in Berlin a description. They checked and got back to me that my description matched an SS Major named Jaeger who was a good friend of Metzger who is also involved in the black market. I now suspect Jaeger killed Metzger and I also suspect once he gets this supposed collection back he's gonna try and kill me because he knows I'm the only one who can identify him."

"Let me guess, mon Colonel," said LeBeau with a grin. "You want it to look like Metzger was killed by Jaeger over black market activities."

Hogan smirked innocently. He motioned with his head towards the Frenchman. "He's so smart for only being five feet tall isn't he?" He took a drink of coffee. "That's exactly it, LeBeau."

"Blimey, that's a smashin' idea, Colonel," Newkirk admitted. "There's just one problem, however."

"Yeah, I know," Hogan agreed. "Hochstetter."

"Right," Newkirk admitted. "He's not gonna give up until he proves you killed that Kraut General."

"Our only saving grace there is that he's not allowed into this camp," Carter said. "Because Klink has orders to arrest him and put him in the cooler if he gets past the front gate."

Hogan made a sound as he pursed his lips, lost in thought. "But if I know Hochstetter, he won't let that stop him." Hogan slowly got to his feet, but his stiff movement didn't escape the observant eyes of his men. They exchanged knowing looks. They all knew their commanding officer was trying to hide the fact he was feeling pain in his side from them.

"So what do we do about him, sir?" asked Newkirk.

"I don't know yet, Newkirk. But I'll come up with something." Hogan glanced at his watch. He finished his coffee. "We've got two hours before Skyhawk contacts us. If everybody's finished breakfast, we've got things to do. Everything has to be ready to go by this afternoon because tonight after evening roll call, we have to get these boxes and crates in that abandoned mine. And tomorrow night I meet with Skyhawk. Before I forget, Kinch, after everything's ready, we're gonna need a truck from the motor pool to get everything to the mine."

"We'll have everything ready on time, Colonel," Kinch said. "But after you speak with Skyhawk, you should get some rest."

Hogan looked at him. "I feel fine. I can rest later."

Kinch glanced at the others. "Colonel, we can all see from your face that you're in pain and that the effect of the morphine has worn off. If you're gonna be dealing with Skyhawk tomorrow night, you need as must rest as possible between now and then."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be all right when the time comes."

LeBeau got up. Seeing everybody was finished eating, he gathered the dirty dishes and put them in the sink. "Anybody want more coffee?" he asked.

"I'll take some," said Hogan as he poured a half-cup.

"Me too," Newkirk answered. Hogan poured a half-cup into the Englander's empty cup.

Kinch and Carter put their empty cups in the sink. LeBeau tossed a dishtowel across his shoulder and started washing the dishes.

Carter approached with a towel in his hands. "You wash and I'll dry," he said. "It'll go faster that way."

"Merci, Andrew," LeBeau replied.

Hogan chuckled at the exchange as he got to his feet and headed in the direction of his quarters. Kinch and Newkirk watched him leave.

"The Colonel's in pain again," Kinch said with a sigh.

"You saw it too?" Newkirk replied.

"Yeah. But he's so stubborn. I'm gonna speak with Wilson later today and see if he can give the Colonel some more morphine tonight without the sedative. At least the Colonel's pain will be manageable when he wakes up."

"But we have to do something when he meets with this SS Major, Kinch. The Colonel's gonna be in pain again by the time he leaves for his meeting because you know he won't take any morphine for pain. We can't let him go alone."

"And we won't. Newkirk," Kinch answered. "When the Colonel leaves for his meeting tomorrow night, we'll give him a five-minute head start, and then we'll follow him. If something goes wrong, we take out Skyhawk ourselves."

"What are we talking about, mon ami?" LeBeau asked Newkirk as he and Carter, having washed, dried and put away the dishes, joined the others at the table.

"We were discussing what we're gonna do tomorrow night after the Colonel leaves for his meeting with Skyhawk," Newkirk explained.

"We cannot let him go alone," LeBeau declared. "He is already hurting. I could see it in his face. He is trying to hide it but I could tell."

"I think we all could, LeBeau," Kinch said. "That's why five minutes after the Colonel leaves tomorrow night, we're gonna follow and if necessary, take out Skyhawk before he can hurt the Colonel."

But Colonel Hogan's gonna be awful mad if he catches us following him," Carter reminded them. "You know he's gonna order us to stay behind when he leaves."

"He probably will," Kinch told him. "But if he court-martials all of us he won't have a team left, will he?"

"Guess not," Carter replied, thinking about what Kinch said. "I was just thinkin' out loud." He let a embarrassed grin appear.

"The main thing is," Kinch continued. "Is that in his present condition with the broken ribs, Skyhawk will probably notice it right away. We did. And if that happens, the Colonel's gonna be in serious trouble. And if that happens, I will feel better with him having us as back up. So if anybody wants to back out, let me know now."

"One hand or not, count me in, mate," chimed in Newkirk.

"Me to, mon ami," LeBeau added.

"I'm in," Carter replied.

"Then we're agreed," Kinch said with a smile. "We back up the Colonel no matter what." He checked his watch. "We'd better get below," he told them. "We've got a lot to get ready before tonight."


	41. Chapter 41Two Different Plans in Moti

**Chapter 41---Two Different Plans in Motion**

Hogan noticed the white light on the microphone light up. He stopped pacing and sat down at his desk.

"Yeah, Kinch?" he asked, speaking into the microphone.

"Colonel, Skyhawk's on the line wanting to talk with you," the radioman said uneasily.

"Okay, Kinch." He started to switch to the red light, but hesitated. "Kinch, are you still there?"

"I'm here, Colonel."

"Good. Kinch, I want you to listen in on my conversation but remain quiet. Afterwards, come to my quarters for a talk."

"Understood. Standby, Colonel."

Hogan switched to the red light. "Hogan here. What do you want, Skyhawk?"

"Now, now, Colonel," Skyhawk remarked in his quiet voice. "You must watch your temper. It wouldn't do to get me upset, would it? I mean, it wouldn't exactly be healthy for one of your men at all."

"Just leave my men out of this," Hogan insisted. "This is between you and me and nobody else. My men have nothing to do with this."

"I beg to differ, Colonel," Skyhawk reminded Hogan. "Your men are the primary reason you will do what you're told and make certain I am not disappointed."

"Let's just can the small talk and get on with it." Hogan sighed wearily, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Very well, Colonel. What do you have to tell me? And it better be good news."

"I think you'll be pleased," Hogan tried sounding innocent and keep the disgust he felt hidden. "The art collection arrived last night from Switzerland. We only have to make arrangements to store it somewhere inside the camp. We can't keep it here, though; would bring too much attention. What I suggest is that you contact me tomorrow at the same time and we can set up a meeting for tomorrow night and I'll take you to where it'll be hidden."

"I'm impressed, Colonel," Skyhawk admitted. "You've done much better than I thought you would. I thought I'd have to persuade you somehow."

"Also," Hogan added. "You'll need a truck to load it onto. So I suggest you bring one."

"I'll do that," Skyhawk replied. "How many boxes and crates are we talking about?"

"About twenty-five. They're all different sizes. I also suggest you bring about four men to help load the truck." Hogan was hoping Skyhawk would reject that suggestion and insist Hogan bring his own men instead. The American knew he would need them with him if he were going to pull this off, and he would feel better if he didn't have to sneak them to the meeting place.

"I have an even better suggestion, Colonel Hogan," Skyhawk responded. "You will bring your men with you and they will load the truck. I will hold one of them as a hostage while the truck is being loaded. Afterwards, I will release your man and be on my way to Argentina. You will never hear from me again."

"**After** you give me the photo and negative," Hogan reminded him.

"But of course, Colonel. I haven't forgotten."

"Also, two of my men are injured," Hogan continued. "One of my men has a broken hand, and the other is in the infirmary. Both courtesy of General Metzger. So I only have two men to help load the truck."

"Then I will hold you hostage while they load the truck, Colonel. That way I can keep an eye on you and your men. Besides, I don't believe your men would do anything to jeopardize their Colonel's life."

Hogan was glad Skyhawk couldn't see him smile at agreeing he bring his own men with him.

* * *

Hochstetter smirked at his second-in- command, Captain Fritz Fuchs, (1) known to Hogan and the underground as Bluebird. Fuchs walked a fine line between helping Hogan, the underground, and keeping Hochstetter from discovering he helped the Allies. He also tried keeping the American informed as to whatever Hochstetter might be up to.

"You know what you must do, Captain," Hochstetter advised him. "It's important that Colonel Hogan believe the message he is given, and come to the scheduled meeting. It will be at this supposed meeting that I will arrest him, drag him back to Berlin, and charge him with escape and for the murder of Luftwaffe General Metzger. And there will be nothing Burkhalter can do." He smirked at his last sentence.

"Jawohl, Herr Major," Fuchs replied. "You want me to get in touch with our operative and tell him to make contact with Colonel Hogan by informing him there is an underground operative who knows where the killer of General Metzger is hiding."

"Exactly. The code name the operative will give Hogan will be Silver Fox. Should Hogan ask about the underground operative, the underground operative's code name would be Blue Angel. After the day and time of the meeting are set with Hogan, you will come back here and report directly to me."

"Jawohl, Herr Major." Fuchs got to his feet. "I will leave at once." His face remained impassive. But inside, he knew he had to warn Hogan before reporting to Hochstetter.

Grabbing his coat and cap from the coat tree, Fuchs walked out his office door. He knew his boss was trying to bypass Burkhalter's orders that he leave Hogan alone by getting Hogan out of Stalag 13 where he could then arrest him. Well, he wouldn't let that happen if he could help it. He quickly left Gestapo headquarters, got into his car, and drove away. When he was a safe distance from Gestapo headquarters, Fuchs switched the frequency on his car radio, and picked up the microphone.

"Bluebird to Papa Bear. Bluebird to Papa Bear. Come in, Papa Bear."

"This is Papa Bear, Bluebird." Fuchs recognized the voice as belonging to Kinch. "What can we do for you?"

"I need to speak with Colonel Hogan," Fuchs explained. "It's urgent."

"Hold on one minute, Bluebird," Kinch replied. A minute or two later, Hogan's voice was heard.

"This is Papa Bear, Bluebird. Kinch said it was urgent that you speak with me. What is it?"

"Colonel, Major Hochstetter has ordered me to get in touch with one of our operatives, code name Silver Fox. He is to then make contact with you and inform you that an underground operative, code name Blue Angel, knows where the killer of General Metzger is hiding. A meeting is to be set up between you and Blue Angel. Once a day and time is set up, I am to report to the Major who will attend this meeting and arrest you for escaping and for the murder of Metzger."

"Thanks for the heads up, Bluebird," Hogan replied wearily. "I appreciate it. I suspected Hochstetter wouldn't let a little thing like Burkhalter barring him from Stalag 13 stop him from coming after me."

"I will try and keep you informed should the Major come up with something else. Is there anything you need me to do, Colonel?"

"Yeah, there is. I need you to do what you can to have my meeting with Blue Angel moved into town somewhere tomorrow night, like the Hofbrau for example. Try and get it scheduled for about 1900 hours."

"I'll take care of it, Colonel," Fuchs said.

"Thanks. Papa Bear over and out."

"Bluebird out."

Hogan sighed as he shut off the microphone and slowly got to his feet. He sat down on his lower bunk with his face in his hands, elbows resting on his knees. That was how Kinch found him minutes later when he knocked on the closed door and heard a muffled voice bid him enter.

"Something wrong, Colonel?" Kinch asked, worried. "Are you all right?"

Hogan slowly sat up. He held his throbbing side. "Bluebird just informed me we have a problem."

"Hochstetter, sir?"

"Hochstetter," Hogan replied looking up at Kinch from the corner of his eyes. "Seems the Major ordered Bluebird to get in touch with an operative named Silver Fox who is suppose to make contact with me, and let me know an underground agent named Blue Angel has information on whoever killed Metzger. A meeting is to be set up between me and Blue Angel; a meeting at which Hochstetter will be in attendance and arrest me."

Kinch folded his arms across his chest. "So if the Major can't arrest you in camp, he's gonna try and lure you outside the camp."

Hogan chuckled. "Too bad he's gonna have a long wait for nothing." He got to his feet. Kinch noticed his commanding officer wince. "Kinch, would you get me a glass of water, please?"

"Sure thing, Colonel. Be right back." Kinch left the room. While he was gone, Hogan removed the bottle of aspirin from his jacket pocket and, removing the top, shook two tablets into his hand. He replaced the top and stuffed the bottle back in his pocket. Just then, Kinch reentered holding a glass of water. Hogan put the pills in his mouth, took the glass, and emptied it.

"Thanks, Kinch," he said putting the empty glass on his footlocker.

"What are you gonna do, Colonel?" Kinch suspected Hogan had taken two aspirin for the pain.

"I asked Bluebird to make arrangements for my meeting with Blue Angel somewhere in town. We don't need Hochstetter and his goons interfering with our storing everything in the abandoned mine." Hogan pursed his lips. "How are you, LeBeau and Newkirk doing with gathering the crates and boxes anyway?"

"It's slow going, but we'll have them ready. Right now we have about fifteen of them."

"We'll need about ten more."

"It'll be done, sir," Kinch replied. "Carter says to tell you the explosives will be ready on time."

"Good. What about the truck?"

"It's waiting for us in the motor pool at twelve cents a mile."

Hogan chuckled and shook his head.

Kinch took a deep breath. "Colonel, I'm a bit confused as to what you told Skyhawk. I mean, I listened to your conversation as you asked me to. But I don't understand why you told Skyhawk he could bring four men to load the truck."

Hogan sighed. "I knew he would refuse my offer that he bring his own men. He wouldn't want to part with any of his million dollars and would rather have you fellas load the truck instead."

"So I gather Newkirk will be minding the store."

"Afraid so. With a broken hand, he won't be able to defend himself."

Kinch smirked. "He won't like that at all, Colonel."

"I know, but it can't be helped."

" And what does Baker have to do with any of this?" Kinch asked.

"Not a thing, Kinch. I told Skyhawk that because when we meet with him, I want you to stay hidden in case we need help. You'll be sort of my ace-in-the hole so to speak. I want Skyhawk to think I only have two of my men available."

Kinch looked at his watch. "Unless you need me for anything else, Colonel, I'd better get below and help Newkirk and LeBeau get the remainder of those boxes and crates ready."

"Go ahead," Hogan said. "Oh, Kinch, before I forget. Tell Carter not to put the explosives in the boxes until after we have them inside the mine. Can't take a chance on something happening before we get there. The boxes with the explosives will be on the top. After everything's in the mine we'll then set the timers."

"I'll tell him, sir." Kinch studied his commanding officer's face as he sat down at his desk. "Sir, are you all right? I saw you take two aspirin earlier. You should be resting right now. I can have someone wake you when Silver Fox contacts you."

"I'm okay, Kinch. Really. Just make sure everything's ready for tomorrow. After evening roll call tomorrow we'll take everything to the mine. Then at 2300 hours tomorrow night, I'll take Skyhawk to the mine."

"Suppose Skyhawk tries to pull a fast one on you?" Kinch asked with concern.

Hogan allowed a lopsided grin to appear. "Kinch, I'd be highly insulted if he didn't. That's why I want you to remain hidden when we get there." He wrapped his arms around himself. "We have to be careful, Kinch. Skyhawk's no fool. If he suspects a trick or a trap, we could all be in a lot of trouble or worse."

* * *

(1) I am using Gestapo Captain Fritz Fuchs aka Bluebird with the permission of his creator Jennaya.


	42. Chapter 42Two Different Plans Are Set

**Chapter 42---Two Different Plans Are Set and Ready**

Hogan and his core unit with the exception of Newkirk, were seated outside the barracks when the black staff car drove through the front gate and pulled up to a stop in front of the Kommandantur. They watched Schultz hurry to the back passenger side door and salute as he held the door open. As a large, powerfully built grey-haired man wearing a Luftwaffe Major's uniform got out, saluting Schultz, Klink emerged from the Kommandantur nervously saluting the Major who saluted as he stormed past him and up the stairs into the building with Klink hurrying to catch up with him.

"See that, Colonel," Kinch said as they watched. "Klink looked like he wasn't expecting this Major."

"I know," Hogan replied. He had noticed the driver of the vehicle glance in his direction and nod. Hogan's eyes narrowed. "Don't ask me how I know, but I suspect either the driver or this Major is Silver Fox."

The others looked at Hogan with concern. After speaking with Bluebird, Hogan had held a brief meeting to inform his men of Hochstetter's trap.

"You think so, Colonel?" asked Carter looking at Hogan over his shoulder.

"I do." Hogan wrapped his arms around himself. "LeBeau, walk pass the car and give a quick glance at the driver as you go up the steps to Klink's office. If the driver is Silver Fox, he'll slip you a message meant for me."

"Oui, mon Colonel," the little Frenchman replied as he hurried in the direction of the Kommandantur. As he passed by the front of the vehicle, he glanced at the driver who glanced over his shoulder before looking LeBeau up and down with apparent disdain. The Frenchman shrugged and started to turn towards the building when he heard a low voice from behind him. He turned. The driver was holding out a folded sheet of paper. LeBeau approached the vehicle and, looking around to be sure nobody was paying them any attention, took the paper from the man's hand.

"Give this to Colonel Hogan," the man said. "It's important that he get this."

"I'll see that he gets it," LeBeau replied. He quickly hurried back in the direction of the barracks. He handed the folded paper to the Colonel who unfolded it and quickly read the message. Refolding the paper, he tucked it inside his inner jacket pocket.

Hogan let his eyes rest on the driver who again looked in his direction. Getting to his feet while holding his side, Hogan headed inside the barracks with the others following. He led the way to his quarters. They noticed Newkirk sitting on the lower bunk with the coffee pot on the desk. Right now, there was silence.

"Anything?" Hogan asked Newkirk.

"Nothing much, Gov'nor. Klink's visitor is a Major Von Lauder, Luftwaffe. He stopped by the visit briefly with Klink while on his way to Berlin. Nothing important over the coffee pot, Colonel. Just the usual greetings and such. He told Klink he only stopped by to introduce himself before heading to Berlin."

"How come it's so quiet?" asked LeBeau.

"Oh that. The Major and old Blood and Guts just left Klink's office a few moments before you came in. I was just waiting to see if they came back in."

Hogan glanced over his shoulder. "Carter, check and see if this Major has left yet."

"Right away, Colonel." Carter hurried into the common room and cracked open the barracks door. About five minutes later, he closed the door and re-entered Hogan's quarters. "The Major just got in his car and drove off, sir. Klink went back into his office."

Hogan sighed. "Too much of a coincidence," he said. "I wondered how Hochstetter was going to get Silver Fox to deliver that supposed message from the underground operative to me."

"What did the message say, Colonel?" asked LeBeau.

Hogan, reaching inside his jacket, pulled out the folded paper and opened it. He read it aloud.

'_Papa Bear…._

_I am called Blue Angel and am with the Hammelburg underground. I came across some information while I accidently overheard a conversation concerning the murder of a General Metzger in Stalag 13. _ _However, I believe I am being watched but cannot be sure. I must meet with you to pass along this information. Please come to the Hofbrau tomorrow night at seven p.m. When you enter, sit at the bar. I will find you. Signed, Blue Angel.'_

"I thought you weren't going to meet with this Blue Angel, Colonel?" asked Carter, confused. "You said he was working for Hochstetter."

"I did and I'm not, Carter," Hogan assured him. "We just can't afford to have Hochstetter and his goons prowling in the woods tomorrow after evening roll call while we're loading the boxes and crates in the mine, now can we?"

The others were all smiles, as they understood Hogan's thinking.

"In other words, Gov'nor, old Hochstetter's gonna be waitin' a long time for you."

"Too bad I won't be able to keep that meeting," Hogan said with a smirk. He chuckled when he recalled telling Bluebird the day and time he needed Hochstetter in town. "But I do have a previous appointment." Hogan glanced at Newkirk. "How are the boxes and crates coming?"

"All done, Colonel," the Englander replied.

"What about the explosives, Carter?" Hogan turned to the young Sergeant. "Are they ready?"

A wide smile broke out on Carter's face. "I got six of the best bombs you ever saw, Colonel," Carter replied. "In fact, they're the best I've ever made. In fact, they're so good you'll…."

"A simple yes would suffice, Carter," Hogan said rolling his eyes.

"Yes, sir," Carter replied, the smile disappearing.

Hogan sighed. "Okay. We have the truck, the explosives, and the boxes and crates. Skyhawk will contact me again tomorrow at twelve noon and I'll give him the time for our meeting at 2300 hours. The timers will be set for 2330 hours. We will leave right after evening roll call tomorrow and take everything to the mine and then set the timers on the explosives. When LeBeau, Carter and I meet Skyhawk tomorrow, we'll take him to the mine. Kinch is coming also but will stay hidden near the mine in the bushes in case something goes wrong and we need help."

"We're coming along, mon Colonel?" asked LeBeau, excited.

"Yep. You, Carter and Kinch are coming with me."

Newkirk suddenly frowned. "What about me, Gov'nor?" he asked. "What do you want me to do?"

Hogan frowned as he wrapped his arms around himself. "Newkirk, I'm afraid you're gonna be minding the store until we get back."

"I'm going to be what, Colonel? Did you just say I'll be minding the bleedin' store?"

"That's what I said, Newkirk," Hogan told him.

"Colonel, Metzger broke me left hand. Fortunately I use me right hand. I can still fire a gun. You gotta take me with you, sir. You need somebody to watch your back."

"That's why Kinch will stay hidden outside the mine."

"But Colonel…."

"Newkirk, listen to me." Hogan rested a hand on the Englander's shoulder. "I appreciate you wanting to help. I really do. But you have a broken left hand. And while it's true you're right handed, how are you going to reload your weapon if necessary? Suppose Skyhawk puts you in a position that requires you to use two hands? What are you going to do?"

Newkirk lowered and shook his head. He looked at Hogan.

"Colonel, you can't leave me sittin' back here goin' bloody crackers waiting for you to return. Broken hand or not, I still feel there must be something I can do."

"Sorry, Newkirk. But after you help with getting everything to the mine; your part in this is over."

"But Colonel…."

"I said no, Newkirk, and it's not open to discussion."

"Yes, sir," Newkirk muttered, discouraged. He sat down on the lower bunk and stared at the floor. He understood the Colonel's reasoning. _That's all right, Gov'nor, _Newkirk told himself as he raised his head and looked at his commanding officer._ You tell me to wait here. But I promised when I joined you that I'd always be there to watch your back. And not even a broken hand is gonna keep me from doin' that._

Hogan felt badly about having to leave Newkirk out of things, but it was for the best.

* * *

Hochstetter grinned like a Cheshire cat. He had heard from Fuchs that the meeting between Hogan and Blue Angel would take place tomorrow night at the Hofbrau at seven p.m. Hochstetter couldn't contain himself; his enthusiasm was high. By tomorrow night he would have Hogan under arrest and would drag him back to Berlin and charge him not only with escape from Stalag 13, but with the murder of a Luftwaffe General.

He had marveled at his second-in-command's ingenuity at having one of the Gestapo officers dress up as a Luftwaffe Major who was passing by Stalag 13 and stopped inside for a short visit with Silver Fox disguised as his driver. Hochstetter had also been informed by the Captain that the message had been delivered to one of Hogan's men who in turn gave it to Hogan. The minute the Major had got off the phone with Fuchs; Hochstetter went about selecting ten of his best men with instructions to be dressed in plain clothes for a special assignment tomorrow night at the Hofbrau. He considered taking more men as he didn't want any chance of Hogan escaping this time. But finally decided ten was more than enough. And he would be attending as well. And he gave strict instructions to the guards he was taking with him that no harm was to come to Hogan, and any guard who fired his weapon would be shot. He wanted Hogan taken alive, and alive is what he wanted to guarantee.

Hochstetter smirked and rubbed his hands together excitedly. Right now he felt like a kid in a candy store. After tomorrow night he'd show Burkhalter, Klink, and everybody else who claimed Hogan was innocent. He chuckled when he thought about Klink; the empty-headed nobody in charge of Stalag 13. He'd take him down right after he arrested Hogan; because if it wasn't for that idiot Hogan would never have been able to get away with what he did. And perhaps Burkhalter would be brought down a peg also. Klink's inefficiency would reflect poorly on the General. The thought of the domino effect caused by Hogan's arrest tomorrow night was a thought that would enable Hochstetter to sleep peacefully tonight.


	43. Chapter 43The Day of Reckoning Arrive

**Chapter 43---The Day of Reckoning Arrives**

As the sun was setting, Hogan walked in the direction of the infirmary. He wanted to check on Sergeant Baker before all prisoners were confined to their barracks for the night. He had been receiving updates from Wilson periodically, and of late, the updates had been a bit on the positive side. He also wanted to see how Wilson's scratches were healing. Hogan had been holding his side since he left the barracks; but now, outside the infirmary, he let his hands drop to his sides. He didn't want Wilson to know his side was throbbing.

Entering the infirmary, Hogan noticed Wilson seated beside Baker's bed checking the Sergeant's vitals. The camp medic looked up as Hogan neared.

"How is he, Joe?" Hogan asked, concerned.

Wilson draped his stethoscope around his throat. "He seems to be doing better than yesterday, Colonel," Wilson told him. "He also seems to be trying to regain consciousness."

"How so?" asked Hogan as he sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the bed, his eyes never straying from Baker's face. He noticed the eye that had been swollen shut looked better as did the eye that had been blackened.

"Several times he's been heard mumbling aloud. It sounds as if he's trying to say something to someone. But I'd say he has a good chance of recovering, Colonel."

Hogan let out a deep breath. "That's good news, Joe. I've been so worried about him since Metzger beat him." The Colonel slowly got to his feet. "I just wanted to see how he was doing before being confined to the barracks for the night. By the way, Joe, how are you doing?"

"Me, Colonel?" Wilson asked, confused.

"You know what I mean," Hogan explained pointing to his own arms.

"They're healing very nicely. Thanks for asking. I'd say in another week they'll probably be healed completely." Wilson saw Hogan nod and take a deep breath. However, the Colonel, try as he did, couldn't hide the wince as the throbbing in his side intensified. "All right, Colonel. You've asked about Baker and me. Now it's my turn to ask about you. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," the Colonel replied. Beads of perspiration broke out on his forehead.

"Uh huh," Wilson replied, skeptical. "You say you're fine but you don't look fine. You're sweating and I just saw you wince from pain."

Hogan chuckled. "I swear to you I feel fine. I've just been very busy."

"Colonel, don't try lying to your friendly neighborhood camp medic. I know you're in pain. And it's going to get worse the more you keep moving around."

Hogan sighed wearily. He hurt so badly at this moment. Getting to his feet, he stood behind the chair, gripping the back of it for support. "You want the truth? Fine. Here it is. Yes, I hurt so much I can't stand it. Every time I take a deep breath I hurt. It hurts just to breathe. The men and I have a mission tomorrow evening after roll call and another about eleven p.m. tomorrow night. I can't afford any pain medicine because I need a clear mind. I'm going to be dealing with the man who not only killed General Metzger, but is threatening my men as well.

Wilson let out a deep breath as he got to his feet, and walked around the bed until he stood face-to-face with Hogan. He folded his arms. "Colonel, from what you've just told me I could have you confined to the infirmary and sedate you to keep you from moving around so much. But, with your men in danger, I know you wouldn't follow my orders anyway. So, I'll make you a deal."

Hogan tilted his head slightly to the side and looked at Wilson with narrowed eyes. "What kind of deal, Joe?" he asked.

"Just this. You said you have a mission tomorrow evening and again later tomorrow night. But nothing planned for tonight. Correct?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Let me give you a sedative and morphine tonight. That way, when you wake up tomorrow morning, you won't have any pain for at least a few hours. But as soon as the morphine wears off, you'll have to use the aspirin."

Hogan pinched the bridge of his nose. As he then massaged his forehead he looked up at Wilson. "You got a deal, Joe. But first, let me bring you up to speed with Plan B which you're gonna play a part in tomorrow evening. You better follow me back to the barracks."

"Just let me get my bag and have one of my assistants keep an eye on Baker and I'll be right with you, Colonel."

An hour later, Hogan and Wilson were in Hogan's quarters with Newkirk, LeBeau, Kinch and Carter. Hogan, with help from Kinch, had removed his bomber jacket and hung it up in his closet. Hogan unbuttoned his shirt sleeve and rolled it up. As Wilson filled a syringe with morphine, Hogan looked at his men.

"I want to let you guys in on Plan B," Hogan told them.

"Plan B, Colonel?" Carter asked, puzzled.

"When I don't show up at that meeting, Hochstetter's gonna flip his mustache," Hogan began. He winced when Wilson stuck him in his exposed arm with the syringe. "I have a Plan B in mind to keep Hochstetter out of our hair when we leave to meet with Skyhawk."

"What have you got in mind, Colonel?" asked Kinch.

Hogan, starting to feel sleepy from the morphine, quickly explained his back-up plan to everyone and what Wilson's part in it would be. He then shook his head as his eyelids began to droop. He stretched out on his lower bunk while Wilson was filling another syringe, this time with a sedative. The medic inserted the syringe and injected the sedative. Everyone noticed Hogan was falling asleep almost immediately. Wilson grabbed his medical bag and with his head, motioned for the others to follow him into the common room.

Before he left, Kinch grabbed the blanket from the top bunk and covered the Colonel with it. He then turned off the desk lamp and exited the room, closing the door behind him after giving one final glance over his shoulder at Hogan.

Once inside the common room, LeBeau poured everybody a half-cup of coffee.

"Is the Colonel all right, Joe?" asked Kinch.

"Other than being in pain and not following my orders, he's fine. I convinced him to allow me to give him a sedative and morphine tonight with the understanding that he'll take the aspirin once the effects of the morphine wear off."

"And he agreed?" asked Kinch with raised eyebrows.

"The other option was confining him to the infirmary and sedating him tomorrow."

Kinch took a sip of coffee. He chuckled. "Joe, you always threaten to sedate the Colonel but you never do it."

"I just might fool you and Colonel Hogan one day," Wilson answered with a chuckle of his own.

* * *

Come morning, Hogan awoke feeling very refreshed and pain-free. He suspected Wilson had been in his quarters to administer at least two additional morphine shots. Looking at his watch, Hogan noticed it was past time for roll call. He tossed back the blanket and quickly shaved and changed clothes having slept in his clothes the night before. As he left his quarters, the aroma of scrambled eggs, bacon and coffee assailed his nostrils. Seeing his commanding officer approaching, LeBeau quickly poured a cup of coffee and handed it to Hogan who accepted it gratefully.

"Thanks, LeBeau," Hogan remarked, sipping the hot brew.

The Frenchman smiled. "You're welcome, mon Colonel."

Hogan smiled warmly as he sat down at the table with Newkirk, Carter, and Kinch, all of whom had coffee cups in front of them.

"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes," LeBeau added. "I hope you are hungry. Mon Colonel, comment allez-vous se sentant?"

"Starved," Hogan replied. He glanced over his shoulder at LeBeau, confused. What little high school French the Colonel could remember didn't help him understand what LeBeau had said. The Frenchman looked at the American officer. "I asked how you are feeling."

"Fine. No pain," Hogan replied. He glanced at the others. "I gather from the time I slept past roll call."

"You needed the sleep, Colonel," Kinch told him. "Besides, you didn't miss anything."

"Just Klink running off at the mouth as usual about absolutely nothing," Newkirk chimed in. "He had Schultz look in to make sure you were in your quarters. You never even opened an eye when old Schultzie opened the door."

"Oui," LeBeau agreed. "You were sound asleep. We made sure he didn't wake you." He placed a plate in front of Hogan and Newkirk each.

Hogan looked at his watch. "Skyhawk's gonna contact us in a few hours. From that moment on we have to be alert for anything. And I mean anything." He bit on a piece of crispy bacon.

"You still think Hochstetter will do what you expect him to do when you don't show up at the Hofbrau, Colonel?" LeBeau asked, placing plates in front of Carter and Kinch. He then went about refilling the coffee cups before fixing his own plate and pouring himself a cup of coffee. He joined the others at the table.

"Yeah I do, LeBeau," Hogan replied. "He's gonna be livid when he realizes I'm not showing up. My guess is he'll first contact Klink to make certain I'm really here and have been here."

"Of course, we all know Hochstetter won't believe anything old Klink says," Kinch commented.

"I'm counting on it," Hogan said. "And if I know my Gestapo, Hochstetter will be beside himself and won't be able to resist coming directly to little old Stalag 13 to arrest me. He'll see it as his only chance to get me." He let a smirk appear. "I can't wait to see it go down."

"But Klink has orders to arrest Hochstetter if he shows up," Carter reminded them. "Why would he come here knowing he'll be arrested?"

"Carter, Klink will not be a problem for Hochstetter until just the right time. And when I say problem, I mean a problem."

"Oh," Carter replied. He was still confused.

After breakfast, LeBeau and Carter had washed the breakfast dishes while Kinch went down to the radio room and Newkirk climbed up and stretched out on his bunk with a magazine. After awhile, Hogan went outside and sat on the bench outside the barracks. He needed time to think and just be alone for a while before the peaceful time like now was over. He thought about everything that was going to happen this evening and later tonight. He also thought about his back-up plan for Hochstetter. Wrapping his arms around himself and crossing his legs, Hogan stared out at the compound at the other prisoners involved in various activities. He took a deep breath, relieved that the morphine was still working. But he knew its effects wouldn't last too much longer.

Hogan thought back to how tranquil things were before Metzger had showed up after one year. It seemed everything had been one problem after the other since Metzger had returned; and now this SS Major Jaeger. And to top it all off, he now had Hochstetter to contend with. He knew thanks to Bluebird, Hochstetter would be out of the way during the time they had to leave camp, and go to the abandoned mine to load the empty boxes and set their trap. But it was Hochstetter's movements afterwards that had Hogan concerned the most.

He knew he could predict the Gestapo Major's actions and what he would do next. But until Hochstetter was removed as a threat prior to him and his men leaving camp to meet with Skyhawk, Hogan would worry. He reached up and pulled the bill of his cap over his eyes. No, there was never a moment's peace for him and his men, and wouldn't be until Skyhawk was dead and Hochstetter out of the way for the entire night.

Hogan didn't realize how long he'd been sitting on the bench until he heard the barracks door open and Carter looked out.

"Colonel?" Carter asked. "You okay?"

Hogan pushed back his cap and looked over his shoulder. "I'm fine. What's up, Carter?"

Kinch wanted me to tell you Skyhawk's on the radio for you."

Hogan suddenly sat upright causing a twinge to be felt in his side. He glanced at his watch. It was only eleven a.m. His eyes narrowed. He again looked at Carter.

"Is Kinch sure? It's only eleven o'clock. Skyhawk is to call at twelve."

"Yes, sir. He's sure."

Hogan sighed and slowly got to his feet, holding his side. He noticed Carter about to comment and shook his head indicating not to. He followed the young Sergeant into the barracks. Hogan then walked into his quarters and saw the white light was lit on the base of the microphone. He sat down at his desk.

"Kinch, why is Skyhawk calling an hour ahead of schedule?"

"He didn't say, Colonel. I was monitoring the radio and he suddenly came on and demanded to speak with you. Want me to patch him through?"

Hogan massaged his forehead. Something felt wrong. Very wrong. "Yeah, Kinch. Might as well see what's on his twisted little mind."

"Go ahead, Colonel."

Hogan switched on the red light. "This is Hogan. I thought you were going to call at twelve noon. What's with the call an hour ahead of time?"

When Skyhawk finally spoke, Hogan heard anger in his voice. "So, Colonel, you thought I wouldn't find out, didn't you?"

A chill went down Hogan's spine. Had there been a leak somewhere? He played dumb.

"Find out what? What are you talking about?"

"One of your men will pay for this trap you set, Colonel Hogan. I warned you not to cross me, but you didn't listen. So, one of your men will now pay the consequences before tomorrow morning. I will let you wonder which one it will be."

* * *


	44. Chapter 44Traps Are Set

**Chapter 44---Traps Are Set**

"Trap? What trap are you talking about?" Hogan asked innocently, his mind racing.

"Don't play dumb with me, Colonel," Skyhawk snapped. "I was at the Hofbrau last night and overheard two Gestapo guards talking about a trap. Unfortunately, the conversation was interrupted when two young ladies arrived."

Hogan chuckled. "Oh, that trap. That trap isn't set to catch you. That's Hochstetter's trap set up to catch me."

"Explain, Colonel. And I'll know if you're lying."

Hogan then proceeded to explain how Hochstetter was determined to pin Metzger's murder on him and would interfere with them being able to meet later tonight, so he set up a meeting at the Hofbrau with the Gestapo Major to keep him out of the way.

"Besides," Hogan added. "Do you think I'd be stupid enough to do anything to endanger my men?" He waited as the silence on the other end was deafening.

"Very ingenious, Colonel Hogan," Skyhawk finally replied, admiringly. "But, what if Major Hochstetter finds out you've set him up?"

"I have a back-up plan for that as well," Hogan explained. He knew now was not the time to lie to Skyhawk; well, not completely anyway. "Hochstetter will not be a problem whatsoever. I want to get this over with. The sooner the better as far as I'm concerned."

"I feel the same way about you, Colonel," Skyhawk replied coolly. "Very well. I believe you about Hochstetter. It's too bad I won't be able to enjoy watching his reaction when you don't show up at his meeting. Until later, Colonel. I will meet you at the appointed time. Exactly where will we be meeting?"

"I'll be waiting about a mile from the abandoned mine. From there I'll show you where we hid it."

"And the minute the collection has been loaded onto the truck, I will give you the photo and negative, and not before."

"Fine. Unfortunately, you're calling the shots right now," Hogan said with false anger in his voice.

"As long as you remember that, Colonel. Until later tonight then." The transmission ended. Hogan switched immediately to the white light.

"Kinch, get up as soon as you can," he said.

"On my way, Colonel," came the reply. Hogan switched off the microphone.

Slowly rising from his seat, Hogan felt a twinge in his side again and knew the effects of the morphine had worn off. He walked out into the common area. Grabbing a coffee cup from the window sill, he filled it with cold water and then walked to the table. Sitting the cup on the table, he removed the aspirin bottle from his jacket pocket and removing the top, shook two aspirin into his hand. He put them in his mouth and emptied the cup. He then replaced the aspirin bottle in his pocket. Hogan the proceeded to fill his coffee cup with hot coffee before sitting down at the table.

LeBeau and Carter, already seated at the table playing cards, exchanged looks before looking at their commanding officer. Newkirk looked down from his bunk.

"You all right, Colonel?" asked Newkirk from his upper perch.

Hogan glanced upward. "I will be once this day is over," he replied taking a sip of coffee. He looked up when Kinch stepped over the lower bed frame and into the barracks. The radioman slapped the hidden mechanism and watched the lower bunk drop down over the opening. He poured himself a cup of coffee before sitting down at the table.

"What happened with Skyhawk, Colonel?" he asked.

"He found out about the meeting in town with Hochstetter and thought it was a trap I had set for him. I had to do some fast talking to convince him that the trap was set for me and not him. Thankfully he believed me."

"But it's the truth," Carter remarked. "The trap in town is set for you, Colonel."

"Carter, the Colonel means he convinced Skyhawk that the trap wasn't set for him."

"Oh, now I get it," Carter replied.

"No you don't," said Newkirk with a roll of his eyes. "But that's all right."

Hogan ignored the exchange between the two men. He glanced around. "Is everything set for this evening?" he asked.

"Everything's ready to go," Kinch replied. "We've got all twenty-five boxes and crates of different shapes and sizes."

"And I've got six of the most beautiful bombs you've ever seen boy," Carter saw Hogan's expression. "I mean Colonel."

"And the truck's hidden in the bushes near the emergency tunnel."

"Good," Hogan finished his coffee. "After we store everything in the mine and set the timers, we'll keep the truck hidden near the emergency tunnel for later when we leave to meet with Skyhawk."

* * *

The evening roll call took place with nothing unusual occurring. Hogan, as usual, was dismissed from roll call, and Schultz had checked to make sure he was indeed in his quarters, which he was. Schultz reported to the Kommandant that Hogan was resting in his quarters as per Wilson's orders.

As soon as the men were dismissed, Hogan, Kinch, Carter, LeBeau, and Newkirk all changed into their blacks and with the exception of Kinch, smeared their faces with grease for camouflage, even though Newkirk needed some help because of his broken hand. Hogan took two aspirin before climbing out of the tree stump behind Kinch and Carter who was also carrying two bags over his shoulder; one with the explosives, the other with the timers. Carter put the bags on the ground as he and Kinch waited for LeBeau to raise a flat section of what resembled regular earth with foliage which was only used in extreme emergencies separate from the tree stump and located a bit further in the woods in order for him and Newkirk be able to pass the empty boxes and crates up from below. Both Carter and Kinch refused to let Hogan help with the boxes and crates, so the Colonel kept watch, armed with his pistol.

It was slow going, but eventually everything was loaded onto the truck. LeBeau and Newkirk exited the hidden compartment. LeBeau helped Newkirk climb into the back of the truck, and then followed himself. Kinch got in behind the wheel. Carter was about to climb into the back of the truck when Hogan's voice stopped him.

"Carter, didn't you forget something?" he asked.

"No, sir. I don't think so," Carter replied. He again started to climb into the back of the truck.

"Carter," Hogan said with a sigh. "Think real hard. Are you sure you didn't forget something?"

"I'm positive, Colonel. I can't think of a single thing."

Newkirk poked his head out the back of the truck. "Something that goes boom, perhaps, Andrew?" he asked.

Carter's face suddenly brightened. "The explosives!" he exclaimed with a wide smile. Hogan rolled his eyes and shook his head. Carter grabbed the two bags and put them over his shoulder. He then climbed into the back of the truck. Hogan climbed into the front passenger seat. He checked his watch knowing that by now Hochstetter was probably at the Hofbrau waiting.

"Let's go, Kinch," he said. "We're on a tight schedule. Besides, I want to get back to camp in time to see Hochstetter get arrested by Klink."

* * *

Hochstetter and Bluebird, in plain clothes each with a beer in front of him, were seated at a back table in the Hofbrau where they had a view of the front door. Also, ten armed guards, also in plain clothes, were strategically placed inside the Hofbrau covering all exits so there would be no escape for Hogan when he arrived. Hochstetter checked his watch. Hogan was twenty minutes late, and the Major was becoming edgy.

"Where is he?" he asked nobody in particular.

"He will come, Herr Major," Fuchs told him. "Besides, Papa Bear is probably being cautious. Be patient. He will be here. I have no doubt of it."

"I hope you are right, Captain," Hochstetter growled. "But every moment Hogan is late makes me suspect he somehow knows I have set a trap for him."

"I don't see how he could, Herr Major," Fuchs replied. "Everything was done according to your instructions. There is no way he could know there is a trap set for him."

"Bah! You don't know Hogan as I do. He is the most dangerous man in Germany and cannot be trusted. He probably has eyes and ears everywhere." He checked his watch again. "I will wait until about nine p.m. If he has not arrived by then, then he is not coming and I will have to put plan B into effect."

"Plan B, Herr Major?" Fuchs asked his curiosity now peaked.

"Ja." Hochstetter leaned close to his second-in-command "If Colonel Hogan somehow avoids the trap I have set for him here, I have a plan in mind to lure that empty-headed fool Kommandant Klink out of camp for one hour. And during that one hour, I will enter Stalag 13, arrest Hogan, and be gone before Klink gets back. Well, what do you think?"

Fuchs smiled coolly. "Brilliant, Herr Major," he said. "And knowing Klink as we both do, it shouldn't be too hard to get him out of camp."

"Exactly." Hochstetter replied with a smug grin. He and Fuchs took a sip of their beer.

* * *

Work at the abandoned mine was slow going. Hogan kept watch as before while his men stacked the boxes and crates in the mine. He checked his watch. It was going on eight-fifteen.

"The boxes and crates are all stacked, mon Colonel," LeBeau announced.

"Hogan looked around. "Okay." He looked at his explosives expert. "Carter, I want you to load the top six boxes with your explosives and set the timers for…" he looked at his watch. "…eleven-thirty. Have LeBeau help you."

"Yes, sir," Carter replied. He and the Frenchman went about planting the explosives and setting the timers as ordered.

"Colonel, isn't that cutting things kind of close?" asked Kinch, worried. "I mean, you're meeting with Skyhawk at eleven p.m. and the timers are set for eleven-thirty."

Hogan sighed. His side was throbbing again. "I know. By the time he and I meet, arrive at the mine, and I get him inside, I don't want there to be much time left. This way, he'll have no chance of escape before the explosives go off."

"But what about you, Gov'nor?" asked Newkirk.

"Don't worry about me, Newkirk," Hogan replied. "I have no intention of being caught in that mine with him when those bombs go off." _I can't guarantee I'll get out in time, Newkirk, _Hogan told himself._ But if I don't, I'll die knowing Skyhawk is dead and you four and the operation are safe. _

Carter and LeBeau approached the others. "All done, Colonel," the young Sergeant said. "At eleven-thirty, that entire mine goes **ka-boom**!" There was an excited look on his face.

"Carter…" Newkirk remarked, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

Hogan checked his watch. "Okay, let's go. Back in the truck. We have just enough time to return to camp and prepare for Hochstetter."

* * *

Hochstetter checked his watch as his face turned a deep shade of crimson. Fuchs could see his commanding officer was angry and getting angrier by the minute. It was ten minutes to nine.

"Somehow Hogan found out about the trap here. He is not coming. I know it." He banged a fist on the table so hard it caused the beer steins to jump.

"But how could he find out, Herr Major?" asked Fuchs. "I don't see how that is possible."

"With Hogan anything is possible. That man is a devil! A devil I tell you, Captain." Hochstetter snarled the last sentence.

"How much longer are we going to wait here, Herr Major? It's been nearly two hours now."

"I will wait until nine p.m. and then I will make a call to Gestapo headquarters, and have someone there contact Colonel Klink and lure him out of camp. You will wait here with the men until ten p.m. just in case. I want to cover all the bases."

"I understand, Herr Major," Fuchs' face remained impassive while knowing he would have to contact Hogan and let him know when Hochstetter was on his way to Stalag 13.


	45. Chapter 45A Gestapo Under Arrest

**Chapter 45---A Gestapo Under Arrest**

It was ten minutes after nine when Hochstetter hung up the phone in the Hofbrau and stormed out into the night. Bluebird, watching him go, waited about five minutes, got up, and went to use the phone. He looked at the bartender behind the bar and smiled.

"I must call my wife and let her know I will be late getting home," he said. The bartender, who Bluebird recognized as a member of the underground, smiled and walked away to give him some privacy. Bluebird dialed the phone number and waited.

The switchboard buzzed and Kinch plugged in. "Go ahead," he said. He had his pad and pencil ready.

"Lilli, it's Fritz," Bluebird said, speaking in code.

"Go ahead, Bluebird."

"I was with Major Hochstetter at the Hofbrau, but he just left. I called you ten minutes earlier, but your uncle Wilhelm said you weren't in and I said I'd call back. I wanted to leave at nine p.m. However, I should be home in a less than thirty minutes. Give the baby a hug and kiss for me. Auf wiedersehen, liebchen."

"Thanks, Bluebird," Kinch replied with a smile. He unplugged from the switchboard and hurried to the radio room. He passed Olsen on the way and asked him to monitor the switchboard in case a call came in. He plugged into the microphone in Hogan's quarters. He activated the white light.

"Go ahead, Kinch," Hogan responded.

"Just heard from Bluebird, Colonel. I've got Olsen monitoring the switchboard just in case. Here's the message. Major Hochstetter called Colonel Klink ten minutes ago. He just left Hofbrau. Should be here in less than half-an-hour."

"Thanks Kinch. You know what to do." Hogan said.

"Understood, Colonel."

* * *

Klink was annoyed as he drove through the main gate of Stalag 13 at such a late hour. He had been sleeping peacefully when his telephone rang. He recalled the obviously disguised voice on the other end.

"_Colonel Klink?" the male voice said._

"_Who is this?" Klink asked still half asleep._

"_You don't know me, Colonel. But I have important information that I must give only to you."_

"_Call back in the morning," Klink mumbled falling asleep._

"_Colonel, I know who killed General Metzger and why."_

_Klink sat upright in bed with eyes wide open now. "What did you just say?" he asked._

"_I said I know who killed General Metzger and why."_

"_Tell me who it was."_

"_Not over the phone, Colonel. We must meet somewhere. I will give you the information in person."_

"_Tell me where. I'll be there right away." Klink imagined the rewards he would get if he captured the killer of General Metzger. That and it would show up Major Hochstetter._

"_Meet me at the Hofbrau in one hour. If you don't show up, I will assume you are not coming." _

Klink hastily got out of bed at that point and got dressed. He hurriedly got one of his guards to get his staff car from the motor pool and park it outside his quarters. Klink knew he had no time to waste.

* * *

Kinch plugged into the switchboard and dialed the phone number of checkpoint number three which was fifteen minutes away from the camp. He let the phone ring several times before somebody finally answered.

"Corporal Schneider, here," said the guard who answered the phone.

"Corporal Schneider, this is Sergeant Schultz, Stalag 13," Kinch said in his best German voice. "Has Colonel Klink come by there yet?"

"No, Sergeant."

"When he does, you are to stop him and tell him to come back to Stalag 13 immediately. There is an emergency at camp and he must return right away."

"Jawohl, Herr Sergeant. If Colonel Klink comes this way, I will stop him and insist he return to Stalag 13 right away due to an emergency."

"Danke, Corporal," Kinch replied. He unplugged the switchboard and hurried back upstairs to the barracks. When he climbed back into the common room, he saw the others seated at the table. Checking his watch he noticed it was almost nine-thirty. "Where's the Colonel?" he asked.

"He's gone where Hochstetter won't find him but can watch everything go down," said Newkirk putting on his nightgown. "Figures he's gotta keep the ruddy bastard in camp until old Klink gets back and catches him."

"You make contact with the checkpoint number three?" asked LeBeau.

"They've been notified and will turn Klink around and send him back to camp the minute he shows up," Kinch said with a smile.

"Hochstetter just pulled in," Carter announced from his post at the barracks door.

"Places everybody!" Kinch announced. The men scattered to different areas of the barracks immediately.

Moments later, the barracks door burst open and Major Hochstetter stormed inside, gun drawn. He looked around.

"Can we help you, Major Hochstetter?" asked Kinch innocently.

"Where is Colonel Hogan?" he demanded.

"We haven't seen him since earlier this evening," Carter replied.

"Bah! I will check for myself!" He stormed in the direction of Hogan's quarters. "Hogan! You will come out of there now!"

When Hochstetter received no answer he kicked in the door of the Colonel's quarters and looked around. He became angry when he found the room empty. Turning, he marched back into the common room and glared at Hogan's men. "Where is he? I demand you tell me and tell me now!"

Kinch suddenly got a smirk on his face. "Major, does General Burkhalter know you're here?"

"**BAH!!!**" the Major sneered and headed for the door. "I will find him myself!" he stormed out the door.

* * *

Klink slowed the car to a stop when he reached checkpoint number 3 when he saw the guard lower the wooden arm blocking the road.

"Halt!" the Corporal ordered. He walked around to the driver's side of the car. He saluted.

"Corporal, I am Colonel Klink of Stalag 13. I have an urgent meeting in town that I must attend."

"Colonel, I received a call just before you arrived from a Sergeant Schultz. He said you must return to Stalag 13 as there is an emergency in camp that requires your immediate attention."

Klink stared at the Corporal wide-eyed. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Jawohl, Colonel."

Klink looked longingly further down the road knowing what he might be passing up; but the thought of something happening at Stalag 13 that might jeopardize his perfect 'no-escape' record proved too strong a lure. He saluted the guard. "Danke, Corporal," he said as he backed up his car, turned around, and headed back to the camp.

* * *

Hochstetter stormed thought the camp searching barracks after barracks without finding Hogan. He was growing more frustrated and angry by the moment. He had figured he would get into camp, arrest Hogan in barracks two, and then leave. Little did he know Hogan was watching the Major with a smirk on his face.

Hogan peered through the frosted window of Kommandant Klink's office holding a glass of Schnapps. He sipped the drink. He was secretly glad Newkirk had taught him how to pick the lock on Klink's door which allowed him to enter the Kommandant's office without being seen. The Colonel knew if he was caught inside Klink's office, he would have no explanation as to how he got in there, as well as he would be arrested by the Gestapo for breaking into the Kommandant's office. So, every step of his plan had to be timed perfectly. Taking another sip of Schnapps, he resumed watching Hochstetter storm around the compound. He checked his watch and noticed it was approaching ten p.m. It didn't take long for what Hogan had planned to happen.

Hochstetter stood in the middle of the compound, totally frustrated and angry.

"**Hogaaaaaaaaan, where are you!!!!**" Hochstetter bellowed aloud. He never noticed the staff car coming through the front gate until it was too late. So stunned was the Major he stood his ground and stared; caught off guard at Klink returning before the hour was over. Pulling up behind Hochstetter's car, Klink slowly got out of his car and with a smug grin on his face, approached the Gestapo Major.

"Major Hochstetter, you were advised that you were to stay out of Stalag 13 and away from Colonel Hogan by General Burkhalter."

"Hogan is a murderer and I intend to prove it. However, he seems to be missing. Where is he Klink?"

"Missing? How can he be missing. He's in his barracks where he should be."

"No he's not! I checked barracks two and every barracks in this camp. He is nowhere to be found!" Hochstetter got up in Klink's face waving his gun menacingly. "I'm willing to bet he has escaped! And I am going to hold you responsible, Klink."

"I'm sure there is a simple explanation as to where Colonel Hogan is. Let's just check his barracks again, shall we?"

"What good will that do? I already told you he is not there!"

"Still, perhaps you overlooked something." Klink headed towards barracks two and a growling Hochstetter behind him. Opening the door, Klink found the men still up.

"Where is Colonel Hogan?" asked Klink.

"He's not here, Kommandant," Newkirk said from his perch atop his bed. Klink and Hochstetter both looked up at him.

"Then where is he?" Klink asked, exasperated.

"He's in the infirmary, Colonel," Kinch said innocently.

"**Liar!!!**" Hochstetter shouted. "He has escaped, Klink! I now have him where I want him. He is a murderer and has fled!"

"We can settle this very easily, Major," Klink replied. "We will go to the infirmary."

"Bah! A total waste of time!"

Klink waved his hand. "Nevertheless, we will check the infirmary." He led the way out of the barracks with a fuming Hochstetter following. After they had left, Hogan's men could no longer contain their laughter, as they knew what awaited the Gestapo Major.

* * *

It didn't take long for Klink and Hochstetter to storm into the infirmary. Klink looked at the Major with a smug grin at the sight that greeted them.

Hogan, minus his jacket, cap and shirt, was seated on one of the beds with Sergeant Wilson wrapping his ribs tighter. Corporal Langenscheidt stood nearby, watching. All three men looked up at the intrusion.

"Something I can do for you, Kommandant?" Wilson asked, pausing in what he was doing.

"Sergeant Wilson, how long has Colonel Hogan been here?" asked Klink.

"Probably about an hour, maybe an hour-and-a-half. Why?"

"Liar! You are covering for Hogan but it will not work."

Klink sighed wearily. "Corporal Langenscheidt, how long has Colonel Hogan been here in the infirmary?"

Langenscheidt swallowed nervously. "It is as Sergeant Wilson said, Herr Kommandant. Colonel Hogan came outside barracks two and saw me. He asked me to help him to the infirmary as he was in considerable pain. So, I brought him here myself."

Hochstetter's face turned a deep shade of crimson as he realized what was happening. He growled menacingly.

"Corporal Langenscheidt, I order you to escort Major Hochstetter to the cooler and put him in solitary while I contact General Burkhalter."

Langenscheidt looked nervously from Klink-to-Hochstetter and back to Klink.

"Herr Kommandant?" he asked.

The Major glared at Klink. " Klink, you empty-headed nobody. You wouldn't dare arrest me!"

Klink smiled with a look of glee. "Major, under the authority given me by General Burkhalter, I am arresting you for violation of his orders. Now, if you will hand over your weapon. I'd like to do this peacefully, if possible."

Hogan smirked as Wilson continued wrapping his ribs. "Don't worry, Major," he said. "Sergeant Wilson will treat you if something goes wrong."

"Klink, I refuse to surrender my weapon to you or anybody else."

"Then you leave me no choice, Major. Corporal Langenscheidt, if Major Hochstetter doesn't hand over his weapon by the time I count to ten, shoot him."

"Shoot him, Herr Kommandant?"

"You heard me. One, two, three, four…"

Growling, Hochstetter handed Klink his weapon figuring he wouldn't take the chance of being shot because he sensed that General Burkhalter would back Klink if he did. Besides, he could deal with Klink and Burkhalter better if he was alive.

Pointing Hochstetter's weapon at the Major, Klink ordered Corporal Langenscheidt to accompany him with escorting the Major to the cooler.

Hogan and Wilson both fought hard to contain themselves until after the others had left.

"Colonel, you are an evil man," Wilson said with a grin.

"I know," Hogan replied chuckling. "I must've picked up some bad habits while locked up in here."

* * *

Klink had a Cheshire cat smile on his face as he locked the cell door behind Hochstetter who continued glaring at him.

"You should be comfortable in here tonight, Major." Klink glanced at Langenscheidt. "Corporal, see about getting the Major an extra blanket, will you? It gets a bit chilly in here at night."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," the Corporal took the cell door keys from Klink.

"What do you mean by tonight, Klink? I thought you were going to contact the General immediately." The Major replied gripping the cell bars.

Klink pretended to look shocked. "Major, you don't expect me to awaken the General at this time of the night, do you? I promise I'll do it first thing in the morning."

"Klink, if it's the last thing I do, you will pay for this humiliation. I promise you that!"

The Kommandant saluted with a smug grin on his face. "Have a good night, Major. Sleep well. I know I will." He turned and walked away leaving an enraged and humiliated Major sitting in a jail cell.


	46. Chapter 46Newkirk's Plan

**Chapter 46---Newkirk's Plan**

Hogan, with Wilson's help and escorted by one of the guards, returned to the barracks. His men were still seated at the table when he entered. He let a lopsided grin appear.

"How did it go, Colonel?" asked LeBeau with a grin of his own.

"It was beautiful," Hogan replied. He glanced at the guard and Wilson. "Thanks Joe and Corporal Fleisher."

"You are welcome, Colonel Hogan," the Corporal replied with a smile. "I hope you feel better."

"I'm sure I will. Especially with old eagle eye here," Hogan replied eyeing Wilson who smirked.

Fleisher looked at the medic. "Sergeant Wilson, if you are finished here, I will escort you back to the infirmary."

"Thanks," Wilson replied. "Colonel, take it easy. Don't make me have to give you a sedative."

"Threats, always threats," Hogan joked.

As Wilson and the Corporal started to leave, Fleisher glanced back at the Colonel. "Colonel Hogan, I will inform Colonel Klink I escorted you back to the barracks. That way he won't have to check on you."

"I appreciate it, Corporal. Thank you." Hogan gave a fake yawn. "I think I'm gonna turn in. I'm beat. I suggest we all turn in. Goodnight, Joe, Corporal."

"Goodnight, Colonel."

"Gute Nacht, Colonel Hogan." (1)

Wilson and the Corporal exited the barracks. One of the men turned off the lights. The minute the barracks were dark, Hogan went and got a glass of water and after taking two aspirin, emptied the glass knowing his side was going to be throbbing a lot tonight. Then, with Kinch, Carter, and LeBeau behind him, Hogan led the way to the double bunk in the corner and slapped the hidden mechanism.

"Gov'nor, are you sure I can't come along and watch your back?" Newkirk asked quietly from his upper bunk.

As the lower bunk rose, Hogan looked over his shoulder. "I'm positive, Newkirk. Not until your hand is out of its cast. Sorry."

Newkirk sighed wearily as he lay back down on his back staring at the ceiling. He heard Hogan and the others climb down the ladder, then heard the lower bunk drop over the opening. A moment later, Newkirk threw back the covers and slowly climbed down from the bunk. He hurriedly took off his nightgown to reveal a Luftwaffe guard's uniform complete with boots. He looked at his watch and figured in another three minutes they would be gone as it was going on ten-twenty and the meeting was for eleven. It would take about ten or fifteen minutes for them to get to the location where the meet would take place. He figured if he headed straight for the mine, he should be there about the same time or just before the others.

Corporal Paul Saunders, one of the other prisoners, checked the sniper rifle, found it loaded, and handed it to Newkirk who slung it over his shoulder. He then put the helmet on his head, and approaching the double bunk, slapped the hidden mechanism and waited. Newkirk glanced back at the other prisoners. There were wishes of 'good luck' from some and the 'thumbs up' sign from others. Newkirk smiled back and gave them all a 'thumbs up' sign. He then climbed down the ladder and disappeared below.

Stepping off the bottom rung of the ladder, Newkirk listened carefully, noticing how eerily quiet it was in the tunnel. He was positive nobody was below, but he kept alert anyway. And it was a good thing he did because he found Olsen sitting at the radio. Olsen seemed surprised to see the Englander.

"I thought the Colonel said you couldn't go on the mission?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"I've always watched the Gov'nor's back and a broken hand ain't gonna stop me, mate."

"Be careful, then," Olsen replied with a smile. "We don't want to lose anybody or see anybody get hurt."

"Only one person's gonna get hurt and it couldn't happen to a nicer guy," Newkirk replied as he continued on his way to the ladder leading to the emergency tunnel. Reaching it, he carefully climbed up the ladder, raised the lid of the tree stump and peeked out; making sure he didn't see anybody. Seeing the coast was clear, Newkirk threw back the lid and climbed out, closing the lid behind him. He quickly ducked behind the tree stump as the searchlight from the guard tower scanned the area. When it had passed, the Englander got to his feet and hurried in the direction of the mine.

Newkirk kept to the dense trees and bushes just in case he ran across a real German patrol or worse, the Colonel. Fortunately, he didn't see anybody. The Englander moved steadily and quickly. After about fifteen minutes he paused and knelt down behind some bushes. Checking his watch, Newkirk noticed it was three minutes after eleven. By now, the Colonel and the others would be at the meeting place with Skyhawk. He shifted his position until he had a clear view of the mouth of the mine. He let out a deep breath.

Suddenly Newkirk froze as he felt a gun pressed against his head and heard the weapon being cocked.

* * *

Hogan, LeBeau and Carter looked around, waiting. Hogan was glad they had left the Stalag 13 truck hidden near the mine in the bushes. Checking his watch, Hogan noticed it was going on five minutes after eleven. The bombs were set to explode in twenty-five minutes. Where was Skyhawk and what could be keeping him? Hogan nervously looked around.

"Looking for something, Colonel Hogan?" a voice asked.

The three men turned and noticed a man wearing a cap and an SS uniform bearing the insignia of a Major, and holding a luger pointed at Hogan's head. It was the first time Carter and LeBeau had seen the man known to them only as Skyhawk.

"I've been waiting for you," Jaeger announced. "Put up your hands, Colonel, bitte." Hogan complied. Jaeger patted the American down and located the pistol Hogan had tucked into his waistband behind his back. He removed it and smiled knowingly. "Tsk, tsk, Colonel. That's not a very nice thing to do, bringing a weapon."

"Force of habit, I guess," Hogan replied innocently.

"Are these all your men?" Jaeger asked, studying LeBeau and Carter.

"What's left of them. I told you, one is in the infirmary and the other has a broken hand thanks to your late boss. Can't use them so why even bring them. Besides, I want to get this over with as soon as possible." Hogan checked his watch; it was eight minutes after eleven. "Shall we get going. Loading this stuff is gonna take time, and I don't want to miss roll call. Our Kommandant is so fussy about things like that."

"Fine. Let's go." He motioned for Carter and LeBeau to get in the back of the truck. "Don't think of trying anything," he said. "Your Colonel will be riding in the front with me and I'll have a gun on him the entire time."

"Don't worry," LeBeau sneered. "We will not give you any reason to hurt the Colonel." As he and Carter climbed into the back of the truck, Jaeger motioned with his weapon for Hogan to walk to the front of the truck and ordered him to get behind the wheel while he slid into the passenger seat, keeping his weapon aimed.

"You will drive, Colonel. And I must remind you not to try anything or you won't have to worry about roll call anymore."

"I'm not about to jeopardize my men," Hogan reminded him as he drove away. He knew it would take about fifteen minutes to get to the mine, leaving possibly five minutes, give or take a minute here or there.

"Just where are we going anyway, Colonel?" asked Jaeger.

"To the abandoned mine where Metzger originally hid his collection when he first brought it to Stalag 13. We figured it was the best place to store it."

* * *

Newkirk swallowed hard but didn't move. He didn't want to give the hand holding the gun against the back of his head any reason to fire.

"Turn around slowly," a familiar voice ordered.

Newkirk relaxed. "Kinch, it's me, Newkirk," the Englander replied. He slowly turned around and faced his friend.

"Newkirk?" Kinch said, uncocking his gun and lowering it. "What are you doing here? The Colonel said…"

"I know what the Gov'nor said. But I owe Metzger something for breaking me hand. But since I can't pay him back, I'll settle for this bloody bastard Skyhawk instead. Besides, I need to help watch the Colonel's back, and you know how I feel. So don't ask me to return to camp."

Kinch didn't speak for a moment because he knew how he felt having to stay behind on many missions because of his skin color. So it wasn't difficult imagining how Newkirk felt. He checked his watch.

"The Colonel, Skyhawk and the others should be here soon. What's with the rifle?"

"Kinch, old mate, I need you to give me a boost up into this tree. This way I can position meself so I can see inside the mine in case it becomes necessary to take out the bloody bastard. I'd have a vantage point you won't."

"Understood," said Kinch. "Here, let me give you a hand so to speak." It only took a few seconds for Kinch to get Newkirk up the tree where the Englander got in a comfortable position, and had a good view of the mouth of the mine. Removing the rifle from his shoulder, he balanced it on the arm with the broken hand; the finger of his other hand on the trigger. He could do nothing now but wait. But he soon found the wait wasn't a long one.

Newkirk and Kinch saw the truck pulling up to the mine. They both noticed a man dressed in an SS uniform get out from the passenger side with a gun in his hand and walk in front of the truck, and waved his weapon to whoever was behind the wheel. Hogan slowly opened the door and got out, mindful of the weapon still aimed at his head. They both walked around to the back of the truck; watching as Carter and LeBeau jumped out. Hogan nonchalantly checked his watch. It was now eleven-twenty-five. The Colonel knew he'd have to wait until there were at least thirty seconds left before he got Skyhawk inside the mine, and no more than fifteen seconds remaining before he attempted to escape before the bombs rocked the area.

Kinch peered out from his hiding place and watched as Skyhawk kept his weapon trained on the Colonel. Right now Skyhawk was too close to Hogan for Kinch to even try and squeeze off a shot without possibly hitting the Colonel.

Newkirk had the scope on his rifle up and peered through it, making certain Skyhawk was in his crosshairs; he was. But he didn't want to take him out now with the Colonel so close to him. He would wait as long as possible.

* * *

Skyhawk looked into the mine and noticed all the boxes and crates. A smile appeared on his face.

"Very well done, Colonel," Skyhawk remarked.

"So glad you're pleased," Hogan replied sarcastically. He noticed LeBeau checking his watch and silently mouthing 'one minute'.

"Look, let's get this over with," Hogan said with fake irritation. "I don't like being out here any longer than I have to. You never know when a Kraut patrol might come along."

"I quite agree," Skyhawk said. "However, before your men begin loading everything onto my truck, I'd like to get a look at one or two of the pieces. I've heard they are quite exquisite. He suddenly grabbed one of Hogan's arms, and held him close in front of him as a shield. "I want you to come with me into the mine and admire them with me as I open one or two of the boxes. Also, this way I will be certain your men won't try anything because I will shoot you if they do. Now move, Colonel." Jabbing the gun hard into Hogan's sore ribs, Skyhawk walked backward keeping Hogan in front of him, forcing him to enter the mine with him.

LeBeau and Carter exchanged panicked expressions. They glanced at the spot where they knew Kinch was hiding knowing he wouldn't fire as long as Skyhawk kept the Colonel in front of him as a shield. Carter glanced at his watch.

"Those bombs are gonna go off in less than a minute," Carter whispered nervously to an anxious LeBeau. "What are we gonna do?"

"I have no idea," the little Frenchman whispered back. "Kinch obviously doesn't have a clear shot or he would have fired already. But we must do something or the Colonel will die with the filthy Bosche Major."

As Hogan entered the mine, he caught a glimpse at his watch. There were only twenty-five seconds before the explosion that would forever unite him and Skyhawk in death.

* * *

(1) Gute Nacht means Good Night.


	47. Chapter 47Back at Stalag 13

**Chapter 47---Back at Stalag 13**

Major Hochstetter continued to march back and forth. He was too furious to sleep. First, Hogan had failed to show at the Hofbrau; then, his plan on getting Klink out of camp and himself in to arrest Hogan and get out before Klink returned blew up in his face. Had there been a leak somewhere? Or was Hogan that wily and cunning that he could find out these things from inside the prison camp. Regardless, the Major told himself, the American Colonel was a devil. But what made things worst, Hochstetter couldn't get over Klink had actually arrested him and locked him in solitary with an armed guard pacing back and forth keeping an eye on him. Hochstetter grumbled non-stop.

"Klink, you empty-headed nobody, you will pay for this! I promise you will pay for this insult and humiliation!" He muttered angrily to the air around him. "The Gestapo never forgets!" He slammed his fist into the wall so hard the Corporal thought something would break; either the Major's hand, or the area of the wall that was punched.

Corporal Langenscheidt hid the smirk on his face as he listened to Hochstetter's nonstop rambling. He intensely disliked the Gestapo Major and knew of his unhealthy obsession with Colonel Hogan. Langenscheidt liked Colonel Hogan very much, and knew or at least suspected he and his men were up to 'monkey business.' But he didn't care. Colonel Hogan had always treated the guards better than the Kommandant; and the guards liked the Colonel better than the Kommandant. That was why Langenscheidt decided to lie to the Gestapo Major about how long Colonel Hogan had been in the infirmary, even though the Colonel didn't order or even ask him to. In fact, the only true part of his story was that the Colonel did ask him to help him to the infirmary. He felt it was the least he could do for the American. He secretly enjoyed making Hochstetter look foolish. But that wasn't the only reason Langenscheidt did it. He didn't approve of Hitler ruling his Germany, and was hoping somebody would get rid of him so that he would have **his** Germany back again, even if it meant the Allies would win the war. He believed Colonel Hogan could help end the war sooner and help the Allies win which would get Hitler out of office, and then Langenscheidt could help rebuild his country and restore it to the glorious place it had once been. And he would overlook anything Hogan and his men did if it would bring about an early end of the war.

At one point, the Corporal stopped pacing and looked at Hochstetter, amused.

"Herr Major, why don't you try and get some sleep. You're going to wear yourself out with your marching back and forth."

"How do you expect me to sleep in here! Klink and Hogan should be locked in here, not me!" The Major yelled. "You are allowing a murderer to roam free in this camp! Hogan has killed a Luftwaffe General and he will get away with it! You and that empty-headed fool Klink are letting Hogan get away with murder!"

Langenscheidt shook his head sadly. "Colonel Hogan would not kill anyone, Major. He just wouldn't. And besides, you have no proof that he has."

Hochstetter pressed his body against the bars while gripping them tightly. "You are in league with Hogan! All of you! You will all pay! I will see to it!" he screamed.

Langenscheidt wearily shook his head and resumed pacing back and forth on guard duty.

* * *

Wilson was in the infirmary seated in the chair beside Baker's bed, nodding off. He was tired. It had been a long day and night, with no rest for the weary. Even now, Wilson couldn't sleep because he had to keep watch on Baker who was still unconscious although recovering from his beating. The medic had caught a cat nap while his assistant kept watch over Baker. And before he knew it, it was his shift again. Wilson felt as if he had just laid down and closed his eyes. Wilson suddenly lifted his head and rubbed his eyes trying to stay awake. He knew he should try and get some more sleep. The Colonel, Kinch, Carter and LeBeau would be back, hopefully safe and uninjured. But with the Colonel's broken ribs just starting the heal, whatever took place tonight would not be good. That was another reason he wrapped Hogan's ribs again over the original wrapping. He wanted to give the Colonel's ribs as much protection as possible, but something kept nagging at him; a fear that the extra protection wouldn't be enough.

"Doc?" a weak, tired voice said.

Wilson's eyes opened and his head lifted. He thought he had heard someone speak to him, but as tired as he was, he wasn't sure. He closed his eyes again.

"Doc?" the voice said again and a hand fell on top of the medic's knee. This time Wilson's eyes opened and he looked at his patient. He was surprised to see Baker looking at him with one eye open; the other still a bit too swollen to open.

"Richard, you're awake!" The medic nearly jumped out of his chair, a smile appearing. "How do you feel? Do you remember what happened to you?"

Baker winced as a twinge of pain shot through his body. His mind was so foggy he couldn't think straight. There was only one thing he wanted to know.

"Where is…Colonel…Hogan?" he asked, tiring. "Is he…all right?"

"Colonel Hogan is fine, Richard. Believe me. But I need to know about you."

"Metzger. Hurt…all over. Can't see…one eye."

Wilson grinned. "One eye is still swollen shut. That's why you can't see out of it. But the swelling is going down. Your other injuries are healing nicely. I'll give you a shot of morphine which will ease your pain."

"Thanks," Baker replied softly. Wilson could see Baker was falling asleep. He quickly got to his feet, prepared a syringe, and injected the morphine.

"The morphine will work quickly and you'll feel better soon."

"Ummm," was the only reply he received. Wilson checked his patient and found him sleeping peacefully. A smile appeared. Even though he didn't stay conscious long, the fact that Baker had finally awakened was a good sign that he would recover.

* * *

Klink was thumbing through the latest issue of the French girlie magazine he received yesterday as he couldn't sleep. He was still too wound up about having arrested Major Hochstetter. It was the thrill of a lifetime for him. One thing he liked better than actually arresting Hochstetter was keeping him locked up in solitary overnight. He knew the Major was probably fuming and raging at being incarcerated, and normally Klink would be terrified. But he knew this time he had the backing of General Burkhalter. So Hochstetter could rage, fume, and threaten all he wanted; it wouldn't make any difference.

Turning the page, Klink held the magazine sideways as he smiled at the French beauty in her bathing suit in the centerfold. He sighed as he suddenly closed the magazine and laid it on the night table. Reaching over, he turned off the light and slid down in his bed, pulling the covers up over him. He clasped his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling, a smile on his face. The moment he locked the cell door behind Hochstetter would be forever burned into his brain. However, considering he knew Hochstetter as he did, it would probably be the last enjoyable moment he would have over the Major. For he knew after he contacted Burkhalter and advised of Hochstetter's arrest, he would be coming to Stalag 13 to deal with everything personally.

Klink could not understand Hochstetter's obsession with Hogan. True, the American had a loud mouth and didn't know when to shut it, and made a point of getting on everyone's nerves. Hogan could also, at times, be irritating, obnoxious and downright rude when he wanted to be. And he often deliberately baited the Gestapo Major just to get under his skin. And while it amused Klink watching Hogan bait the Major, Hogan often went too far because Hochstetter sometimes lashed out, and Hogan would get hurt; much to Klink's concern and dismay.

He was always concerned when Hogan got himself injured. And it was a secret fear of Klink's that one day Hogan would push Hochstetter too far and it would cost the American officer dearly. But for tonight, Hogan was in his barracks having been escorted there by Corporal Langenscheidt from the infirmary.

Klink turned onto his side and punched his pillow, trying to get comfortable. He hoped tomorrow would be just as good a day as today had been. He imagined General Burkhalter would probably be amused when he told him he had kept Hochstetter locked up overnight. He could almost picture the obese General's smirk at the news.

But more than anything, Klink told himself, it kept the maniacal Gestapo officer away from Hogan for the night anyway. Klink, for the life of him, couldn't understand the Major's unhealthy obsession with the American. While it was apparent, even to Klink, that the sabotage in the area had increased since Hogan had been incarcerated in his camp, it didn't necessarily mean he was responsible. But even Klink had his suspicions about Hogan. But as long as Hogan was present at roll calls and his perfect 'no escape' record remained intact, Klink didn't give it too much thought.

_I know Major Hochstetter is right about the sabotage, Hogan, _Klink thought to himself, _but he is wrong about you committing cold-blooded murder_. _But I couldn't blame you even if you had, Hogan. Especially after what I witnessed with Sergeant Baker. The man was a psycho, and somebody did us a huge favor. But no matter what, Hogan, I am positive it wasn't you. And I'll do what I can to protect you from Major Hochstetter until the real killer is caught._

With that thought in his mind, Klink finally drifted off to sleep. But it wasn't a peaceful sleep. It was a dream-laden sleep. _He kept seeing Hochstetter's face laughing at him as he held Klink at gunpoint and shoved him into a cell in which Hogan was already waiting. The Major slammed the cell door behind him._

"_Major, what is the meaning of this?" Klink asked as he gripped the bars._

_Hochstetter sneered at the two men. "This is where you and Hogan will spend your final hours until the end, Kom-man-dant." The Major emphasized Klink's title._

"_Final hours? What are you talking about?"_

_Hochstetter grinned a wicked grin. "You are going to pay for arresting me and locking me in solitary, Klink. Your actions caused me great humiliation and embarrassment at Gestapo headquarters. As far as Colonel Hogan is concerned, he is charged with the murder of Luftwaffe General Wolfgang Metzger."_

_Klink turned to Hogan who had been sitting on the bunk with legs crossed and arms wrapped around himself. "Hogan, what is happening here?"_

_Hogan allowed a lopsided grin as he shook his head. "What is happening, Kommandant, is what happens when a person has too much time on their hands. I've always said busy hands are happy hands." He smiled sweetly at the Major._

"_BAH!" Hochstetter shouted. "Let's see how arrogant you are, Hogan, when you and Klink are facing a firing squad tomorrow!" He turned sharply and walked away. _

"No!" Klink yelled out loud, as he bolted upright in his bed, the sweat rolling down his face. There was a knock on his bedroom door.

"Who is it?" he asked.

The door opened, and Schultz reached in and switched on the overhead light. "Is everything all right, Herr Kommandant?" he asked, looking at his commanding officer. "I thought I heard a noise in here."

Klink swallowed the imaginary lump in his throat. "Everything's fine, Schultz. It was just a bad dream."

Schultz looked as if he wasn't certain he should believe his Kommandant or not. "Anything I can do, Herr Kommandant?"

"No thank you, Schultz. I guess it was because of everything that happened today. That's all."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, Schultz. Danke."

"If you say so, Herr Kommandant." Schultz turned off the light and closed the door leaving Klink it the dark, wondering if his nightmare would become a reality or not.


	48. Chapter 48TwentyFive Seconds and Cou

**Chapter 48---Twenty-Five Seconds and Counting**

From his position where he was hiding, Kinch knew there was no way he could get off a shot without striking the Colonel; he also knew Newkirk had a better vantage point; but guessed the Englander hadn't fired because the Colonel was too close to Skyhawk. He glanced at his watch nervously. Only twenty-two seconds remained.

"C'mon, Gov'nor, just move a little bit to the side," Newkirk murmured, partially to himself. Right now he didn't have a clear shot, but sensing time was growing short, he might have to risk one. But his gut told him to be patient because the Colonel would come up with something to give him a clear shot at the last minute.

Skyhawk, now in the mine with Hogan beside him, released the Colonel's arm and ran a hand lovingly over several of the boxes and crates in front of him. He still held his weapon in his hand. So absorbed was his attention with the boxes, Skyhawk didn't notice Hogan glance at his watch; eighteen seconds until the explosion.

Hogan knew he had to make his move now if he was to have any chance of surviving. He slowly began backing towards the mouth of the mine, his eyes focused on Skyhawk the entire time. Hogan knew if he was anywhere even close to the mouth of the mine when the explosion came, he would not survive it's force. He glanced slightly over his shoulder and noticed he was almost at the opening of the mine.

Skyhawk decided to open one of the boxes he had been running his hand over. Forgetting about Hogan momentarily, he put his weapon down on top of one of the boxes but out of reach of Hogan, and raised the lid of one of the smaller boxes sitting on top. His eyes widened in horror when he saw a timer showing twelve seconds on it.

"**Damn you Hogan**!" he screamed snatching his weapon and, turning sharply, saw Hogan suddenly turn and run as fast as his legs would move. He had just cleared the mine when he felt a burning sensation rip through his flesh, but he kept moving, despite stumbling when he felt the bullet tear into him. Skyhawk aimed his weapon again.

"That's it!" Newkirk said softly and pulled the trigger. His shot struck Skyhawk in the chest, sending his second shot astray. The SS Major staggered and fell to his knees, dropping his gun and clutching his chest, blood running between his fingers. Knowing he was dying, he struggled to reach for his weapon. But just as his fingertips touched it, there was a tremendous explosion that sent him into oblivion and forever buried him and the empty boxes and crates in the mine in a dense cloud of smoke and dust.

"Colonel!" LeBeau screamed, starting forward but stopped by Carter who grabbed his arm.

"Hit the deck, Louie!" Carter screamed as he dropped to the ground. The last thing he saw was the Frenchman hit the ground beside him.

Hogan was knocked off his feet by the force of the explosion and landed hard, face-down, sending a stabbing pain in the area of his ribs in addition to the burning from the bullet. He lay where he fell.

LeBeau and Carter slowly got to their feet. Brushing themselves off, they quickly ran towards Hogan who still lay unmoving on the ground. They knelt beside him.

"Kinch must've shot the filthy Bosche when the Colonel got out of the way," LeBeau remarked.

"Colonel?" asked a nervous Carter who touched Hogan's shoulder and immediately felt something wet and sticky. Pulling his hand away, he saw it was covered with blood. He looked up at the Frenchman who paled at the sight of blood and looked as if he was about to faint. Somehow, LeBeau held it together and pressed two fingers against his Colonel's neck. He looked up.

"He's alive!" he said, relieved.

Carter wiped his hand on his dark pants. "He needs medical attention," he said.

Just then, both men looked up as Kinch, followed by a Luftwaffe soldier carrying a rifle appeared from the bushes. LeBeau and Carter both drew their weapons.

"Hold it!" Kinch held up his hand. "It's Newkirk!"

Carter and LeBeau both lowered their weapons and stared in shock.

"Newkirk?" asked Carter.

"Who the bloody hell do you think it is, Andrew?" asked the Englander. "How's the Gov'nor?"

"He's been shot in the shoulder," Carter explained. "Looks like it went straight through."

"Then why's he unconscious?" asked Newkirk, removing his helmet; concern on his face and in his voice.

Kinch knelt beside Hogan, and gently rolled him over onto his back. The Colonel moaned with the motion. Kinch then let his hands roam over Hogan's entire body checking for injuries and even felt the Colonel's head to see if perhaps he had struck his head when he hit the ground. He heaved a hugh sigh of relief at finding nothing. Hogan moaned again and winced in pain. He didn't want to open his eyes, afraid of what he might see. But when he heard Kinch's voice, he forced them open just a slit. He turned his head slightly.

"Kinch…" he whispered through clenched teeth. "Skyhawk…"

"Dead and buried, Colonel," Kinch replied.

"Explosion…killed…"

Kinch, Carter, LeBeau and Newkirk all exchanged concerned looks. Finally, Kinch spoke.

"Not exactly, Colonel," he said.

Hogan's eyes narrowed. From his expression, it was obvious the Colonel was puzzled.

"After you were shot by Skyhawk, Newkirk here took him out with a sniper's rifle before he could shoot you again. Then the explosion happened a few seconds later. But he is definitely dead, sir."

"Newkirk…" Hogan murmured as intense pain in his side made him wince. He momentarily squeezed his eyes shut. Opening them again, he saw that Newkirk had changed places with Kinch and was now cradling his head in his good hand. "Thought I…told you…stay home…"

The Englander smiled slightly. "You can court-martial me later Gov'nor," he said softly as he laid Hogan's head back down on the ground. The Colonel winced again.

"My ribs….hurt…bad…" he managed to get out.

Kinch looked at the others. "Carter, get the truck and bring it close. We'll have to put the Colonel in the back and get him back to camp so Wilson can have a look at him."

"On my way," Carter replied getting to his feet and racing off where they had hidden the truck. He was back in about ten minutes and slowly backed the truck as close as he could to where the Colonel lay. He then got out and rejoined the others.

"Now comes the hard part, Colonel," Kinch remarked. "Do you think you can stand?"

"Think so…" Hogan allowed Kinch and LeBeau to help him sit up; that motion alone caused Hogan to take as deep a breath as allowed. He bit his lower lip, the pain was so bad. He then struggled to get to his feet. But that was as far as he got. He swooned and his knees began to buckle. Kinch managed to catch him before he hit the ground. The radioman noticed his commanding officer had passed out, and in one way, he was glad for that.

"Newkirk, LeBeau, get in the back of the truck. I'll need your help with the Colonel. Carter, get behind the wheel and be ready to leave when I tell you."

As the others hurried to do what they were told, Kinch gently scooped the Colonel into his arms, hoping he wasn't causing further injury to the Colonel's ribs. "I'm sorry about this, Colonel," he said softly, looking at Hogan's face. "I just hope you stay unconscious until we get you back to camp." Gingerly, he walked towards the back of the truck and carefully handed Hogan over to LeBeau and Newkirk who took an equal amount of care not to jar their commanding officer's body. Kinch then hurried to the front of the truck and climbed in beside Carter.

Let's go home, Carter," he said with a smile.

* * *

None of the men knew exactly what time it was when Carter pulled the truck to a stop as close to the emergency tunnel as he dared. He and Kinch got out and walked around to the back.

"How's the Colonel doing?" asked Kinch looking at his CO.

"He's been in and out of consciousness," replied Newkirk as he pressed a handkerchief against Hogan's shoulder wound trying to stem the bleeding.

Kinch looked at the Frenchman who seemed to be somewhat pale. "Louie, go into the tunnel and find Wilson. He might be in the infirmary. Tell him the Colonel's been hurt and to meet us in the tunnel."

"Oui. Right away." LeBeau hopped down from the truck and hurried to the tree stump. He ducked down just in time before the guard tower's searchlight spotted him. When it had passed, he quickly raised the lid and climbed down the ladder.

Meanwhile, Kinch turned his attention back to the people in the truck. "Carter, Newkirk, gently slide the Colonel toward me. I'll have to carry him the rest of the way and then, Carter, you'll have to help me get him down into the tunnel. Hopefully, LeBeau will have Wilson waiting."

With the greatest of care, the two men moved Hogan's body toward Kinch. The only indications any of them had that Hogan was still alive was his shallow breathing, and the occasional moans from the pain that came from his lips. After what seemed like forever, Kinch finally had the Colonel in his arms. He cradled him as he would a child, mindful of his injuries.

Carter steadily made his way to the tree stump and after the searchlight passed by, raised the lid and climbed down where he found LeBeau and Wilson waiting.

Kinch, holding the Colonel, carefully lowered Hogan down into the waiting arms of LeBeau, Carter, and Wilson. Moments later, Kinch and Newkirk followed. The radioman looked at Carter.

"Carter, move that truck deeper into the woods where nobody will find it except us, and then come back through the emergency tunnel. Joe, can we get the Colonel upstairs and into his quarters where you can then treat him?"

"We'll have to," Wilson replied. "The bleeding from his shoulder has slowed a bit and the bullet appears to have gone straight through." He looked at Kinch. "Did he have any complaint about his ribs?"

"Yeah. Before he passed out completely, he said his ribs hurt very badly. You don't think there's a problem with the broken ribs?" Kinch's face was very worried.

"I won't know for sure until I can examine him fully. Now, help me get him upstairs. LeBeau, go on ahead and have a couple of the guys in the barracks standing by to help get the Colonel upstairs."

"Oui." LeBeau replied as he disappeared in the direction of the ladder leading to the barracks.

Kinch slid his arms under Hogan's body again and cradled him in his arms. He glanced at the Englander. "Newkirk, you'd better change before you come upstairs."

"Right," the Englander remarked as he turned and headed in the direction of the wardrobe room.

"Newkirk?"

The Englander turned and looked back at Kinch. "What is it, mate?"

"You did a great job out there," Kinch told him with a smile. "The Colonel could've died."

Newkirk smiled slightly. "Not that your thanks doesn't mean something, mate," he said. "But the best thanks I could get is for the Gov'nor to recover. Take care of him, Joe." He then turned again and went into the changing room.

Meanwhile, Kinch followed Wilson who gripped his medical bag tightly, heading in the direction of the ladder that led to the barracks.

A short time later, Hogan was lying on the lower bunk in his quarters with Wilson sitting on the edge of the bed. Kinch, LeBeau, and Carter were crowded in the doorway watching silently.

Wilson had cut away the black turtleneck sweater to allow him to get a better look at the bullet wound and the ribs. Even though he was positive the bullet had gone clean through, the wound was still very serious. He checked Hogan's vitals and was relieved to find them all normal. He then removed a bottle of alcohol from his bag along with some cotton. He looked over his shoulder.

"Kinch, I'm gonna need you to hold him. As he's been in and out of consciousness, I can't say what his reaction will be when I clean his wound."

Kinch made his way into the room and, sitting down on the bed, held Hogan's bare upper arms down gently but firmly. Then, Wilson proceeded to clean the wound in the front and the back. Hogan reacted to the stinging sensation, and his eyes cracked open.

"You should at least warn a guy when you're gonna do that," Hogan muttered softly.

"Glad to have you back, Colonel," Wilson said. "You're very fortunate. There's no sign of infection but I'm going to give you and antibiotic anyway along with a painkiller."

"Swell," was all Hogan replied.

"I understand your ribs hurt also?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think you did any further damage to your broken ribs, but I'll check." Wilson knew the Colonel had to be hurting quite a lot to so readily admit he was in pain. "Your lungs are clear and your vitals are good. How's your breathing?"

"It hurts to breathe and to take a deep breath. But I had that problem before tonight."

Wilson bandaged Hogan's shoulder wound before giving him injections of penicillin and morphine. The morphine took effect quickly and Hogan drifted into a peaceful sleep. As he slept, Wilson proceeded to examine the area of the broken ribs and was greatly relieved to find that apparently there was no further damage done. He therefore believed the pain in that area was from landing hard on an already sore area.

Getting up, he motioned for Kinch to follow him out of the room. Before he left, Kinch pulled the blanket over the Colonel up to his shoulders. He turned off the desk lamp and exited, closing the door. They found LeBeau, Carter, and Newkirk waiting, worried looks on their faces.

"How is the Colonel?" asked LeBeau.

"He's very lucky," the medic explained, relief heard in his voice. "An inch or more to one side and the bullet could have fractured his shoulder blade. There's no sign of infection.

Also, there's no further damage to his ribs except for landing on an already sore area just made that area more sore from the impact. He's gonna be hurting for a few days. I gave him a shot of morphine and penicillin, so he should sleep for several hours. I don't expect any problems, but I'll be back in a few hours to check on him."

"But the Colonel's gonna be okay?" asked a still worried Carter.

"He should recover completely if he allows himself the time to recover," Wilson remarked. "This time should he refuse to listen, I will have him moved to the infirmary where he'll stay for ten days and I can make sure he does what he's told."

"Good bloody luck with that," Newkirk said with a chuckle.

Sighing wearily, Wilson rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, before I forget, I do have some more good news for you guys. Sergeant Baker regained consciousness tonight for a short while."

There were a chorus of whoops and cheers at the news. Kinch looked at the medic.

"Will he recover from what Metzger did to him?" he asked, worried.

"Well, he knew what had happened to him, and he remembered Colonel Hogan. His one eye is still swollen shut but we should know in about a week or so when the swelling has gone down completely how his vision will be in that one eye. But overall, I have high expectations he'll recover completely."

"Thank God this whole thing is finally over," muttered LeBeau with a sigh.

Kinch shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid it's not quite over yet, LeBeau," he said tiredly.

"How can you say that?" asked Carter, puzzled. "I mean, Metzger's dead, and now so is Skyhawk. What else is there?"

Newkirk looked around at the others. He knew what Kinch was going to say. "What Kinch means, is that we still have to prove that Metzger was not only killed by Skyhawk, but that he was killed over black market business." He looked at the radio man. "Right, mate?"

"That's exactly it. And also, whatever we come up with will have to satisfy Burkhalter and Hochstetter so he'll hopefully leave the Colonel alone with this." He let out a deep breath. "Then, and only then, will it officially be over."


	49. Chapter 49One More Plot to Hatch

**Chapter 49---One More Plot to Hatch**

Hogan struggled to open his eyes as the sunlight filtered through the windows in his quarters. He slowly began to sit up and then remembered why he couldn't as the pain in his ribs and shoulder caused him to cry out. He fell back on his bed sweat beading on his face.

The door to his quarters suddenly opened, and he noticed Kinch, LeBeau, Carter, and Newkirk standing just inside the doorway, a look of concern on their faces.

"Are you all right, Colonel?" asked Kinch. "We heard you cry out."

"I'm fine," Hogan lied. He knew his men weren't buying it because of his appearance. "What time is it anyway?"

"About an hour before morning roll call, mon Colonel," the Frenchman replied. "Are you certain you feel all right? We can get Sergeant Wilson to come and check you over."

"That's not necessary," Hogan, through gritted teeth, told him. Sucking in as much air as his painful ribs would allow, he forced himself into a sitting position. He held his side as he moved. Immediately, his men were at his side.

"Colonel, you really should lay down and rest," his second-in-command told him. "There's nothing that can't wait for another day or two."

"Kinch, it isn't nice to try and con your commanding officer," the Colonel replied glancing at Kinch from the corner of his eyes. "Somebody give me a hand to my desk."

Kinch stepped forward and draping Hogan's good arm across his shoulders, placed his other hand on his hip and helped him to his feet. Hogan staggered the short distance to his desk and collapsed onto the chair. The Colonel pinched the bridge of his nose. After a minute, he looked at his team.

"You guys did a great job," he said with a slight grin. "I can't tell you how proud I am of all of you, not only with this last assignment, but with everything that's happened since Metzger returned." His eyes fell solely on the Englander. "Newkirk, even though you disobeyed my order to stay behind, I want you to know I think you did a great job in particular. If it hadn't been for you, Skyhawk might have shot me dead right there."

Newkirk's cheeks turned a bit crimson from the praise. "No need to thank me, Gov'nor," he said sincerely. "You being alive is the only thanks I need."

"Oh, Colonel, before he left last night, Wilson told us some very good news you should hear," said LeBeau.

"What would that be?" Hogan asked with a faint smile. He was starting to feel dizzy as the sweat began to run down his face. "I could use some right now."

"He said that Sergeant Baker regained consciousness for a short time, and remembered you and what happened to him. Then he went back to sleep."

A wide smile appeared on the Colonel's face despite the pain he felt. "What are his chances?"

"Wilson said his chances for a full recovery look good," Kinch added. "But that it might be another week until the swelling goes down before he knows if the vision is his one eye is affected."

Despite his tempered enthusiasm about Baker's one eye, Hogan was relieved knowing that the Sergeant was going to survive and make a full recovery. With any luck, the sight in his swollen eye would be okay as well.

Hogan was grateful he was sitting because the room was starting to spin. He held onto the edge of the table for support, as he looked up at his men.

"Okay, we have one more thing to do before this entire mess is over," he said slowly. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes to stop the room from spinning. "We need to connect Metzger and Skyhawk with black market activities and prove to Burkhalter that Metzger was murdered because of his involvement with the black market." Opening his eyes again, he tried focusing on his men but found it difficult. "Once Burkhalter is convinced, he'll make sure Hochstetter accepts it as well."

Hogan suddenly massaged his forehead. Getting a firm grip on the edge of the table, he forced himself to his feet. "I need to lay down for awhile," he said. He took one step and his knees buckled. Kinch caught him before he hit the floor, and helped him to the bed. He spoke without turning.

"Carter, go get Wilson and bring him back here." Kinch noticed the young Sergeant remaining frozen in place, his eyes never leaving Hogan's face. "Carter! Go! Now!" Kinch repeated, more loudly this time.

Kinch's loud voice seemed to snap Carter out of his fog. "Right," he replied as he left the room and the barracks.

"I don't need Wilson," the Colonel complained, knowing his words were falling on deaf ears.

"Humor us, mon Colonel," said a worried LeBeau as he fluffed up the paper-thin pillow and stuck it behind the Colonel's head. Hogan still held his side. He suddenly looked at Kinch.

"Shouldn't you guys be getting ready for roll call?" he asked. "Schultz will be here soon."

Just then the door to Hogan's quarters opened and Carter, followed by Wilson, entered. The medic shook his head while looking at Hogan.

"Some people never learn," he replied innocently. He saw Hogan roll his eyes. "Carter told me what happened. I knew you wouldn't listen, but I would've thought the pain in your side and shoulder would've been enough to keep you still." He sat his bag down on the desk. He glanced at the others. "I think you guys should know I saw Schultz on his way over here."

"Get out of here," Hogan ordered his men. "Joe and I will think of something to hide the gunshot to my shoulder."

"Right away, Colonel," Kinch replied. He and the others hurriedly left the room, closing the door.

"So what is your idea to hide a gunshot wound to your shoulder?" asked Wilson with a wry grin as he continued his examination.

"As soon as I come up with one, I'll let you know," Hogan replied.

* * *

Schultz had just finished his counting when Klink's voice boomed throughout the compound.

"Schuuuuuuuultz! Repooooooooort!"

Turning, Schultz saluted the Kommandant who weakly returned the salute.

"Herr Kommandant, all prisoners present and accounted for."

"Very good, Schultz. And what about Colonel Hogan, Schultz? Have you checked to see if he's where he's supposed to be?"

"I was just about to do that, Herr Kommandant."

The men quickly turned to Kinch who, standing in Hogan's spot in the formation, stepped forward.

"Uh, Kommandant. Sergeant Wilson is with Colonel Hogan right now, sir. The Colonel wasn't feeling too well last night or this morning."

Klink approached Kinch until he was right up in the black Sergeant's face. "And what appears to be wrong with Colonel Hogan, Sergeant?"

"Well, sir, other than the pain from the broken ribs, we don't really know. That's why we had Sergeant Wilson come right away. The Colonel tried to get out of bed this morning and collapsed."

Klink looked at Kinch as if mulling whether or not to believe his story. He wouldn't put it past Hogan to try and pull a fast one.

"He did, eh. Well, we'll just see about that, Sergeant. Schuuuuuuuultz!"

The obese guard stood at attention beside Klink. "Jawohl, Herr Kommandant."

"Follow me, Schultz," Klink ordered as he marched towards and into barracks two. He made a beeline right to Hogan's quarters.

"Kommandant," Kinch said in a slightly loud voice. "You act like you don't believe us."

"It's not that I don't believe you, Sergeant Kinchloe. It's that I know Colonel Hogan. And the fact that you're trying to stop me from going into his quarters tells me I'm right. He really isn't in there is he?" Klink grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh, he's in there, Kommandant," Kinch replied.

"Ummm-hmmm. We'll see." Klink grabbed the doorknob, twisted it, and opened the door. "Ah hah!" he said expecting to find the room empty. Instead, his eyes widened at the sight of Hogan laying down flat on his back in bed, the blanket up to his chin, apparently asleep. Wilson, seated on the edge of the bed, turned sharply and put a finger to his lips indicating quiet. He got to his feet and motioned for the Kommandant to follow him into the common room. He closed the door behind him.

"Kommandant, I just gave Colonel Hogan some morphine," Wilson explained. "He is in a lot of pain. He had just fallen asleep when you came in and I didn't want you to awaken him. He needs all the rest he can get."

Klink appeared a bit shaken at the medic's news. "How is he?" he asked.

"He should recover fully if he gives himself the time to heal. I may have to confine him to the infirmary."

"Sergeant Wilson, you do whatever you have to get Colonel Hogan well. I will have Sergeant Schultz check each day at roll call and Colonel Hogan either better be here or in the infirmary if that's where you put him." That said, he abruptly turned and marched out of the barracks with Schultz behind him trying to keep up. Once the barracks door closed, Carter cracked it open and peered out. After a long moment, he closed it, looked at the others, and nodded.

"Klink just entered his office with Schultz," he said.

Kinch, LeBeau, and Newkirk turned to the medic questioningly.

"Colonel Hogan wants to see all of you. Go on in. He's waiting for you," Wilson said with a smile.

"But you just told Klink…" began LeBeau.

"That I just gave the Colonel a shot of morphine? Not that I didn't try…" he said with a smirk. "But he insisted I wait until he spoke to you fellas first. It was the only way we could cover up the shoulder injury. Also, Kinch, thanks for alerting us by talking loudly outside the door."

"That was smart thinking, mate," Newkirk replied admiringly.

"Blame the Colonel," Wilson replied. "It was his idea."

The men chuckled amongst themselves as they entered Hogan's room. The Colonel was slowly sitting up in bed. Carter hurried forward and adjusted the pillow behind his commanding officer's back to make him comfortable.

"Thanks Carter," Hogan said. "Fellas, have a seat. We have some planning to do." He waited until the men had found places to sit before he continued. He looked first at his second-in-command. "Kinch, contact the underground. I want them to spread rumors about Metzger being extremely active in the black market with an SS Major named Karl Jaeger."

"Will do, Colonel," Kinch replied.

Hogan next looked at Newkirk. "I want you to contact Bluebird at Gestapo headquarters in Hammelburg."

"What will that acomplish, Colonel?" asked Newkirk, confused.

"You're going to inform Bluebird that as an anonymous caller, you sometimes worked with Jaeger and Metzger in the black market, and overheard Jaeger promise to kill Metzger because he discovered he was cheating him concerning the profits which they agreed would be split fifty-fifty."

Hogan next shifted his eyes to Carter. "Carter, where did you park the truck we used?"

"In the woods, sir. But don't worry. Nobody will find it."

"Good. I want you to come up with a detonation device with a timer which will be set for fifteen minutes. I'll tell you when and where to park the truck."

You got it boy. I mean Colonel," Carter replied apologetically.

"What about me, mon Colonel?" asked LeBeau. "What do you want me to do?"

"LeBeau, I want you to fix me something to eat. I'm starved."

Frowning, the little Frenchman got to his feet muttering something in French that Hogan was glad he probably didn't understand. He grinned.

There was a light knocking on the door. Hogan gave permission to enter.

The door opened and Olsen peeked in. "Sorry to bother you, Colonel. Thought you'd like to know General Burkhalter just arrived in camp."

"Thanks, Olsen," Hogan replied. The Sergeant smiled, nodded and closed the door behind him. The Colonel looked at Kinch. "Plug in the coffee pot, Kinch. One of my favorite comedy acts is about to perform in the center ring."

Kinch plugged in the coffee pot in time to hear Burkhalter enter the Kommandant's office.

* * *

_Klink jumped to his feet, snapped to attention and saluted. __"General Burkhalter. What a pleasure it is to see you, sir."_

_The General returned the salute. "Wish I could say the same thing, Klink. But I can't so I won't," Burkhalter replied as he seated his large bulk in the chair facing Klink's desk. Klink slowly sat down behind his desk. Burkhalter removed his cap and placed it on the desk._

"_You're here rather early, Herr General," Klink said._

"_I was in the area when you called my office. They got in touch with me by radio. So, Klink, I understand you arrested Major Hochstetter last night."_

"_Yes, sir, I did," Klink replied. "And I'm sorry I didn't contact you last night, but I didn't want to awaken you."_

"_That was very considerate of you, Klink," Burkhalter responded with a smirk. "I trust the Major spent a comfortable night?"_

"_We gave him a private room with an extra blanket in case it got chilly."_

Hogan's eyebrows shot up. "Klink's developed a sense of humor," he said with a grin. "I'll have to be more careful from now on."

_Burkhalter couldn't resist smiling. "At least he can't complain about mistreatment," he laughed. "Where is he now, Klink?"_

"_He's still in solitary, Herr General. I thought I should keep him there until you arrived."_

"_Very good idea, Klink. Now Klink, I want you to start at the beginning and tell me everything that led up to you arresting our very good friend, Major Wolfgang Hochstetter. After that, I will have a phone call to make before I see the Major." _

_

* * *

_

Hogan and his men listened as Klink repeated the entire incident to Burkhalter from the time he received an anonymous telephone call in the middle of the night, until he returned to camp to find Hochstetter standing in the middle of the compound searching for Hogan while Hogan was in the infirmary the entire time having his broken ribs re-bandaged. When Klink had finished, he waited for the General to respond.

"_Sounds to me, Klink, like Major Hochstetter set you up in order to get you out of camp for awhile to enable him to get into camp and arrest Hogan and get out before you got back. By the way, just why did you turn around and come back after leaving Stalag 13?"_

"_I had reached checkpoint number 3 and the guard there told me Sergeant Schultz had called him asking him to have me return to camp because of an emergency. So I did."_

"_And that's when you found the Major in the compound?"_

"_Yes, sir. If I didn't know better, sir, it looked as if he was surprised to see me."_

_Burkhalter couldn't resist a chuckle. "I'm sure he was. Now, Klink, I have a phone call to make before we go pay Major Hochstetter a visit."_

* * *

"Unplug the coffee pot, Kinch," Hogan said. "My guess is Burkhalter will be contacting his buddy Himmler who will lay down the law with Hochstetter's boss, Freitag. But now, I want you fellas to do what I told you to do."

With a chorus of 'yes sirs,' all the men left the Colonel's quarters nearly bumping into LeBeau who carried a plate of leftover beef stroganoff and a wine glass. It's aroma assailed the Colonel's nose before LeBeau even entered the room. He handed Hogan the plate and utensils. He put the wine glass on the footlocker.

"I would have brought you a glass of wine, but you've had an injection of morphine and I didn't know whether I should, so I brought you a wine glass filled with water. Sorry, mon Colonel." He turned the chair around and sat down facing the Colonel.

"It's okay, LeBeau," Hogan told him with a grin. "I'll just pretend its white wine instead." Hogan took a mouthful of the stroganoff. "It's delicious, LeBeau."

"Merci, Colonel." It made LeBeau feel good to see the Colonel enjoying his cooking.

"Something wrong, LeBeau?" Hogan asked, sipping some of his water.

LeBeau shrugged. "Is it almost over, Colonel? I guess what I'm trying to say is…."

Hogan suspected what the Frenchman was trying to ask. He sighed as he looked at him. "Yes, LeBeau. If this last part is successful, then I can definitely say it's over."


	50. Chapter 50Hogan's Dilemma

**Chapter 50---Hogan's Dilemma**

Once he was off the telephone with Reichsfuhrer Himmler, Burkhalter had a guard go to the cooler and bring Hochstetter back to the Kommandant's office at once.

In Hogan's quarters, meanwhile, Hogan and Newkirk were going over exactly what he would say to Captain Fuchs when the door to his quarters opened and Kinch walked in, closing the door.

"Well?" asked Hogan looking up.

"I contacted the underground as you asked, Colonel. They said it'll be no problem."

Hogan smirked. "That should get the ball rolling," he replied. He then noticed the look on Kinch's face. "What else?"

"Olsen's keeping watch at the door, Colonel. He just saw a guard bring Hochstetter into Klink's office."

Before Hogan could reply, Newkirk plugged in the coffee pot. They heard the door to Klink's inner office open and close.

"_Herr General," Hochstetter growled, saluting. Burkhalter smirked as he returned the salute. Hochstetter than glared at the Kommandant and issued a somewhat sloppy salute to the man behind the desk who seemed to wilt under the stare. "Herr Kom-man-__**dant!" **__he growled loudly._

_Burkhalter clasped his hands over his large stomach. "Tell me, Major. Did you spend a comfortable night?" He saw the Major's body stiffen at the mention of his stay in the cooler. His eyes never strayed from Klink who wished he could shrivel up and hide somewhere. Hochstetter spoke without taking his eyes off Klink._

"_With no disrespect intended, Herr General. This empty-headed nobody you call a Kommandant had the gall to lock me up when he has a murderer running loose in this camp. Both of them should have been locked up in a cell last night instead of me!"_

"_You must mean our mutual friend Colonel Hogan," Burkhalter said cheerily._

_Klink looked up at this point. "Major Hochstetter, you know very well that Colonel Hogan was in the infirmary and that fact was verified by one of my own guards."_

"_BAH!" the Major waved a hand at Klink. "You think I believe anything you or your guards say, Klink? You're all covering for Hogan."_

Newkirk chuckled at this point. "Y'know, old Hochstetter does a pretty good impersonation of a sheep," he joked. The others chuckled and continued listening.

"_Am I covering for Hogan as well, Major?" Burkhalter asked. He again saw the Major's body stiffen._

"_Of course not, General. You word is never questioned."_

"_Thank you. Now Major, I recall asking you this question before, and I will ask it again. What evidence do you have that Hogan committed this crime?"_

"_The only evidence I have is what I showed you previously. The dried blood on a pair of his shoes. But if I have more time…"_

"_Seems to me you've had plenty of time already, Major. And all you've done with it is fixate on Hogan. And let me go one step further, Major. You are so intent of proving Hogan guilty when both Klink and I told you there was no way he could be guilty, you still persisted."_

_Hochstetter had been looking at Burkhalter nervously; he could feel the shoe was about to drop, so to speak. "But General…" he began._

"_Don't interrupt me, Major! I am not finished!" Burkhalter jumped out of his chair, his stare at the smaller Gestapo Major having the desired effect. The Major seemed to wilt._

"_Jawohl, Herr General."_

"_You were warned to stay away from Stalag 13 and Colonel Hogan and to continue your investigation. But you ignored my warning by having Colonel Klink lured out of camp so that you could intimidate your way inside, hoping to arrest Hogan and get out before the Colonel returned. Did I leave anything out?"_

"_Nein, Herr General."_

"_It might interest you to know I just got off the phone with my dear friend, Reichsfuhrer Himmler. We spoke at great length about you. He was not happy to say the least. He spoke to your superiors who also were not very happy with you. In fact, I just got off the phone with Gruppenfuhrer Freitag (1) who was informed by Herr Himmler as to an appropriate punishment for disobeying a direct order from me."_

_Hochstetter became noticeably pale. "What did…the Gruppenfuhrer have to say?" he asked in a small voice._

"_Glad you asked that question. It seems the Gruppenfuhrer and I reached an agreement. You are going to be given two choices, Major. The first, you will leave Hammelburg for two weeks and go visit your family. I believe you have a mother who lives in Bamberg."_

"_And the other choice?" He asked, suspecting he already knew._

"_Should you refuse the first, your other choice is to spend two weeks in a Gestapo prison in Berlin. Whichever you choice begins immediately and will be considered you are on leave." Burkhalter looks at his watch. "You have one minute to make up your mind."_

Hogan and the men exchanged amused looks.

"I see my favorite comedy duo has added a straight man," Hogan joked.

"Old Burkhalter sure has Hochstetter right where he wants him," Kinch added.

"Shhh," said Hogan. "Listen…"

"_Well Major, time is up. What is your decision?"_

"_I think I'm overdue to visit my mother in Bamberg."_

"_A wise decision," Burkhalter said with a wide, satisfied smile. "I suggest you go to your office and inform Captain Fuchs that for the next two weeks he will be in charge. You will then go home and pack a suitcase and head for Bamberg. Understood?"_

"_Jawohl, Herr General. Am I dismissed now?" _

"_You are. I will inform the Gruppenfuhrer of your decision. You are dismissed, Major."_

"_Jawohl." Hochstetter saluted Burkhalter and then, glaring at Klink again, saluted him but not as sharply. He headed for the door and, gripping the doorknob, yanked open the door._

"_One more thing, Major," Burkhalter remarked. Hochstetter didn't look at him; he had been humiliated enough. "When you return from your leave, I suggest you give Colonel Hogan, this camp, and it's Kommandant a wide berth. I will be watching you, Major. Should there be even the slightest hint you are out for revenge, you will wish you had chosen Gestapo prison in Berlin."_

_Hochstetter slammed the door so hard Hilda thought it would come off its hinges. He glanced in her direction with a look that frightened her for some reason; it was of a man who wanted revenge._

* * *

"Unplug the coffee, Kinch," Hogan said, with an amused expression. "Y'know, I never thought I'd see the day Burkhalter would stand up for Klink."

"Sounds kinda strange to us as well, mon Colonel. But at least Hochstetter won't be bothering us for the next two weeks. And with Bluebird in charge, he'll make sure we don't have a problem."

"That reminds me, Kinch. Contact Bluebird and advise him of Hochstetter's situation so he'll know. Can't trust Hochstetter to give him all the facts."

"Got it," Kinch replied. He quickly left the room. Hogan then sent LeBeau and Newkirk out of the room. He didn't want any of them to know exactly how much agony he was really in. The morphine had long worn off and the pain was intense. He slowly slid down in the bed, holding his side. The intense pain caused tears to come.

When a knock came on his door, he quickly wiped the tears away before telling whoever it was to come in. It was Kinch.

"Colonel, I reached Bluebird and explained everything to him." A wry grin appeared. "He said to tell you he wondered what it would take to get Hochstetter to take leave."

Hogan tried to grin, but a sharp pain caused him to wince instead. He gritted his teeth and held his side. Beads of sweat formed on his face.

"Colonel, are you all right?" Kinch asked, suddenly concerned.

"Kinch, do me a favor. Go find Wilson and bring him here." Hogan's expression changed to indicate something was not right.

"Colonel, what's wrong?" Kinch was becoming scared. Hogan never asked for the camp medic for himself before.

Hogan's eyes fell on his radioman. "Kinch, just get him. Please. Something's not right."

"Gotcha. Just hold on, Colonel. I'll be back with Wilson as soon as possible." Kinch strode out of the room, closing the door. He ignored the looks from Newkirk and LeBeau as he left the barracks.

"What do you suppose that was all about?" asked LeBeau, puzzled.

"I haven't the foggiest, mate," the Englander replied. "But I don't think I like what I'm thinking," he started to his feet, his eyes focused on Hogan's closed door. "C'mon," he added. He and LeBeau walked towards the Colonel's quarters. Newkirk knocked on the door.

Receiving no answer, he knocked again, a bit louder this time. He heard Hogan tell them to enter, but his voice sounded strange. Opening

the door, the duo looked at each other before entering. Once they were inside, they froze at the sight that met their eyes.

The Colonel was curled up on the bed, under to covers, clutching his side; his face bathed in sweat. He was obviously in intense pain. He could barely shift his head to look at them.

"Mon Colonel!" LeBeau cried out as he and Newkirk raced forward together, each sitting on the edge of the bed. The Frenchman began stroking the Colonel's matted damp hair hoping it would comfort him to some degree, while Newkirk clutched the Colonel's hand. He felt the pressure on his hand whenever Hogan winced.

"Gov'nor, what happened? You look bloody awful. Is there anything we can do?"

Hogan gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut as another sharp pain overtook him again. "Ribs hurt…bad…" he managed.

LeBeau looked at Newkirk. "Kinch must've gone to get Wilson."

Just then, Kinch walked in with the medic behind him, clutching his medical bag.

"Okay, everybody out right now," Wilson said with urgency in his voice, seeing the apparent pain Hogan was in. He noticed the men were hesitant to leave their commander's side. "I promise all of you I'll let you know how he is after I examine him."

The men slowly left the room reluctantly, but they did as Wilson asked; Kinch closed the door behind them.

Laying his medical bag on the desk, Wilson sat down on the edge of the bed. "Okay, Colonel, tell me where it hurts."

"Everywhere…" Hogan uttered. "I hurt…everywhere."

Wilson first removed the bandage from Hogan's injured shoulder so he could reexamine the gunshot injury. He was satisfied at what he saw. "Your shoulder looks good, Colonel, despite all the stitches I had to put in. There's no leakage anywhere." Reaching into his bag, he quickly re-bandaged the shoulder. "What about your ribs?"

Hogan didn't or couldn't answer. Wilson carefully eased him onto his back and gently applied pressed on the injured area. Even the slightest pressure caused Hogan to cry out in agony.

"I don't think you did any additional damage to those broken ribs, Colonel." He rummaged through his bag again. "However, I understand, you've had a lot on your plate lately and were probably running on pure adrenaline so you didn't feel the pain as much. However, now that the threat to your operation and men is over, and the adrenaline rush is gone, your feeling all the pain your body suffered recently, and your body just can't take anymore and is shutting down. That and the fact that you haven't done what I ordered you to do which was complete bed rest." Wilson produced a vial and a syringe and began to fill it.

"What…is that?" Hogan asked through clenched teeth.

"It's an antibiotic. Even though I didn't see any infection, I don't want to take any chances. Next, I will give you a shot of morphine, and then a sedative so you'll sleep for the rest of the day and night." Rolling up Hogan's sleeve, Wilson injected the antibiotic. He then filled another syringe with morphine and injected it. Hogan began to feel relief from the intense pain almost immediately. Until that point, he hadn't said much; but then he noticed Wilson preparing another syringe.

"No sedative," he told Wilson, the intense pain now reduced to a dull throbbing.

"Colonel," Wilson was exasperated. "You are the most difficult man I have ever known. I want you to rest, and if giving you a sedative is the only way…"

"No sedative, Joe. Please. Tomorrow. Just give me until tomorrow." Hogan was starting to become sleepy.

"What's so important that you want me to hold off on the sedative until tomorrow?"

"Need tonight to end threat to my men and operation." Hogan yawned. "Need tonight. Please, Joe. Just give me tonight. Tomorrow you can give me all the sedatives you want."

Wilson sighed wearily. "All right, Colonel. This seems very important to you, so I'll give you tonight. But after tonight, I will have you admitted to the infirmary. Is that understood?"

"Whatever…." Hogan mumbled nearly incoherently; his mind already planning on how to talk Wilson out of it tomorrow. He drifted off into a sound sleep.

* * *

(1) Gruppenfuhrer Freitag was Hochstetter's superior in Two Nazis For the Price of One.


	51. Chapter 51It's Finally Over

**Chapter 51---It's Finally Over**

Wilson, leaving Hogan's quarters, found the others nervously waiting at the table for him. The fear on their faces was evident. He poured himself a cup of coffee before sitting down.

"He should be fine," he told them.

He heard the collective sighs of relief from them. Kinch asked the question that was on all their minds.

"What happened to him?" he asked. "He was fine earlier, than gradually he began having problems with dizziness, breathing, and pain. I didn't know what had happened when he asked me to get you, but I figured it must've been something serious because the Colonel never asks for medical help for himself."

"From my examination, his shoulder looks fine and there's no further damage to his ribs. For days the Colonel's been living on adrenaline and pushing himself because of everything's he had to deal with, so he really didn't feel the full effect of how much pain he was really in. But now the adrenaline rush is gone, and his body is feeling it and starting to shut down because it can't take anymore. I gave him a shot of morphine and an antibiotic, so he should sleep for several hours."

"But Colonel Hogan will be all right?" asked a still worried Carter.

Wilson nodded. "He'll be fine if he gives himself the time. By the way, maybe one of you can tell me something. I wanted to give him a sedative so he would sleep throughout the night but he refused. Kept asking me to give him tonight. Any idea what he meant?" he looked at the men collectively.

"Yeah," Kinch began. He went on to explain the Colonel's plan to the medic.

Wilson slowly sipped his coffee as he mulled over what Kinch had told him. "I had originally agreed to give him tonight. But after what you guys have just told me, I need to rethink my decision."

"What do you have in mind, Joe?" asked Kinch, sensing what the medic planned to do.

The medic smiled innocently. "You'll find out when he's due for his next shot of morphine."

Kinch grinned mischievously. "You're gonna slip in a sedative, aren't you?"

Newkirk chuckled. "Oh, the Gov'nor's gonna snap his twig when he finds out what you did."

Wilson shrugged. "I expect he will. But where his health is concerned, **I** outrank his eagles."

The men all joined Wilson in laughter; something that felt good after so many days of not being able to.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful. When LeBeau sneaked a peek into the Colonel's quarters, he reported to the others that the Colonel was still sleeping peacefully. Of course, another shot of morphine along with a sedative given by Wilson played a part in it.

Kinch checked his watch. It was 1930 hours. He looked at the others sitting around the table. "Okay, we're gonna move ahead with the Colonel's plan right after evening roll call," he said. He turned to the Englander. "Newkirk, go below, get on the switchboard, and contact Bluebird. Relay the message the Colonel wants you to and let him know the meeting will be set for 2100 hours tonight at the Hofbrau."

"You got it, mate," the Englander replied rising from the table.

"Carter," Kinch looked at the young Sergeant. "Is the explosive and timer ready?"

"Sure is," Carter replied enthusiastically.

"Okay, once everything is set with Bluebird, you're gonna go out dressed as a Luftwaffe Sergeant, LeBeau, you'll be a private, and park the truck just on the outskirts of town. You'll set the timer for fifteen minutes after nine. Bluebird will make certain whatever men he brings with him to the fake meeting think that the person who called him and set up the meeting was killed by Major Jaeger."

LeBeau grinned. "And if everything works out as the Colonel planned, everyone will believe this SS Major killed Metzger over black market business, and killed the only witness who could identify him and then vanished into thin air…."

"…with nobody ever suspecting he's dead and forever buried in an abandoned mine," Kinch added.

Carter grinned. "And that should close the book on everything and allow things to get back to normal around here," he said.

Kinch chuckled. "I couldn't have said it any better, Andrew," he agreed.

* * *

Captain Fuchs sighed with relief after Major Hochstetter had stormed out of his office before leaving Gestapo headquarters. Alone in his office, he allowed a wide grin to appear because to him, what happened to his boss was funny as he brought it on himself with his obsession with the Colonel. He shook his head in amusement when the phone rang. He picked it up.

"Captain Fuchs."

"Captain, you don't know me," said a gruff-sounding German voice. "But I have information on who killed General Metzger." To him it sounded like an older man.

Fuchs suspected the caller was one of Hogan's men. "What kind of information?" he asked, grabbing his pad and pen.

"I sometimes worked with SS Major Karl Jaeger in the black market. Jaeger and General Metzger were partners in the black market together before I came along. They always split the profits equally. They then would pay me."

Fuchs was busily taking notes.

"What is it you're trying to tell me?" he wanted to know.

"A few weeks ago Major Jaeger found out that the General was cheating him regarding the profits by skimming off the top before telling Jaeger how much had been collected. Jaeger told me he planned on killing Metzger for cheating him."

Fuchs pretended to be interested in this news. "And did he say how he planned to kill the General?"

"Ja. He had been following Metzger until he saw him go into a POW camp; Stalag 13 I think it's called. Anyway, he slipped in disguised as a guard and killed him, then escaped the same way."

"Do you have any proof of what you're telling me?"

"Jawohl. I have papers and secret documents I stole from the Major's secret files. Problem is, Captain, the Major found out about me and my life is in danger. I need to get this information to you as-soon-as- possible. Can you meet me tonight at the Hofbrau at 2100 hours?"

Fuchs checked his watch. "Ja, I can do that. How will I know you?"

"I will be wearing a Luftwaffe uniform. I will find you, don't worry. Oh, one more thing, Captain. If I don't show up tonight, it will only be because Major Jaeger has killed me. Auf wiedersehen." The line went dead.

Fuchs hung up, and mulled over his next move. He picked up the phone again. "Lila, get me Gruppenfuhrer Freitag's office. Priority call." He only had to wait a few short minutes.

"Gruppenfuhrer Freitag, Captain Fuchs. Fine, sir. And you? Glad to hear it, sir. Herr Gruppenfuhrer, I just received a strange telephone call." Fuchs then proceeded to repeat the info he had been given by one of Hogan's men. "Ja, Herr Gruppenfuhrer, I believe it to be genuine. I want to know if you object to me following up on it?" A wide smile suddenly appeared on Fuchs' face. "Danke, Herr Gruppenfuhrer. Danke. Yes, I will keep you informed. Auf wiedersehen. Heil Hitler!" He hung up his phone. Fuchs figured he would take four armed guards with him to the Hofbrau.

* * *

Evening roll call came and went with no problems. As soon as the prisoners returned to the barracks, Carter and LeBeau, disguised in Luftwaffe uniforms, left through the emergency tunnel. Soon as they left, Kinch quietly opened the door to Hogan's quarters and looked in. He could see the Colonel was still sleeping. He closed the door.

"How's the Gov'nor?" asked Newkirk, lighting a cigarette.

"He's sleeping. And frankly, I'm glad. He needs the rest badly."

Newkirk took a long drag on his cigarette before he spoke again.

"I still can't believe the Colonel fell for Wilson telling 'im he was giving 'im a shot of morphine when he really gave him the sedative first followed by the morphine."

"I don't think the Colonel was fooled as much as his body hurts so badly right now he's not thinking straight."

"You're probably right, mate. But I'll tell you one thing. If there's anything lower than private the Gov'nor will find it and bust Wilson down to it when he finds out what he did." Newkirk couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Carter and LeBeau, wearing Luftwaffe uniforms parked the truck just on the outskirts of Hammelburg. Getting out, LeBeau made sure he had the dynamite and the timer. Carter looked around; there was nobody. Checking his watch, he saw it was nine p.m. exactly. He and LeBeau both knew Bluebird would be inside the Hofbrau, waiting for his anonymous caller. Taking the dynamite and timer from LeBeau, Carter got down on the ground and crawled under the truck. He wrapped black tape around the explosive as he taped the dynamite to the gas tank and then set the timer for fifteen minutes while the Frenchman kept watch.

"Hurry up, Carter!" LeBeau said in a loud whisper. He looked down as Carter suddenly crawled out from under the truck, stood up, and brushed himself off.

"Boy, I sure hope this plan of the Colonel's works," Carter said while continuing to brush himself off.

"Of course it will work," LeBeau replied. "Have you ever known any of the Colonel's plans not to work?" He saw Carter about to open his mouth and put a hand over it, stopping him. "Let's get out of here and back to camp."

With a final look around, the duo disappeared into the dense brush and headed back to Stalag 13.

* * *

Bluebird glanced at his watch as he sat at a back table with a beer stein in front of him. He had his eyes focused on everybody coming in the front door despite knowing nobody was going to show. It was nearly ten minutes after nine. He glanced at one of the guards, a Sergeant, who shared his table.

"Herr Captain, do you think this man will show? He is already late."

"I wish I knew, Sergeant. He did say if he didn't show it's because he is dead. Perhaps he is just being extremely careful. He did say this SS Major knew about him and that his life was in danger."

"You are probably right, Herr Captain. It's just that after what happened the last time we were here waiting for Papa Bear, well, I just hope this isn't another, what do the Americans say, a wild goose chase?"

Fuchs grinned. "Regardless, I will have to contact Gruppenfuhrer Freitag and explain it to him. He will not be happy if our man doesn't show at all." He checked his watch again; and took a small sip of beer.

Suddenly a loud explosion rocked the Hofbrau causing one of the windows to shatter from the vibrations. Jumping to their feet with guns drawn, Fuchs and his men raced outside. People were running in all directions, women were screaming, children were crying. But in the distance, the smoke and flames could be seen. Fuchs grabbed the arm of a man who he saw coming from that direction and was going past him. He recognized him as Oskar, a member of the Hammelburg underground.

"What happened?" he asked.

The man seemed frightened. "A truck blew up," he said in a shaky voice. "I saw it blow. There was a man inside at the time." He then yanked his arm out of Fuchs grip and continued running away.

Fuchs looked at his guards. "I've a feeling that was our contact," he said sadly. He then led the others in the direction of the fire.

* * *

Kinch looked at his watch. "Hopefully Carter and LeBeau will be back soon." Both he and Newkirk had heard the explosion and knew the truck had blown on schedule. Immediately following the explosion, Kinch had checked on the Colonel, and found he was still asleep even though he had slightly shifted his position in bed. Kinch then closed the door quietly and sat down at the table where he and Newkirk now were.

"The rest is up to Bluebird now," Kinch explained. "Hopefully he can get this case closed and then the news gets passed on to Burkhalter who will then inform Klink.

"Yeah, well," Newkirk took a long drag on his cigarette. "It's gonna be the waiting that gonna drive me bloody crackers."

"Unfortunately, we have no choice but to wait. Bluebird will try to wrap up everything as quickly as he can. He'll get in touch with us before the Gestapo contacts Burkhalter. So we'll have a heads up before anybody."

Just then, the lower bunk rose and Carter's head appeared. As he stepped into the barracks, LeBeau was seen. Both men had changed back into their uniforms.

"How is the Colonel?" the Frenchman asked, concerned. He slapped the hidden mechanism and watched the bunk drop over the opening.

"He's still asleep," said Kinch. "How'd everything go?"

"Like clockwork, mon ami," LeBeau replied enthusiastically. "We ran into Oskar, one of the underground members in the area after we had parked the truck. He decided he would make certain Bluebird knew there had been a man in a Luftwaffe uniform in the truck when it blew just to make the story more believable."

"Hopefully," Kinch said with a sigh. "When Colonel Hogan wakes up tomorrow, we can tell him it's really over." He checked his watch. "Right now, we'd better get ready to turn in. It's gonna be lights out soon."


	52. Chapter 52Wilson's Victory

**Chapter 52---Wilson's Victory**

Hogan awoke sometime the following day, and was shocked to see the sun shining brightly through the windows of his quarters. He glanced at his watch and saw it was after eleven a.m. He slowly pulled himself into a sitting position in bed. He massaged his side which ached but not as much; nor did his injured shoulder. He looked around when the door to his quarters opened and LeBeau walked in carrying a tray with soup and a glass of water on it.

"Mon Colonel, you are awake. I am glad because I don't have to wake you for lunch. You slept through breakfast."

"Never mind lunch, LeBeau, where's Wilson?" There was an edge to Hogan's voice.

"I do not know, Colonel. Truthfully, I don't."

"Then I suggest you find him and get him here!"

LeBeau put the tray on Hogan's footlocker and backed away. "Oui, Colonel, right away." He left the room.

Hogan was fuming. He had asked Wilson not to sedate him until today; to give him last night and he had agreed; then, he went back on his word. He'd better have a good explanation. Hogan looked up again when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" he snapped. The door opened and Kinch, Carter, and Newkirk entered. Hogan could tell by their faces that LeBeau had told them.

The Colonel held up a hand stopping them before anybody spoke a word. "I don't want to hear anything," he said.

"That's too bad, Colonel, because you're going to," Kinch replied. "Colonel, you were in very bad shape yesterday. You were in so much pain you even asked me to get Wilson for you, and you never do that. Never. According to Wilson, your body was shutting down because it couldn't take anymore."

"Kinch is right, sir," Newkirk chimed in. "We knew what your plan was to prove Metzger was killed by the black market. We knew what we had to do. There was no need for you not to get some rest. So, the four of us decided it would be better if Wilson sedated you so you could rest for the night while we did what you wanted."

Carter looked puzzled. "We did? I don't remember…" he shut up when Newkirk's elbow jabbed him in his ribs.

"You had no right," Hogan replied, anger in his voice. "No right at all to make that decision."

"We had every right, Colonel," Kinch continued. "Your health and safety is more important to us than anything, and if you don't know that by now, then you don't know us as well as you claim. You taught us how to handle things. So we handled everything yesterday as you planned and everything went without a hitch. We're just waiting to hear from Bluebird."

"So you see, Gov'nor, there was nothing for you to do," Newkirk added. "Besides, what could you have done anyway? I'll tell you what you would have done, sir. You would have been worrying the entire time, pacing the floor and who knows what else."

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Newkirk," a voice said from behind them. The men turned to see Wilson and LeBeau standing in the doorway; the medic had his medical bag in his hand. He slowly edged his way into the room. "I think you fellas better wait outside while the Colonel and I talk." He smiled. "I promise there won't be any bloodshed."

The men looked at each other before reluctantly leaving with Kinch being the last one out. As he closed the door, he looked at Hogan again.

"Just keep in mind what we said, sir. That's all we're asking." He closed the door.

Wilson pulled out the chair from Hogan's desk, turned it around and sat down facing the Colonel. He could see the anger smoldering in Hogan's eyes. "I understand you wanted to see me Colonel? Well, here I am."

"Sergeant, you had no right giving me a sedative instead of morphine. I told you why last night was important to me and you agreed to hold off."

"And I was. Then I spoke with your men. Colonel, your men are quite capable of handling things on their own if you're incapacitated, which you were. Your men knew what they had to do and they did it. There was nothing for you to do or could have done."

"You don't know that," Hogan snapped. "Suppose something went wrong? Suppose…"

"If something had gone wrong your men would have dealt with it," Wilson interrupted. "You taught them well, Colonel. How about having faith in them to do what needed to be done? Or do you have so little faith in your men's capabilities that you believe they can't do anything unless you're leading them?"

"That's not fair and you know it. You know I have tremendous faith in them. They're the best at what they do. I trust them with my life."

"Well, if that's true, then why are you so angry?"

Hogan ran a hand over his dark hair. He was still angry. "Because you could have put this entire plan in jeopardy sedating me as you did. Suppose something went wrong that required this entire camp to be evacuated? Suppose the Gestapo had come? I need to be able to deal with these things, and I can't do that if I'm drugged." He shook his head. "If there was anything lower than private in the military, you'd be it."

"Colonel, I understand you are responsible for the lives of all the men in this camp and I know that is a responsibility you don't take lightly. But you have to realize something as well. What good are you going to be to your men or to anybody if you're so incapacitated that you can't function at all?"

Before Hogan could respond, there was a knock on the door. Sighing wearily, Hogan gave permission to enter. Kinch opened the door and, somewhat surprised to see both men still alive, allowed a small smirk. He then looked at his Colonel.

"Colonel, good news. We just heard from Bluebird. He just spoke with his superiors and the determination has been made that General Metzger was killed due to his black market activities by Major Jaeger who also seems to be responsible for the death of the man who contacted Bluebird. They're searching for the Major now. Unfortunately, the Major seems to have disappeared as well. The SS and the Gestapo both think he's on the run now."

Hogan closed and opened his eyes. "What about Burkhalter?"

"Bluebird said he contacted Burkhalter already and the General accepted the explanation of Metzger's involvement in the black market which led to his death. Burkhalter told him in his opinion, he now considers the investigation of Metzger's death closed."

Hogan allowed a smile to appear for the first time in a long time. "It's over," he said softly. "It's finally over."

Kinch grinned. "Congratulations, Colonel," he said.

"Thanks, Kinch." Hogan suddenly looked at Wilson, but addressed his second-in-command. "Kinch, get the others and then come in here."

"Right away, sir." Kinch closed the door.

"Congratulations, Colonel," Wilson said softly.

"Thanks," was all Hogan would say. Both men looked around as the door opened and Hogan's team walked in with Kinch closing the door.

"Kinch said you wanted to see us, Colonel," Carter said.

"Yeah, I did. I want to tell you guys how proud I am of all of you. You handled everything perfectly while I've been out of commission. I guess I need to be reminded every once in awhile that I don't have to do everything alone. And now that this mess is over, we can all rest peacefully."

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Colonel," Wilson said with a grin while rummaging in his medical bag, removing a syringe and a vial.

Hogan eyed the syringe with suspicion. "What is that for?" he asked nervously. He was beginning to hate needles.

"It's a sedative, Colonel," Wilson explained as he filled the syringe. "Now that the danger has passed, I'm pulling rank. You are going to the infirmary for the next few days."

"I don't need to got to the infirmary," Hogan protested. "I can relax right here in my quarters. Besides, last I checked, my eagles outrank your Sergeant's stripes."

"Colonel, your eagles have just landed and are being grounded," Wilson announced with a grin.

Hogan looked at his men; his eyes pleading for help. He noticed each of his men fold their arms and give him a stern look that said 'you're on your own.' Hogan again looked at Wilson. "You can't do this, Joe."

"Well then, sir, you have three choices. One, you can let me administer the sedative and move you to the infirmary. Two, I can go to Klink and have him put you in the cooler for thirty days. Problem with that is he'll notice your injured shoulder. Or three, I could have you restrained here in your quarters. The choice is yours, Colonel."

Hogan stared at Wilson, amazed and stunned with disbelief at the same time.

"I can't go to the infirmary," Hogan protested, willing to try and talk his way out of it. "I'm needed here."

Wilson glanced at the men. "Can you fellas do without Colonel Hogan for say, the next week?"

"Without a doubt," Kinch replied, seeing Hogan give him a dirty look.

Seeing he was outnumbered, Hogan sighed and held out his arm. Wilson proceeded to inject the sedative and wait.

"Pleasant dreams, Colonel," Wilson said sweetly. It only took a few minutes before the Colonel was sound asleep. Wilson checked Hogan's vitals, then looked up.

"Everything's fine," he said. He nodded to Kinch. "Kinch, you can bring it in now so we can move him."

Opening the door, Kinch stepped outside and returned momentarily with a stretcher. He laid it on the floor beside the bed. Then, Kinch, Carter, and LeBeau carefully moved their commander from the bed to the stretcher. Then, Kinch and Carter picked up the stretcher.

"LeBeau, hold the Colonel's hands on top of his body," Wilson said. "I don't want the stitches in his shoulder to pull."

"Oui." The Frenchman held the Colonel's hands in place after they were folded atop Hogan's midsection. Then, with Wilson following, the men led the way out of the room.

* * *

Baker stared at the ceiling for the umpteenth time. He was bored. If his body still didn't hurt so much, he'd try and convince Wilson to release him. But he had a feeling that wouldn't be happening anytime soon. He sighed wearily at the prospect of having to lay flat on his back in bed. A sudden commotion at the far end of the infirmary caused Baker to look over to where the door was. He was surprised to see Kinch, LeBeau, and Carter holding a stretcher with Wilson walking behind them. But, try as he might, he couldn't see who was on the stretcher.

Wilson walked around the stretcher and led the way towards the vacant bed beside Baker's. "Place him here," he ordered. "This way he and Baker will have each other for company."

As the others moved closer, Baker was stunned to see his commanding officer lying on the stretcher, apparently unconscious. He held his breath as Hogan was moved from the stretcher to the empty bed. Before they left, Kinch, Carter, and LeBeau exchanged greetings with Baker who managed a weak smile at seeing his friends. They promised to return later to visit before they left.

Wilson pulled the cover up to Hogan's chin. He then patted the Colonel on his good shoulder.

"Doc? What happened to Colonel Hogan?" asked Baker, worried. "You told me he was all right."

"And I didn't lie to you. The reason the Colonel's here has nothing to do with Metzger. Trust me. I wanted him here because I can't trust him to rest in his quarters like I ordered."

"But what happened to him, doc? I don't understand. How did the Colonel get hurt? Why is he unconcious?"

"He's not unconcious, Richard, just sedated." Wilson pulled up a nearby chair and sat down facing Baker. "But if you have the time I can tell you all about it."

Baker laid his head back down. "I'm not going anywhere."

Wilson leaned back in his chair, folded his arms, and crossed his legs. "Well, it all started…."

**THE END**


End file.
